Just a kiss
by KaiaRay
Summary: What if Graham didn't go to Regina's house after kissing Emma for the first time in episode 7 The Heart is a Lonely Hunter? One event could set off a whole new chain of events. Emma S/Sheriff Graham
1. Feels like home

**Just a kiss**

**Rated: T**

**AN: What if Graham didn't go to Regina's house after kissing Emma for the first time in episode 7 The Heart is a Lonely Hunter? One event could set off a whole new chain of events. I thought the song Just a kiss describes Graham and Emma's relationship perfectly so had to name my story that.**

**I know that I have quite a few stories that I am working on but I had to write this story. I love Sheriff Graham and Emma together. Since they can't be together on the show since Graham is dead, writing or reading stories on is all have got.**

**I hope you like it! Please read and review!**

**I own nothing. If I did, Graham wouldn't have died.**

**Chapter 1: Feels like Home**

Emma sighed as she walked up her and Mary Margaret's apartment door anxious to get into bed and for this horrible night to be over. She stopped back at Granny's Café for a much needed drink or two to get the rid of the feelings that Graham's kiss caused but it kept replaying in her mind. Why was it getting to me so much, was the question that she had been asking herself over and over again. She couldn't feel anything for Graham because she hadn't been in town long enough or feel anything for anyone. It had been very difficult not to kiss Graham back with her body screaming at her to give in but she couldn't. The image of him sneaking out of Regina's bedroom window house when she caught him kept her brain from giving in to it.

A part of her felt disgust, hurt and even jealousy at finding out about Regina and Graham's affair, while the other part of her was angry that Henry was under the same roof asleep when they were sleeping together. She unlocked the door entering the apartment then shutting it behind her heading to her bedroom not bothering to look up from the floor.

"Emma." Mary Margaret called out to her as Emma stopped already her tracks with her back to Mary Margaret.

"Mary Margaret, can we talk in the morning?" She asked her not bothering to turn around then went to take a step towards her room when the next voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Please Emma. We need to talk." Graham pleading voice hit her ears causing her to take a deep breath to calm herself before spinning around. Her blue eyes looked over a sympathetic Mary Margaret sitting there in her pajamas and pink robe then to over to Graham. His blue eyes stared at her pleadingly as he ran his hands through his disheveled curly dark brown hair.

"I thought I made it clear that we were done talking for the night or about it ever again." Emma stressed to him in a low angry tone. Graham sighed putting his head in his hands with his shoulders hunched over.

"I made hot coco. You two should drink a cup and talk. I need to go to bed." Mary Margaret said to Emma, giving her a small smile before turning her attention back to Sheriff Graham. She put her hand on his shoulder then said softly. "The truth is always the best option even though it's not always the easiest option." He raised his head up to look at her and nodded in agreement. "Good night." She added then scurried out of the room.

"Please at least let me explain. I will leave but please just give me that even though I don't deserve it." He asked her as Emma stared at him a few moments then sighed loudly.

"Fine, you have ten minutes." She said to him sitting down across from him reaching for the hot coco pouring a cup. "The clock is ticking. If you want to sit here and say nothing I am fine with that but when time's up you are leaving." She reminded him then took a drink of the coco.

"I can't remember the last time that I felt anything at all. At least that is how it was until you came to town." He said to her causing her to roll her eyes but he ignored it. "It's like I was just going through the motions not even aware how empty I was inside. It just felt normal because it was how I have always felt. The night I met you for the first time at Regina's house, I felt a flicker of something. I was intrigued by you and curious to know more about you. You are not like anyone that I have met before. So when Regina told me that you had been drinking the night you wrecked into the Storybrooke signed, I admit I was anxious to keep you in town longer even if it meant arresting you."

"You have to feel something for Regina because you have been sleeping with her for god knows how long." Emma stated then added quickly. "No, please don't tell me any of the disgusting details."

"It's not what you think." Graham began as Emma to huff annoyed starting to get up but her grabbed her arm to stop her. Emma froze up as spark ignited in her causing warm tingles to travel all throughout her body creating goose bumps on her arms. "You make me feel alive, Emma. I have felt like a walking zombie just doing what was expected from me. You can't tell me that you don't feel alive when we touch because I know I am not the only one who can feel it."

Emma stared in to Graham's blue eyes trying to force her lips to speak out a protest that she didn't but it was a lie. She sat back down in the car with Graham's hand still on her forearm finding herself not wanting Graham to move his hand away. Emma had been running from feeling anything for anyone her whole life. Now she found herself caring for not only Henry but Graham and it scared the hell out of her. There was a decision to be made at this moment when she could decide to keep running away from anyone that cracked the wall she had put up or she could take a leap of faith to let someone inside." How long have you been with Regina?" She found herself saying before she could stop the works coming out of her mouth.

Graham stared at her before he spoke, "I don't know. I can't even remember how it started. It's just like everything has always been the same until you came along. It's like time didn't start until you got into town." He told her then paused. "Regina means nothing to me. I feel absolutely nothing for her. It's like she is a bad habit that I don't enjoy but haven't been able to quit. I haven't thought about it until I met you. "

"It is getting late. We both have to work tomorrow." Emma said giving him a small smile. "You should go home."

"Please let me stay." Graham said to her as Emma glared at him. "I can't go back there tonight. I just want to sleep. Please." He pleaded with her not wanting to go back to his empty apartment where he lived life like it was like an empty shell.

"Fine, you can stay here. I will take the couch and you can stay in my room." She offered as Graham shook his head in disagreement. "If you think you are sleeping in bed with me then you are out of your mind." She told him becoming angry.

"No, I will sleep on the floor in your bedroom. It's odd but sometimes I get out of bed to sleep on the floor and I sleep better." He said to her.

"Fine, you can sleep on the floor. I will get you a pillow and a blanket." Emma relented unsure of why she was letting him stay all night. It must have been the look in his eyes when she mentioned him going home. The intense loneliness and emptiness was something that she was very familiar with in her 28 years of life. "Come on." Emma said to him as she stood up and he finally let go of her arms. She found that she missed his touch already but pushed away the feeling. Graham stood up and then followed her back to her bedroom with his heart racing. He couldn't remember the last time that his heart had beat so fast that he could feel it. Graham walked into Emma's bedroom then looked around the room wanting to burn every detail into his mind. "Margaret decorated the room. I am just staying in it." She told Graham after she caught him looking around the yellow bedroom.

"It's nice." Graham said to her as she walked over to the bed grabbing a baby blue pillow and blanket from the end of the bed. "Thank you." He said to her taking the pillow and blanket from her.

"I am going to get ready for bed." She said to him before turning to the white dresser talking out clothes then heading to the bathroom quickly shutting her door behind her. Graham smiled as he walked over laying the pillow and blanket next to the bed on the ground. He took off his leather jacket along with his jacket, vest and tie along with his blue button up shirt leaving on a white under shirt and jeans. He took off his boots setting them next to Emma's dresser then laid down, putting his head on the pillow. He could smell the strawberry shampoo that she used on it making him smile. He wondered if it was Mary Margaret's or if Emma picked it out. Graham felt at home for the first time in his life as he fought to keep his eyes open. He forced his eyes open at hearing the door to the room open knowing it was Emma. He swallowed hard a seeing Emma wearing a pink silk tank top with matching pants. "I didn't bring much with me when I came to town so Mary Margaret let me borrow some clothes." Emma said feeling the need to explain her very pink pajamas that she was wearing. She wasn't the type of girl that wore pink anything.

"Pink looks good on you but I think your clothes suit you more." Graham told her with his heart racing once again making it impossible not to smile at her. He felt like a child excited about hearing his heart beating and being in awe of it.

"Do care if I turn off the light now?" Emma asked him ignoring his comment unsure how to reply. He shook his head at her before Emma turned off the light. She walked over to the bed then pulled the covers back getting into bed. A comfortable silence filled the room making Emma smile as she stared up at the ceiling. It had been a long time since she let someone even sleep in the same room with her. She couldn't deny that it felt right with Graham there even though he was lying on the floor next to her bed.

"Good night, Emma." Graham's sleep filled voice called out to her from the floor.

"Good night, Graham." She replied with a smile on her lips that she hoped he couldn't hear in her voice. Graham smiled as he closed his eyes letting sleep take over him feeling all was right in the world for the first time he could remember.

**Emma's dream**

Emma found herself standing at the cemetery standing close to a fresh grave. Dread filled every pore of her body, knowing that the grave in front of her belonged to someone that she cared about. There weren't many people that she cared about, so that left three people that it could be. The thought of it being Henry brought her literally to her knees, causing her to fall to the ground. She found herself crawling to the grave as tears rolled down her cheeks.

The detective in her noticed that the grave looked to large belong to her son causing relief to roll through her body for a second but then realized it was Graham or Margaret. She felt like her heart was being crushed in her chest as she made her way on her hands and knees to the grave.

After taking a deep breath Emma found the courage to look up at the name on the tombstone, she saw Graham's name on the headstone as her breath caught in her lungs and her heart felt like someone was crushing it in their hand. Emma fell on top of the grave, unable to get catch her breath with her whole chest feeling like it was on fire. She fought to try to breathe as a beautiful white wolf with Grey fur and one green and one red eye appeared next to her. The wolf put his paw on her heart and whined softly as it looked at Graham's headstone before it turned to look away. Emma fought to breath as she looked to see where the wolf gaze went to see a crypt.

**End of dream**

Emma gasped taking deep breath as she opened her eyes to find herself in her bed realizing it was just a dream even though it felt so real. She rolled over to the side of the bed to see Graham sleeping peacefully on the floor. Before she could stop herself, she was out of the bed on the floor lying next to him as she put her hand on his chest. She felt his heart beating under her hand and could see his chest moving up and down but it wasn't enough. Emma put her head on his chest with her ear up against his heart as it beat evenly. She let out a deep breath, feeling her whole body relax as she listening to it beat soundly. Her eyes began to droop feeling a peace come over her that she had never felt before.

**The next morning**

Graham forced himself to open his eyes as he felt a body pressed up against him. He looked down to see Emma sleeping soundly with her head against his chest and her arm around his waist. A large smile crossed his lips and lit up his eyes as he put his arms around her slowly. He didn't want to wake her up just yet because he knew she scramble out of his arms once she woke up. His blue eyes stared at her with awe as he felt happy and not lonely for the first time in his life. Graham had spent many nights in bed with Regina but they didn't come close to making him happy in any way. Now he was happier from just spending the night sleeping on the floor with Emma asleep on his chest.

There was a soft knock on the door as Mary Margaret called out Emma's name before opening the door quietly. Mary Margaret looked at the empty bed confused then her blue eyes flew to the floor next the bed when she heard a soft sigh. She saw Emma snuggling in Graham's chest with a small smile on her face as she slept the looked at Graham, who smiled at her and it reached his blue eyes startling Mary Margaret. She had seen Graham smile but it never reached his eyes and he never looked truly happy. "I am so sorry! I just wanted to tell Emma breakfast is ready." She whispered in a soft voice not wanting to wake Emma up.

"I don't want to wake her up just yet." Graham whispered back to her before looking down at Emma lying in his arms.

"It will be waiting whenever you two are ready to get up." Mary Margaret said in a low whisper as she grinned at him then went to leave the room. "I am glad you two worked out whatever was going on between you." She added as they smiled at each other.

Graham watched Mary Margaret shut the door softly before turning back to look at Emma. He knew that he had to wake her up soon because they were needed to be at the police station by eight. Graham could stop himself from running his fingers slowly up her arm to her shoulder. He felt her body shift as she nuzzled farther in his chest causing Graham to close his eyes taking in a deep breath at the feelings that she brought out in him.

Emma began to wake up out as felt two arms holding her and could hear a steady thumping of a heart beating against her ear. She knew who it was before she opened her eyes as the smell of woods and light cologne surrounding her, Graham always seemed to smell like he had been the forest. She remembered her nightmare then climbing out of bed to make sure that he was ok but she must have fallen asleep.

'How am I going to get of this without waking him up?' She thought not wanting Graham to know she slept next to him most of the night. Emma very gradually began moving her arm that was around his waist towards her.

"Good morning, Emma." Graham called to her in a low voice as Emma looked up at him from his chest to see him smiling. She sat up pulling away from him quickly as she sat up against the bed. "So do you sleep better on the floor too?" He teased her. Emma looked at him with uncertainty as she sat perfectly still. "Are you feeling ok?" He asked her with concern.

"I had this nightmare last night." Emma admitted to him as Graham sat up waiting for her to continue. "I was in this grave yard near a fresh. Before I saw the gravestone, I knew that the person buried there was someone that I car…I know." She stumbled on her words while Graham nodded at her to continue. "I couldn't breathe when I read the name. It was as if someone was squeezing my heart until it would explode. This wolf appeared putting his paw on me showing me a crypt. It was your grave" Graham's blue eyes grew large when he heard that she dreamt of a wolf and that it was his grave.

"Did he have one blue eye and one red?" He asked her moving closer to her. She nodded at him, slowly she swallowed hard. "I dreamt about that wolf last night. I never have dreamed before last night. I followed him through the woods to a crypt." They just stared at each other neither one of them sure what to say or how to explain it. "I saw a flash of forest and a wolf when I kissed you yesterday." He confided in her after a long silence. "I thought maybe it just was that I had been drinking but now I am not so sure."

"I guess that's it then." Emma said to him as Graham looked at with a confusion written all over his face before she leaned in quickly pulling him to her kissing him. He was startled at first but recovered quickly, putting his arm around her pulling her to him kissing her back. Once again Graham saw images flash before him quickly of running through a forest with the wolf with a red eye beside him, Mary Margaret with long hair looking up at him then Regina pulling his heart out of his chest then putting it in box. Emma pulled away from the kiss to look at Graham, who stared at her with wide eyes filled with shock and happiness. "Graham?" She called out to him.

He gave her a dazzling smile before he pulled her back to him kissing her once more. This time he could concentrate on kissing her without the images flashing before his eyes. His lips kissed her with a passionate slowness that made Emma sigh into his mouth. The moments she opened her mouth his tongue slipped inside to find hers. Emma's hands found their way into Graham's curly hair as her tongue slid into his mouth giving in to her need for him.

A few moments later Graham pulled away from her lips staring at her in awe, "Thank you, Emma. I remember!" He smiling at her as a tear fell down his cheek before pulling her back to his lips but she pushed him away a few seconds later.

"What do you remember?" She asked him trying to compose herself. Her body begged her to shut up, pull Graham back into her arms, but her mind needed to know what was going on.

"I remember everything." He told her smiling as she wanted for him to elaborate. "I know this is going to sound crazy but Henry's right." Emma raised her brow at him staring at him disbelievingly. "Emma, I thought it was crazy until a minute ago but I promise I will prove it to you. Will you give me a chance?" He asked her as he leaned in close pulling her to him resting his forehead against hers with closed eyes.

"How do you plan on proving it?" She asked him softly. Graham's blue eyes flew open pulling his forehead away to look at her. There was a sparkle a light in them that Emma hadn't seen before.

"We will find my heart that Regina has locked up." He replied, getting a your completely out of your mind look. "But first we are going to have breakfast with Mary Margaret. " He told her then realized how it must have looked when she found them together and he cringed. "We better get out there before she thinks something is going on in here." He added getting up grabbing his shirt to put it on.

"So what if she does? She is my roommate not my" She began but paused. "You think she is my mother too."

"I know that she is your mother. I may have been raised by wolves but I learned to respect mothers, especially the one of the girl I care about." He said to her while Emma looked at him with wide eyes. Graham put on his vest as Emma continued to stare at him. "We will need to stop at the school to see Henry before we go to the station so we don't have much time. You better get moving." He told her grabbing his tie, jacket and boots then kissed her quickly on the lips. Graham rushed out of her bedroom shutting the door behind him. Emma stared at the closed door to stun to move for a few seconds before she went to get dressed.

'What is the harm of letting Graham try to proof this crazy theory?' She asked herself as she changed in a pair of skinny jeans and a black t-shirt with her black boots. Emma grabbed her red leather jacket putting it on before she left her room.

"Graham, you don't have to apologize or explain anything to me." She heard Mary Margaret's voice as she walked towards the kitchen.

"Yes, I do." Graham stressed to her as Mary Margaret shook her head. "I respect you and Emma. I don't want to lose that respect that you have for me."

"Good morning." Emma called out to make her presence known as she walked into the kitchen. She sat down as the table across from Graham but looked over at Mary Margaret. "Thank you for making breakfast."

"You're welcome. It's nice having someone to share breakfast with in the mornings." She replied with a smile before taking a bite of her eggs.

"Mary Margaret. Can you remember the day that we first met?" Graham asked her causing Mary Margaret's brow to furrow as she looked for an answer to his question.

"No." She replied with a confused look on her face still trying to think back.

"Can you remember meeting anyone else for the first time? Mr. Gold? Dr. Hopper? Regina?" He questioned her as Emma put her hand on Graham's. His blue eyes went from Mary Margaret to Emma at the touch of her hand on his.

"Graham, it's too early to play twenty questions." She said to him before turning to her roommate. "Sorry." She apologized to her as she pulled her hand away from Graham's.

"It's ok, Emma." Mary Margaret reassured her then turned to look at Graham. "It's the strangest thing. I can't remember meeting anyone expect Henry when Regina adopted him." She told him. "Can you?" She asked with curiosity in her blue eyes.

"I couldn't until this morning. Everything was foggy but now I can remember everything very clearly." He replied with a smile before he took a bite of his food.

There was a knock at the front door. Mary Margaret got up from the table to answer the door as Graham stared the front door worried Regina was at the door. He wasn't ready to face her yet. She couldn't know that he remembered everything before he had his heart back. Graham knew that he couldn't keep the disgust for her off his face.

"Is Emma here?" He heard Henry's voice call out as he let the breath he was holding in out.

"Yes, come inside. Are you hungry? We are having breakfast." She asked him as Henry walked into the apartment.

"No, thank you. I ate already." He answered her then spotted Graham at the table with Emma causing him to look nervous. "Sheriff Graham, are you going to tell my mom I was here?" He asked him.

Graham smiled at him warmly, "I promise not to say a word." He told her causing Henry's face to break out in a grin. "In fact Emma and I were going to come to the school to talk to you."

"Cool." He exclaimed sitting down at the end of the table sitting his backpack down on the ground.

"I am going to go finish getting ready." Margaret called out to them leaving the room to give them some privacy.

Graham leaned in putting his elbows on the table while looking straight at Henry, "I remember life before the curse." He shared with Henry whose green eyes grew large filled with excitement.

"You remember!" He exclaimed grinning as the jumped out of his chair rushing over to Emma. "See I told you everything in my book is true. Do you believe me now?" He asked her with a grin. Emma didn't need to answer his question because he could tell by the look on her face. "You still don't believe it." He said as his grin left his face and disappointed look crossed over his face.

"I am going to prove it to her but I need your help to do that. Will you help me, Henry?" He asked him causing Henry's smile to return immediately.

"You are looking for you heart, right?" Henry asked the Sheriff, who nodded at him. "How can I help?" He asked with glee in his voice making Emma smile.

"We need you to keep your mom distracted today for a few hours. If she knows that I remember, that I am looking for my heart, it won't be good." Graham explained to Henry needing him to understand that it was dangerous if Regina found out.

"I promise I won't say anything at all." Henry told him then thought for a moment then beamed. "I got it! My mom never leaves my side when I am sick, so I will get sick at school today. She will cancel all her appointments and be home all night with me."

"I don't like the idea of you missing school for this, Henry." Emma told her son with a frown making him smile at her.

"You sound like a mom." Henry told her with a grin as Emma gave him a small smile. "Don't worry. It's just one day of school and this is important." He told her then turned to Graham. "I can make myself throw up, then she will have to come and get me from the school." Graham raised his eyebrow at Henry. "It's pretty cool that I can make myself throw up, huh?"

**Later at the Police Station**

"Please stop pacing." Emma called out to Graham as she watched him pacing back and forth in front of the jail cell. He stopped thenm walked over pulling a chair next to her and sitting down as she sat in a chair at her desk. "I am sure that we will hear from Mary Margaret soon." She told him smiling at him sympathetically.

"My heart is literally in Regina's hands. I don't know how I am supposed to be calm." Graham said running a hand through his hair trying to calm his nerves. "Distract me." He whispered to her as his blue eyes went from hers to her lips.

Emma leaned in towards him as he leaned in, "If it will keep you from pacing then I can do that." Emma said to him as their lips brushed softly but her cell phone ringing caused her to pull away. "Hello." She answered her phone quickly.

"Emma, it is Mary Margaret. Henry just got sick in class. Regina took him home for the day. I just thought you would want to know." She told Emma.

"Thanks. I will go check on him later, today. Thanks again for calling." Emma said to her then they hung up the phone. "Well let's go find this heart of yours." She told Graham as she stood up walking out of the station.

"I feel like I already found it." Graham whispered watching her leave the station then got up to follow her.


	2. Jar of Hearts

Just a kiss

Chapter 2: Jar of Hearts

AN: I hope that you guys like this chapter! Thank you to everyone who subscribed to this story! A special thank you to Lizzie0609, pattersk, Zerousy, MarcieGore, authenticheart RleFay, Annabeth Black II, katididnot( and sillybats for reviewing!

Emma stared out the window of the police cruiser enjoying the silence in the car as Graham drove them to the cemetery. She couldn't believe that she was going to a crypt to look for Graham missing heart that she just heard beating soundly in his chest this morning.

'How did I end up here? This is crazy!' She asked herself but since Henry came back in her life nothing really made sense anymore. A smile crossed her lips as she thought about her son that she gave up for adoption. Henry had broken a whole through the wall she spent years building now she felt like the whole thing was going to crumble.

"What are you thinking about?" Graham voiced called her out of thoughts as she turned to look at him surprised. "Sorry it's just you were smiling. You have a beautiful smile." He said to her making Emma roll her eyes at him. "What it's true." Graham insisted as he turned his eyes back to the road.

"Let me guess you were a real ladies man back in fairy tale land." Emma teased him. Graham turned his attention back to Emma shaking his head. "Come on you had to be with all of that charm and that accent. I am sure you snuck all of those fairytale ladies in and out of your bedroom."

"You think I charming?" He asked her with a huge grin on his face making Emma sigh loudly. "No, you just said it so you can't deny it or take it back." He told her with a wink then turned back to the road. "I didn't have home or a bedroom for that matter I lived in the woods with the wolves. You know what they say about assuming Emma."

"You're a smart ass." Emma said to him.

"You love it." He replied grinning at her as he parked the car on the street.

"Why are we parking here? The cemetery is two blocks away." She asked Graham looking around the street to see an animal shelter a few buildings down.

"If any of Regina's spies drive by then they'll think I am working at the animal shelter." He replied turning off the car. "Are you ready for this? It's about to get weird." He asked her.

"It's been weird since the moment I stepped foot in Storybrooke." She told him before they got of the car. They walked down the block into the wooded area that led to the cemetery. It didn't take long into the stood in front of the crypt that Emma had dreamed out. "This is it" Emma said in a soft voice. It was so strange that she had seen this exact crypt in detail and everything around it in her dream last night. Her heart began to race remembering Graham's grave was near it as her eyes scan the area for it. Graham stepped in front of her looking down into her eyes.

"I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." He said to her putting her hand on her cheek. Emma swallowed hard as she looked up at his handsome face into his intense green eyes.

"Good." She said to him with a small smile on her face. "Let's go get your heart." She pulled away from him walking up to the crypt to see a padlock and chain on the crypt.

"Damn, it's locked." Graham exclaimed as panic and desperation came over him. He had to get in there to get his heart before Regina knew that he remembered. If that happened then Emma's dream would come true.

"Not a problem." Emma said to him before she kicked the door open. "See problem solved." She told him with a grin before she walked into the crypt. Graham hurried in after her looking around the crypt. "There is nothing in here, Graham." She said to him.

"No, it's in here. I can feel it. There must be a secret compartment or passage way. Regina would never leave anything so important to her out in the open." He insisted to Emma as he looked through shelves in the small crypt.

"Ok, if I was an evil witch hiding the heart of a man that I wanted to control then where would I hide it?" She asked herself out loud using her bounty hunting reasoning while her green eyes scanned the crypt. They stopped landing on the cement casket in center of the room. People had the habit of hiding things were people wouldn't want to look. Emma walked over to it pushing slightly at the base of it when she felt it slide a bit. "I think I found it here. Help me move this." Emma called out to him as he hurried over next as they pushed together causing it move revealing a stairway going underground.

Graham ran down the steps while Emma stared in shock at the stairs for a moment before she rushed down after him. He stood in front of what looked like the inside of a bank safety deposit box vault staring at the compartments in the wall. She watched as he walked over to the wall to open a compartment reaching into it pulling something out.

'It couldn't be.' Emma thought as he turned around to face her but his gaze was on his the item in his hands. She looked away from his awe filled face to see a beating heart in his hand.

"Do you believe me now?" He asked her tearing his gaze away from his heart in his hand to her. Emma walked up to him having no other option then to nod at him. Graham pulled his hand holding the heart up against the left side of his chest but nothing happened. "I don't know how to get it back in my chest." He whispered puzzled staring down at it. Emma slowly reached out her hand towards the heart in his hands. Her finger brushed up against the beating heart gently at first then put her whole hand on it unable to believe this was all really happening. Graham looked at Emma's face as her hand was resting on his heart as he felt an odd but warm sensation flow through his body. "Emma." He gasped out as he felt the heart in his and Emma's hands pushing through his chest. A bright white light filled the room until now just now Emma's hand rested against his chest.

Emma stared up at Graham as tears ran down Graham's face while tears of her own were filling up her eyes. She leaned in to kiss Graham as his lips brushed up against hers pulling her into his arms holding her tightly. He kissed her so with a gentle softness trying to convey all of the emotions raging through him. He was truly alive for the first time in 28 years.

Emma felt her cellphone vibrate in the pocket of her red leather coat causing her to pull away from the kiss. She took the phone out of her pocket checking the message. "Henry says Regina is getting jumpy that he should get out of here." She told him while Graham nodded at her unable to speak.

**Meanwhile**

Regina paced the kitchen while she waited for Henry's soup to warm in the microwave. She couldn't shake the feeling that someone had stolen something very important from her.

'There is no way that anyone could know that I have Graham's heart must less where I keep it.' She told reassured herself as the microwave beeped. 'I will just go check on it tomorrow. I am sure that it's fine.' Regina thought taking the soup bowl out of the microwave putting it on the tray next to the fruit juice. She couldn't leave Henry alone when he was sick. He had thrown up at school then a half hour ago all over her favorite black dress. She could normally leave Henry on his own to do what she needed to do but Henry was all the family she had left. She couldn't lose him especially to Emma Swan that woman was a pain in her ass. It seemed that Emma was not content with just trying to steal her son away from her but her lover as well. There was no way that Regina was willing to let her have Graham even if it meant crushing his heart with her bare hands.

**Mary Margaret and Emma's apartment**

Emma walked through the door of the apartment with Graham following her inside. They hadn't spoken a word since they left the crypt and now the silence was getting to her. "Graham." She said turning around to face him as he shut the door behind him. The next words that she went to say were silenced when his lips crashed into hers passionately as his hands ran through her hair. She pulled his body to her matching the intensity of his kiss running her hands up his chest then locking them around his neck. Graham groaned as felt her hands moving to his jacket underneath the shoulders to push it off of him. He pulled his hands out of her hair to help her take off his jacket. Emma pushed the jacket off causing it to fall to the ground at their feet. His hands went to work to remove her jacket when they heard a squeak of surprise making them tear their lips apart.

"I am SO sorry." Mary Margaret apologized to them with red cheeks. "I will just get coco later." She said turning back to her room.

"No, we're there are the ones who are sorry." Emma called out causing Mary Margaret to turn around while Graham picked his jacket up off the floor. "We should all talk anyway. Please join us." She said to Mary Margaret with a blush on her cheeks. It was hard to believe that the mother she had always wondered about was standing in front of her. Emma couldn't deny that she felt a connection to Mary Margaret from the moment they met but now she knew why. "I think I could use something stronger than coco. You two interested?" Emma asked them walking over picking up the bottle of wine off the counter.

"Please have a glass of wine with us." Graham said to Mary Margaret, who looked at them unsure for a moment before she walked over to the table.

"Were you able to talk to Henry? I hope that he is feeling better. He was sitting in at his desk on moment just fine than the next he threw up." Mary Margaret said concerned about Henry as she took the glass of wine that Emma poured her. "The next thing I knew every kid in the class threw up. It was like a chain reaction! Poor Mr. Johnson the janitor had a real mess on his hands." She told them as Emma and Graham both began to laugh. "It's not funny." She insisted but soon a giggle escaped her making them laugh harder.

"We should sit in the living room." Emma said to her after she managed to stop laughing. The three of them walked into the living room with their glasses of wine. Mary Margaret sat on the chair while Emma sat down on the couch and Graham sat down next to her putting his arm around her. Emma looked at Graham, who just smiled at her leaning back against the couch.

Mary Margaret stared at Graham for a moment, "I know this is going to sound crazy but something seems different about you, Graham." She said to him before she took a drink of her red wine.

Graham gave her a dazzling smile, "I don't think it sounds crazy at all. I am happy and I've never been happy before. Emma is the one I have to thank for it." He told Emma's mother. Mary Margaret grinned at him then looked over at Emma.

"I'm glad that you two came to your senses." She said to them as they looked at her confused. "Oh come on, it was obvious to everyone that you two like each other but were too stubborn to give in to it."

"I think it was my charm and my accent that made her wall to crumble down." Graham joked pulling Emma closer to him. She rolled her eyes looking up at him but he just grinned at her then kissed her quickly on the lips.

"It sure wasn't his modesty." Emma replied making Mary Margaret grin at her. "Have you talked to David Nolan lately?" She asked her causing Mary Margaret's grin turned into a frown and sorrow filled her eyes.

"No, it's best that we stay away from each other for a while until.." She began to explain but didn't finish her sentence.

"No, you shouldn't. Don't you find it too big of consequence? David had been in a coma for a long time without any looking for him at all. He didn't show any signs of waking up until you came to read to him. He wakes up and you two feel drawn to each other than all of a sudden Regina finds his wife, who never looked for him before then." Emma said to her mother. She knew that Mary Margaret was hurting and she felt partly to blame for it. "I was wrong to tell you to stay awhile from him. Your situation was different than mine." She told her as Graham stared at Emma confused.

"He is still married and that is the only important detail." Mary Margaret insisted to Emma.

"No, listening to your heart is the most important. We are all empty inside if we don't live our lives following our hearts." Graham leaned forward trying to figure out a way to get through to her. He knew what it was like to be a victim of the curse but Emma freed him. Now he wanted to free Mary Margaret. Her goodness had caused him to spare her in the forest that day after the evil queen hired him to kill her. He had been in locked in a prison since Regina took his heart for refusing to kill Snow White. The daughter of the woman he spared that day now not only saved him from emptiness but filled his heart the way no person ever had. "Regina can't be trusted. This woman Kathryn might not even actually be his wife. Regina will lie, steal, cheat and do any under handed thing you can think of to suit her agenda."

Margaret looked at Graham with surprise, "I thought you two were close." She said unsure of how to word their relationship.

"She had me blinded for a long time but now I can see her for what she really is an evil witch." Graham said to Mary Margaret as Emma put her hand on her Graham's leg feeling his tension in his body as he talked about her. "Emma and I will check into Kathryn tomorrow to see what we can find out about her. You can't give up hope." He told her making Mary Margaret smile at him.

"Thank you!" She told him. "I better get to bed. Let me know what you find out. Good night." Mary Margaret said to them walking over to sink to sit her wine glass in it before walking off to her room.

"I guess I should go too." Graham told Emma starting to get up off the couch but Emma pulled him back down on it.

"I would like it if you stayed." Emma said to him not ready to let him out of her sight just yet. The image of Graham's gravestone was still fresh in her head. Graham raised a brow at her with a small smirk on his lips. "Get your mind out of the gutter! Margaret is in the room across the hall." She told him as he laughed leaning in to kiss her quickly.

"We could go to my place." He said to her getting a stern look from her making him laugh once again. "I was just teasing. It's a good thing there a shower and I have a bag of extra close at the station." Graham got up of the couch along with Emma. Graham took her hand in his as they walked to her room. Emma had never really held hands with anyone but she had to admit she loved it. Although she doubted that it would have felt the same with anyone other than Graham.

Once Emma was changed for bed, she walked into the bedroom to find Graham lying on the floor of her bedroom under a blanket rest against a pillow with his hands behind his head staring at her. "My back hurts from sleeping on the floor. Do you think we could sleep on the bed tonight?" She asked him causing a grin to break out on his face.

"I think we could do that." He replied as he got up from under the blanket wearing just a pair of navy blue and white plaid boxers and a white undershirt. They both got into bed under the covers then Emma turned off the lamp. She rolled over closer to Graham resting her head on his chest and he put his arm around her. Emma noticed that his heart seemed to beat louder and steadier than before. She put her hand over his heart while her finger caressed the undershirt covering his chest. "Emma, I can't thank you enough. You gave me back my heart." He told her as she looked up at him.

"No, I just helped." She said to him staring up at him. "I promise you that I won't let Regina hurt you." She told him firmly before kissing him.

Graham pulled back from the kiss to grin at her, "Shouldn't that be my line?" He asked her making her laugh.

"Sorry but I don't do the whole damsel in distress thing well at all." Emma explained to him before he kissed her once more.

"Good because I like a girl that can kick some ass." Graham told her making her smile at him.

"Can I ask you a question?" She asked him with seriousness now in her eyes. "Do you ever anything different? Or is your whole closet filled with the same thing?" She asked him.

"This comes from the girl who wears jeans, boots, a t-shirt and a leather coat every day." He replied causing them both to laugh for a few moments before he spoke again. "I promise I will wear something different tomorrow if you let you take you out to dinner tomorrow night."

"You've got yourself a deal." Emma told him laying her head back on his chest. "Good night, Graham."

"Good night, Emma." He replied kissing her on the top of her head.

**The next morning- The Police Station**

Emma is sitting at the desk reading a report when Graham walks from the back wearing his usual uniform drying his hair with a towel. He throws the towel down on the desk next to him before walking over to Emma from behind leaning down to kiss her on her on the neck.

"Hey sheriff, I am trying to work." Emma said to him but there was a smile on her lips as he ignored her comment as he continued kissing up her neck.

"Why I am not surprised? You just want everything that belongs to me, Ms. Swan." They heard Regina's voice call out to the causing them to jump as they looked up to see the mayor walking towards them wearing a red blouse with a long pencil skirt and red high heels.

"I belong to no one. Do you need something?" Graham asked her with annoyance and anger in his voice. "We are a little busy here." He added putting his hands on Emma's shoulders.

"I can't believe that you would do this to me after all of these years that we have been together, Graham. Did he tell you that we are lovers?" Regina asked glaring at her crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes, I know that you were." Emma replied putting her hand over top of Graham's that was on her shoulder.

"Do you hate me, Ms. Swan? Because it seems like you do because you are trying to ruin my life." Regina said to Emma, who stood up trying to push back the anger building in her.

"I am not doing anything to you. Henry came to me and Graham kissed me. You need to take a long hard look in the mirror because you are to blame not me." Emma shot back at her as Graham put his arms around her waist pulling her to him.

"Graham, if you apologize to me for going to her then I will forgive you." Regina said to Graham, who tightened his hold around Emma's waist at her words.

"I don't want ANYTHING from you." He exclaimed in a loud angry voice. "You have stolen years from me but that's all over."

"Don't think that this is over for moment. You will regret this I promise." Regina threatened him. "I will crush you." She added before turning to leave.

"You lost any power that you have over me." Graham said to her. "You might be the mayor but I am my own man. I follow my heart and it sure doesn't belong to you." Graham called after her causing her to stop dead in her tracks. "You may have been holding it prisoner but it never was yours." Regina spun around with rage in her brown eyes. "Don't bother going to find see if it's still there because it's not. It is back where it belongs." He told her putting his hand up to his chest.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Sheriff. If you keep talking like that people may think you are crazy. We wouldn't want that now would we?" She asked him regaining her composure before walking out of the police station.

"She is always a ray of sunshine." Emma said turning around to look at Graham. "Are you ok?" She asked him with concern. She knew how it felt to spend years of your life lonely and empty inside.

"I am now." Graham reassured her pulling her into his arms holding her. He closed his eyes when she put her arms around his waist.

"It not that I'm not enjoying this, it's just we have a curse to break and a city to save." Emma said pulling away to look up at him. "Save it for our date, Romero." She told him with a smile.

Graham grinned at her, "I promise I will and more." He told her then walked over to his desk. "What has Henry told you about the curse?" He asked her.

"He said that I am the only one who can break the spell. All of the characters in this town are lost and searching for something. We just need to help them find out who they really are." Emma told him. "Because I am sure not going to kiss all of them."

"I don't think I would like that plan at all. You are my girlfriend after all." Graham said to her making Emma raise an eyebrow at him.

"Whoa, we haven't been out an official date and you are already calling me your girlfriend." Emma replied shaking her head while he walked back over to her leaning down.

"You're not the only one who can tell when someone is lying. I know that you want to be." Graham told her with a smile then changed the subject. "Regina's hatred of your mother started this whole thing so I think that we should concrete on reuniting your mother with your father." He said to her. "Maybe we should split up? You could go talk to your mother and I could go find dad."

"Can we just call them Mary Margaret and David for now?" Emma asked him not ready to call them mom and dad yet. Her whole life she wanted to know why they had given her up and if they ever really wanted her. Now she knew that they did but they just wanted to keep her safe. Although she believed everything that Henry and Graham said about the curse, it still was going to talk awhile to adjust to the reality. "I don't think we should split up just yet. We need to find out everything on David Nolan and Kathryn Nolan that we can before we do anything."

"You're right but I have a feeling that David and Mary Margaret won't be able to stay away from each other. True love will do that." Graham said to Emma before turning to the computer screen for research.


	3. In the Moonlight

**Just a kiss**

**AN: Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed or subscribed to this story. You guys are awesome! It makes my day getting reviews!**

**Chapter 3: In the Moonlight**

Regina stood in the hidden passageway at the bottom of her father's crypt with the empty compartment that had held Graham's heart in it staring at it as rage ran through her body. She screamed as she threw it against the wall scattering it in pieces then stormed up the steps of the crypt. "Fine, I guess I am going to have to go plan b." She seethed furious that she no longer had any control over Graham at all. Regina dialed her cell phone, "It's me. I need you to get me a phone number." She said into the receiver with a smile.

**Mary Margaret's classroom**

The bell rang marking the end of the school day as all of the kids ran out of the classroom in a hurry except for Henry. He walked up to his teachers desk as she sat there looking at him with concern.

"How are you feeling, Henry?" She asked him as Henry smiled at her.

"I am feeling much better today." He told her pulling a letter out of his backpack. "Can you give this letter to Emma for me? I want to give it to her in person but I don't think my mom is going to let me see her this weekend." He said to her.

"Sure." Margaret said to him taking the note and putting it into her purse.

"I really wanted to try to see Emma but at least now I know that she won't be lonely." Henry said to her causing her to raise a brow. "She has Sheriff Graham now. They both don't have to be lonely anymore now that they found true love." He added with a grin. "I better go see you on Monday!" He said to her before leaving the class room.

Mary Margaret smiled as she gathered up her things then left her classroom. She was glad to see that Emma was finally beginning to let people into her heart. Mary Margaret couldn't shake feeling that she was connected to Emma somehow but that was impossible. She walked out of the school down the street towards her apartment when she saw Sheriff's car drive up next to her to see Graham inside.

"Mary Margaret" He called out to her from the open window stopping the car next to her. "I was wondering if I could ask you for a favor."

Mary Margaret smiled at him, "Of course, Graham. How can I help you?" She asked him leaning down to look at him.

"I have a date with Emma tonight. I've never really been on a date and I don't want to mess it up. Do you think you could help me?" He asked her trying to keep the embarrassment out of his voice.

"I think Emma will be happy with whatever you chose." She told him as he gave her a pleading looking. "Ok, I'll help." She told him. Graham grinned at her as she got into the car and they drove off together.

**The Police Station**

Emma paced the police station regretting that she agreed let Graham leave the station without her. She knew that she couldn't spend every waking second with him.' It couldn't hurt to call him though to make sure that he was ok' Emma thought walking over to grab her cell phone when she heard someone walk into the station. She turned around to see her father David Nolan.

"Hello Emma. Is Sheriff Graham around?" He asked her looking around the station.

"No, he left for the day. Can I help you with anything?" She asked him with a nervous smile. She had grown comfortable talking to Mary Margaret since they had become friends before she found out she was her mother but David was another story.

"Kathryn asked me to come down and talk to him on Regina's behalf." He told her as Emma raised her eyebrow crossing her arms over her chest. "Regina is really broken up about her break up with Graham."

Emma laugh startled David, "The only thing that she is broken up about is having any control over Graham. Wow, that woman is piece of work." Emma exclaimed shaking her head. "You can tell Kathryn and Regina to say the hell away from Graham. He has been through enough."

"I'm sorry I didn't want to even get involved in this at all." David told her then went to leave but turned back around. "How is Mary Margaret?" He asked her.

"Do you really care?" Emma asked him not giving a break because she knew the hurt he caused Mary Margaret.

David looked down at the ground ashamed before back up at Emma, "I do care that's why I have stayed away from her. Mary Margaret is important to me and I don't want to hurt her."

"Well it's too late for that." Emma informed him causing guilt flashed in his blue eyes. "Can I be honest with you?" She asked David, who nodded at her. "I think that you are stuck. You are stuck in a life that does not fit you or make you happy. The one thing that feels right to you is the one thing that you are supposed to stay away from. You can spend your whole life feeling unhappy stuck where you are or you can change it."

"I wish I could." David told her with a small smile on his lips. "I am trying to do the right thing. I'm a married man."

"I don't see how spending the rest of your life in a marriage when all you can think about someone else is the right thing to do. But I guess that I have never been married so what do I know about it." Emma said to him. "I do know that Regina Mills is not a good person. She will never again lay one hand on Graham. If she does she will answer to me and it won't be pretty." She added then turned her back to him going back to the paper work on her desk. Emma heard his footsteps retreating out of the station when her cell phone rang. She saw that it was Graham calling, "Are you ok?" She asked him.

"I'm fine, Emma." Graham chuckled into the phone. "I was calling to tell you to look up for the day. Sidney Glass said that he would come in to cover the office for us. He should be in there in an half an hour."

"Can he be trusted?" She asked him having a feeling that he could not be trusted at all.

"No, but the only people we can really trust aren't available. You will want to bring all of the files on David and Kathryn with you when you leave. I would shut down my computer so if he tries to log in he will have to know the password to access my files." Graham told her then paused. "Can you be ready by six?" He asked her.

Emma looked at the clock on the wall to see that it was already 4:30, "I will be ready. Where am I meeting you?" She asked him.

"I will be picking you up at your apartment. It is a date after all." He told her then paused. "I can't wait to see you, Emma." He said to her before he hung up the phone.

"I can't wait either and it scares the hell out of me." Emma muttered before she grabbed all of the files she was taking with her and shut down Graham's computer.

**Emma's room**

Emma is standing in front of her closet staring at all of her clothes having no idea what to wear when Mary Margaret knocked on her open door.

"You're back!" Emma exclaimed glad to see her. "I haven't been on a real date in a very long time. I can't believe I am going to say this but I don't know what to wear."

Mary Margaret smiled at her walking into the room, "You should wear whatever you comfortable in. So that way you'll feel more comfortable on the date."

"Great that doesn't help me at all." Emma said to her running her hands through her long curly blonde hair looking back at her closet.

"OK, let me look." Mary Margaret said walking over to stand next to her at the closet. "Hmm, what do you think about this?" She asked her pulling out an off white long sleeve sweater dress with black tights and black boots.

"I like it but you do think I should wear a nicer dress?" She asked her taking the clothes.

"I think you should save a dress like this for date number four or five." Mary Margaret said pulling a red tank dress. "If you wear this Graham will lose his ability to speak and listen as well."

"I don't remember packing that dress." Emma said to her taking the dress away from her and hanging it back up in the closet. "You're right. I should be comfortable."

"Will you let me do your hair and make-up?" Mary Margaret asked her. Emma nodded at her causing Mary Margaret to squeal with excitement. "Come into my room." She said pulling her into her bedroom sitting her down at her make-up vanity.

"Regina came in the police station today. She is furious that Graham isn't under her thumb any longer. You need to be careful when you see her because she is pretty pissed off." Emma said to her as Margaret gave her a stern look. "Sorry I should have said angry. I thought her head was going to explode."

"I wish it would have." Mary Margaret muttered making Emma grin at her. "I know it's not nice to say thing like that but the woman is evil. Please close your eyes."

"I agree." Emma replied to her while Mary Margaret applied her eye shadow. "David Nolan stopped by today too."

"Oh, what did he want?" She asked trying to play it cool as she grabbed another eye shadow.

"He said he was there to talk to Graham on behalf of Kathryn and Regina because Regina is upset about Graham not falling for her act anymore. But I think he was really there in hopes to find out how you were doing from me. He asked how you were. I was obvious that he missed you."

Mary Margaret sighed loudly, "I miss him too way much." She shared with her then changed the subject quickly. "I was thinking that you should wear your hair curled but pulled back. What do you think?" She asked her.

"I think your right." Emma answered her. She didn't want to push her because she knew that when she was ready she could talk about it again.

**Later**

Emma heard a knock at the front door making her heart race with excitement and nervousness. She took a deep calming breath before she opened the door. Graham stood there wearing a black v neck sweater with jeans and black boots holding a bouquet of purple, yellow and red wildflowers in his hand.

"You look beautiful." Graham said handing her the flowers that were bound together with a red ribbon.

"Thank you. I love the flowers." Emma said to him causing him to raise a brow at her. "You clean up pretty well, Sheriff." Emma added taking a step forward then leaning in to kiss him on the lips softly. "I just need to put these in water before we go." She said to him. He nodded at her following her into the apartment. "Where are we going?" She asked him as she took a vase out of the cabinet.

"It's a surprise." Graham replied to her while Emma shook her head at him. "You will find out soon enough." He teased her. Graham watched Emma untie the flowers putting them in the vase filled with water. "Ready?" He asked her making her grin.

"You are really excited about this date. Didn't any one ever teach you to play it cool on the first date?" She asked him walking over to Graham, who just shrugged at her.

"It really wouldn't work in the case because she already knows that I a crazy about her. So it would be really hard to play it cool. Besides I heard that you are supposed to be yourself on a date." He retorted making Emma smile at him.

"I have a feeling that she likes you a little bit too." Emma told him while Graham laughed shaking his head at her. "Come on, I want my surprise." She said to him. They left the apartment making their way down to the street. "Where is your cruiser?" She asked him looking around.

"I do have my own car." Graham informed her walking over to a navy blue jeep opening the door for her. Emma got into the car then he closed it making his way around the car.

"It suits you." Emma said to Graham after he got into the car. Graham handed a handkerchief to her while confusion filled her eyes. "What is this for?" She asked him.

"I told you it was a surprise so you need to put it on." He said to her motioning for her to put it on but she just stared at him. "Do you trust me?" He asked her.

"I do. Fine, I will put it on. "She relented tying the red handkerchief around her eyes. Graham started the car then put the car into drive taking off. Emma tried listening to the street noise to see if she could pick up any clues were they were headed and by counting the turns. The radio clicked causing Let it be me by the Everly brothers to play softly in the car through the speakers. Emma tried not to but couldn't help it. "You listen to the oldies?" She asked him.

"I like all types of music. I haven't been able to feel anything for years but I still could appreciate music." Graham told her. "I can't have you thinking I put this on just to impress you." He told her.

"No, we can't have that." She said to him as she felt the car stop. "Can I take this off?" She asked him reaching for the blindfold.

"No." She heard Graham calling out stopping her hand with his. "Don't touch it. I will get you out of the jeep." He said to her getting out of the jeep. Emma thought about peaking when she heard his door slam shut but decided there wasn't enough time. Sure enough the sound of her door opening pulled her out of her thoughts. She felt Graham lifting her out of the jeep bridal style closing the door. He felt her wiggle in his arms so he whispered softly into her ear. "I promise I won't drop you."

Emma could hear the snapping of branches under Graham's boots along with the sound of crickets and the leaves of the trees blowing in the wind. She wondered where in the hell he was taking her. A few minutes later he sat her down on the ground then pulled off her blindfold. Emma opened her eyes looking around her as her mouth fell open in surprise. They were in the middle of the woods but they were lit up beautiful by the lanterns hanging from the trees surrounding the area were a picnic basket on top of large grey blanket lay on the ground.

"Graham" Emma whispered as her green eyes continued to dance around beautifully lit picnic in front of her.

"Do you like it?" He asked her feeling nervous now that she was here. Emma turned to him putting her hands on his cheeks staring in to his eyes.

"It's the nicest, most beautiful thing anyone has ever done for me." Emma told him as her voice cracked with emotion. "It's amazing."

"You deserve this and much more." Graham said to her. Her lips were pressed against this the moment he finished talking. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her body up against him. The call of a wolf caused them to pull apart. "Don't worry he is out her to protect us. He's my family." He told her making Emma smile.

"I wasn't worried. When did find the time to do all of this today?" Emma asked him walking over to the blanket sitting down on it.

"Well I can't take full credit for this. I had help." Graham said to her. "Mary Margaret helped."

"She is really great." Emma said to him while he nodded in agreement. "You did really well for a guy who was never been on a real date before."

Graham sat down on the blanket next to her, "Mary Margaret asked me where I was the most comfortable and I said here. It wasn't a place where you take a date so she suggested we make it one." He told her pulling out a thermos of the picnic basket. "Would you like some hot chocolate?" He asked her.

"I would love some." Emma answered while he pulled out mugs then pouring the coco in to them. "Thanks" She said to him before taking a drink of it. "It funny I have been a coffee drinker since I was fourteen now I am hooked on hot chocolate."

"Expect for the morning. I see you drink at least 3 cups every morning." Graham replied to Emma, who raised a brow at him. "I am a sheriff so I tend to notice things but it helps that I find everything about you intriguing."

"What else is in here?" Emma asked going for basket to look through it. She opened it looking up at him surprised. "Oh my god, there are only deserts in here!"

"I remembered how happy that chocolate sundae made you at Granny's that Henry sent to you. So I figured why not just eat the good stuff. It's from Granny's." He explained to her as he pulled out a cherry pie, chocolate brownie and a strawberry cheesecake.

Emma stared at Graham for a few moments before she spoke, "When I was ten I stayed with this family, they lived next to this park. I never was allowed to go there but would watch everyone there having picnics. They all looked like had fun but when they brought out desert everyone seemed so much happier. I told myself that if I ever had a picnic then it would be all deserts." Emma shared with Graham. ""Honestly" Graham began to say leaning in close to her. "I went in to pick out food but all the deserts looked so good that I couldn't decide. This won't be the last picnic we go but I think next time we should bring a little real food."

"I'd like that but what I would really like now is a piece of the chocolate brownie." She said grabbing a fork from the basket. Emma dug her fork into the brownie." Mm" She moaned out pointing to the brownie. Graham put his fork into the brownie taking a bite of it. He smiled nodding at her in agreement. "Was this the kind of food everyone ate before the curse?" She asked him curious about life before the curse. Although a part of her was still having trouble accepting it was all true, another part of her wanted to know more about it.

"Yes, but I mostly lived on deer and food from the forest until I became a slave." Graham said to her with his green eyes flashing with anger when he mentioned being a slave. Emma had a good feeling that Regina kept him locked up in her bedroom as her love slave keeping him away from the forest the only home he had ever known.

"Sorry to bring it up." Emma apologized to him for bringing up painful memories.

"No, don't be. I want you to know about my life even the painful stuff. You gave me my heart back. I don't think I can ever thank you enough for it." Graham said to her taking her hand in his lacing her fingers through his.

"I told you that I just helped and you already thanked me. Besides you saved Mary Margaret and if you hadn't I wouldn't have been born. But you can help me get Henry back." Emma said to him.

"I will help you any way that I can, Emma." He told her as she smiled back at him. "Will you stay once the curse is broken?" Graham asked her worried that she would want to go back to Boston.

"Did I tell you about the night Henry showed up on my door?" She asked him not answering his question and Graham shook his head. "It was my 28th birthday. I was alone blowing out the candles on a cake that I bought for myself. How sad is that! When I blow out the candles, I wished I wouldn't be alone anymore then Henry knocked on my door." Emma told Graham, who smiled at her.

"Henry is an amazing kid." Graham told her as Emma nodded grinning at him in agreement. "I see a lot of you in him. He's magical just like you." Emma give him an" 'oh, please' look. "No, it's true you helped put a heart back in my chest. That's magic." He added as Emma moved in closer to Graham. He put his arm around her waist and she put her arm around his as she put her head on his shoulder.

"You right about Henry being magical. He was the one right thing that I did in mess that was my life." Emma said to him.

"Is he like his father at all?" Graham asked her causing Emma's whole body to tense up.

"No, he's nothing at all like him. Can we not talk about that?" Emma said to him as he reached behind the basket.

"Let's not talk for a while." Graham told Emma, who pulled her head off his shoulder to raise an eyebrow at him. He grinned winking at her but instead of leaning in to kiss her he leaned back away from her pulling out a cd player. Emma laughed softly while Graham turned it on and 'In the moonlight by Susie Suh came on. "Dance with me?" He asked her standing up holding his hand down to her.

"I'm a horrible dancer." Emma told him taking his hand to stand up.

He pulled her into his arm close to him, "So I am." He said to her a low voice as they began to sway to the soft playing music in the moonlight. Emma stared at Graham as they danced in the dim lit forest trying not to let more of her protective walls come crumbling down but was failing miserably. He smiled at her making her heart beat faster in chest. She had seen Graham smile before but it never really reached his eyes until he got his heart back.

"You have beautiful smile." Emma said to him taking off one her arms that were around his neck to touch his bearded cheek.

"Are you trying to charm your way into my pants, Ms. Swan?" He asked her with a teasing grin on his face as he green eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Maybe, is it working?" Emma replied innocently making Graham chuckle before he pulled her into a soft kiss.

Graham pulled away from her lips then whispered, "Yes." He said to her with his forehead leaning up against hers.

"Good." Emma replied pulling him a soft kiss that turned more passionate as she ran her hands though the bottom of his hair. Graham moaned into the kiss as his tongue met Emma's and they stopped sway to the music. His hands went to her hips pulling hers towards his as Emma's hands traveled from his hair down to the hem of his sweater pulling it up. Graham broke away from their kiss so she could pull the sweater off over his head but his lips were up against his the moment it hit the blanket. Emma ran her hands along Graham's sooth skin on his shoulder blades as he lowered them to the blanket.

**Meanwhile at the Mayor house**

Regina heard a knocking at the door so she rushed to it so Henry wouldn't be woken up. She opened the door to see Kathryn, "Please come in." She said to her letting her inside and shutting the door behind her quietly. "Let's go up to my office." They silently made their way to Regina's office shutting and locking the door behind them.

Regina sat down in the chair behind her desk, "How is David?" She asked her.

"He is very distracted. I don't think that he has been to see Mary Margaret but I know that he wants to and it hurts." Kathryn confided in her friend with sadness in her voice. "How are you?"

"Henry spent all of yesterday sick. Graham left me for Ms. Swan so I would say that I am not great." Regina said to Kathryn, who looked at her sympathetically.

"Well I have so news that will make you happy. We have a new resident in Storybrooke." Kathryn said to her as Regina's whole face lit up with an evil smile. "He just checked into the room you booked for him."

"This is great news." Regina said to her pulling out a bottle of scotch out of her desk and two glasses. She poured two glasses then handed one to Kathryn.

"It's really nice of you want Henry to know his birth parents. Especially since you and Emma don't really get along." Kathryn told her taking glass from her.

"Every boy needs his father in his life." Regina said with a smile before taking a drink of her scotch.

**AN: This chapter I named in the moonlight after Susie Suh's song. I love all of her music so much. If you haven't heard it then you should check it out on youtube. I hope that I can update this sorry by the end of this week! Thanks!**


	4. Guess who is coming to dinner

**Just a Kiss**

**Chapter 4: Guess who's coming to dinner**

**AN: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! The reviews keep me motivated and inspire me to keep writing . This chapter is dedicated to authenticheart for helping me with figuring out who should play Henry's father. Thank you so much! You are awesome! Henry's father will be a making an appearance in this chapter. I used Timothy Olyphant as the basis for Henry's dad. I hope that you guys like this chapter. Please read and review .**

Emma put her head on Graham's chest listening to his heart beating as she smiled looking up at the starry sky. Graham kissed her on the top of her head while tightening his arms around her burying them further underneath the blanket. "I wish that we could just stay like this here forever." Graham said breaking their comfortable silence.

"Mm, that's sound nice." Emma replied putting her chin up on his bare chest to look up at him. Graham smiled at her then kissed her gently on the tip of her nose.

"You make me happy, truly happy for the first time in my long life, Emma." He told her running his hands through her hair which he pulled out of her loose ponytail hours ago.

"Are you getting mushy on me now?" Emma asked him with a smile. Graham raised a brow at her "Ok, I will admit it. You make me happy too."

"I hate to say this but we should probably pack up so I can get you home before dawn." Graham sighed already dreading going back to the real world. This had been the best night of his life and he didn't want it to end.

"No." Emma said to him shaking her head. "I am too comfortable to move so I guess that means we will have to spend the night here."

"You would spend the night here with me?" Graham asked surprised as his green eyes went wide. There weren't many women who would choose to sleep on a blanket in the woods when they could be in a soft warm bed at home.

"Isn't that what I just told you?" Emma teased him playfully. "I think this is actually my favorite place in Storybrooke." She added moving from the side of Graham to straddle him running her hands down his chest.

"Oh, it's definitely mine." He told her pulling her head down to him so that he could kiss her.

**The next morning- The Mayor's house**

Henry climbed out of his bed wearing his green pajamas to go over to his bedroom window. He could hear the crickets chirping loudly outside his house. His green eyes grew large when he saw bees flying to the flowers in front yard. He had never seen a real bee before. He had only seen them in books. Henry grinned realizing that Emma was coming closer to breaking the curse. She was really changing things in Storybrooke.

"Henry" He heard his mother call out to him turning around to see Regina standing in his doorway dressed in a grey turtle neck sweater with a black wrap skirt and high heels. "How are you feeling?" She asked him walking into the room over to him putting her hand up to his head checking his temperature.

"I feel much better know. It must have just been a stomach bug." Henry said to her smiling as he pulled the window shut. "Could I see Emma this weekend?" He asked her hopefully.

Regina was becoming an expert at not showing the anger she felt upon hearing Emma's name. She forced a smile, "Henry, Ms. Swan has job duties that come first before anything else. I don't think that she will have time for you this weekend."

"You're right." Henry said with disappointment in his green eyes then they filled with hope. "If she is working that means she will be with Graham. She won't be lonely. Can we go to the park today?" He asked her grinning.

"Of course we can but don't forget you have an appointment will Dr. Hopper later today. " Regina reminded him. "Now get dressed so we can get to the park." She told him walking over to the door shutting it behind her letting out the seething anger she felt at her son asking for Emma and the thought of Graham and Emma together. Regina took a deep breath pushing back her anger knowing that Storybrooke's new resident would be just what she needed to get Graham back and keep Henry.

**Later at the park**

Henry was out of the car as soon as Regina had in it in park running over to the swings. Regina got out of the car taking her briefcase with her so she could get some work done. She walked over to sit on a bench close to the swings pulling out her ipad out of her briefcase then began to work. She checked her email to see if her meeting with Henry's father was still on for one during Henry's appointment with Dr. Hopper. After opening the email to see their meeting was still on, she grinned looking up to watch Henry swinging on the swings but something she saw out of the corner of her eye made it disappear. It was Graham's jeep parked in a lot about 10 feet away from the swings. She wondered how she had missed seeing it when she parked because she always noticed everything.

'What could Graham being doing here at 11am on Saturday?' She asked herself. Regina felt rage come over her at not knowing anything that Graham did anymore. 'He belongs to me! He will again very soon' she thought before looking back down at her ipad.

The sound of a man's laughter rang out in the quiet park pulling Regina's attention away from her ipad. Her brown eyes flew up looking in the direction of the laughter to see Graham laughing as he ran out of the woods with a basket in his hand. The happiness that he was exuding was nauseating to her but her stomach rolled with jealousy when Emma appeared next to him grinning carrying a grey blanket in her hands. Graham reached out for her pulling her to him kissing her with a tenderness and playfulness that he never showed Regina.

"Emma! Sheriff Graham!" Henry called out jumping off the swings running over to them causing them to pull apart quickly.

"Hey, kid." Emma said with surprise in her eyes at running into Henry as she let go of Graham but he kept ahold on her hand. "It's good to see you." She smiled at him.

"Hello Henry." Graham greeted Emma's son with a smile. He could feel Regina's eyes on them from a distance but refused to look her direction. She had stolen enough of his life away from him to waste another second on her.

"Did you guys go on a picnic?" He asked them with excitement in his voice then paused. "Isn't it kind of early for a picnic?"

"It's never too early or too late." Emma answered him with a smile. "Especially when everything you pack are deserts and hot chocolate."

"Wow that sounds so awesome! I bet you guys had a great time!" Henry said to them as Regina approached them.

"I bet they did." Regina said with a double meaning while her eyes took in Emma and Graham's rumpled clothing and messy hair.

"It was amazing." Emma replied smiled moving closer to Graham's side now holding his hand firmly in hers. "Good morning Madame Mayor." She greeted her.

"May I ask who is protecting Storybrooke during your little picnic?" Regina asked them with a pointed look landing on Graham.

"I have someone filling in for us so there is no need to worry Mayor." Graham said to her in polite as possible of a voice as he could manage. "Emma and I were actually on our way into work." He told her.

"It doesn't look like it Sheriff." Regina looked Graham up and down taking in his casual clothing. She couldn't remember ever seeing him wear anything but his normal uniform even though his closet had other clothes in it.

"A change was long overdue. People know who I am I don't need a uniform." Graham said to her before turning to Henry. "It's good to see you, Henry." He told him.

"I always like seeing you and Emma." Henry told them with a smile. "Well I better get back to the swings. I have an appointment with Dr. Hopper at 1 today. Bye." He said rushing forward to hug Emma around her waist before running back to the swings.

"Really Sheriff rutting in the woods like an animal with Deputy Swan, I thought I could expect better behavior from you." Regina said in a low voice so Henry could hear her. "But I guess you guess as long as sometime is scratching your itch you don't care."

Graham's features filled with rage at Regina turning his meaningful night with Emma into something cheap and meaningless. "You can insult me all you want but not Emma." He told in in a low voice filled with fury.

"It is fine, Graham." Emma reassured him putting her hand on his chest getting him to look at her. "She's not worth it so who cares what she says. It's about us and we're happy." Emma said to him making him smile at her.

"You are right. Let's go." He said to her as they walked off neither one of them bothering to say another word to Regina.

Regina watched them walking towards Graham's truck holding hands, "Enjoy your happiness while it last because it won't last long." She whispered then walked back over to the swings to watch Henry.

**Regina's office**

"Come in." Regina called out to the person who was knocking on her office door with a huge smile on her face. The door opens to reveal a tall handsome man with light brown hair and hints of grey hair. His green eyes sparkled at her as he walked into her office. She noticed a mole underneath the right corner of his right eye.' Henry definitely had his father's eyes' Regina thought as she got up to walk around the desk to get him. He was wearing a black Armani dress shirt with black dress pants and shiny black shoes. "You must be Mr. Thomas. I'm Regina Mills the Mayor of Storybrooke. It's nice to meet you." She told him reaching out to shake his hand.

"Please call me Julian, Mayor." He said smiling at her while shaking her hand firmly.

"You must call me Regina then. Please have a seat. Can I offer you a cup of coffee?" She asked him as he sat down in the chair in front of her desk.

"I would love a cup black coffee, Regina. Thank you." He said to her looking at her desk to see a picture of a young boy. Julian leaned forward in his car to get a better look at a picture of his son for the first time. "Is this Henry? May I take a better look?" He asked her pointing to the photograph on her desk.

"Of course you may." Regina answered him with a smile sitting the cup of coffee in front of him before handing him the framed picture of Henry.

"Wow" Julian said staring at the picture in shock for a few moments. "He has my eyes but Emma's smile." He touched the picture of his son continuing to stare at it for a few moments before he handed it back to Regina. "May I ask what prompted you to get in touch with me?" He asked her curiously then took a drink of his coffee.

"I will be honest with you, Julian." Regina began sitting down on her chair leaning forward on her desk on her forearms. "Henry became very curious like most adoptive children about his real parents. He found out Emma was his real mother then headed to Boston with a stolen credit card to find her own his own. Ms. Swan brought him back to me in Storybrooke but has decided that she wanted to be a part of his life. She has even taken a job as a deputy here in town."

Julian chuckled, "Emma Swan is a police officer. She really can do anything when she puts her mind to it." He said smiling.

"Naturally, he is going to have questions about his father so I figured why not just bring you to him this time. I don't want my son sneaking all the way to California by himself." Regina said to him then paused for a moment. "While in my search for you, I found out you were searching for Ms. Swan. So I figured I would help you out with your search."

"I have been searching for Emma for the past few months. I found out that she had been living in Boston but left without giving any notice to her job or on her apartment. I know Emma is known for taking off without any notice but she barely packed any clothes and left a full apartment behind. It seemed as though she vanished without any trace until you contacted me. I was relieved to know that Emma was safe." Julian explained to her.

"I see. I am going to blunt with you Mr. Thomas. I know that Emma is trying to take Henry away from me. Is that why you came as well?" She asked him.

"I told you call me Julian." He replied than began to address her question. "I am going to be blunt with you, Regina. I didn't know that I had a son until I tried to reconnect with Emma a few months ago. She ran off on me years ago without even a goodbye and ended up in jail. At the time I wasn't in the position to go after her no matter how much I wanted to but that has all changed."

"You mean that you are no longer married?" She asked him as he raising a brow at her. "I had to do a background check on you to make sure you aren't a danger to my son."

"Yes, I was married for nineteen years but we divorced six months ago." He answered honestly. "I will be the first to admit that I wasn't the perfect husband or even a good one. I do regret most of my past mistakes but I can't regret being with Emma even though I know I was married. Once Emma Swan is in your heart and head, you can't forget about her."

"Oh, I see." Regina replied hiding her giddiness at hearing that Emma's ex wanted her back. She had to admit that Julian was not only very attractive but seemed smart and successful. She could see why Emma was drawn to Julian but Regina wasn't completely fooled by his charm because she could see underneath it someone who got want ever he wanted no matter the costs. She saw a bit of herself in him making him a great ally and maybe a fill in lover until Graham was back in her bed. "Nineteen years is a very long time to be married. I take it you had a few happy ones."

"I guess." Julian answered not elaborating on his answer leaning forward in his chair. "Can you tell me where I can find Emma?" He asked her.

"Deputy Swan is supposed be working today but who knows what she is out there doing. The last time I saw her, she was coming out the woods with my ex Sheriff Graham all over each other like teenagers." Regina said to Julian whose green eyes flashed with rage and tensed in his chair for a brief moment before his face went neutral. He relaxed his body leaning back in the chair. She paused to think for a moment before speaking again. "Why don't you come over for dinner tonight to meet your son? I will even invite Deputy Swan."

"What time and where?" He asked Regina with a smile. She reached into her desk pulling out a piece of paper handing it to him.

"Here is my address. How is six forty-five?" She asked him grinning as he nodded at her. "Great. Well I better get going. I have to pick Henry up in ten minutes." Regina told him getting up out her chair.

"I will there." Julian said to her standing up then left the office shutting the door behind him.

Regina watched the door shut with an evil grin on her face before picking up her purse and walking over to the door leaving her office as she whistled.

**The Police Station**

"It doesn't look like Sidney got into any of the files." Emma said checking the file cabinet to find it still locked. She returned around to see Graham sitting at his computer. "Do think he tried to access your computer?"

"He is a reporter so I am sure that he tried with no success." Graham said turning his chair around to face her. He got up out of the chair walking towards her. "So I was hoping that we could order in dinner and stay at my place tonight." He said putting his arms around her waist.

"I really like the sound of that." Emma replied leaning in closer to him. "How about we order a pizza?" She asked him getting a nod before he leaned in kissing her on the neck. "Graham" Emma said laughing but pulled him closer to her as he kissed his way up her neck to her ear sucking on it gently. Emma couldn't help the moan that let her body while her hands traveled down his back pulling at his sweater. His lips traveled from her ear making their way across her face towards her lips but Emma leaned in crushing her lips against his. Graham walked them backwards pushing her up against the wall as Emma jumped up wrapping her legs around him.

The sound of the bell at the front door and Henry calling out her Emma caused them to pull away from each other very quickly. Emma hurried over to the front door smoothing out her clothes to see Henry standing in front of her grinning at her.

"Hey kid." Emma told him smiling at him. "Did you come to talk about operation Cobra?" She asked him.

"No, my mom invited you to come over to dinner tonight with us." Henry said to Emma shocking her as Graham walked up to them equally speechless.

"Henry, I know that you want to spend time with me and I want to spend time with you. But you can't just invite me to dinner without your mother's permission. I don't think she would be too happy about me showing up for dinner." Emma told him squatting down to be eye level to Henry.

"I promise she said that it was ok. It was even her idea to invite you over." Henry explained to Emma making her immediately suspicious. Emma looked over at Graham both of them looked very confused to why Regina would invite them over for dinner.

The front door bell chimed alerting them to Regina's entrance to the station, "Good afternoon Sheriff Graham and Deputy Swan." She greeted them with a smile. "I hope that you can make it to dinner tonight, Deputy Swan." She said to Emma, who looked at her stunned.

"See I told you that she wants you to come to dinner." Henry told Emma with a smile. Emma just stared up at Regina unsure of what to say or do.

"I am not sure that is a good idea." Emma replied causing Henry smile to fall. "It's not that I don't want to have dinner with you but I promised Graham I would have dinner with him." She didn't trust Regina not to give her food poisoning or put rat poison in her food.

"You can bring Graham along then. The more the merrier." Regina told her smiling at her and Graham. Emma looked up at Graham, who nodded at her slowly.

"Ok, what time is dinner?" She asked her as Henry threw his arms around Emma hugging her.

"Six thirty so don't be late." Regina said to her. "Let's go Henry. " She said to her son walking to the door while Henry put a note in Emma's hand.

"See you guys at dinner." Henry told them then ran off after his mother leaving the police station. Emma stood up looking over at Graham stunned.

"Ok, that was beyond weird. Regina can hardly stand for me to anywhere near Henry now she is inviting me to dinner then telling me it's fine to bring you along." Emma said feeling completely confused. "Are you sure that you are ok with going?" She asked him not knowing if she was ok with it herself.

"Henry wants you there. I don't want you to go alone because whatever she is up too isn't good." Graham said to her still trying to figure out Regina angle. "We should still order pizza. I don't trust her not to poison us."

"I was thinking the exact same thing. I wouldn't put it past her to put rat poison in our food." Emma agreed with him then opened the note that Henry gave her. She laughed reading the note then held it up. It read 'Please come to dinner but DON'T eat or drink anything! You can't trust her!'.

"He's one smart kid." Graham said to her making Emma smile proudly.

"He is." Emma replied smiling. "Let's go ahead and order that pizza."

**Mary Margaret's apartment**

Mary Margaret stared at Emma with her mouth open sitting on Emma's bed unable to speak. Emma nodded at her as she zipped up her black boots over her skinny jeans that she wore with a grey v neck t-shirt sitting next to her. "I can't believe she invited you to dinner and wanted you bring Graham. Wow!"

"I know!" Emma exclaimed nodding in agreement. "There is no way that I am touching anything that woman cooks for me. Graham and I ate pizza an half an hour ago before we left the station."

"I think that is a wise decision." Mary Margaret replied watching as Emma put a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt in a bag along with a pair of socks and a pair of lacy white underwear and a white bra. "Are you staying at Graham's place again tonight?" She asked her smiling. "I take it your date last night went well last night."

Emma stopped packing her bag looking up at Mary Margaret, "It was amazing. Thank you."

"Oh no, the credit should go to Graham. He picked the location while I just set up the lighting." Mary Margaret told her giving Graham the credit he rightfully deserved. "So how what are you two? Are you serious or exclusive? "Mary Margaret asked her.

"It's personal." Emma said to her as Mary Margaret threw a pillow on the bed at her. "What?"

"Come on I told you all about Dr. Whale. Spill it Emma." Mary Margaret said to her firmly making Emma laugh.

"Fine, we haven't really said it in words or anything but" Emma began shaking her head trying to tell herself she was talking to her friend not her mother. "I am not sure I can describe it." She said to her as Mary Margaret waved her hand for her to go on. "This is going to sound weird considering I have never had a home but it was like I was home for the first time. I felt whole. I feel whole now with Graham and Henry in my life." Emma shared with her in a soft voice.

"You are falling in love with him!" Mary Margaret gasp out smiling as Emma shook her head. "Don't you dare lie to me, Emma Swan! I know that look on your face."

"Is it the same one you make when you look at David?" Emma asked her making Mary Margaret flinch at hearing David's name. "Sorry, I shouldn't have said that." She was immediately sorry after the words left her mouth.

"No, I was pushing too hard. I am the one who is sorry." Mary Margaret apologized to Emma. They heard a loud knock on the door. "Call me from Graham's after dinner so I know that she didn't murder you or Graham." She said to her.

"I promise to call." Emma told her putting the bag over her shoulder then hurrying out of her room to get the door.

**The Mayor House-exterior **

Graham and Emma stood on the sidewalk holding hands in front of the mayor's house staring at it neither one of them wanting to go inside the house. Graham turned his gaze away from the house moving in front of Emma putting his other hand on her right cheek.

"Promise me that no matter what Regina says or does tonight that you won't let her come in between us." Graham said to her in a low whisper. "She may have spent nights with me and held my heart hostage." Graham began with disgust and anger now in his voice. "But she never has been in it. You are in my heart, Emma." He said with such affection in his voice Emma felt her eyes water as she looked up at him.

"I promise." Emma replied in a soft voice giving him a small smile making him smile back at her. "Also I promise you that evil bitch will pay for what she has done to you and Henry."

"There's my girl." Graham said chuckling pulling her into a quick kiss.

"Let's get this over with." Emma sighed out then her walked up to the black iron gates opening as Graham followed holding her hands. "How come I feel like we are having about to have dinner with the devil?" Emma asked him.

"It's because we are." Graham answered her while they walked slowly up to the front door. They walked up the front steps then rang the doorbell. A few moments later Henry opened the door with an excited grin on his face.

"You're here!" He exclaimed running up to hug Emma around her waist. She let go of Graham's hand wrapping her arms around him.

"I missed you too, kid." Emma told him causing Henry to look up at her with surprised but elated look on his face.

"Come inside. Dinner is almost ready." He said to them letting go of Emma. They walked into the house shutting the door behind them. "Don't forget what I told you earlier." Henry whispered to them getting a nod from both Emma and Graham. "Follow me to the dining room." He said talking Emma's hand pulling her through the house while Graham followed them trying to push away the dread he felt being back in Regina's house. Emma's free hand reached for Graham's giving it a reassuring squeeze while glancing back at him before turning forward again. He felt his heart ache in a good way at the way Emma seemed to know that he need her reassure without even looking back at him to see it on his face.

When they reached the dining room, Henry let go of her hand but she continued to hold onto Graham's. Emma was not only holding onto his hand for his reassurance but for her own as well. She felt like she was about to be blindsided by Regina.

"You two can sit next to each other here." Henry said motioning from them to sit down at two of the place settings on the table.

"Thanks, Henry." Graham said to him with a small smile on his face. He sat down first then Emma sat down next to him.

"I want to sit across from you, Emma." Henry told her rushing over to the other side of the table pulling out the chair sitting down with a grin. "My mom always likes to sit at the end of the table."

Emma and Graham looked at the extra place setting next to Henry, "Is someone else coming to dinner?" Emma asked him confused getting a shrug from Henry.

"Actually we are having another dinner guest, Ms. Swan." Regina's voice rang out as she entered the room with a bottle of red wine in her hands. She walked over to the table smiling at Graham and Emma. "We have a new resident in Storybrooke. I wanted to give them a nice welcome to Storybrooke. Would you like a glass of wine?" She asked them holding out the bottle of wine.

"No, thank you." Graham said quickly to Regina unable to keep his eyes on her very long without anger and repulsion hitting him. He held onto Emma's hand tighter and she squeezed it in return.

"No, thank you. We are on call in case of emergencies." Emma explained to her then paused for a moment. "I was under the impression Storybrooke doesn't get many new visitor must less new residents. Or that new resident's got a welcome especially a warm one." She said to Regina, who poured herself a glass of wine then looked up at Emma.

The doorbell rang before Regina could respond to Emma, "Excuse me while I let our guest inside." She said to them then walked out of the dining room to go get the door.

Emma and Graham looked over at each other with confusion and apprehension at Regina's creepy fake niceness and why Regina would welcome anyone new to Storybrooke.

"I am so glad that you could make it to dinner tonight." They heard Regina's voice calling out from the other room. "As the Mayor of Storybrooke I feel it's my duty to make you want to call Storybrooke home permanently." Her voice rang out closer as she walked into the room smiling with her guest entering behind her.

Emma's green eyes grew large with shock as her face went pale while her heart began beating so fast it was echoing in her ears upon seeing Storybrooke's newest resident.

**AN: Please don't hate me for leaving a cliff hanger! I promise not to leave you hanging on too long. Please let me knew what you think of this chapter . I hope you liked it because I loved writing it!**


	5. Somewhere a clock is ticking

**Just a kiss**

_Recap of last chapters ending_

_The doorbell rang before Regina could respond to Emma, "Excuse me while I let our guest inside." She said to them then walked out of the dining room to go get the door._

_Emma and Graham looked over at each other with confusion and apprehension at Regina's creepy fake niceness and why Regina would welcome anyone new to Storybrooke._

"_I am so glad that you could make it to dinner tonight." They heard Regina's voice calling out from the other room. "As the Mayor of Storybrooke I feel it's my duty to make you want to call Storybrooke home permanently." Her voice rang out closer as she walked into the room smiling with her guest entering behind her. _

_Emma's green eyes grew large with shock as her face went pale while her heart began beating so fast it was echoing in her ears upon seeing Storybrooke's newest resident._

**Chapter 5: Somewhere a clock ticking**

Graham felt Emma's hand go limp in his hand causing him to take his eyes off Regina's new dinner guest. Her eyes were filled with complete shock and panic and her face lost all color. He squeezed her hand while softly running his thumb over her hand. He felt had never seen Emma look so nervous, frightened or vulnerable.

"Julian" Emma voice came out in almost a strangled whisper unable to control her voice. It took everything in Regina's being not to let out the smug smile that caused Regina's lips to twitch.

"Hello Emma. It's good to see you." Julian said with a soft smile on his lips than paused. "You're more beautiful than ever." Julian told her walking up to the table to the seat across from Graham but didn't take his eyes of Emma. She didn't reply but she just continued to stare at him like he was a ghost.

"Henry" Regina said to him walking over to his chair. Henry looked away from Julian to his mother, who smiled at him. "This is your father, Julian Thomas. Julian this is Henry." She introduced them as Henry green eyes grew large flying over to his father.

Julian bent down to be at Henry's eye level holding out his hand, "It's really nice to meet you, Henry." He told him with a warm smile while Henry's whole face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"You are my dad." Henry said in awe as he shook his father's hand. "Are you just here to visit? Or are you moving here?" He asked him with hope in his voice.

"Well, I would like to stay but only if you are ok with it." His father told him causing Emma to feel like she was going to lose it any second. She fought the raging desire to run out the mayor's house taking Henry with her like it was on fire.

"I am ok with it." Henry answered grinning at him then turned to Emma. "Emma, how cool is it that you and Julian are here in Storybrooke?" He asked her as Emma forced a smile.

"It is great, Henry." Emma replied with the only response that she could give her son.

"Hello, I'm Graham Sheriff of Storybrooke also Emma's boyfriend." Graham said introducing himself to Henry's father. He knew that the topic of him being her boyfriend had not been brought up yet but he needed Julian to know to stay away from Emma. Normally he wouldn't have given himself the title without her offering it but the look on her face when she saw Julian caused him to say it.

"Hello Sheriff Graham. It's nice to meet you too." Julian said extending his hand as they shook hands staring at each other down with an intensity that everyone in the room but Henry could feel. "Dinner smells delicious. May I help you bring the food to the table?"

"Can I too?" Henry exclaim making Regina smile at him.

"It's may I, Henry. Yes, I would love both of you to help." Regina replied walking off to the kitchen with Julian as Henry hurried after them.

"Emma, are you ok?" Graham whispered turning to with worry as she stared at her empty plate for a second before turning to answer him.

"No" Emma whispered to him trying to fight back tears. "This isn't happening." She said to herself as Graham let go of her hand putting both of his hands on her cheeks.

"Look at me, Emma." He said to her in a low soothing voice while staring into her eyes with affection and reassurance. "I am right here next to you. I am not going to leave your side. Just hold on to me and don't let go."

"Do you promise?" Emma asked him as her voice cracked while tears began to fall. Graham stopped them with the pad of his thumbs smiling at her lovingly.

"I swear." He told her making her give him a half smile as he leaned in kissing her on the forehead then the tip of her nose moving down to kiss her on the lips softy. Graham pulled away with his hands still on her cheeks to look at Emma, who opened her eyes giving him a grateful smile.

"Dinner is served." Regina called out walking out of the kitchen interrupting Graham and Emma's moment. Graham ignored Regina's entrance kissing Emma one more on the lips before taking his hands away from her cheeks. He took her hand in his holding it tightly as she smiled at him. Regina glared at the couple holding a pot with two pot holders while Julian and Henry entered the room with Julian both of them holding a tray.

Once all of the food was set on the table, everyone began placing food on their plates. Emma and Graham put food on their plates but had no intention of eating one bite of it.

"Are you staying in the same inn as me, Emma?" Julian asked her looking across the table at her.

"No, they didn't want me staying there for some reason." Emma answered him glancing over towards Regina.

"Mary Margaret, Henry's teacher was nice enough to let her stay in her extra room." Regina informed him with a smile.

"You have a roommate." Julian said to her surprised while Emma looked away from him. He turned to Henry. "Do you have plans tomorrow?" He asked him

"I don't think so." Henry replied thinking for a moment. "Why?" He asked him.

"I thought made you and I could spend the afternoon together. Maybe we could go out to lunch and get an ice cream?" Julian asked him but then looked at Regina. "But only if it's ok with you, Regina." He said to her.

Graham wanted to jump across the table to punch Julian in the face but he took a deep breath pushing away the urge. Graham could already see Emma's ex as cunning, manipulator that used charm to get what he wanted and refusing to be denying anything he wanted. He hated him the moment he knew Julian was Henry's father. Emma hadn't given any details about their relationship but made it clear in few words that she wanted Henry to be nothing like his father. Graham had to admit that he was jealous as well that Julian and Emma had been involved. There looked like there was a pretty good size age gap between him and Emma giving Graham no doubt he took advantage of a young Emma.

"What a great idea!" Regina exclaimed making Henry grin in excitement. Emma dug the fingernails into her hand held her fork tightly. She couldn't believe Regina didn't like Henry near her but would let him spend a day with Julian.

"Awesome!" Henry said to his mother before turning to look at his father. "I want to take you to Granny's. They have the best ice cream sundaes."

"That is my favorite desert." Julian said to him smiling then took a bite of his dinner.

"Emma, you should come with us. Is that ok?" Henry asked Emma and Julian looking back and forth between them.

Emma felt torn between wanting to go along to keep Henry protected and wanting to stay as far away as possible from Julian.

"I think we could clear up our schedule tomorrow to tag along if you want us to go." Graham answered for Emma not wanting her to be around Julian alone. Emma smiled at him relieved that Graham invited himself along. Normally Emma would have been furious that someone else spoke for her but in this case she was relieved.

Julian forced a smile on his face as Henry looked excited, "I was kind of hoping it would just be you and me, Henry." He has fuming with anger and annoyance that Graham had invited himself along. Julian could tell that Graham had an idea of why he was in Storybrooke and that was going to be a big problem for him.

"Ok." Henry said content with just spending time with his father. "Oh, tell us how you met!" He exclaimed grinning.

"Julian literally ran into me spilling his coffee all over me while walking and talking on his cell phone." Emma told him then changed the subject quickly. "So how's school going?"

"You know how it's going. Your roommate is my teacher. I want to hear the whole story." Henry said to Emma. Regina was having trouble not smiling at seeing Emma so uncomfortable. She knew Henry would be curious about Emma's relationship with his father but things were going better than she expected.

"I'll tell it." Julian offered to Henry making him grin.

**Flashback**

"No, we aren't willing to accept anything under $300,000 as a settlement." Julian said into his cell phone as he walked quickly down the city sidewalk wearing a grey Armani suit with a purple shirt and grey tie with aviator sunglasses weaving around people with a coffee cup. He stopped for a moment on the sidewalk shaking his head at what he heard on other line. "Your settlement amount is not only insulting to my client but me as well. Come on Jack." He said then turned to the right to go around the corner when he collided into someone knocking them down and causing him to drop his coffee on the ground. "Damn, Jack. I'll call you back." He said hanging up the phone. "I am so sorry." He apologized looking down at the sidewalk to see a beautiful girl with long straight blonde wearing a long sleeve blouse and a tan skirt with tan high heels with coffee spilled all down the front of her. She looked up at him with disbelief in her pretty green eyes.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Emma exclaimed as Julian reached his hand out to help her up as people walked around them. "I got it." Emma said to him standing up then looked down at her stained clothing. "This is just great." She muttered then went to walk past him but Julian moved in front of her. "Excuse me." She raised a brow at him motioning for him to move out of the way.

"I am so sorry! It was totally my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going." He apologized to her feeling guilty for ruining her outfit. "I insist on paying your dry cleaning bill and giving you money for new ones if the stains don't come out."

"You've done enough." Emma said going to take a step around him but he blocked her path when she went to move around him again. "Seriously? I appreciate your offer but I have to be at job interview in 10 minutes. I am already showing up looking like this." Emma said motioning to her stained outfit. "I don't want to be late on top of it."

"Please take my business card. My office isn't too far from here. Bring your dry cleaning bill into the receptionist and I will make sure you get the money. I insist." Julian told her handing her his business card.

"Fine, I will take it." Emma said to him grabbing the card out of his hand then went to move around him but he blocked her way again. "What?" She asked him becoming very annoyed with her hands on her hips.

"I'm Julian. What's your name?" He asked her extending his hand to her.

Emma stared at him in disbelief, "Emma." She said then stepped around him hurrying down the sidewalk not looking back.

"Emma." He said watching Emma retreating form scurrying down the sidewalk with a smile on his face.

**End of Flashback**

"Did you get that job?" Henry asked Emma with a smile as Emma shook her head at him. "Why not?"

"I didn't make the best first impression showing up with huge coffee stains all over me and ten minutes late." Emma said while Henry nodded in agreement.

Time felt like it was moving at a snail's pace to Emma as she pretended to listen as Julian, Henry and Regina chatted during the rest of the dinner. Graham true to his word didn't let go of Emma's hand or leave her side once during the evening.

"Graham and I better get going. We have to work early in the morning." Emma said placing her napkin on the table.

"It looks like you barely touched your dinner. Please stay for desert." Regina said to her with a smile.

"We better go. Thank you for having us." Graham told Regina then turned to look at Emma. "Ready?" He asked her.

"Yes." Emma answered him as they walked over holding hands to Henry. "I'm sure I will see you sometime tomorrow, kid." She said to him smiling. Henry stood up hugging her quickly then sat back down.

"I hope so." He said to her smiling.

"It's great to see you again, Emma." Julian said to her smiling at her as she nodded at him.

"Good night." Emma said to them then she and Graham made their way to the front door. Once she was outside of Regina's house and in Graham's jeep, she closed her eyes letting out a deep sigh of relief. Graham turned to face her putting his hand on her leg from the driver's seat but said nothing to her knowing she needed a minute. "I don't know how she found him, Graham. I didn't tell Julian I was pregnant when I left him or give the doctor's Julian's name when I had Henry." Emma said to him opening her eyes to look at him.

"We both know when Regina wants to find something out that she will do it." Graham told Emma with sympathy in his voice. "I'm sorry if I overstepped any boundaries in there. But seeing your reaction to him and my gut feeling about him I had to let him know I am not letting him anywhere near you."

Emma smiled at Graham softly, "I would have been pissed if it was any other circumstances but this one. So I just want to give you a warning."

Graham nodded at her starting the jeep then they pulled away from Regina's house. "Do you think that he was looking for you?" He asked her. There were so many questions he had about her and Julian's relationship but he had a feeling that she wasn't ready or in the mood to talk about it.

"I don't know why he would be looking for me. The last time we talked was the night that I left LA for Florida and that was over ten years ago. We didn't end things well." Emma shared with Graham grateful that he wasn't pressing her for information on her relationship with Julian. "I was hoping he would never find out about Henry ever."

"Do you think he would hurt, Henry?" Graham asked her concerned for Henry's safety.

"No, but the least time they spend together the better." Emma said pausing before she continued on. "Julian wants something though because everything he does there is a reason or an angle. He will leave once he gets whatever he wants but I don't think it's Henry. It can't be soon enough for me that he leaves."

"He's here for you, Emma. " Graham told her looking over at her causing Emma to look at him doubtfully. "Don't tell me that you didn't feel his aggression towards me."

"Oh no, I felt it. I just can't imagine that he came here for me. Regina must have contacted him in hopes that I run to him and forget about you. She sure didn't do her homework this time if she was counting on that." Emma explained to Graham putting her hand on top of his that was still on her leg.

"Regina wouldn't have brought him here if she thought wouldn't serve a purpose or if she thought he would hurt Henry. " Graham said to her the paused hesitant to ask his next question but felt that he had to ask. "I've never seen you so shaken before, Emma. Did he ever hit you?"

"No, he never hit me. I just didn't expect to ever see him again," Emma answered him leaving it at that. "I don't know about you but I could really use a beer." She added with a smile.

"I would love a beer. " Graham replied smiling back at her.

**Regina's house exterior later that night**

"Thank you for inviting me to dinner." Julian said to Regina as they stood on her the front porch of her house.

"No, it was our pleasure to have you over for dinner." Regina purred at him giving him a seductive look taking a step towards him. "Do you have plans tomorrow evening? Maybe you could stay for a drink after you drop off Henry tomorrow?" She asked him as her brown eyes flickered from his handsome face down his body then back up. Regina wanted Graham back in her bed but that didn't mean she could have Julian until that happened. She not only found Julian physically attractive but his charm and power he had about him that drew her in.

"I'd like that." He told her giving her a grin. "Tomorrow I will be by at one to pick up Henry. Good night." He said to her going down the steps then turned back to look at Regina waving at her.

"Good night, Julian." She said to him with a smile before she went back into the house to make sure Henry was getting ready for bed.

Julian walked in his silver Mercedes CL-65AMG getting inside it. He took his phone out of his phone dialing a number. "Hello Michael. It's Julian Thomas. I was wondering if you could do a favor for me." He asked. "Great. I am out of town trying to reconnect with someone very important to me. There are few snags right now. My biggest problem right now is this woman that I have no interest in fucking is all over me. If I turn her down she will be pissed. She won't make things easy for me so I am going to need you get a red eye flight tonight to get here by tomorrow. My friend, you are going to take one for the team." He said to his employee. "So what if you have a girlfriend? Do you remember how I covered for your ass on the Warner account? You owe me big." He said to him then grinned at the response he got. "Great! Send me a text as soon as you land. I will give you instructions." He grinned as he hung up his phone. Julian could tell that Regina was like him in the fact if she wanted something she would be a bitch if she didn't get it. He was just going to give her another option.

**Grannies**

Graham threw the dart hitting the bull's eye on the dart board for the third time. He grinned at Emma, who rolled her eyes at him before taking a drink of her beer.

"Come on, I know that you are at least a little impressed your boyfriend's dart skills." He said to her as his eyes twinkled at her playfully walking over to her.

Emma shrugged at him, "Maybe." She said then looked around. "I wonder where my boyfriend went. You better watch out because I think he gets jealous easily after his behavior tonight." Graham pulled her to him making her laugh.

"I wasn't jealous." Graham argued while Emma raised her eyebrow looking at him. "I just didn't like the way he was looking at you. But I don't want to talk about him. Wouldn't you rather talk about how good I am at everything?" He asked her making Emma laugh again. "What? It's the truth. Isn't it?" He asked her making her smile.

"You are SO modest." Emma said sarcastically to him shaking her head. She felt happiness come over her again letting go of the drama of the evening. "You know I think I need a reminder." Emma whispered leaning in close to whisper in his ear.

"Ruby, check please!" Graham called out looking over at her. Ruby grinned at him grabbing there check walking over to hand it to him. Emma pulled away from him then took the last drink of her beer sitting it down on the counter. "Keep the change." He told her handing her the cash.

"Thank you!" Ruby said to him then looked at him and Emma. "Have a good night. I sure that you two will." She told them with a wink then walked back over the cash register.

"You know that whole town is going to be talking about us after tonight." Graham said to Emma as they headed to the front door.

"I don't care let them talk." Emma told Graham making him smile at her.

"They already were talking about you guys. It was obvious to everyone you were hot for each other." Ruby called out to them leaning over the counter grinning at them.

"Good night, Ruby." Emma said to her as they left the restaurant together. Ruby walked over to clean the booth Emma and the Sheriff had been sitting. A few moments later she heard the door jingle and she turned to see how entered the restaurant. A seductive smile crossed her lips while her green eyes locked on her new customer.

"Good evening." Julian said to her walking into the restaurant. "Do you serve alcohol?" He asked her walking over to the bar.

"Good evening. We sure do. What can I get for you, stranger?" Ruby flirted with him walking over behind the bar leaning over it giving him a better view of her cleavage.

"A Johnnie Walker straight." He told her smiling at her. Ruby walked away to get his drink. "Are you from here?" He asked her curiously.

"Everyone is from here with the exception of you and Emma Swan, who just moved here. We didn't get many visitors here in Storybrooke. What brings you into town?" Ruby asked him handing him the glass.

"I have family here." Julian said to her peaking Ruby's curiosity. "This is an interesting little town." He told her.

"You mean boring. Nothing ever happens in Storybrooke." Ruby corrected him leaning back over the bar to talk to him. "So where are you from?"

"I need your help back here, Ruby!" Granny called out from the kitchen of the restaurant making Ruby rolled her eyes.

"I will be right back." She told him looking back at him before she walked off disappeared into the kitchen.

Julian was tempted to take Ruby back to his room at the inn but he knew it wasn't a good time. There were eyes all over in a small town like this one. If he wanted to get Emma back, he wasn't going to do it by sleeping around with Ruby. He just needed to be patient which was something that was something that he hated. He heard the door jingle then turned to see a beautiful woman with short brown hair wearing a white sweater with jeans and brown boots walk inside.

"Hello!" The beautiful girl greeted him surprised with a dazzling smile as he smiled back at her.

"Hello. How are you tonight?" He asked her while she sat down at the bar a few stools away from him.

"I am good. Welcome to Storybrooke. I'm Mary Margaret." She said introducing herself as she held out her hand to him.

"It's nice to meet you Mary Margaret. I'm Julian. You really must not get very many visitors here." He replied shaking her hand. Julian smiled at his luck running into Emma's roommate on his first day in town.

"We hardly ever get any visitors." Mary Margaret told him. Julian was trying not to stare at her too intently but there was something about her that reminded him of Emma.

"Can I get you anything, Mary Margaret?" Ruby asked walking out from the back.

"I would love a glass of white wine." She said to her then turned back to Julian. "What do you think of Storybrooke so far?" She asked him.

"I like it. It is a nice change of pace from life in LA." He told her before taking a drink.

"Wow, you are far from home." Mary Margaret replied to him when Ruby sat the glass of wine in front of her. "Thanks Ruby."

"I am actually going to be relocating here permanently. My son lives here in Storybrooke. I believe he is in your class." He said to her as she took a drink of her wine.

"Oh really, what's his name?" Mary Margaret grinned at him picking up the glass of wine.

"Henry Mills." Julian answered Margaret with smile.

**AN: This chapter is named after Snow Patrol's a clock is ticking. It felt like the right song for this chapter. I know that Emma and Graham were a little out of character in this chapter but things are changing for them. Emma was completely freaked out to see Julian and Graham has feeling for a person for the first time ever. I hope that you guys liked this chapter. I will try to update soon. Please let me know if what you think. Thanks!**


	6. I'm in here

Just a kiss

_Recap of Chapter 5 ending scene_

_Julian heard the door jingle then turned to see a beautiful woman with short brown hair wearing a white sweater with jeans and brown boots walk inside._

"_Hello!" The beautiful girl greeted him surprised with a dazzling smile as he smiled back at her._

"_Hello. How are you tonight?" He asked her while she sat down at the bar a few stools away from him._

"_I am good. Welcome to Storybrooke. I'm Mary Margaret." She said introducing herself as she held out her hand to him._

"_It's nice to meet you Mary Margaret. I'm Julian. You really must not get very many visitors here." He replied shaking her hand. Julian smiled at his luck running into Emma's roommate on his first day in town._

"_We hardly ever get any visitors." Mary Margaret told him. Julian was trying not to stare at her too intently but there was something about her that reminded him of Emma._

"_Can I get you anything, Mary Margaret?" Ruby asked walking out from the back._

"_I would love a glass of white wine." She said to her then turned back to Julian. "What do you think of Storybrooke so far?" She asked him._

"_I like it. It is a nice change of pace from life in LA." He told her before taking a drink._

"_Wow, you are far from home." Mary Margaret replied to him when Ruby sat the glass of wine in front of her. "Thanks Ruby." _

"_I am actually going to be relocating here permanently. My son lives here in Storybrooke. I believe he is in your class." He said to her as she took a drink of her wine._

"_Oh really, what's his name?" Mary Margaret grinned at him picking up the glass of wine._

"_Henry Mills." Julian answered Margaret with smile. This chapter is named after the Sia song I'm in here. It is one of my favorite songs. I hope you guys like this chapter. _

**Chapter 6: I'm in here**

Mary Margaret's eyes grew large with surprise staring at Julian for a few moments stunned Julian was Henry's father. She remembered earlier when Emma called her to reassure her that she and Graham were ok that she sounded strange.

"You were at the Mayor's house tonight." Mary Margaret stated Julian. She knew that something had happened tonight to really freak out Emma but had no idea until now. "Did Regina call you into town? Or did you decide to show up all on your own?" She asked him crossing her arms over her chest turning on her stool to face him.

"I'm not sure what Emma has told you about us but I came here to do the right thing. I didn't know that I had a son until a couple months ago. The choice to be in Henry's life was taken from me. A parent should have the right to know their kid." Julian said to Margaret before taking a drink.

"You're good." Mary Margaret said to him with a smile as Julian looked at her confused. "Oh come on don't give me that innocent act. I know that I look naïve but I am not stupid. I have spent enough time around to Regina to be able to see you for what you really are. "Mary Margaret told him taking money out of her wallet putting it on the bar. "I wish I could tell you to stay away from Henry but I don't have the right to do that. But you are going to stay away from Emma." She finished then turned to Ruby smiling at her. "Good night Ruby." She said to her then left the diner in a rush.

Julian looked behind the bar at Ruby, "Did I say something wrong?" He asked her confused.

"No, I am not sure what got into her. I have never seen her like that before but she has seemed a little different lately." Ruby told him glancing at the door for a moment then back at him. "I'm sure she will cool down once Emma gets home tomorrow. She will see Emma is cool with you being in town."

"You saw Emma tonight?" He asked her leaning forward on the bar.

"They were in here playing darts and drinking beer. I have never seen either of them so happy." Ruby said to him leaning back against the wall behind the counter. "People tend to freak when someone new comes into town since it never really happens. I'm sure it will pass."

"Thanks." He told her handing her a twenty. "Keep the change. Have a good night, Ruby."

"Thank you! See you around." Ruby said to him smiling. She checked out Julian from the back as he made his way to the door then left the diner. "Damn." She muttered before going back to work.

**Graham's apartment**

Graham managed to get his front door unlocked with Emma pressed up against him and the door. She stood with her back against it nipping at his bottom lip before giving him a slow sensual kiss that made him moan loudly into her mouth. He took his keys out of the door throwing them into the apartment pulling him and Emma inside. Graham walked them over to couch as the front door slammed closed. Emma pushed Graham's coat off his shoulders while he began to take her coat off. Graham kissed his way down her neck as Emma's hands went for the buttons on his green button up shirt. She unbuttoned it very quickly pushing it down his shoulders and arms causing it to fall to the floor.

Graham pulled away from her lips to smirk at her, "You have some serious skills, Ms. Swan."

"I'll show you skills, Sheriff." She told him smiling seductively pushing him down on the couch. She knelt down in front of him then unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans slowly staring into his eyes before looking down at him. She raised a brow at him, "Huh, I'm not to wear underwear either." She told him with a smile before lowering her head to his lap.

"Emma." He groaned out as Graham's head fell back against the couch.

**The next morning**

Emma rolled over in the bed to snuggle up to Graham but found the other side of the bed empty causing her eyes to fly open. She couldn't help but feel panicked that Graham wasn't beside her. The dream that she had of his death a few days ago was something at that she couldn't shake. "Graham." She called out sitting up in the bed looking around the room but there was no answer. Emma went to get out of the bed putting one foot on the floor. 

"Emma, do not even think about get out of that bed." Graham called out to her from the other room causing her get back under the covers. He appeared in the doorway with a tray in his hands smiling at her. "I have your breakfast, my Princess Emma." He said her. Emma rolled her eyes at him but she was smiling when she did it. Graham walked over to the bed wearing a pair only a pair of red pajama pants.

"Mm, that looks and smells amazing." Emma told him as he sat the tray over her lap on the bed. Graham leaned down kissing her on the lips. "Good morning." She said to him before pulling him into another kiss.

"It's a great morning." He replied to her walking over to the other side of the bed to get back under the covers.

"Ah, hold it right there." Emma called out him putting her hand out signaling him to stop. He looked at her with confusion in his eyes. "You are overdressed. Take it off." She told him pointing to his pajama bottoms.

"If that is what your majesty wants then I will obey." He teased her bowing forward then took off his pants before climbing into bed underneath the covers. Graham watched Emma take a bite of her pancakes closing her eyes as she chewed them with a smile on her face. "Good?" He asked her laying next her on his side with hand propping up his head.

"Well let's just put it this way. I can't decide if I should lock you up in my kitchen or my bed." Emma replied to him grinning.

"It might be a little awkward being locked in your kitchen with your mother around." Graham said to her. Emma just shook her head at him putting a fork full of pancakes up to his mouth feeding it to him.

Emma watched him smiling then took a deep breath, "Graham, I'm glad that you didn't listen to me that night you first kissed me coming back to find me. I know I wouldn't have let you get close to me. I think that I could have lost you if you wouldn't have come after me." She told him with a worry all over her face.

"Hey, you aren't going to lose me." Graham said to her moving over closer to her to pull her into his arms. "No matter what happens they aren't coming to come in between us. You are stuck with me, Emma." He told her leaning in to kiss her on her shoulder blade looking up at her with devotion in his eyes.

"I don't know what I would do without you and that scares the hell out of me." Emma confessed to him while he smiled at her.

"Me neither. I never really had a heart until you came into my life." He said to her then kissed softly on the lips. "You are my heart." He whispered resting his forehead against hers.

Emma took a deep breath, "I feel like I didn't have one either until Henry came to my door. He lead me here to meet Mary Margaret" She paused for a moment "and you." Graham smiled at her pulling her into a passionate kiss. She kissed him back for a minute before pushing him away. "Save it for after I finish my breakfast. It's a good thing you cook because I only microwave" She told him taking another bite.

**Julian's room **

Julian is lying on his bed holding a picture of him and Emma in his hand staring at it. His thumb brushed over Emma's smiling face in the picture. He remembered the day that she came in to take him up on his offer to pay her dry cleaning bill.

**Flashback**

Julian was walking up towards the lobby with a pack of cigarettes in his hand when he heard Emma's voice.

"Fine, if you won't call Mr. Julian Thomas to tell him that I am here then can I just leave a message here for him." Emma said to the receptionist. "Please may I have a pen and paper?" Julian looked around the corner to see Stephanie the temporary receptionist shoving a pen and paper at her rudely before going back to work. "Thanks." Emma muttered before starting to write. Julian watched as Emma leaned over the counter wearing a pair of jeans and a white tank top with flip flops.

"Emma." Julian called out walking into the lobby causing Emma to look up at him. "It's good to see you." He said walking over to stand next to her at the front of the reception desk.

"I was going to leave you a note since you are obviously really busy." Emma told him looking down at the pack of cigarettes in his hand. "You told me to bring this by so here." She handed him the dry cleaning bill.

Julian looked down at it, "Did the coffee stains come out of your clothes?" He asked her as his green eyes looked up from the bill at her. Emma shook her head at him making him frown. "Did you get the job?" he asked her.

"No, I didn't make the best impression showing up late with stained clothes. They told me that they were looking for somebody more professional." She told him as Stephanie giggled from behind the desk making Emma glare at her. Julian turned his attention away from Emma annoyed with the temp.

"Stacy. I would really appreciate it if I have a visitor if you announce that they are here before turning them away." He said to her causing Stephanie's face to turn red with embarrassment and anger. He wanted to put her in her place for laughing at Emma.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Thomas. My name is Stacy." The young brunette girl apologized to him looking down at her desk embarrassed.

"Don't let it happen again." He said to her before turning back to Emma. "Do you want to go get a cup of coffee? I promise that I won't spill it on you." He asked her looking at her hopefully.

Emma looked at him for a few moments before she replied, "Ok" She agreed making him grin at her.

"If anyone calls for me, tell them I am in an important meeting." Julian told Stephanie before he and Emma headed to the exit. "Would you like a cigarette?" He asked her as they walked outside of the building holding out the pack.

"I would love one." Emma answered taking a cigarette out of the pack putting it up to her lips. Julian pulled a lighter out of his pocket lighting her cigarette before pulling out a cigarette for him and lighting it. "Your receptionist sucks." Emma told him after taking a drag her cigarette as they walked down the sidewalk.

"Our receptionist moved to Las Vegas so we are stuck using a temp until we find a permanent person to fill the job." Julian told her then thought for a moment. "Wait, I need a receptionist and you need a job." He said to her as they stopped in front of Starbuck's to finish their cigarettes before going inside.

"You know nothing about me or my work experience and you just are going to offer me a job." Emma said to him immediately becoming angry. "I am not going to sleep with you to get a job if that's what you think." She told him turning to walk away but Julian grabbed her arm stopping her. "Let go of me now." Emma warned him staring in down with fury in her eyes.

"Emma, I'm just offering you a job. I caused you to lose a job by spilling my coffee all over you while not paying attention as I was talking on my cell phone. You don't want to interview for the job?" He asked her causing her to calm down and he let go of her arm.

"I didn't say that. I just want to make it clear that I don't take charity nor do I sleep my way into any job." She told him putting out her cigarette in the ashtray.

"I respect that, Emma. What do you say we go inside? You can tell me about yourself and your work experience. I will tell you about the job." He said to her as she stared at him for a few moments before walking over the front door opening it. Julian put his cigarette out in the ashtray then they went inside.

They didn't speak to each other again until after they both had their coffee and were seated at a table. Julian smiled at her for a minute before she began to talk, "Ok, fine I'll go first. I'm Emma Swan and I'm eighteen. I just graduated from high school this summer. I have been working as a waitress since I was fifteen. It really sucks but it pays the bills." She told him.

"Don't your parents help you out?" He asked her after taking a drink of his coffee. Emma raised an eyebrow at him. "Sorry, it's none of my business."

"No, I rather get it out of the way. I have never met my parents. I grew up in foster homes all my life so I have been pretty much on my own all of my life." Emma said to him then added. "Now you know about me tell me about the job."

"You would be responsible for answering the phones and helping all of our visitors of course. There might be times where we need you to run a few errands or help us set up for meetings. We need someone that is able to multitask and is good under pressure. Our law firm usually is very busy. You may have to deal with some real assholes." He said to her honestly.

"You're in luck. I am great at dealing with difficult people." Emma said to him making him chuckle.

"I bet you are. The job is yours if you want it. The hours are normally 8:00 to 5:00 but sometimes we may need you to come in early or stay late. The pay is eleven dollars an hour." He offered her holding out his hand to her. Emma stared at him for a few moments before shaking it. "Great! Can you start Monday?" He asked her.

"I will be there." Emma said to him as he pulled out a ten dollar bill from his wallet handing it to her along with her dry cleaning bill. "Thank you."

"It was the least I could do." Julian told her standing up. "I better get back to work. See you on Monday." He walked away from the table to the door looking back at her to see she was looking at him but she turned away with flushed cheeks the moment their eyes met. Julian turned back around leaving the restaurant with a smile on his face.

**End of Flashback**

Julian looked at the clock in his room to see that it was already ten am. He put the picture down on his nightstand then headed to the bathroom to take a shower. Michael was supposed to be in town around eleven thirty then he had to be at Regina's by one pm.

**The Police Station**

Graham walked over sitting on the edge of the desk Emma was sitting behind, "I think that we should hire someone else to work here with us. We can take turn trading off on the day shift with them. They work two nights in a row then we work two nights."

"Who do you suggest we hire? I don't think there is anyone that we can trust beside Mary Margaret and I can't see her wanting the job." Emma asked him leaning back in her chair. She was honestly relieved that he wasn't proposing that they work separately. Emma had never thought of herself to be the clingy type but she had only been in only one other relationship with Julian. She and Graham had barely sent any time apart since the night he kissed her for the first time.

"We could hire David Nolan. Kathryn might be Regina's friend but we can trust him. He was always known for his honesty and loyalty before the curse. He would never do anything to hurt you or Mary Margaret. He loves her. We need to reunite them to help break the curse. It's the best way to do it without Regina getting in the way." Graham said to her. "Would you be ok with David working here?"

"I hate that David hurt Mary Margaret but I think you are right to trust him." Emma replied trying to push aside the fact he hurt Mary Margaret. "We should offer him the job today to see if he is interested."

"I'll go over the shelter and talk to him." Graham said to her getting a stern look from Emma. He leaned down putting his hands on her cheeks. "It was just a dream, Emma." He assured her as she shook her head at him.

"I know but it felt so real." Emma told him as he leaned in kissing her on the forehead. "I appreciate that you didn't press me last night about Julian. I wasn't ready to talk about it but now I am." Graham pulled back slightly so he could look into her eyes.

"Are you sure? There is no rush." He asked her staring into her eyes with a sincerity that made Emma's heart melt. She nodded at him standing up to stand in front of him taking his hands in hers.

"Julian and I met like he said last night. I was broke and hated my job as a waitress. When I went to his work to get the money for my dry cleaning bill, he ended up offering me a job as the receptionist. My first reaction was to turn it down because I didn't trust him or anyone for that matter. I really needed a job that paid well so I took it." Emma began to explain to him. "We got involved after I had been there for a month. We hid the relationship because he was one of my bosses. I thought that I loved him at the time that I found out he was married. His wife was living and working in New York so I didn't find out until she came in one afternoon while I was working." She explained to him.

**Flashback**

"Hi welcome to Thomas and Anderson. How can I help you?" Emma asked the beautiful woman with long brown wavy hair wearing a sparkling gold dress that was cut in a low v in the front with strappy gold shoes.

"Hi, I was hoping that you could help me out." The woman said to her smiling at Emma. "Today is my husband and I's ninth wedding anniversary. I flew in from New York and I really want to surprise him. Do you think that maybe you could tell him to come to the lobby without giving me away? I am going to kidnap him for the rest of the day and evening."

"Congratulations. Of course I can get him down here and he won't suspect a thing." Emma told her smiling. "Who's your husband? I will call him." Emma asked her reaching for the phone.

"Thank you so much! His name is Julian Thomas. I'm Claire Thomas." She said to Emma grinning at her. Emma felt like someone had punched her in the stomach but she managed to keep her face neutral. She was grateful that she learned to hide her emotions so well.

"I'm Emma Swan." She said to her making herself smile at Claire. Emma wasn't sure if she wanted to cry or scream but she felt like her world was falling around her. She hadn't ever let anyone in before Julian because she was terrified they would hurt her or leave. Now here she was looking her boyfriend's wife that he never once mentioned. Emma pushed all of her hurt down deep only letting herself feel the rage she had for Julian. "I call him right now." She told her picking up the phone calling Julian.

"Emma, I was hoping that you would call me." Julian said to her picking up the phone. "I know that spent all last night together but I miss you already." He told her smiling into the phone.

"Julian. I need you to come down to the lobby. There is some Fed Ex guy saying that you scheduled a pick up and he won't leave until you come down here." She said to him in a strictly business manner.

"Oh, I see there are other people around. I will be right down, baby." He told her before hanging up the phone.

"He will be right down." Emma said to her as Claire's brown eyes sparkled with happiness. Emma wanted to hate her for being married to the man that she was in love with but she found herself hating herself and Julian instead. She wondered how she could have been so stupid to think a guy as smart, good looking and rich as Julian would actually want more than sex on the side from her. Emma Swan wasn't the girl that you wanted to marry or take home to your family.

"Thank you, Emma." Claire told her then took a step back. "Do you think this dress is too much? I really wanted to look good for him tonight."

"No, you look beautiful." Emma honestly told her making Claire beam at her. "Maybe you should hide over there to the side so can really surprise him. He won't see you until he is all the way in the lobby." She suggested to Claire pointing to a corner seat that she knew that people coming around the corner couldn't see.

"Yes, thanks again." Claire said to her hurrying over to sit in the seat unable to keep her smile off her face.

Emma took a deep breath to calm down because she was scared that she would punch Julian the moment she saw him. He deserved it and she would be hitting him but just not right now. Claire seemed like a really nice lady and she didn't deserve to find out her husband was cheating bastard on her wedding anniversary. A few moments later Julian walked out to the lobby wearing a blue button up shirt with the blue and grey striped tie that Emma helped him pick out this morning with grey dress pants.

"Emma." He said to her grinning at her as she turned around her chair to look at him. Emma smiled at him but there was a coldness and angry in her eyes that he had never seen before. "Are you ok, Emma?" He asked her worried.

"HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!" He heard his wife's voice call out to him as his green eyes went wide. He looked over to see Claire jumping up out of a chair running over to him throwing her arms around him kissing him. Julian froze up not sure what to do. His wife that he had never told Emma about was here.

"Claire, what are you doing here?" He asked her stunned as he pulled away from her.

"It's our ninth wedding anniversary. You didn't think that I would spend it away for you did you." She told him grinning. "I am kidnapping you for the rest of the day and night. Emma was nice enough to help me surprise you."

"I have meetings all day that I can't miss. You should have called." Julian told her making her frown at him with disappointment.

"Oh, don't worry about that I will take care of that for you. I will tell them there was a family emergency. You two go celebrate your nine years of marriage." Emma interrupted causing the couple to turn and look at her.

"You are the best, Emma. How come you never told me about her?" Claire asked her husband.

"We should go." Julian said taking Claire by the hand leading her to the front door.

"Happy ninth wedding Anniversary, Mr. & Mrs. Thomas!" Emma called out to them waiving at them as Julian turned around giving her a pleading look and Claire grinned at her. She watched them leave the building as her hand began to shake and she fought back the tears that were burning her eyes. Emma pushed them back refusing to let Julian make her cry.

**End of Flashback**

"I was so hurt and pissed off that day but like an idiot I let me convince me that he loved me and was going to leave her for me. God this is so embarrassing!" Emma said to him putting her head in her hands.

"Hey." He said pulling her head up so he could look in her in the eyes. "You have nothing to be embarrassed about Emma. He lied to you and took advantage of you. Julian is the one that should be embarrassed of his behavior not you." Graham told her as she just looked down at the ground. "You caught me sneaking out of Regina's house which is way worse and yet you still want me."

Emma looked up at him giving him a small smile, "The month's passed by and he kept saying that he was going to leave her but didn't. I started find out more about Julian none of it was good. He was taking payoffs in some of his cases then I found out he was doing drugs. He begged me to stay with him that he would stop taking payoffs and bribes. He said it was all of the pressure his father was putting on him in the practice. I caved but then the night I found out that I was pregnant with Henry I found out he was lying about everything. He was still doing cocaine taking bribes and there were other girls besides me that he was sleeping with. But it was the fact that he was taking bribes from people that were responsible for taking the lives of innocent people that made me leave him and town quick."

"He took advantage of you. There is nothing that you should be embarrassed about. He is the bad guy here not you." Graham reassured her before leaning in to kiss her softly on the lips. "I'm glad that you told me."

"I wanted you to find out from me." Emma explained to him as they heard the door jingle then looked to see Mary Margaret enter in the station. "Mary Margaret. What's going on?" She asked her concerned getting up quickly to walk over to her.

"I met Julian last night at Grannies." She said to Emma causing her to frown. "I heard knew that something was wrong when I talked to you last night. Why didn't you tell me?" She asked her.

"I am going to run some errands." Graham said wanting to give them some privacy. He walked over to Emma kissing her quickly. "I promise that I will be safe." He told her before leaving the station.

"I was going to tell you today but I didn't get the chance yet." Emma said to her sighing.

"He tried to charm me but once I knew who he was I was on to him. You know that Regina has to be responsible for bring him here." Mary Margaret said to Emma.

"I know the timing is way too convenient for it not to be her." Emma told her rubbing her temples feeling a headache coming on.

"I told him that to stay away from you. I wished I could make him stay away from Henry but I can't do that." She said to Emma making her smile.

**Julian's room**

Julian buttoned his jean then was pulling a grey sweater on when there was a knock at his door. He went over the door opening it surprised to see the Sheriff of Storybrooke standing there.

"Good afternoon, Sheriff. How can I help you?" He asked him smiling at him leaning up against the door. Graham punched him in the face causing Julian to fall to the ground as Graham walked into the room shutting the door behind him.

**AN: Please review because it keeps me writing!**


	7. Tainted love

_End of chapter 6_

_Julian buttoned his jean then was pulling a grey sweater on when there was a knock at his door. He went over the door opening it surprised to see the Sheriff of Storybrooke standing there._

"_Good afternoon, Sheriff. How can I help you?" He asked him smiling at him leaning up against the door. Graham punched him in the face causing Julian to fall to the ground as Graham walked into the room shutting the door behind him._

_**Chapter 7: Tainted Love**_

"I can't make you leave town but you are going to stay away from Emma." Graham told her standing over Julian, who was lying on the floor holding his jaw with fury in his eyes. "Emma told me all about the past and you don't deserve her or Henry."

"What if Emma can't stay away from me?" Julian taunted him as he got up of the floor of his room.

"Emma doesn't want anything to do with you." Graham yelled at him. "I don't know what you and Regina are up to but I can tell you that it's not going to work. There is nothing or no one that is going to keep Emma and me apart."

"How confident are you about that, Sheriff Graham?" Julian asked him with a smile. Graham pushed back the urge to punch him another time.

"I am confident that good and love trump evil every time. Emma and I have both of those on our side where all you and Regina have is desperation and loathing." Graham said to him as he walked over the door but Julian's next words stopped him.

"What exactly did she tell you, Sheriff? Did she tell you how I was the man that took her virginity? Did she tell that I was the first guy that she loved? I was all of those things and much more to Emma. Let's not forget the father of her son." He taunted Graham causing him to walk back into the room to stand in front of him glaring at him.

"You took advantage of an eighteen year old girl. You deceived her and betrayed her. How can you look at yourself in the mirror? I am guessing that you don't have a soul. You and Regina are perfect for each other." Graham said to him disgusted that he would gloat about taking Emma's innocence.

"I don't want your sloppy seconds. Regina just doesn't do it for me but Emma does. She does this thing in bed where..." He began with a smirk but Graham cut him off by punching him in the face a second time. Julian stumbled backwards but caught the foot board of the bed stabling himself on his feet.

"You aren't going to look, go near, talk to or even talk about Emma. Do I make myself clear?" Graham asked him feeling a rage like he had never felt before. He had taken lives before the curse but it was either for survival or for money. He found himself wanting to take Julian's life because of hurt he caused Emma. The anger of what Regina infuriated him but it was nothing compared to how he felt about what Julian did to Emma.

Julian recognized the look in the Sheriff's eyes knowing that if he pushed him any further that things would get out of control quickly. It didn't fit into his plans so he pushed back the desperation to punch Emma's lover. Julian knew that taking Emma away from Graham would hurt him worse than any physical harm that he caused him.

"You do, Sheriff." Julian replied to him smiling at him. He watched as Graham walk to the door then left the room slamming the door behind him. Julian glared at the door taking deep breaths to calm himself but it wasn't working. He grabbed a vase on the side of the bed throwing it against the wall shattering it in pieces. Julian walked over to the window to see Graham walking to his police cruiser. "I am going to make you pay Sheriff by taking everything from you." He said with an evil smile before going to the bathroom to get cleaned up so he could go pick up his son.

**The Police Station**

"Are you disappointed in me?" Emma asked Mary Margaret biting her lip she stood in front of the jail cell door after telling her about her relationship with Julian. She couldn't stand the idea that Margaret would be disappointed in her even though she deserved it.

"Why would I be disappointed in you?" Margaret looked at her with affection and confusion in her blue eyes. "Julian lied to you about being married! You were only an eighteen year old girl." She told Emma making her let out the deep breath she was holding in. "He is very handsome and has this charm about him but I've spent too much time around Regina so I caught on quickly. Beside I have no room to judge you because I am in love with a married man."

"You back off when you found out I didn't. If you don't think that I have anything to be ashamed of then you sure don't." Emma explained to her mother giving her a small smile. "Sometime love just knocks you over the head and you have no control of it."

"Are we talking about Graham now, right?" Mary Margaret asked smiling at Emma whose eyes grew large.

"No! I am talking about you and David." Emma quickly told her getting a doubtful look from Mary Margaret. "Don't get me wrong I really care about Graham but it's too early to be talking about love." She said not only trying to convince Mary Margaret but herself as well. Emma had already admitted that she couldn't stand not to have Graham in her life so the idea of admitting to loving him was too much right now.

"I'm surprised that you let Graham out of your sight. You two have been attached at the hip since the night he showed up at our apartment that night." Mary Margaret said to Emma as she sat in the desk chair as Emma stopped pacing the floor by the jail cell to look at her. "You don't look too happy about it."

Emma frowned at her, "I'm not. Now we not only have to deal with a very pissed off Mayor but now there is Julian to deal with as well. You should have seen the way they staring at each other. I thought that they were going to come to blows after just an introduction. "Emma told her shaking her head. "I'm sure my reaction to seeing Julian for the first time in over ten years didn't help things at all."

"I can't imagine how hard that was for you having to sit through dinner pretending nothing was wrong. You did it for Henry so you should be proud of that." Margaret said to her making Emma smile at her.

"I did. You should have seen how excited he was to meet his father. How could I tell him that he's not a good person? He is only a kid." Emma said as her smile turned into a frown. "God, this really sucks!" She exclaimed putting her head in her hands. The next moment she heard the clicking of Mary Margaret's boots against the floor then felt her being pulled into her mother's arms. The moment almost seemed surreal to her after dreaming of hugging her mother since she was a little girl. Emma loosely wrapped her arms around her mother as she closed her eyes.

"It's going to be ok." Mary Margaret whispered to her softly making Emma's eyes water as she fought back the tears. Those were the words that every child needed to hear from their mother and now she was finally hearing them after twenty-eight years. Emma could no longer hold back her tears for losing years with her parents and Henry so she let go of all of the tears that she had been holding in for years. Emma began to cry hard letting out as sob as she clung to her mother. "Let it out. I am here for you. You aren't alone, Emma. You have me, Henry and Graham and we aren't going anywhere." She said to her in soothing voice a rubbing her rubbing her back gently while holding her tightly.

**The animal shelter**

David smiled at Graham when he walked in through the front door of the animal shelter, "Sheriff Graham, it's good to see you." He greeted him as Graham walked over to the counter.

"It's good to see you too, David. Do you think you could take a break for a few minutes?" He asked him leaning up against the counter.

"Sure, just let me tell them. I will meet you outside." David told him heading to the back to let his coworkers know he was going on break.

Graham walked outside of the building to wait for David. He hoped that this wouldn't take too long because he knew Emma was probably freaking out about him being gone so long. The dream that he died still had Emma shaken up. He knew that she was already stressed now Julian was in town.

"I owe you an apology." Graham heard David say as he walked up to him causing Graham to look at him confused. "It was out of line for me to get involved in your personal business. Kathryn asked me to talk to you about working things out with Regina. "He began as Graham flinched with a look of disgust. " I should have said no. I know better now that I have seen you around town with Emma. You two look happy together."

"I am happier than I have ever been in my life." He told him with a huge grin that reached his blue eyes. "You do no need to apologize to me, David. Regina has a way of getting people to do what she wants even if they don't want to do it." He said to him with the smile and sparkle in his eyes disappeared now his features were filled with revulsion and anger. Graham took a deep breath to calm down pushing back the anger. "I actually came here offer you a job as a deputy with the police department. Emma and I could use some help. Are you interested?" He asked him unsure if David would agree.

"I am." David said after a few moment smiling at Graham. "Is Emma ok with me working there? I know she's not my biggest fan but I can't blame her for that."

"Emma agreed when I suggested you." He told David surprising him. "It just takes a while for Emma to warm up to someone new. It takes some work but I can promise you it's worth it to have Emma Swan in your life. She has a way of making all of the dreams come true that you never thought could happen."

"I can see that." David said with a smile causing Graham to blush slightly then shook off his embarrassment. "I am just working part time here so I think that I could start at the police station tomorrow. Is that too soon?" He asked him.

Graham shook his head grinning, "Welcome aboard, Deputy Nolan. Emma and I will you at eight am tomorrow morning." He said to him as he shook hands with David.

"I am looking forward to it, Sheriff." David replied then walked back into the animal shelter smiling.

**Regina's house-exterior front porch**

Julian rang the doorbell then the next second the door was flung open to reveal a smiling Henry.

"Hi Julian, I can't wait for you to try Grannies sundaes!" He exclaimed to him then his smile fell noticing the cut and bruises by Julian's mouth and his right side of his jaw. "What happened to your face? Are you ok?" Henry asked him worried but before Julian could answer Regina walked up behind Henry looking at Julian with surprise.

"Go to your room for a minute and play. I will call you when we are done talking." Regina told her son, who looked like he was going to argue with her. "Now Henry." She ordered him making him frown at her.

"Henry it's worse than it looks. I promise." He explained to his son giving him a reassuring smile putting his hand on his shoulder. "It will only take a minute to talk then we have the whole afternoon just the two of us."

"Ok." Henry replied then walked away going up the stairs to his room. Regina and Julian watched his go up the stairs then disappear down the hall then heard his door closing.

"What the hell happened to you?" Regina asked him in a hushed voice examining his face touching his jaw causing Julian to flinch. Julian tried to think quickly to try to figure out the best how he could use Graham hitting him. His eyes caught Henry hiding at the top of his steps out to the corner of his eyes then it hit him.

"It's not a big deal. I am fine, really." Julian told her taking a step backwards away from her.

"It looks like someone used your face as a punching bag .So doesn't tell me it's not a big deal." Regina said to him crossing her arms over her chest. "I am the mayor of this town. If someone is going around assaulting people than I need to know who is the culprit."

"I'm sure that Graham regrets hitting me. We worked it out before he left my hotel room." Julian said to Regina as Henry's green eyes grew large with surprise and shock as he peeked out from the wall of the hallway upstairs.

" Sheriff Graham hit you." Regina seethed knowing that it was all because of Emma Swan. "I will have his badge for this. I promise you that he will be punished for assaulting you." She said now smiling wickedly.

"No, I don't want to press any charges against him." Julian said to her as Regina looked at him with shock then anger.

"He may be the Sheriff but he is not above the law, Mr. Thomas. This is my town." Regina said to him but Julian shook his head at her. "May I ask why?" She asked him trying to push back her anger at him.

"Honestly, Madame Mayor. I have caused Emma enough heartache so I can't add to it." Julian began to explain to her smiling at her softly. "My appearance in town has to be a shock to her. I am sure that Graham is just worried about Emma and wants to protect her. I can't blame him for that. I want to do the same thing. I love Emma." He told Regina lying about the reason he wasn't pressing charges. Julian did understand Graham's protectiveness of Emma but he wanted Graham to pay dearly. He was going to get back the only girl that he had ever loved no matter what he had to do or how dirty he had to play.

Regina stared at him in silence obviously not buying Julian's story but she let it go. "Ok, but it happens again then you will have to press charges." She relented counting on the fact Julian had an angle on why he wasn't pressing charges against Graham. Regina was surprised that he and Graham didn't just start throwing punches at each other last night at dinner. The tension between the two men was over powering and made her wish it was over her instead of that pathetic girl. "I will go get Henry." She said to him causing Henry to scurry back to his room without making a sound then went up the stairs.

Julian watched Regina go up the stairs as a small smile crept up on his lips. He couldn't believe his luck that Henry was eavesdropping to his conversation. Now he would have Henry on his side and hopefully trying to talk Emma out of seeing Graham. It almost made getting punched by the Sheriff worth it.

AN: This chapter was so much fun to write! Please let me know if you liked it ! Sorry it's a short chapter but I promise I will work on the next chapter soon.


	8. Fix you

**Just a kiss**

**Chapter 8: Fix you**

**AN: This chapter is named after the Coldplay song Fix you. I love Coldplay ! I borrowed Ian Somerholder to use as the inspiration for Michael. I want to thank all of my readers especially those who review. It's so exciting to get reviews! Thanks so much! This chapter is longer than the last one!  
><strong>

Graham looked around the police station as he walked in to see Mary Margaret sitting at Emma's desk when he entered the police station. "Where is Emma? Is she ok?" He asked her with desperation in his voice. It was strange because he had never in his life felt anything like he did when it came to Emma. He loved all of his wolf family that raised him from childhood and would die for them but his feelings for Emma paled in comparison to them.

"Emma is in the bathroom. She is ok" Mary Margaret said to him approaching him with a look of sympathy in her eyes. "You really love her." She said to him looking up at him with a smile on her face.

"I would say or do anything for Emma." He replied to her making Mary Margaret grin at him.

"She deserves someone to love her that way. You do too." She said to him causing Graham to look at her with his blue eyes growing large. "Tell me that I am wrong about how you feel about her?" She asked him.

Graham stared into her blue eyes for a moment, "I can't." He told her making Mary Margaret grin at him again. "I have never loved anyone or anything like I love Emma." He confided in her making Mary Margaret's eyes tear up.

"I have seen the way see looks at you and the look on her face when she talks about you. I can tell that she feels the same way whether she will say it or not. Emma doesn't let anyone in easily nor does she let them know once they are in her heart." Mary Margaret said to him making Graham smile at her.

"I have lived my whole life without hearing those words. So I don't need to hear them now." Graham shared with her.

"No, you don't but you deserve to hear those words. All of us deserve to hear those words." She shared with him. "Emma loves you but it may take her longer to admit it but it will be worth it. Love is always worth it."

"I thought that me being born was a mistake until I met Emma." He explained to Mary Margaret. "I owe all my happiness to you. Thank you."

"How do you mean?" She asked him confused but didn't get a response because Emma walked into the room rushing up to Graham once see saw him. Emma took his hands in hers causing him to flinch in pain. Her green eyes went down to his hands to see his knuckles were swollen.

"You punched someone." Emma said to him surprised looking down at his hand then back up at him realizing who he punched. Her eyes scanned him looking for injuries for a moment before speaking again. "Julian didn't hit you back." She added amazed that Julian would let someone hit him without hitting them back.

"I didn't plan on hitting him, Emma. It's just once I saw his face this anger came over me then next thing I know I hit him." Graham explained to her studying her face to see if she was mad at him. "Are you mad?" He asked her unable to hold back his worry that Emma could be angry with him.

Emma shook her head at him giving him a small smile, "No, I am just worried that Regina will use this against you." Graham let out the breath that he was holding in at hearing her words. "Trust me I want to do that same thing to Regina." She confided in him making him smile at her.

"They both deserve it." Mary Margaret voice called out causing them to turn to her. "I normally would say that violence is never the answer but in this case I can't be mad about it." She told them with a smile on her face. "I just wish I could have been there to see you hit Julian." Graham and Emma were both surprised by her reaction to Graham hitting Julian.

"I hit him twice actually." Graham confessed to them as Emma raised a brow at him. "He antagonized me the second time when I was trying to leave."

"Now that sounds like the Julian that I know." Emma replied sighing then glanced at the front entrance to see Regina walking up to the door. "Great." She muttered as the bell on the front door rang alerting them to Regina's entrance. "Hello Madame Mayor." Emma greeted her taking Graham's left hand holding it tightly in hers.

"The Sheriff and I need to have a talk alone." Regina said glaring at Graham as Emma stepped in front of him. "I am not asking I am telling you." She said to her.

"Anything that you say to my partner you can say in front of me. Oh, and he is my boyfriend." Emma said to Regina refusing to leave.

"I'm just going to go." Mary Margaret said to them knowing that she should go. "I will call you later, Emma." She said then left the station.

"Ok, fine." Regina relented annoyed looking at Emma and Graham. "You are not above the law Sheriff. You assaulted another resident of Storybrooke today. You are damn lucky that he doesn't want to press charges. If you so much as lay a finger on Julian or another resident I will have your badge and you will be in jail." She threatened him.

"I can promise you it won't happen again." Graham said to Regina through gritted teeth. He wanted to tell her off but knew he had to play his cards carefully. Regina already was aiming to destroy him and Emma so he didn't need to poke the angry bear so to speak.

"It better not." Regina said to him then looking him up and down before looking over at Emma. "Enjoy him while it last because he will be back in my bed and bored with you in no time." She sneered at her.

Graham beat Emma to responding, "I will never lay one finger on you again ever! I felt nothing at all with you. But now that I have my heart back I do feel something about it. Congratulations Regina, I feel something for you after all but it is hate and repulsion." He told her making Regina take a step towards him but Emma took one as well.

"I have no idea what you or Julian could see in this pathetic girl." Regina said to Graham before looking at Emma. "Since you have taken something that use to belong to me, I will take Julian." She said to Emma with a smile.

"Go for it, Regina. Julian never belonged to me." Emma said to her shrugging at her. "But you are going to stay away from Graham."

"You are right about Julian never belonging to you because he was married. You are just the girl that he wanted to sleep with then discard." Regina told her smiling smugly at Emma.

"I am disappointed in you Regina. You are usually so good at doing your homework on people but you have lost your touch. I was the one that left Julian for very good reasons besides him being married. You will regret bring him into town. You better hope that Henry doesn't get hurt in all of this because if he does I will come after you." Emma pointed out to Regina making her angry again.

"Henry is MY son. I know what is best for him and it's not you, Miss Swan." Regina spat at her before leaving the station in a huff.

"She is always a ray of sunshine." Emma said sarcastically turning around to look a Graham, who was smiling at her.

"You called me your boyfriend." He said to her with his green eyes sparkled with happiness. "I really like how it sounded." He told her leaning down kissing her on the lips.

"Let's get you some ice for your hand, Rocky." She said smiling at her leading him back to the break room taking him by his good hand.

**Granny's café **

"I'm really glad that you spending that afternoon with me, Henry." Julian said to Henry then took a drink of his water. Julian had never really wanted to have children. Whenever his ex-wife Claire brought up kids he would immediately change subject. It worked for years then she finally just stopped talking about it with him because it always led to a big fight. Henry was looking at him like he was trying to figure him out. "What's on your mind?" He asked his son finding himself genuinely wanting to know what he was thinking.

"Did you know about me?" Henry asked him leaning forward with his elbows on the table.

"No, I didn't know about you until recently. I was looking for Emma then I ended up finding out about you." He said to him making Henry frown. "Emma and I loved each other but things were complicated when I met her. I made so big mistakes that I am not proud of but at the time I couldn't see what I was doing. I didn't mean to hurt Emma but I did." He said to him being honest with his son.

"I don't understand grown-up sometimes." Henry shared with him making Julian chuckle and smile at him.

"Well us grown-ups don't always act like grown-ups or make the right choices." Julian said to Henry finding that he liked spending time with him. Henry was a smart kid and he had Emma's good heart so he couldn't help but like him.

"Can I ask a favor?" Henry asked him looking at his father who nodded at him. "I know that you and Sheriff Graham don't each other because you both love my real mom. Do you think that maybe you two could try to get along even though you two don't like each other?" Henry asked him then added before Julian could answer him. "It's just I want Emma to happy and Graham makes her happy. But I also want you to stay here." He said to him with a hopeful look in his green eyes.

Julian looked into Henry's eyes, which looked so much like his own taking a moment to think about his answer. He felt guilt hit him for using Henry for trying to break up Emma and Graham. Guilt was an emotion that he hadn't felt in years but now he was feeling it strongly. Julian's father had used him all the time to get whatever he wanted and he had grownup hating him because of it. He learned to live with it the older he got but he resented them until the day he died. "If it will make you happy then I will try to get along with him." Julian agreed making Henry's face lit up in a smile. Julian found himself not wanting to be like his father when it came to Henry. He still planned on getting Emma back but he was just going to have to go about it a different way.

"Good." Henry said to him as Ruby brought their ice cream sundaes over to the table. "Thank you, Ruby." He told her then dug into his ice cream sundae. "It's good isn't it?" He asked him.

"It's the best sundae that I've had." Julian told Henry before going to take another bite. His mind traveled back to one the nights he spent with Emma.

**Flashback**

Julian slammed the front door of his apartment shut throwing his briefcase on the floor heading start to his liquor cabinet. He poured a glass of Dalmore scotch when he heard Emma voice call out to him, "I take it the meeting with your father and the client didn't go well?" He took a drink turning around to face her to see her sitting on the couch wearing only one of his blue dress shirts holding a book in her hands.

"I can't believe I let him talk me into going into business with me but then again he always gets his way. He wants me to go Harvard even though I want to Yale but I go to Harvard. My father wants me to marry Claire even though I don't feel ready at twenty-five but I do it." He ranted angry with not only his father but himself.

Emma put the book down walking over to him putting her arms around his neck, "Your father can be a pretty intimidating man. I never had a father or anyone who cared so I can't imagine growing up with someone like him but I can listen." She told him looking up at him sympathetically.

Julian smiled at her wrapping his arms around her, "You being here waiting at home for me wearing only my shirt definitely helps." He told her leaning in kissing her. "Sorry, I didn't even say hi before I started bitching or even offer to make you a drink."

A strange look crossed her face for a moment but disappeared quickly, "I don't think an ice cream sundae and scotch really go together." She told him looking over her shoulder at the coffee table and he followed her gaze to see a sundae sitting there. "Newman's has the best sundaes in town. The ice cream to chocolate syrup ratio is perfect." Julian laughed at her as she pretended to be offended. "Hey mister, you don't make fun a girl's craving for ice cream."

"I would never do that." Julian told her grinning at her. "Ok, you have my interest peaked. Will you please share your sundae with me?" He asked her as Emma thought out it for a second.

"You can have a bite or two." She told him then they walked over to sit on the couch. Emma grabbed the sundae feed a spoonful to him. "I had to steal your shirt because some kid in the lobby of your building spilled his drink all over me but as least it wasn't coffee." She teased him.

"Hey, that was a complete accident but the best accident that has ever happened to me." Julian told her with a grin while she took a bite. "Your right about scotch and ice cream sundae are terrible." He said making her laugh. "If you are around kids long enough you will get something spilled on you or thrown up on. My nephew, Andy seems to spill something on me whenever I am around him."

"Did you and Claire ever talk about having kids?" Emma asked him in a quiet voice staring down at the sundae. "Sorry I shouldn't have asked." She said pushing around the sundae. Julian put his hand on her chin pulling it up softly so she would look at him.

"She always tried to talk about it but I never wanted to talk about it. I never wanted kids. My father definitely helped with that decision because of how we grew up. Besides even if I would have wanted them, seeing how my father is with Andy definitely makes me not want them. "He told her then paused for a moment. "But if I did want them it would be with you, Emma not Claire."

"God, I am so sorry to have brought this up. I am supposed to be cheering you up after a rough day." Emma said shaking her head. "I have an idea." Emma added sitting the container down then straddling his lap as she pulled his tie loose. "Let's get you out of these clothes."

"I really like that idea." He replied before pulling her into a passionate kiss as he began unbuttoning the shirt she was wearing.

**End of flashback**

It hit Julian that Emma knew that she was pregnant that night. She had left a month after that night. They had a big fight the night before she left when she confronted him about the bribes, drugs and other woman. He had given up the other woman but not the other two. Emma hadn't believed him when he told her that she was the only one he wanted. He remembered losing his cool when Emma told him it was over. He turned the bar in the apartment over shattering all of the bottles of liquor when she walked out of his apartment and life. Julian didn't see her again until last night. "Do you want to go for a walk?" Julian asked Henry placing money on the table for the check.

"Yeah, I will show you around Storybrooke." He said to him excited. "Let's go!" He exclaimed then they felt the café together.

**Mr. Gold's Shop**

"Hello Mayor." Mr. Gold greeted Regina as she walked into his shop. "How can I help you?" He asked her.

"You rent an apartment to the Sheriff. I want you kick him out of you building." She said to him causing Mr. Gold smile at her.

"Now, why would I want to do that? The Sheriff is a great tenant and always pays his rent on time." Mr. Gold replied to her as he locked the case in front of him. "Let me guess this is about his new girlfriend Miss Swan. They are such a cute couple."

"I will make a deal with you." Regina baited him. Mr. Gold looked up as he tapped his finger to his chin thinking about her offer.

"I could do that for you but I want to get back on what I want from you in return." He told her. "Do we have a deal?" He asked her holding out his hand with a grin.

"We do." Regina smiled back at him shaking his hand. "I want it done today." She told him before left the shop.

"It's always a pleasure doing business with you, Mayor." He called out to her before she exited his store.

**The Police Station**

Emma walked into the room to see Graham talking on a phone in the office with the door shut not looking very happy at all. He hung up the phone then walked out into the main room of the station looking furious. "What's going on?"

"My landlord Mr. Gold just told me that I have to move out in three days." Graham explained to her.

"He can't do that if you signed a lease." She told him as he walked over to her.

"I'm month to month. He said that it's in our contract he can choose to make me move at any time with a three day notice. I read it and he is right. You know Regina is behind this so no one will rent to me." Graham said sighing as he sat down the edge on one of the desks. "I can always live in the woods or the station." He told her half kidding half serious.

"I am sure that Mary Margaret won't care if you stay with us. You can't live in the station or the woods." Emma said to him. "I didn't get why she would have you kicked out of the building because she had to know that you would be living with me and Mary Margaret."

"I don't know." Graham said just as puzzled by Regina's actions. "There are already two people living in your apartment, Emma. I can't ask you and Mary Margaret to take me in. I will figure something out." He told her.

"You aren't asking. I am telling you that you are staying with me. You better just accept it. You will be waking up and falling asleep next to me every night so get used to it." Emma told him while Graham pretended to think it over. "Ok, you can sleep on my floor instead." She teased him.

Graham pulled her in to his arms smiling at her, "No, you already promised me that I could wake up next to you every day. There is no going back on your word now unless you want to sleep on the floor with me every night." He said to Emma, who shook her head at him. "Oh, I forgot to tell you that David accepted our offer to work with us. His first day is tomorrow morning."

"Good. Now we just need to get Mary Margaret to the station tomorrow afternoon." Emma said to him still feeling a bit unsure about putting Mary Margaret and David in the same room. She knew that Mary Margaret loved David and he loved her but he was stuck in a marriage to Kathryn.

"I am sure that we can come up with something. We should probably go drive around to make sure even one is behaving." Graham said to her causing her to raise a brow. "Ok, it's so I will behave because I am tempted to take you into that cell and have my way with you. Did I ever tell you how cute I thought you looked that day I had you locked up?" He asked her with mischievous twinkle in his blue eyes as he grinned at her.

"Funny." Emma replied rolling her eyes at him but she was smiling. "Let's go patrol, Sheriff." She said to him then they walked out of the station locking the door behind them.

**Later that afternoon- Exterior of Regina's house**

"I had a lot of fun today." Henry told his father with a smile as they walked up towards the front steps to the house. "Can you stay for dinner?" He asked him stopping on the sidewalk.

"I wish that I could but I have to work." He began but Henry interrupted him.

"Are you going back to California?" He asked Julian looking upset. Julian bent down to look Henry in the eyes.

"No, my co-worker Michael is coming out here to work with me on this case. My work just needs Michael and me to work on the case together. He should be here in town already. Normally we will be working during the day when you are at school but we need to get started tonight." He explained to a relieved Henry. "You and I can have dinner together just the two of us as long as your mother says it ok."

"I'd like that." Henry said to him then paused. "Do you think you could get my mom to let me spend more time with Emma? She doesn't like her very much. I would normally sneak out to see her but now my mom is watching me more closely. She is pretty cool and I miss her."

"Emma is pretty cool. I will talk to your mom and see what I can do for you." Julian said to him as he stood up. The front door of the house opened and Regina walked outside wearing a long sleeve grey wrap dress with black high heels.

"Henry, did you have fun?" She asked him looking at her son walking out the front door down the steps to him.

"I had a great time. Julian and I had cheeseburgers at fries then ice cream sundaes at Granny's then I showed him around town." Henry told her with a smile. "Can Julian and I go out for dinner tomorrow since he can't stay for dinner tonight?" He asked her.

Regina looked up Julian raising a brow at hearing that he wasn't staying for dinner. She had made her intentions clear when she asked him for that drink yesterday. "You aren't staying for dinner?" She asked him forcing a smile.

"I wish I could but I got a call from my co-worker Michael last night. There is this big case they need us to work on. He left LA last night and should actually be here any minute to follow me to my hotel. I didn't want to leave Storybrooke so I had him come here to help." Julian explained to Regina as a black BMW three series pulled up in front of the house. ""There he is right now."

Regina looked over at the car to see a very good guy with dark black hair with light blue sparkling eyes wearing a black dress coat over a white dress shirt and dark jeans with black boots get out of the car walking up the gate. Regina's brown eyes lit up but held in the seductive smile that she wanted to let out. He reminded her of Graham in a way that he looked like there was innocence about him but yet darkness to him. She thought about reconsidering her plan to seduce Julian now that she was looking at the new man in town. Regina wasn't sure which man she wanted in her bed more but maybe she would try for both.

"Julian, I'm sorry that it took me awhile to get here." The guy said opening up the gate walking up to them. He smiled at Julian then glanced down at Henry and Regina before going back to Julian.

"It's perfect timing actually, Michael. I want to introduce you to some people. Michael this is Regina Mills, she is the mayor of Storybrooke." Julian introduced them.

"It's nice to meet you, Mayor." Michael said to Regina with a dazzling smile that made Regina want to lick her lips.

Regina smiled at him as she took his hand shaking it, "Welcome to Storybrooke, Michael. I hope that you enjoy your stay here in Storybrooke."

"This is my son, Henry. Henry this is Michael. We work together in Los Angeles. "Julian said to him as Michael's eyes grew large. He looked back and forth between Henry and for a moment before regaining his cool.

"Hi Henry, I' m Michael it's nice to meet you." He said holding his hand out to Henry, who shook it smiling at him.

"It's ok that you are surprised about me. I surprised my real mom by showing up in Boston and Julian was surprised to find out about me when he came here looking for her." Henry told him with a smile.

Michael was dying to ask who his real mother was but he knew better than to ask it. He knew that he would find out soon enough. Henry's green eyes looked so much like Julian's that Michael definitely saw a father son resemblance in them.

"It's time for dinner Henry so say goodbye to Julian." Regina told him as Henry walked over wrapping his arms around his father's waist hugging him. Julian was surprised her moment but then wrapped his arms around Henry.

"Thanks, I had fun. See you tomorrow night, Julian." He told him pulling away with a smile. "Bye, Michael." He called out then ran into the house.

"You two should come to my office tomorrow afternoon. I will take the both of you to lunch. See you both at 12:30." Regina told them no giving them anytime to decline her offer before walking into the house shutting the door behind her.

Michael turned to look at Julian with questioning eyes, "You want to explain to me what exactly is going on here." He said to him feeling like the walked into a movie at the last scene with no idea of the plot.

"I will back at the hotel. You will be staying there as well. Let's go get you checked in." Julian said to him as they walked down the sidewalk towards their cars.

**Mary Margaret's apartment**

"Emma." Mary Margaret said looking up from the homework see was grading as she sat at the kitchen table to see Emma entering the apartment alone. "Where is Graham?" She asked her surprised that he wasn't with her.

"I need to talk to you about something." Emma told her walking over to sit in the chair across from her looking nervous. "Mr. Gold is kicking Graham out of his apartment in three days for no reason. We know Regina is behind it but not sure why. He has no place to go. "Emma began to explain looking down at her hands but then she felt Mary Margaret put her hand over hers. She looked up at her to see Mary Margaret smiling at her.

"Of course he can stay here." Mary Margaret said to her. "I do expect him to pay a portion of the rent, groceries and utilities." She told her making Emma smile at her.

"Thank you, Mary Margaret. I really owe you for this. I am going to Graham's to help him pack his clothes." She told her getting up heading to the door.

"Emma." Mary Margaret called out causing her to turn back around. "There's just one thing. I don't want to walk in on you two so two keep the private time in your bedroom." She said to her making Emma's face flush with embarrassment. "There's no need to be embarrassed, Emma. I know you two have sex. We are all adults. I just don't want to walk in on you two."

"I promise you won't." Emma told her hurrying out of the apartment to get out of a conversation about her and Graham having sex with her mother. A few days ago it wouldn't have bothered her talking about sex with Mary Margaret but now she knew she was her mother it was very awkward.

**Graham's apartment**

Graham put a few of his shirts in his suitcase then looked around his apartment for a moment. He knew that he should be angry that he was being kicked out of his apartment but he found himself happy about it. Regina had spent time here tainting any good memories he had of it. He also had to admit that he was happy about living with Emma. Graham never thought that he would want that type of relationship before or after the curse yet here he wanted to live happily ever after with Emma. He had only known her for two months yet he couldn't imagine his life without her in it. He wanted to be not only her partner, her best friend but also her boyfriend and someday soon her husband. Graham could already picture them raising Henry and having a brother or sister to keep Henry company. He knew that he should keep it quiet knowing it would freak Emma out but she was going to be Mrs. Graham Dornan someday soon. He heard a key in the door turning to see Emma walk in with red cheeks, "Are you ok?" He asked her abandoning packing to check on her walking over to her.

"Mary Margaret said she wants you to stay with us but told me to that we need to keep sex in the bedroom. It was mortifying!" Emma said to him shaking her head as Graham laughed. "It's not funny! I guess we just can't have sex anymore." She told him making Graham's eyes grow large.

"Now that's not funny, Emma." Graham told her getting a serious look from Emma. "I can live him the woods." He said to her then she let out a laugh as he pulled her to him. "Tell me you aren't serious about this no sex thing because as much as I love you Emma Swan." He began to say then realized what he just said to her. Emma's green eyes stared at him in surprise at hearing that he loved her.

**AN: I am sorry if you guys didn't like the Julian/Emma make-out flashback moment. I promise that this is a Graham & Emma story! How awesome was Once Upon Time this week? I loved Mr. Gold and Belle together. Emily de Raven is so awesome. I loved her on lost . Please review, pretty please!**


	9. It's you

**Just a kiss**

**Chapter 9: It's you**

_End of Chapter 8_

_Graham put a few of his shirts in his suitcase then looked around his apartment for a moment. He knew that he should be angry that he was being kicked out of his apartment but he found himself happy about it. Regina had spent time here tainting any good memories he had of it. He also had to admit that he was happy about living with Emma. Graham never thought that he would want that type of relationship before or after the curse yet here he wanted to live happily ever after with Emma. He had only known her for two months yet he couldn't imagine his life without her in it. He wanted to be not only her partner, her best friend but also her boyfriend and someday soon her husband. Graham could already picture them raising Henry and having a brother or sister to keep Henry company. He knew that he should keep it quiet knowing it would freak Emma out but she was going to be Mrs. Graham Dornan someday soon. He heard a key in the door turning to see Emma walk in with red cheeks, "Are you ok?" He asked her abandoning packing to check on her walking over to her. _

"_Mary Margaret said she wants you to stay with us but told me to that we need to keep sex in the bedroom. It was mortifying!" Emma said to him shaking her head as Graham laughed. "It's not funny! I guess we just can't have sex anymore." She told him making Graham's eyes grow large._

"_Now that's not funny, Emma." Graham told her getting a serious look from Emma. "I can live him the woods." He said to her then she let out a laugh as he pulled her to him. "Tell me you aren't serious about this no sex thing because as much as I love you Emma Swan." He began to say then realized what he just said to her. Emma's green eyes stared at him in surprise at hearing that he loved her. _

**AN: Warning this chapter is M just due to language. Julian and Michael have given me a potty mouth!**

The words were already out of his mouth so he decided to just go with it. "I had planned to tell you in a more romantic way but I' m new to all of this. My whole life I have only cared about or loved the wolves that raised me until you came into town. I love you, Emma. I don't expect you to say it back if you" He began to say to her but she cut him off by kissing him like it could be the last time she ever get to kiss him. Her lips brushed up against his kissing him gently but she let all of the feelings for him she had been holding in. She wanted to show him how she felt about him since she couldn't say the words.

Graham smiled as he kissed Emma knowing that she felt the same way by the way she was kissing him. He didn't need to hear the words yet just knowing she loved him.

Emma pulled away to look at Graham with tears in her eyes with a smile on her face, "What if when we break the curse, I don't want to go back to fairytale land. What if I want to go live in Boston with Henry? Could you give up going back home?" Graham palmed her face looking into her eyes smiling at her.

"It wouldn't be my home if you aren't there. You are my home, Emma. I didn't have a home or a heart until you. I want to live the rest of my life with you and Henry no matter where that it is. I couldn't go live another day without a heart now I know how it feels to have a whole one." He said to her making tears fall down her cheeks then he leaned in to kiss them away.

"I want that too. Graham, I...I" She said to him wanting to tell him that she loved because she realized that she loved him in that moment but couldn't say those three words. Graham leaned in kissing her softly before he whispered to her.

"Shhh, I think we have done enough talking. I want to show you how much I love you." Graham told Emma as Emma smiled at him. He kissed her lifting her into his arms carrying over to lay her on the bed.

**Julian's hotel room**

Julian poured a glass of whiskey for himself and one for Michael before walking over to the table in his room to sit across from him.

"Thank you." Michael said to him taking the glass. "So you have a son." He said to him before taking a drink.

"Yes, I didn't know about him until a few months ago when I went looking for his mother." Julian said to him while Michael raised a brow at him to continue. "I need you here because Regina is throwing herself at me. Normally I might consider it but that wouldn't work well with my plan. I let this girl slip through my fingers once before so I am not going to let it happen again."

"I am surprised that you actually care. There are quite a few women in Los Angeles that are missing you. A girl named Cassie showed up demanding to see you a few days ago." Michael said to him as Julian gave him a disinterested look.

"She is yours if you want her. Cassie was just a distraction to keep me busy until I could get here." Julian said to him. "Tomorrow night when I go to dinner with Henry, you will go to the mayor's house and fuck her brains out. You will do anything that she wants you to do so I can keep her off my dick."

"What if she doesn't do it for me?" Michael asked him leaning back in his chair. "Come on, Julian. This is crazy. All you have to do is tell Regina that you aren't interested. I actually have a girlfriend that I don't want to cheat."

"I don't care about your problems. You owe me or did you forget?" He asked him leaning on over the table to stare him down making Michael's eyes to fall to the table. "That's what I thought. If Regina doesn't do it for you then pictures someone that does it for you like your girlfriend."

"Can I ask where this interest in the girl from your past came from all of sudden?" Michael asked him pushing back the thoughts of what he had to do tomorrow. "Is she the reason you finally divorced Claire?" He asked him.

"I would have done it years ago but my father threatened to make my life hell because if it. But the moment I heard he passed away of a heart attack I told Claire that I wanted a divorce. Don't let her fool you into thinking that she didn't know I wanted out of our marriage. I told her ten years ago that I wanted out of our marriage but she went running to my father." Julian said bitterly before taking a big drink then walking over to get the bottle for a refill.

"So let me guess it was for this girl that you got knocked up. Did you really know about the baby?" Michael asked him as Julian poured another glass for himself. Julian sat the bottle down on the table before sitting back down.

"No, I didn't have any clue. She took off not telling me anything except that she was breaking things off. I was going to go look for her but my father knew about the affair. He blackmailed me into agreeing to never contact or look for her again." Julian explained to him.

Michael took a drink of his whiskey, "I am surprised that she didn't shake you down for hush money about the baby then take off. So I am guessing she put the baby up for adoption. You must have really pissed this girl off. If she just got pregnant without telling you about the kid then running off then put the baby up for adoption."

"You see why I can't have Regina sniffing around me then." Julian answered him. "That's all you really need to know about it. The rest of it isn't all of your business. We are through for tonight. You can go but we will meet here to go over all of the pending cases tomorrow at 8am."

Michael drank the rest of drink then stood up, "I will see you in the morning." He told him then got up leaving his room dreading the day tomorrow. The mayor was a good looking woman but there was an evilness about her that made his skin crawl. She almost reminded her of a more sinister female version of Julian. He felt as though he was about to have sex with the devil but he knew he had no choice. Well he did it was have sex with Regina or jail so he was choosing the sex with Regina.

**Granny's the next morning**

Michael walked into the café wearing a blue V-neck t-shirt with a black dress coat and jeans. He took off his sunglasses putting them in his pocket as he walked over sitting down at a table. Michael grabbed his phone out of his pocket checking his email when a menu was laid on the table in front of him.

"Welcome to Granny's." He heard a female voice call out to him. "What can I get you?" He looked up from his phone shocked to see one of the most beautiful girls that he had ever seen dressed in short red shorts with a white apron tied around her waist with a short sleeve button up dress shirt tied under above her belly button. He noticed her long dark hair with red streaks was pulled back pig tails.

"I take a coffee black. What breakfast do you suggest?" He asked her giving her a smile with his bright blue eyes set on her.

"I suggest Granny's breakfast special." Ruby said to him taking out her notepad.

"I'll trust you on that since I am new to town. I'm Michael Edwards." He said introducing himself holding out his hand to her.

"I'm Ruby. It's nice to meet you. You are the third new resident that we have got in two months. Normally people just pass through but never really stay. Hopefully you will stick around. I'll put your order in." She told him turning over the coffee cup on the table pouring his a cup with a flirtatious smile.

"It's good to meet you, Ruby. It looks like I might be in town for a while." He told her returning the smile before she walked away from the table as she swung her hips seductively as she walked away. Michael found himself liking his town more now.

**Graham's apartment**

Emma opened her eyes to see Graham lying across from her sleeping soundly. A smile crossed over her lips as she stared at the man that had told her that he loved her last night. She wanted to tell him that she felt the same way but she couldn't get the words out last night. Her green eyes traveled over his gorgeous face wanting to etch every detail of this moment into her memory.

There hadn't been much happiness in her life but she had a few moments in her life she felt truly happy. She had four of them in her life time. The first one was when she got her first apartment on her own. It hadn't been much but it was hers and she worked damn hard for it. The second one was very bittersweet but it was the first time she held Henry in her arms after giving birth to him. He was the most beautiful and amazing thing that she had ever seen in her life. She had never loved anything in her life so much. It was the hardest thing that she had ever done in her life giving him up for adoption but she wanted him to have the best chance at life. The third one was once again bittersweet when Henry showed at her door on her birthday. There hadn't been a day that she didn't think about him wandering what he looked like or if he was happy. She had wished that she wouldn't have to spend another birthday alone and he made her wish come true that day. The last was last night when Graham told her that he loved her and that his home was wherever she and Henry were.

Emma saw Graham slowly open his eyes as he pulled her to him snuggling against her, "I wish we could spend all day in bed." Graham mumbled in a sleep filled voice burying his head against her chest.

"I really like the sound of that but we can't. Today we are training the new deputy that you hired." Emma reminded him making him groan pulling his head away from her. His blue eyes looked up at her as he smiled at her. "What?" She asked him unable to keep the smile of her face.

"I am just happy." Graham told her pulling her in for a quick kiss. "You take the first shower. I will go get us coffee from Granny's."

"Aren't you going to join me for a quick shower? It would save water." Emma said to him giving a playful look causing Graham to roll out of bed. "Graham! Where are you going?" Emma called out to him seductive smile as the sheet around her fell to her waist as she sat up.

"We both know that it wouldn't be a quick shower." He said to her not looking up at her as he put boxers on before he looked up at her. "Oh no, please don't look at me like that." Graham said quickly putting on a pair of jeans and a shirt from the floor tempted to climb back in bed with his girlfriend. "I will be right back with our coffees." He told her putting on his shoes before he left the apartment.

**Granny's **

Michael finished his breakfast glancing over at the counter to look at Ruby. He found himself wishing that he was here for other reason besides bedding Regina. His life hadn't been his own since he messed up making a bad judgment call now Julian controlled his life. If he could choose between the money and success he had or freedom then he would definitely pick his freedom.

The door chimed making him look up to see a man walk in grinning, "Good morning Ruby." He greeted her as he made his way to the counter. "Can I get two coffees to go?" He asked her.

"Good morning, Sheriff." Ruby said smiling while she grabbed to coffee cups then the coffee pot.

Graham looked around the café surprised when he spotted a new face. He walked over to his table as Michael glanced up at him, "I don't know you. I'm Graham Dornan the Sheriff of Storybrooke." He introduced himself to him.

"Michael. I will be in town working with a case with Julian Thomas for a while. Do you know him?" He said to the Sheriff holding out his hand with a smile. Once Graham heard Julian name, his blue eyes looked at Michael with suspicion and distain. "Oh, I see you have met my boss. He tends to make a strong impression on people."

"I am not sure what you two are up to here in Storybrooke but I can tell you that I am watching the both of you." Graham warned him before heading back over to the counter to grab his coffees. "Have a good day, Ruby." He told her then left.

"Wow, I can see that Julian has already made an impression." Michael said as Ruby made her way over to the table. "What did he do to piss off the Sheriff?" He asked her but before she could answer his cell phone rang. It was Julian calling him. "It's Julian I've got to go." He told her handing her cash for his bill. "I will see you around." He told her with a grin.

"I am sure that you will." Ruby replied before walking back behind the bar.

**The Police Station**

"Good morning, Emma." She heard causing her to spin around in her chair to see her father standing there with a small smile on his face. "I really hope that you are ok with me working here." He said to her.

Emma returned his smile, "I am. We are both glad that you decide to work with us." She told him pushing back any bad feelings about him hurting Mary Margaret. It was obvious that he wanted be with Mary Margaret but felt guilty about it. She had to tell herself that he trying to fight against the memories of this life with his real one.

"David." Graham called out walking into the room with a huge smile on his face over to him. He stood next to Emma. "I thought that the three of us could talk really quick before we start your training."

"I actually was hoping that we could all talk first. First of all, I owe you and Emma an apology for letting Kathryn talk me into getting into your business. It won't happen again. Regina is my wife's friend but I can promise you that I won't tell the mayor anything that she really doesn't need to know."

"Good. I just wanted to make sure that we are all on the same page." Graham said to him. "Come on, I will show you a few things." He told him before leading him into his office.

**The Mayor's dining room- lunch time**

"I hope that you two like Chinese food." Regina said to Julian and Michael as they sat down at her dining room table for lunch.

"We order it all the time in LA when we are stuck working on case late night. Thank you for inviting us over for lunch. "Julian thanked Regina with a smile while Michael nodded in agreement.

"Have you met any of Storybrooke residents?" Regina asked Michael with her brown eyes locked on him with an intensity that made Michael very nervous. He had learned from being an attorney and from working with Julian how to hide his nervousness.

"This morning I met Ruby and the Sheriff at Granny's. Ruby was very nice." Michael replied looking over at Julian. "The Sheriff wasn't too happy to hear that I was a co-worker of yours. He didn't seem to like you very much."

"Sheriff Graham and I got off on the wrong foot but I promised Henry that I would try to put aside our differences. " Julian said to him taking a bite of his rice. Regina was surprised to hear that Henry had talked to Julian about Graham but she had other things on her mind.

"I wouldn't worry about Graham. We had a little chat about how he is not above the law." Regina assured Julian. She turned her attention back to Michael. "I would love to have you over for dinner tonight. Do you have plans tonight, Michael?" She asked looking at him lustfully not even bothering to hide it.

"I do now." Michael answered giving her a smoldering look that made Regina fight for control of getting out of her seat to jump him. "I insist on bringing a bottle of wine to dinner. Do you prefer red or white?" He asked.

**Later that afternoon**

Emma rushed into Graham's office causing Graham and David to look up at her, "I just got a call that Henry was caught shoplifting that the drug store. It has to be a misunderstanding. I will be back as soon as I get it cleared up." She told them.

"Do you want me go with you?" Graham asked Emma noticing the panic on her face as he went to get out of the chair.

"No, I got it." She said to him before rushing out of the police station.

"Do you ever think that sometimes you think is the right thing could really be the wrong thing?" David asked Graham, who was still staring at the door of the station. His questions got Graham's attention back on him.

"It depends. You usually can't go wrong following your heart but some people may get hurt along the way. "Graham replied then paused. "You are the only one that is standing between you and what you really want."

"I just don't want to hurt anybody but no matter what I do someone is going to get hurt." David said to him then let out a sigh. "The memories of my life with Kathryn are coming back to me but it doesn't feel right. The only time it really does is when I am around Mary Margaret." He explained to him. "I feel like I would still be in that coma if I hadn't heard her voice reading to me. Does that sound crazy?"

Graham smiled at Emma's father, "No, not at all. I feel like I was dead inside until Emma came into my life. It's almost like she made me come alive." David nodded Graham understanding exactly how he felt.

**Drug store**

"What is going on here?" Emma asked the drug store owner making her way over to Henry.

"I caught Henry stealing from my store." The man told Emma, who looked over at Henry.

"I swear I didn't steal anything." Henry told her glancing over at the other boy and girl that were standing across from him.

"How do explain me finding this all your backpack?" The store owner asked Henry pointing to a pile of items on the counter like a candy bar, a roll of toilet paper and tooth paste.

"I didn't put it there." Henry swore looking from him to Emma. "I would never take anything without paying for it."

"Sir, I promise you that Henry is telling the truth." Emma said to him then turned to the two kids there with them. "What are your names?" She asked them.

"I'm Nicholas and this is my sister Ava Zimmer." The boy answered her as Emma stared at him for a minute. "I am sorry that I put the stuff in Henry's back pack. It's just my mom has lost her job. We had no money for food so I took it. I know it's wrong. I am sorry Henry." Nicholas apologized to Henry looking down at the ground.

"I will pay for the food but no more stealing." Emma told him pulling money out of her pocket handing it to the store owner. "Are we good here?" She asked the shop owner as he need at her then turned back to the kids. "Ava and Nicholas I will give you a ride back to your house. Do you want to come along?" She asked him but Regina walked into the store.

"My son would never steal anything. I am taking him home. Deputy Swan, you will deal with these children." Regina told the store owner before turning to look at Emma. Regina took Henry by the hand pulling him to the door as he looked back longingly at Emma, who gave him a small smile.

**The Police Station**

Graham watched as Emma walked into the station with a two young kids. He stood up as she made her way to him. "What is going on?" He asked Emma looking from her to the kids.

"Ava and Nicholas have been living alone in an abandoned house ever since their mom Doree died a few years ago. They have been stealing food to survive. I couldn't leave them there but I also can't turn them over to foster care." Emma told him with sadness in her green eyes. Graham put his hand on her shoulder squeezing it gently knowing that she knew how awful foster care could be. Emma was grateful that she could tell that the kids were lying or they still would be living in that abandoned house.

"Where is your dad?" Graham asked them. He understood how it felt to be alone in the world so he wanted to do everything he could to help the kids.

"We never met him before. Our mom never talked much about him ever." Ava replied to him. Graham stared at them for a minute then realized that he was talking to Hansel and Gretel. Their father had to be in town since no one could leave Storybrooke.

Emma could relate to not knowing anything about a parent while growing up. She had one thing to remember them by then it gave her an idea.

"Do you have anything that belongs to him?" Emma asked them but neither one replied. "I grew up in foster care. The only thing that I had from them is a baby blanket with my name on it. I still have it. So I promise you that I will give it back to you."

"Give it to her, Ava." Nicholas told his sister, who dug into the pocket of her coat pulling out a compass.

"It's the only thing that we have of his so you better promise not to lose or keep the compass." The young blonde girl told her.

"I swear." Emma said to Ava taking the compass from her. "I think I know someone that will know who this belongs to but we can't leave them here alone."

"I will watch them." David called walking out of Graham's office. "I didn't bring at lunch so I order a pizza. It's still hot. Do you two like pepperoni on your pizza?" He asked them as they both of them nodded excited.

"Thanks. We will be back." Graham said to him as he and Emma made their way to the door. "So where are we going?" He asked her pulling his car keys out of his pocket.

"We are going to see your landlord." Emma replied to him taking the car keys out his hand. "I'll drive." She told him with a smile.

"Ok, as you wish." Graham said to him with a half bow making her push him while she laughed. He knew that this situation with Ava and Nicholas brought up the memories of living in a foster care system. Emma had a good poker face when it came to not showing her emotions but Graham could tell it was bothering her. "I think that Nicholas and Ava are Hansel and Gretel." He told her as they got into the cruiser. "They are brother and sister lost with no parents. Their father has to be in town here somewhere since he can't leave."

She turned to look at him, "Well that is definitely a good thing in this case." She said to him starting the car. "Are you ready to face Mr. Gold?"

"Don't get me wrong I am pissed that he is kicking me out of my apartment. But I am going to look on the bright side I get to live with you." Graham shrugged at her. "We have to find those kids father so I will put any anger I have aside."

**Mr. Gold's pawn shop**

"Sheriff Graham and Deputy Swan, what can I do for you?" He greeted them with smile after they entered his store. "If you came here to try and convince me to let you stay in your apartment then you are wasting your time. Once I make a deal then there is no going back." He told them.

"No, we are hoping that you can tell us who this belongs to." Emma replied taking a deep breath to calm her urge to slap Mr. Gold. Emma held out the compass to him. Mr. Gold took it studying the compass. "Can you help us? It's important that we find the owner of this compass."

"I can help you. This is a very beautiful and detailed piece so it's hard to forget." Mr. Gold said with a smile. "This belongs to Matt Tillman. He is a mechanic at the garage in town. "He turned to Graham. "I hope there are no hard feelings, Sheriff. My kicking you out of your apartment was a business decision. I can assure you that it was nothing personal."

"Thank you for your help. I will bring you the keys to the apartment in three days." Graham said to him not wanting to get into a discussion about it. They need to concentrate find Nicholas and Ava's father. They walked towards the door as Mr. Gold called out to them.

"The way I see it Sheriff I did you a favor. You now get to live with the lovely Miss Swan." Graham turned around to look at him. "I'm not your enemy or the bad guy. Trust me Sheriff you will thank me asking you to move soon." Graham just turned back around then left the store with Emma. 'The mayor has over played her hand this time. I will enjoy watching her squirm at this mistake.' He thought grinning. Regina thought for some reason forcing Graham to live with Emma would break them apart but she was mistaken. It was because Regina knew nothing of how it felt to love someone.

**Julian's hotel room**

"Are you sure there isn't another way to handle Regina?" Michael asked Julian desperately hoping that he would change his mind about using him to distract Regina. Regina had invited Michael over for dinner tonight while Julian was at dinner with Henry.

"Oh, I am very sure. I saw the way that she was looking at you. You will regret it if you don't go through with sleeping with her. You will be available to her whenever she wants you." Julian told him with smile.

"Fine." Michael replied not happy about it but he didn't have a choice. "What is the story with Ruby? Do you know if she is single?"

"I get the impression that Regina doesn't like to share so you will only be with Regina while you are in town. A woman like her has eyes all over town. "Julian told him grabbing a file on the table. "So you are going to pretend like Regina is the woman of your dreams tonight. I better see her drooling over you like she does the sheriff."

"Is he with the mayor? It would explain why he wasn't friendly at all after I mentioned your name. Does he think you are after his girlfriend? I don't want to make an enemy of a small town sheriff with a gun. Haven't you seen how it turns out in all of those movies?" Michael asked him now definitely not wanting to go near Regina.

"Relax, Michael. The sheriff was involved with Regina but now he has moved on to the girl that I want. It would be nice if he wanted Regina but she disgusts him. I won't let him intimidate me. She is the mother of my child and she belonged to me first. I am just taking back what is mine." Julian said to Michael.

"This is just great! Her former lover is disgusted by the sight of her. I am going to need to get loaded tonight. Hopefully this town has a cab service." Michael muttered dreading tonight more and more with every passing moment. 

"I don't care what you need to do to bed her but you will do it." Julian told him. "Now let's get some work done."

**Exterior of the gas station garage**

"No it's possible." Matt Tillman said looking down at the picture of Ava and Nicholas Zimmer. "I don't have any kids."

"Did you know Doree Zimmer their mother?" Graham asked him as Michael shoved the pieces of paper with picture of the twins back in his hands.

"Yes, but not very well. It was one time." Matt Tillman replied walking back over to the car that he had been working on.

"Sometimes that is all it takes." Emma said walking after him determined to convince him to take responsibility for his kids.

"We met on a camping trip but it's not possible. I don't have any kids." He insisted not turning back around to face Emma.

"Yes, you DO. You have two kids that have been living alone since their mother died in an abandoned house alone. They need you." Emma raised her voice to try to get through to him.

"What makes you so sure they are mine?" Matt asked her finally turning around to face her again.

"The timing and this." Graham answered unwrapping a the compass from a cloth after pulling out of his coat pocket holding it up to show it to him.

Mr. Tillman walked over to him staring at the compass surprised, "I haven't seen that in." He began to say but Emma cut him off.

"Let me guess in twelve years and nine months." Emma answered for him. She walked over to stand next to Graham looking at Ava and Nicholas's father.

"I can't handle two kids even if maybe it was possible they are mine." Mr. Tillman told her taking the compass from Graham to look at it.

"Trust me I know it's a lot but I understand it. Two months ago a kid that I put up for adoption showed up on my door needing my help with something. So I ended up moving here for him." She explained to him.

"I heard about that it's the mayor's son. But staying in town is a lot different than taking them in." Mr. Tillman argued with her.

"I don't have my kid because I don't have a choice." Emma stressed to him with her eyes filling up with sorrow. Graham put his arm around her shoulders for support. "You do! Those kids did not ask to be brought into this world but you and their mother brought them in it. Now they need you. If you choose not to take them then you will have to answer to that every day of your life. When they find you and believe me they will find you then you will have to answer to them."

"I can't help you. I don't know how to be a dad. If it's a good home you are looking for then it's not for me." He said putting the compass in Emma's hand before turning to walk away into the garage.

Emma stared down at the compass in her hands unsure of what to do. She knew that soon Regina would find out about the kids and do god knows what with them. Graham's phone began to ring as he pulled it out of his pocket to frowning at the number on the caller id. "What do you want, Mayor?" He asked answering it with a scowl on his face. "Emma and I will be at your office in ten minutes." He replied in a short clipped tone before hanging up. "Regina wants us at her office. She knows about the twins." He sighed out. Emma hung her head down closing her eyes feeling defeated. "Hey, look at me." Graham told her putting his hands on her cheeks pulling her head up to look at him as she opened her eyes to look at him. "This isn't over. We will do everything in our power to help these kids. I think he just needs some time to process everything."

"We better go." Emma told him wanting to believe that Matt Tillman would change his mind but she wasn't so sure that would happen.

"Trust me, Emma. When people stop using their heart, it just takes them awhile to figure out how to use it again but it will happen." Graham said kissing her on the forehead softly.

Emma swallowed hard looking up at him with tears in her eyes, "Will you tell me again what you told me last night?" She asked him needing to hear the words again. She had believed it that had been impossible that she would ever have someone love her the way Graham did and love them back the same way.

"I love you, Emma Swan." He said knowing exactly what she meant as his blue eyes staring lovingly into her eyes. She smiled up at him softly returning the adoring and loving look he was giving her. "We should.." He began to say but Emma cut him off.

"I love you, too." Emma whispered out stunning Graham for a moment before she pulled him to her while staring up at him. It took Graham a minute to process that Emma just admitted that she loved him but once he did a huge smile broke out on his face then he pulled her into a toe curling kiss.

The sound of someone clearing their throat caused them to pull apart. Emma turned around to look at the person who interrupted them with surprise in her eyes.

"Emma Swan?" Michael asked staring at her stunned realizing she was the mother of Julian's son.

**AN: I know that Ava & Nicholas father's name was Michael but it was too confusing since I already have a Michael so I changed it. This chapter is titled after the song It's you by Shayna Zaid. The lyrics to that song are so beautiful. You should listen to it! Please review!**


	10. Feather in the wind

**Chapter 10 Feather in the wind**

_End of chapter 9_

_Emma swallowed hard looking up at him with tears in her eyes, "Will you tell me again what you told me last night?" She asked him needing to hear the words again. She had believed it that had been impossible that she would ever have someone love like Graham did and love them back the same way. _

"_I love you, Emma Swan." He said knowing exactly what she meant as his blue eyes staring lovingly into her eyes. She smiled up at him softly returning the adoring and loving look he was giving her. "We should..." He began to say but Emma cut him off._

"_I love you, too." Emma whispered out stunning Graham for a moment before she pulled him to her while staring up at him. It took Graham a minute to process that Emma just admitted that she loved him but once he did a huge smile broke out on his face then he pulled her into a toe curling kiss._

_The sound of someone clearing their throat caused them to pull apart. Emma turned around to look at the person who interrupted them with surprise in her eyes._

"_Emma Swan?" Michael asked staring at her stunned realizing she was the mother of Julian's son._

AN: I am SO sorry that it took me so long to update my story. There have been many changes going on in my life right now so I haven't had the chance to write. Currently I do not have internet where I am living right now but I will have it back on April 7th! So I will be updating more often soon. Please forgive me for taking so long. I love all of my readers .

Emma stared at him taking her a minute to recognize him. "Michael?" Emma called out surprised to see him in Storybrooke. "What are you doing in town?" She asked him then paused knowing the answer. "You work with Julian. I guess you took that job offer with his company after all." Graham stood close to Emma with his body half blocking hers protectively.

"You are Henry's mother." Michael replied getting a nod from Emma. "He seems like a smart kid when I met him yesterday."

"He is the great kid." Emma told him smiling before she turned to look at her boyfriend. "Graham this is Michael Edwards. We worked together at Thomas & Anderson. This is my boyfriend Graham Dornan and town Sheriff." She said to Michael.

"We met this morning at Granny's café." Graham said looking at Michael with suspicion. He relaxed slightly at noticing Emma didn't seem alarmed by his presence like she was with Julian. "I was going to tell you that I ran into someone new in town but with everything going on I didn't get the chance."

"It's been a crazy day." Emma smiled at him not upset with him not telling her. She had really liked Michael when he worked with her at Julian's firm. He seemed like a good trustworthy person and there weren't many that worked there that she felt that way about. They had briefly become friends for a while but then he just stopped hanging out with her but he was always friendly to her. "We have to go meet the mayor about a case we are working on but I am sure that we will see you around." She told Michael, who hid a cringe at hearing a mention of the woman he would be sharing a bed with very soon.

"Hopefully we can all meet for a drink one night." Michael said to her. Graham looked at Michael unsure of whether he should trust him but was going to be protective until he figured out why he was in town.

"I'd like that." Emma replied while she and Graham walked away back to their police cruiser. "So I take it that you weren't very happy to find another strange person in town especially one that is tied to Julian." Emma told her before getting inside the car.

"No, I don't know Julian like you do but I don't like him or trust him. So anyone who is associated with him I will be weary of until I know they can be trusted." Graham said to her starting the police cruiser but stopped to look at her. "Plus he interrupted the best moment of my life." Graham leaned in kissing her.

"It was one of mine too." Emma confessed to him kissing him once again. "If I could get custody of Henry then I would already have my happily ever after."

"We will have our happily ever after along with everyone else." Graham reassured her then they drove off to face Regina.

**Julian's room**

"Emma Swan is the mother of your child!" Michael exclaimed storming into Julian's room. Julian looked up at him raising an eyebrow at him. "You wanted her for yourself so that's why you told me forced me to stay away from her all those years ago."

**Flashback**

Michael sat across from Julian going through case files, "How well do you know the new receptionist Emma?" He asked Julian leaning on his elbows looking over at him. "We had lunch together yesterday. I was thinking of asking her out. Does she have a boyfriend?"

"Yes, she told me that they are actually pretty serious." Julian lied to him glancing up at him then back at the file in front of him. He wanted Emma more than he ever wanted anything or anyone in his life so he wasn't going to let this kid have the girl he wanted.

"Oh" Michael replied with disappointment in his voice. "She didn't mention anyone being in her life."

"Michael, we have a strict no dating policy at our company. We had almost had a law suit when one of the past receptionists accused an attorney of sexual harassing her. If you want to get a full time job at our company after graduation then you will need to play by the rules." Julian looked at Michael with annoyance raising a brow at him. "If you are looking to meet a girl then go back to your college fraternity and stop wasting the firms and my time."

"You are right. I promise it won't happen." Michael said to him getting right back to work.

**Regina's office**

"You wanted to see us." Emma called out walking into the mayor office with Graham at her side. She wanted to reach out to take his hand knowing he hated being in Regina's presence but she knew it wasn't professional.

"Please sit." Regina said to them motioning to the chairs in front of her desk. "Tell me Deputy Swan, have you and Julian had the chance to reminisce about old times?"

"Do you have a real reason for calling us here or not?" Graham growled at her furious making Regina grin wickedly.

"Of course, I called you here about the two children that are living alone in abandoned house. Since they have no parents then I have no choice then to send to Boston to a group home. The homes are pretty full so I will need to split them up." She explained while Emma walked over standing in front of the desk .

"I am working on getting their father to take them. He is here in town and more than capable of taking care of them. You can't split them up and send them to a group home. "Emma exclaimed remembering all of her horrible experiences in group homes.

"You have until five to have them on their way to Boston or I will have both of your badges." Regina warned them setting her eyes on Graham.

"All of us in this room know that it's impossible for anyone but Julian and his coworker to leave this town so your orders are impossible. You are the one who made it that way." Graham replied becoming more and more furious with each second that went by. She had stolen his heart and taken away over 28 years of his life.

"It's an order." Regina said to them firmly before turning her eyes back to Graham. "Sheriff you better watch you behavior I have my eyes on you. If I see you make one step out of line, I will not only take your badge but I will personally see to it no one this town gives you the job or shelter. You will be living in the woods."

"Ok, that's it!" Emma yelled slamming her hands down on the desk leaning over it glaring at Regina. "You can come after me all you want but you will not come after the man that I love! If there is so much as one scratch on Graham or if anyone hurts him then I know that you are behind it. I can promise you that you will regret it!"

"Are you threatening me, Deputy Swan?" She asked her standing up leaning over the desk returning a glare.

"You are making the threats, Mayor." Emma replied to her not flinching away from her gaze.

"Emma." Graham called out to her moving to her side. Emma turned to see him smiling at her as he leaned in close to her. "She can't touch what we have between us Emma. I love you. Let's go." He whispered to her loud enough so Regina could hear him. They turned away to walk out of the office but Regina's next words stopped them.

"I was late so I took a pregnancy test." Regina called out to them causing Emma's stomach to drop but Graham turned around glaring at her. "It was positive. "

"You are such a liar! I remember quite well you telling me that one night when you got really drunk at the annual Storybrooke Christmas party that you couldn't have any children. You told me that's why you adopted Henry. I guess you don't remember that. You told me right before you passed out after I brought you home with Dr. Whale's help. He didn't look surprised when you said it." Graham shook his head at her. "You will not speak to me unless it's about Storybrooke town business."

Emma stared at Regina with rage and disgust, "You are evil! One day you won't be hiding behind your position as mayor and I promise you that I will be there." She fought the urge to punch Regina in the face as her hand shook at her side. "I hear there is a big storm coming this way. You better watch out because houses tend to fall on evil witches in fairytales." Emma told her taking Graham's hand in hers before they left her office.

Regina fought the urge to throw something and break it. She didn't remember telling Graham that she couldn't have children. Her plan of using a fake pregnancy to come between Graham and Emma wasn't going to work so she was back to the drawing board. She knew her plan would have eventually been exposed but she was hoping that it would come out after she broke them up and got Graham back in her bed.

**Sheriff's patrol car**

"Ok, I am going back in there to kick her ass." Emma said to Graham going for the door handle but Graham stopped her. She turned looking at Graham, whose blue eyes were filled with understanding and worry in his eyes.

"As much as I would love for you to beat the crap out of Regina, it would only hurt us. She would turn Henry against you and have your badge. Don't get me wrong I would go on the run with you but I know that you can't leave Henry behind and neither can I." Graham shared with her as he smiled softly at her. "I never really wanted to be a father with the way I grew up but I want to be one to Henry someday if that's ok with you."

"This town has to be part fairytale because there aren't any guys like you in the real world." Emma managed to get out as happy tears formed in her eyes before she pulled him to her kissing him. She rested her forehead against him. "How would you feel about being a parent to Ava and Nicholas with me? I can't let them go into foster care." She asked him.

"You can count on me to be a parent to whatever children life throws our way. It's me and you against the world, Emma." He whispered to her kissing her on the forehead. Graham wiped away the tears that fell down her cheeks. "Let's go fill out the paperwork to make it official to be their foster parents."

**Sheriff's station**

Graham and Emma walked into the station to see Matt Tillman sitting in seat at desk talking to Ava and Nicholas with David watching them smiling. Matt looked away from his kids to see them giving them a smile.

"Deputy Swan, I wanted to wait to say thank you before I took my kids home with me." Matt thanked her making Emma grin at him.

"You don't need to thank me. I am just glad that you will all be together now." She told him leaning up against Graham squeezing his hand softly. "A parent should be with their kids."

"Thanks again, Deputy Swan." Matt Tillman told her before leaving the station with his children.

Emma watched them leave with a sigh of relieve leaving her knowing the children were reunited with their father. She felt Graham put his arm around her making her look up at him to see him smiling at her.

"Have I told you how amazing you are, Emma Swan? You make the impossible possible." Graham said to her. "I am not only dating a princess but also a hero. You can't get rid of me now so you are stuck with me."

"I think I could be ok with being stuck with you." Emma teased him smiling back at him. "We should get to your place to get all of your stuff packed and moved back to the loft."

"Wow, congratulations on moving in together." David said to Emma and Graham happy for the couple.

"I am excited about it. Mr. Gold kicking me out my apartment seems to be the working out for the best." Graham replied to a confused looking David. "The mayor called in a favor and now I have to move out of my place but now I think she did me a favor."

"Graham, I am really sorry that Regina did that to you. Is there anything that I can do to help?" He asked him.

"Could you lock up the station in an hour and take on the on call pager?" Graham asked him hoping that he could get everything packed and some alone time with his girlfriend.

"Of course, you two go home. I will take care of everything." David answered wanting to be helpful. He had liked working at the animal shelter but for some reason working at the Sheriff's station felt right.

"Thanks, call us if you need us." Graham told him with a huge grin as Emma nodded in agreement at David.

**The Mayor's house**

Michael hid the grimace that wanted to surface on his face as he followed Regina to her den for a drink. He really hated Julian for blackmailing him into sleeping with her. It wasn't that she was unattractive because she was a good looking woman. Regina gave him the creeps in a way that no one else ever had given him.

"Would you like a drink? Do you like Whiskey?" She asked him walking over to the bar turning back to give him a seductive smile.

"I would love one straight. Actually a double would be great!" He replied wanting to get drunk so he numb his senses. Michael had taken some acting classes when he was younger that were now playing off as he made himself return her seductive grin.

"So Michael, how are you enjoying your stay in Storybrooke so far?" Regina poured them both a glass then walked over to him handing him a glass.

"I like it so far but I am hoping that it will become much more pleasurable very soon." He said to her with his blue eyes smoldering at her causing Regina to lick her lips. Michael took a big drink wanting to chug the whole glass but restrained himself from doing it.

"Is there anything that I can do to help?" Regina asked him taking a step closer to him running one of her bright red finger nails down his chest to his abs. Michael took another long drink of his whiskey finishing the glass wanting another.

"Yes, there is." Michael replied leaning in close to her pulling her to him forcing himself to kiss her. Regina wrapped her arms around him pushing them back on the sofa behind them.

**Graham's apartment **

Emma looked over at her boyfriend, who was busy putting his clothes into a large suitcase. He bent over giving her a great view of his amazing butt making her heart race. No man had ever affected Emma like Graham. There was something about him that made her feel more alive than she ever had when she was with him.

"Enjoying the view?" She heard him call out looking back at her with a smirk she noticed after pulling her eyes away from his perfect butt.

"It's ok." Emma answered him with a shrug as Graham raised a brow at her. Graham walked over to her obviously not buying Emma's answer.

"You aren't the only one in Storybrooke that can tell when someone is lying." He told her pulling her up against him.

"So you have this place for two more days and tonight?" She asked him as she began unbuttoning his green dress shirt leaning forward to kiss his down his chest after she unbuttoned a button.

Graham swallowed hard trying to control the urge to throw her on the bed, "Yes, I do. Why do you ask, Miss Swan?" He asked her smiling as she looked up his with affection and yearning in her green eyes.

"Well, I guess that gives us three day to christen very surface of your apartment since we will be confined to bedroom sex only." She said to him then continued unbuttoning and kissing her way down his chest. Graham put his hands through Emma's hair as she made her way to the last button.

"There should be a no clothing rule." Graham said looking down at Emma, who was smiling up at him. She stood up pushing the shirt off of him before going for the buttons on his pants. "Now Emma, you realize you are in violation of my apartment rules."

"What are you going arrest me, Sheriff?" She teased him taking the utility belt that had his handcuffs on it off him holding up the handcuffs.

Graham took the cuffs from her then threw them to the floor, "Maybe later." He told her with a wink but then looked at her lovingly putting his hands on her cheeks staring into her eyes. "I want show you how much I love you." He told her before picking her up to carry her to kitchen counter.

**Julian's hotel room**

"Do you think my mom will ever let me spend any time with Emma?" Henry asked his father before taking a bite of his pepperoni pizza looking up at his father.

"I think I might be able to convince her to let you see her. If not then I will tell her you are with me and let you see Emma for a few hours." Julian answered hoping that Regina would agree to let Henry see Emma but he wasn't sure he could convince her. He was hoping Regina would let Henry see her because he could see how much Henry missed her. Julian hadn't expected to actually care about his son but he found himself wanting to know Henry. Henry had the same positive energy around him that Emma did and he could help but get lost in it. Julian wanted Henry to be in his life and for him and Emma to raise Henry together. He remembered the night that he thought that he lost her after she found out he was married.

**Flashback**

Julian continued to knock on Emma's apartment door refusing to give up until she answered the door. He couldn't believe that Claire showed up unannounced to LA to surprise him for their wedding anniversary. Julian rarely called, visited or checked in with her very often. Actually he couldn't remember the last time he called her because she always was the one calling him and that wasn't very often. His knuckles were beginning to hurt from knocking for five minutes straight but he continued hoping that Emma would give into her stubbornness and open the door. A few seconds later his hopes where answered when Emma threw her front door open with rage and hurt written all over her face. He could tell that she had been crying because her blue eyes were red and puffy.

"What the hell you want, Julian? I don't think that there is anything else to say. You lied to me. We are over but actually I never had you because you are married." Emma hissed at him as she tried to slam the door in his face but he pushed his body in the doorway blocking the door. "Please leave." She told him as her voice cracked while she fought back tears.

"No, I can't do that until we talk about this. I was going to tell you I swear but every time I tried to the words just would come out. My whole life I have never really cared about anyone but myself but then you came along. You make me want to be a better man. I love you, Emma. I don't know how to stop and I don't want to. All I know is that I want you in my life and nothing else but us matters to me." He confessed to Emma in a pleading voice. Julian felt as though his world was crumbling around him at the thought of Emma not being in his life.

Emma closed her eyes as tears fell down her cheeks, "Do you love her too?" She asked him trying to stay strong. "Do not lie to me because I will know. I know you were hiding something from me but not something like this. Now I know what you look like when you tell lies." Emma opened her eyes to see Julian standing in front of her looking at her with regret and love in his green eyes.

"I thought I loved her when my father forced me to marry her. But I didn't know what love was until the day I bumped into you on that sidewalk. All of my heart is yours if you will have me." Julian swallowed hard nervous that she would tell his to leave.

"Where is your wife? Isn't it your anniversary?" She asked him taking a deep breath to remain strong.

"I sent her back to New York. I told her I want a separation and she didn't take it very well." Julian replied to her. "My father will stay out of this for now if it's just a separation but if I file for divorce now he will be all over me."

"I don't want to love you but I can't stop." Emma admitted to him letting Julian pull her into his arms holding her tight to him. Julian began kissing her on the neck tenderly as he held her close to him and he felt her arms tighten around him. He walked them into the apartment door slammed shut behind him.

**End of flashback**

**Graham's apartment**

Emma giggled as she and Graham lay tangled up together naked and sweaty on the kitchen floor, "Your table is not very sturdy." She said to him as he kissed her shoulder blade tenderly. "I am glad that you don't need your kitchen table anymore."

"I wouldn't care if I did still need it because it was totally worth breaking it." He smiled at her with his blue eyes sparkling with mischief. "What do you say we break the rest of my furniture that we do not need?" Graham kissed her on the neck.

"I love the sound of that." Emma replied pulling his head up from her neck so she could kiss him.


	11. I believe in a thing called love

**Chapter 11: I believe in a thing called love**

**AN: This chapter is named of course after I believe in a thing called love by The Darkness. There is an awesome R&B version of this song by Lemar you could check out. I promise you that it is great!**

**The next morning at Granny's café**

Mary Margaret rushed over to her table anxiously glancing at the clock on the wall as she sat down in the chair opening the newspaper quickly. She heard the jingle of the bell on the door glancing up quickly to see David Nolan entering the restaurant but averted her eyes back to the paper. The door jingled again and she heard a woman and man laughing happily. She couldn't help but wish it was her and David laughing together without any worries.

"Mary Margaret." Mary Margaret heard Emma's voice call out to her as she looked up to see Emma standing next to her table with a smile on her face that lit up her whole face with Graham next to her with the same love struck smile. It caught Mary Margaret by surprise for a few seconds because the woman in front of her was nothing that the one that came to Storybrooke. Emma had these huge walls around her when she first came into town but now it looked like Graham and Henry had broken those walls to pieces. She thought that she had helped break through them a little as well but nothing like Henry and Graham had done. "Did you get my message about staying at Graham's place?" She asked.

"I did." Mary Margaret answered with a smile. "I figured that you two would be staying there until tomorrow morning when you have to return the keys."

"Mary Margaret, I can't thank you enough for letting me move into the loft." Graham said to her giving her a look of appreciation. "I am not sure how long it will take me to find a place. No one is willing to rent a room, apartment or house to me so it might be awhile."

"There is no rush. You are welcome to stay as long as you need too." Mary Margaret replied to him.

"See I told you." Emma said leaning in resting her chin on Graham's shoulder smiling up at her boyfriend.

Graham grinned back at her before pulling her into a quick kiss, "I'll be back. I'm going to make sure David gets us an order of those chocolate chip pancakes that you love so much." He told her winking at her before walking away while Emma watched him for a moment with a goofy grin. Emma tore her gaze away from Graham to see Mary Margaret smiling at her.

"What?" Emma asked her unable to stop smiling as she sat down in the seat across from Mary Margaret.

"You know what, Emma. You and Graham haven't been able to stop smiling or take your eyes off each other for more than a few seconds." Margaret said making Emma shake her head in denial finally wiping the smile of her face. Mary Margaret looked back at David Nolan who was talking with Graham but Graham's blue eyes kept going back to Emma as he grinned. She looked back at Emma to see her looking at Graham smiling. "See what I mean! It looks like love to me." Mary Margaret sang out in quietly.

"It is." Emma replied to her startling her. Mary Margaret had expected her to freak out at hearing it looked like she and Graham were in love. "I never thought that I would be that girl but here I am sickingly happy and in love."

"I am really happy for the two of you! You both deserve all the happiness in the world." Mary Margaret said to her before taking a drink of her coffee.

"So do you." Emma said to her putting her hand over Mary Margaret's on the table. "Graham and I are working on a way to make that happen." Margaret gave Emma an appreciative half smile as Graham and David walked over to the table.

"Good morning, Mary Margaret." David greeted her smiling at her. Mary Margaret smiled back at him nodding at him. "I'm not sure if Emma and Graham told you but I am working with them as a deputy."

"Wow, that's great!" She exclaimed happy for David before glancing at Emma wondering why her roommate hadn't told her about it yet.

"I am still going to help out at the shelter but I am really excited about being a deputy." David said to her as Katherine walked into the café. "Katherine." David said surprised to see his wife walking towards him.

"I thought that I would surprise you." Katherine said to him leaning in to kiss him on the lips as Mary Margaret looked away back to her paper. "I can't thank you enough Sheriff for giving David this job. It's all that he has talked about since you did."

"We are glad to have him aboard." Graham said to her smiling then looked down at Emma in the chair.

"I insist on having you come over to dinner one night." Katherine paused for a moment them added with a forced smile. "The invitation is for the two of you of course."

Emma stood up from the chair, "I really appreciate your offer but I am going to have to pass. I know that you don't like me. I also know Regina is your friend so I get why you don't want to give me a chance. But I am not going to ask to you to pretend to for whole dinner. Trust me when I say it is exhausting."

"You need to know that I want nothing from Regina. So you are wasting your time trying to convince me have anything to do with her. She isn't who you think she is so trust me when I say that you can't trust her." Graham explained to her. "So we will both be declining on dinner."

"I have to go or I am going to be late for class." Mary Margaret said to them but turned back around to look at Graham and Emma. "I was thinking that I could make dinner tomorrow night at the loft to celebrate getting a new roommate."

"We would love that." Emma smiled at her before Mary Margaret hurried out of the café with David's eyes following her the whole time.

"Your order is ready!" Rudy called out to them walking over with the bags. "This one is for you Sheriff and here is yours David." She handed them their bags.

"We are going to head to the station. See you there." Graham said to David talking Emma's hand in his as they walked out of Granny's together. "Just so you know I there was no way that I would go to any dinner at Katherine's house without you."

Emma turned to look at him stopping on the sidewalk to look at her boyfriend, "Are you sure that you aren't a prince instead of the Huntsman?" She asked him looking up at him with a smile. "You are devastatingly handsome, really sexy and very charming. " Graham blue eyes twinkled with happiness as he stared at her then a playful smile crossed his lips.

"I am quite sure that I'm not prince but I am head over heels in love with this beautiful, sexy, amazing, smart and badass Princess. " Graham told her putting his hands on her cheeks pulling her face close to his.

"You know what I bet most of those Princes actually are lame and boring compared to my Huntsman." Emma whispered to him wrapping her arms around his neck kissing him.

"It's really unprofessional to be making out on duty Sheriff." They heard Regina's voice call out but Graham ignored her continuing to kiss Emma. He wasn't going to let Regina get to him or ruin his day. He had spent last night making love to the woman that he loved and he wasn't going to let Regina ruin the great start to his day. "Are you ignoring me?" Regina asked fuming with anger.

Emma pulled away from the kiss looking up at Graham, "We better save up our energy for tonight. There are still a few places that we haven't christened in your apartment."

"Mm, I can't wait." Graham told her smiling at her before they walked off ignoring Regina. "I think that we should do a quick check of the woods in the park by our spot." He whispered leaning close to her ear then pulled her earlobe into his mouth.

"Race you to the car?" Emma answered running off to the car as Graham ran after her laughing.

Regina watched them with rage brewing through her but she took a deep breath pushing it back. She was glad she had Michael to help relive her stress and tension last night. "You both will pay dearly." She muttered before walking down the street the opposite way Graham and Emma went.

**Michael's hotel room**

"What!" Michael yelled out annoyed throwing open the door to his hotel room to see Julian standing there with a room service cart next to him.

"I can tell from your good mood that you did what I asked you to do." Julian said to him studying him for a minute. He could see the guilt, repulsion and anger in Michael's eyes and couldn't help but feeling a little guilty for making him sleep with the mayor. It made Julian remember the first woman that Julian's father had made him seduce to win a case. He hadn't been attracted to her in the least she had been over 20 years older than him but his father demanded that he do it for the company. "I bought a peace offering." Julian said lifting the lid of the cart to reveal Belgium waffles, eggs, bacon, and croissant. There was also I large pitcher of orange juice. Michael went to close the door on him but Julian called out. "I thought you could use mimosa or two this morning. I know that's what I needed after my father made me seduce someone to win a case."

Michael stared at him for a few seconds, "Fine, you can come in only because I really need a drink." He relented letting his boss into the hotel room. He had a feeling that Julian did understand how he was feeling now. Michael knew that Julian's father was the biggest meanest bastard that he had ever met and had a feeling that made Julian the man that he was today. "You owe me big for this, Julian." He told him shutting the door. "I feel like that woman took a piece of my soul the moment that I was in bed with her. "

"You can't tell me that you didn't you didn't enjoy yourself." Julian said studying him not noticing complete disgust and depression on his face. "If you did then you would look much more distraught this morning, I can tell that you enjoyed yourself with the mayor."

"I am disgusted with the fact that I enjoyed myself last night." Michael admitted to Julian. "Pour me a drink and make it a double."

**Graham's apartment**

Emma let out a happy sigh as she laid her head against Graham's chest on his bed, "This is the best lunch break that I have ever had before." She told him looking up at him smiling. "Eating food on lunch I really overrated."

"I agree with you." Graham said to her smiling at her before he kissed her. "I am going to enjoy living with you but I wish it was just going to be the two of us. As much as I like Mary Margaret, I wish that it was just the two of us spending every night like this."

"If it was just the two of us then I have a feeling that I would end of starving to death or losing our jobs because we would never get out of bed." Emma teased him putting her ear up against his heart so she could hear it beat.

"First of all I would never let you starve to death because there is always take-out to be delivered that we could eat in bed. Secondly we would force ourselves to get out of bed because this town needs us but after we break this curse we could use a vacation. We could take Henry to the beach" Graham said to Emma as she looked up at him surprised. "I thought I made it pretty clear that I wanted the three of us to be family."

"You definitely did. All of this just seems too good to be true." Emma said to him as Graham leaned in to kiss her.

"I know the feeling but I am not going anywhere. You, me and Henry will get our happily ever after." Graham promised her. "You believe the curse is real now and things are changing. We figure out what will completely break the curse." He glanced over at his alarm clock on the night side. "We should get back to the station."

"David will cover for us. We deserve this time." Emma told him moving over his hips to straddle him grinning down at him. "I texted him when earlier telling him that we wouldn't be back a while since we still have so much work to be done at your place."

"I love the way you think Deputy Swan." Graham said pulling her down to him rolling underneath him before kissing her.

**The Police Station- later that afternoon**

David sat by the phone waiting for it to ring up the office was very quiet. Emma had sent him a text message that she and Graham would be taking a very long lunch. David had seen the way that Graham and Emma had been looking at each other. A blind man could see how much the two loved each other so he didn't mind covering the office for them. He heard the front door jingle alerting him to a visitor and he turned to see Mary Margaret walking inside.

"Mary Margaret" He greeted her standing up grinning at her. "It's good to see you."

"Is Emma or Graham around?" She asked him looking around for them.

"They took a long lunch. Can I help you with anything?" He asked her hopefully. James felt his heart racing just looking at Mary Margaret and he could shake the feeling that this felt right.

"No, I will just see them at home." Mary Margaret told him losing the courage that she had when she showed up to talk to David. She turned around to scurry to the door but his words stopped her in her tracks.

"You knew they weren't here, Mary Margaret. Graham's sheriff cruiser isn't here and everyone in town knows they barely have let each other out of their sight in days." David called out after her pausing. "I miss you, Mary Margaret."

Mary Margaret turned around, "I miss you too." She admitted to him as David walked over pulling her into his arms. They held each other tightly not wanting the moment to every end but they slowly pulled away looking at each other. "I have tried to stop missing you but I can't."

"I love you, Mary Margaret. " David whispered then kissed her softly on the lips. They heard someone clear their throat causing to pull apart very quickly. "Can I help you?" David asked trying to get himself together.

"I think that you can." Julian told David smiling at him glancing over at Mary Margaret, who looked at him with embarrassment and guilt written all over her face.

**AN: Sorry this is a short chapter! I promise to try to update pretty soon. Thanks for reading !**


	12. Clocks

**Chapter 12: Clocks**

**AN: I know that I wasn't the only one that was over joyed to see Jamie Dornan as the Huntsman in last night's season finale. Hopefully the magic Mr. Gold let loose will bring back Sheriff Graham !**

Mary Margaret bit her tongue as she looked the Emma's ex wanting to lay into him but held back. She knew that Julian would not hesitate to blab the fact of her kissing David all over town. "How can we help you, Julian?" David asked him.

"I was hoping that you two could help me with showing Emma that I am just here to get to know my son and make up any hurt that I caused her." Julian explained to them being mostly honest. He may have just come here for Emma but he found himself wanting the three of them to be a family. Julian always hoped as a child his father would have spent time with him but they had a nanny or that.

"Julian, the only making up that you need to do is to your son." Mary Margaret replied to him. "Henry is the one who is lost and needs to know that all of us that love him are here for him. Trust me when I tell you that Emma is more than ok. Emma was lost when she come to Storybrooke but I can assure you that Henry and Graham seemed to have reached her in a way no has been able to before. I guess the bond between a mother and a child and falling madly in love will do just that."

"Mary Margaret's right about you not needing to worry about Emma. Graham loves her and Henry so I know he would do anything to protect them." David said to Julian with a smile

Julian thought back to the moment that he and Emma could have possibly disappeared having the life, love and family that he never realized he wanted until now. Ironically it was the night that he thought she tried to tell him she was pregnant.

_Flashback_

"_We should run away together." Emma said to Julian as they lay naked in bed holding each other._

"_Where should we go?" He asked her teasingly. "I know we should move to France and live a block from the Eiffel Tower. We could eat lunch underneath it every day."_

_Emma smacked him on the chest making him laugh, "Stop making fun of my dream to go to Paris. I am being serious here, Julian. We could leave the country and start all over again just the two of us well until we decide to have a family." She said to him looking up at him hopefully._

"_You are serious?" Julian asked her with wide eyes as she nodded at him. The first thing he felt was the urge to run from her as fast as possible without looking back then he realize her scenario actually sounded pretty good to him. Emma nodded at him looking unsure but hopefully .It was the cutest thing that he had ever since in his life. "You would leave with me tonight and anywhere in the world with me?" He asked her._

"_Yes." Emma answered him smiling as she pulled her to him kissing him but cell phone began to ring._ _"Your phone never stops ringing." She told her rolling her eyes grabbing it off the night stand but he stopped her._

"_Let's not ruin our night together. It will be someone asking me to come into the office so we are not going to answer the phone." Julian said to her taking the phone from her turning it off completely something that he had never done before. Emma's green eyes grew large with shock that Julian would turn off his phone. "The only thing I need is in this room." He told her cupping her cheek to leaning in to kiss her._

"_We should leave town tonight or tomorrow morning." Emma said excited at the idea of getting out of Los Angeles and starting a new life with Julian. "It doesn't matter how much money we have or even where we live." _

_Julian stared at Emma for a few moments before replying, "Emma as much as I wish that we could go away it is not possible. My father would ruin my name if we left town and I don't think that he would stop there. We just need to be patient because the day with come when we can have it all. We will have_ _nothing if we run." He noticed the change in Emma's eyes and demeanor when he finished. "Please don't be upset, Emma. You have to understand that I am doing this for us and our future."_

"_I get it. I'm just tired." Emma said to him before lying back down on the bed. Julian pulled her into his arms while he turned off the light._

_End of flashback_

"Regina has agreed to let me have Henry over for dinner on Wednesday. I know that Regina has refused to let Emma spend time with him so I am going to give her my night." Julian said to them.

"If you think that you are going to have a family dinner with just you, Emma and Henry then are sorely mistaken. I can guarantee that Graham will not let you have two seconds alone with Emma." Mary Margaret informed Julian fully agreeing with Graham's opinion of Julian.

"Sheriff Graham has made that point quite clear to me." Julian replied touching his bruised jaw. "I will have Henry come to the hotel for dinner and let Emma spend the evening with him. While I am in Michael's room working. If Emma wants the Sheriff there than that is up to her."

"We will let Emma know that you stopped by. I am sure she will give you a call." Mary Margaret said to him in a clipped tone.

"I will let you two get back to what you were doing." Julian told them with a wink before leaving.

"Mary Margaret, I have never seen you like that with anyone before not even Regina." David said to her surprised by her behavior towards Henry's father.

"I know Regina true nature but Julian is like a snake in the grass that you can't hear or see coming. Don't get me wrong I think Regina is much more vicious and evil then Julian. But he hurt Emma years ago and I'm not going to let him ever do it again." Mary Margaret told David as he pulled her into his arms holding her tightly to him.

"I promise that I will be there with you." David whispered to him making look at him with a smile on her face.

**Outside the police station**

Julian hears a car door shutting and Emma's soft giggling through the parking lot. He turned to see Graham with Emma pressed against the Sheriff's cruiser passenger door kissing her neck as she grinned at him holding onto him tightly. Julian had known Emma had been with other men since him but seeing her so in love with someone else made him feel like someone had punched him in the stomach. He cleared his throat loudly getting their attention.

"What are you doing here?" Graham asked him narrowing his eyes at Emma's ex standing in front of Emma.

"Good afternoon Sheriff. Hello Emma." Julian greeted them ignoring the hostility directed at him. He understood Graham hating him because he sure hated Graham being the man in Emma's life and bed. "I am sorry to interrupt but this is about Henry. Henry told me that Regina won't let you spend any time with him at all so I have a proposal for you." He began to explain immediately getting a worried look from Emma while Graham continued to glare at him. "I am having dinner with him on Wednesday night when Regina has a long meeting with the city council. So I thought you could come to the hotel to have dinner with Henry in my room while I work in Michael's room on a case."

"What's the catch, Julian? I know that you just don't go out doing favors for people unless there is something in it for you." Emma asked him stepping out beside Graham with her arms crossed over her chest. Julian Thomas was type of man to only do something if it benefited him. She would have turned him down in a split second on normally but she really wanted to spend time with her son.

"Henry will be happy to see you. And I get to be the one again that does something makes you smile." Julian told her noticing Graham taking a step forward with clenched fists but Emma stepped in front of him looking up into Graham's blue eyes.

"Graham, look at me." She said to him with a small smile on her face letting all of her love for him shine through her eyes as he stared into them. Emma put her hands on his chest with one over his heart that was racing. "You are the man that I love and the one that I want to spend the rest of my life with. It's us against the world, remember?" She asked him using the words he had used not too long ago to keep her from beating the hell out of Regina.

"I could never forget that, Emma." He replied leaning in resting his forehead up against hers. "My heart didn't beat before I found you." He whispered to her staring to her eyes lovingly. Emma leaned in kissing him once on the lips before turning around to face Julian.

"I would love to have dinner with Henry in your room on Wednesday night. What time should we be there?" She asked him taking Graham's hand in hers. Emma wanted the three of them to be a family so it couldn't hurt to start now. Besides she still didn't trust Regina not to try to kill her boyfriend.

"Regina is dropping him off at five thirty so probably around six to be safe." He replied to her trying to shake off how much it hurt to see Emma committed to another man. Julian wasn't sure how he could come between the couple but he just knew that he had to. "Have a good night." Julian added before walking to his car.

Emma and Graham stood outside the station watching Julian get in his car and drive away. Emma turned around to look at Graham, "I couldn't say no to spending the evening with Henry even if it means that I owe Julian." She sighed as Graham nodded at her understanding. "Do you think he and Regina are setting us up?" She asked him curiously.

"No, any of Regina's evil plans wouldn't involve you spending time near Henry. The city council only meets once a month and that was last week .I think Regina found a new man to force to be with her." Graham shuddered at the memories of sharing a bed with her that hit him. He wished that he could erase every memory from his brain because he felt dirty whenever he remembered the time they spent together.

"I hope that means that she is moving on. But I can't help but feel sorry for the poor guy that is caught in her spider web." Emma said to him relieved that Regina may have her sights on someone other than Graham.

"We should get back to work." Graham changed the subject not wanting to talk or think about Regina. They heard a motorcycle driving by causing them both to look towards the bike to see a man that neither one of them had seen before. "There is another new person in town. Do you know this one?" He asked her watching the bike drive off.

"No." Emma replied elbowing her boyfriend making him turn to look at her. "I don't care about the stranger in town. I probably shouldn't admit to my boss that all I can see to think about is my hot, sexy and charming boyfriend." She said to him pulling him to her. Emma knew that she should care about Storybrooke's newest resident but she couldn't make herself. Tonight was the last night that she and Graham had an apartment alone so she planned on enjoying it.

"Well Deputy Swan, your boss can relate to how you feel because I definitely can't think of anything but you." Graham said to her grinning pulling into his arms.

"I'm not surprised to find the two of you all of over each other instead of working. It's honestly sad how pathetic and love sick that Miss Swan has made you Sheriff." Regina calling up to them causing them to jump at the sound of her voice worried about what she may have overheard. "There is a new face in town that came in town this morning. I want to know who he is and what he is doing here in town. You will report back to me once you know."

"You didn't have a problem with Julian and Michael coming into town. Why is this new man all of sudden a problem?" Emma asked Regina curious to why all of a sudden. "Oh that's right because you were the one that brought Julian into town."

"What's wrong Miss Swan? Are you worried that your feelings for Henry's father will come in between you and Graham? I will gladly take back what is rightfully mine." She offered her with a smirk. Graham felt the anger and hatred that he had been holding back break loose. He took two steps forward to Regina causing her to smile feeling as though she was getting what she wanted.

"How many times will it take for you get that fact that I WAS NEVER YOURS!" He yelled at her as his body shock with rage. "You kept me as an unwilling prisoner for years! I would do anything to have all of the memories of those years wiped from my mind. My heart has only ever belonged to one person and that's Emma. There is NOTHING that you can or anyone else can say or do to change that ever."

Emma walked up putting herself in between Graham and Regina, "We will check out this man to see who he is. I will call you when I find something out." She said to her calmly but wanted to beat Regina for all of the years that she had robbed away from Graham. Emma turned around to look at Graham to see him taking a calming breath. "Hey, what do you say that we get some food to go after we leave work? I would prefer not to have to be dressed while we eat dinner."

"I was exactly what I was thinking." He told her leaning in kissing her then they walked off leaving Regina once again to anger as she watched them walk of together.

"Are you ok?" Emma asked Graham as they walked into the police station together worried about him.

"I almost lost it out there. There was a few seconds there that I thought I was going to kill her and didn't care about the consequences of doing it." Graham shamefully confessed to the woman he loved as they stopped in the entry of the station.

Emma took her hands into his smiling at him softly with understand and love in her eyes, "I feel that way at least one a day." She shared with him. "She is trying to get us to do something rash out of anger so she can use it against us but we can't let her win."

"You are right." Graham agreed pulling her into his arms staring down at her in awe and wonder. "I am not going to let her steal away another second of my life. I am going to concrete on my future not the past. You are my future, Emma." He said to her softly before pulling her into a soft loving kiss.

"Emma" They heard Mary Margaret's voice call out to them causing them to pull apart. "I am sorry to interrupt but Julian came by looking for you." She explained as David walked out standing behind her.

Emma and Graham walked over to them, "We bumped into Julian in the parking lot. He is going to let me have his Wednesday night dinner with Henry. Julian just doesn't give someone something without expecting something in return." Emma explained to them.

"It's obvious that he still is in love with you, Emma. You need to be careful around him because I don't think that he can be trusted." David said to her worried about Emma. He found himself feeling very protective almost fatherly towards Emma but he wasn't sure why.

"I appreciate you two looking out for me." Emma said to her parents with a smile. She was finding it a little easier to think of them as her parents as the days passed by. "Trust me when I tell you that I know that Julian is up to something. I won't let by guard down around him."

"You two should take off. I can close up the station and take the on call phone." David said to them waving them to leave.

"We are gone most of the day. It wouldn't be right to ask you to do that." Graham replied feeling guilty for leaving him at the station alone all day.

"It has been quiet here all day so there is no reason or you to feel bad about leaving me here alone." He said to them. "Go head and go home. I am just going to order a pizza and hang out here. Are you hungry, Mary Margaret?" He asked her getting a huge smile from her.

"I am starving." She answered him then turned back to Emma and Graham. "You two are welcome to join us if you like." She offered but Emma knew that she wanted them to leave.

"No thanks. We are going to pick up something from Granny's then go back to Graham's place. "Emma told her taking Graham's hand in hers. "We will see you two tomorrow." She added before they rushed out of station leaving them alone. "It looks like we definitely were not wanted there."

"No, we weren't but that is a very good thing." Graham told her with a grin. "Because that means they are finally realizing that they need to be together. It also means that I get to spend the evening with you all alone."

**Granny's café **

Emma and Graham walked over to the counter taking a seat as Ruby greeted them. "Hey love birds, what can I get you?" She asked them grinning at them.

"Hey Ruby, this is going to be to go." Emma said as she told Ruby what they wanted for dinner. Graham glanced around the dinner noticing the stranger that they had seen on a motorcycle earlier today. He noticed the man had a case sitting next to the table and his motorcycle helmet on his table. "Graham" Emma said to him as he turned back around to look at her. Graham nodded his head over in the direction of the stranger. "Do you think we should go over to say hello?" She asked him.

"We should." Graham agreed with her. They walked over to the man's table causing him to look up at them. "Hello. I'm Sheriff Graham and this is my Deputy Emma Swan." He introduced them holding out his hand for him to shake it.

"It's nice to meet you Sheriff Graham and Deputy Swan. I'm August W Booth." He said to them shaking Graham's hand then Emma's. "Do you greet all of your new residents?" He asked them as his eyes fell back on Emma.

"We don't have many new faces around here so we usually do." He replied noting that August attention was set on his girlfriend. 'Great another man that is interested in Emma' He thought holding in a sigh.

"What brings you into town?" Emma asked him glancing at the case sitting next to his booth then back up at August.

"If you have a drink with me then I will tell you." August said to her with a smile not taking his eyes of Emma.

"Sorry, but I have plans with my boyfriend." Emma said to him taking Graham's hand in hers as her eyes went to look at Graham. She noticed that Graham's jaw was clenched but hid his annoyance very well.

"My apologies Sheriff but you can't blame me for trying." August said to Graham in a friendly tone.

"No, I can't but you can tell us what brings you here." Graham said him wanting to get this job from Regina over with so he could go home with Emma. He knew that he had no reason be jealous or worry about August hitting on Emma but he still didn't have to like it.

"That's fair. I am a writer. I came here to get inspiration for a story that I am writing." He answered him.

"I hope that you enjoy your stay in Storybrooke. Have a good night." Graham said to him before he and Emma walked away from the table back to the counter to wait for their food order. "I guess I am going to have to fight off every new guy that comes into town." He teased her making Emma roll her eyes.

"Hey, don't think that I don't see how all of the girls in town look at you when you aren't looking." Emma teased him back. "Too bad for them that I am stingy and do not share." She leaned in kissing him.

"Order up." Ruby walked up to them sitting the food on the counter. "Hey, I have to ask. What's the deal with Michael? Do you know him very well?" She asked Emma.

"I worked with Michael for a while when he was working as an intern with Julian. He seemed like a good guy but that was over ten years ago." Emma said smiling at Rudy.

"What about Julian?" She asked her curiously as Emma smile disappeared and she leaned over the counter.

"Trust me Ruby when I say that you do not want to get involved in Julian. He is not the man that he pretends to be. You should stay away from him." Emma warned her taking the bag of food from her.

"You should listen to Emma." Graham said to Ruby before the two of them left the café together holding hands.

Ruby watched them leave the café together then turned around to go back to work as she mumbled. "I never do what I am supposed to do." She said to herself hoping that Julian would make an appearance tonight.


	13. Can't take my eyes off you

**Chapter 13 :** **Can't take my eyes off you**

**AN: This chapter is named after the Lady Antebellum song Can't take my eyes off you. I think it describes Emma and Graham's relationship in my story perfectly. I really appreciate all of the reviews for this story. They keep me motivated and writing. Hope you like this chapter!**

Ruby felt like her life was stagnant and boring but right now she felt very alive as she walked down the hall towards Julian's hotel room. She knew that she should listen to Emma advice on staying away from Julian but her heart would be racing with excitement if she had. After taking a deep breath Ruby knocked on the door, a few moments later Julian opened the door surprised to see Ruby.

"Ruby, is there a problem?" Julian asked her as she leaned against the door jamb wearing a short plaid skirt with a tight short red t-shirt with one of her hands behind her back.

"No problem, I just thought we could hang out and have a drink." Ruby said producing a six pack of beer from behind her back while she smiled at him seductively. Julian's green eyes scanned over her body or a moment before they settled on her beautiful face.

"Ruby that's not a good idea." Julian replied stunning Ruby, who took a step backwards before he continued. "You are a very beautiful girl. I would be lying if I said that I wasn't tempted to say yes to you coming in for a drink but we both know what would happen."

"I think that it's a great idea." Ruby said in a low voice taking a step forward putting her arms around his neck pulling him into a kiss. Julian kissed her back after a few seconds putting his hands on her shoulders but instead of pulling her closer he pushed her away from him.

"No, you need to go home." Julian said to her firmly getting control of himself. He wanted to be with Emma and he knew this would destroy any chance that he may have with her.

"You're in love with Emma." Ruby realized staring at him as she felt embarrassed by his rejection.

"Yes, I am in love with Emma. I have since the moment that I met her." Julian admitted to her. "It's not fair to you if I let you come in and have a drink with me. I am going to do the right thing here. Good night Rudy." Julian said to Rudy giving her a small smile before shutting the door to his room. A part of him was screaming at him to take Ruby and screw the consequences but he wanted to be a better man than that. He wanted to be a man that was worthy of Emma and Henry's love. Right now he thought that be the better man sucked but he wasn't going to change his mind because Emma and Henry were worth it.

Ruby stared at Julian's door stunned that he pushed her away from a kiss and sent her away not inviting her in his room. She couldn't help but wonder if Emma and Graham weren't completely right about him. She sighed as she turned around to as the door across the hall opened and Michael walked out into the hall.

"Ruby, what brings you by?" Michael asked her smiling at her noticing the case of beer in her hands.

"I thought that we could have a drink together." She said to him with a shy smile. There was no way that she was going to admit that she had just been turned down by Julian. Ruby liked Michael as much as Julian but he didn't have the same bad boy vibe as Julian so she had chosen him to visit tonight.

"I would like that. You can come in or we can go somewhere else if you want." Michael replied making Ruby grin at him.

"I know place that we could go to have some beers. It is this abandoned bridge not too far from town if you are game." She said to him as he went back into his room to grab his keys and wallet. They walked down the hall smiling at each other.

**Graham's apartment**

Graham collapsed on top of Emma on the island of his kitchen kissing her on the shoulder as he tried to catch his breath. "God, I don't know what I ever did to deserve you. You are amazing." He whispered to her in her ear. This was their third round of love making since they arrived at his apartment. The first was up against the door of his apartment after the made it inside and the second was on his couch.

"I don't think that my legs are functional." Emma confessed to him making Graham look up at her with a loving but smug look in his eyes. "Graham, please don't look at me like that. I need a minute or two." She groaned out pulling him into a kiss as he wrapped her around his body carrying her over to his bed. They landed on his bed as he lay over top of her kissing her. He pulled away from the kiss to stare down at the woman that he loved more than anything.

"I love you, Emma Swan. I plan on showing you just how much every day for the rest of my life." Graham told Emma smiling down at her.

"I love you, Graham." Emma sighed out pulling him into a kiss as her cell phone rang out from the pocket of her red leather jacket on the floor of the entry of Graham' s apartment. "Damn it, I should get that." She said to him rushing out of bed naked over to her coat grabbing her phone from the pocket. "Emma Swan." She answered it not even bothering to look at the caller ID on the phone. She climbed back in bed under the covers.

"Did you speak to the stranger?" Regina asked her on the other line making Emma roll her eyes.

"His name is August W Booth and he is a writer. He said that Storybrooke inspires his writing." Emma said to her as Graham leaned in kissing Emma on the neck.

"There has to be more to it. You will find out more, Deputy Swan." Regina ordered her hearing Emma breathe catch. "Are you listening to me?" She demanded loudly.

"I heard every word. Graham and I will work on it tomorrow." Emma managed to get out as Graham moved over top of her.

Graham took the phone from her, "We are busy, Regina. Good night." He quickly told her hanging up the phone turning it on silent.

"Impatient are we?" She asked him grinning. Graham responded by his lips crashing into her kissing Emma fiercely. She found that she could not get each of Graham and wasn't sure if she ever would. There wasn't a thing about him that she didn't find sexy or adorable even when you made her angry. Emma Swan for the first time in her life let someone completely into her heart not even bothering to fight it.

**The Toll/Troll Bridge**

"It's so quiet out here." Michael said as they sat on the edge of the Troll Bridge. The only sounds you could hear were the crickets chirping and the tree branches blowing in the wind. "It's never quiet in my apartment in LA. There's either traffic or people yelling outside. I like it here." He told her with a smile.

"See, I think that you are so lucky living in a city like LA. Nothing ever changes or happens in Storybrooke well at least until Emma come into town." Ruby paused then asked. "How did you end up here? I know Julian is here because of Emma and Henry. You don't have anything holding you here in this small town."

"Julian needed me here to help with a case of his so here I am. I didn't want to come here when he suggested that I came here to help him out but Julian always gets what he wants." Michael took a drink of his beer.

"Except if what he wants is Emma Swan." Ruby said to him making Michael raise an eyebrow in question. "There is no way that he is going to come in between Graham and Emma. Graham was never the type of person that always kept to himself most of the time until Emma came into town. I can't remember ever hearing Graham laugh or truly smile until her. There isn't a person that can come in between a love like that no matter what they do."

"How well do know the Sheriff?" He asked Ruby, who now was laughing shaking her head at him.

"There has never been anything but friendship between Graham and me. Don't tell me that is not what you meant because I know it was what you really wanted to know. I would be lying if I said that I didn't notice how good looking he is because I have eyes." Ruby answered to him. "It's my turn to ask you a question. Why do you care?"

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked." Michael apologized to Ruby annoyed at himself for asking her that question. He found himself drawn to the black haired beauty. There was a long silence between them for a few minutes until Ruby broke it.

Ruby turned to face him, "You caught me coming from Julian's room after I asked him to have a drink with me. I thought he was going to invite me in after I kissed him but he asked me to leave. "She confessed to him. Michael looked at her stunned that Julian would turn down the opportunity to have sex with Ruby. He knew that Julian wanted him to seduce Regina because she was to aggressive and power hungry to be Julian's type but Ruby was definitely Julian's type of girl. "I didn't know what I was thinking." She said more to herself then to Michael.

"We all do things that we wish that we hadn't. I have more than a few of those." Michael said to Ruby surprising her that he wasn't judging her. He noticed the surprise etched across her voice. "You should really give me more credit than thinking I would judge you when I grew up in Los Angeles. When you grew up in a big city like that then work at a law firm with bosses like Julian and his father, it takes much more than a late night visit to guy's room to make me think bad about you." He told her then changed the subject. "I have been in Storybrooke for a few days now but really haven't been out in the woods. Would you want to go hiking with me? If not then I might not find my way back then Graham and Emma would have to come searching for me. Please say yes because that would be REALLY embarrassing."

Ruby grinned at him, "Okay but know it's only to save you the humiliation of having a search party coming to look for you." She teased him handing in a full beer since his bottle was empty.

"I'm fine with that." Michael winked at her smiling. He was actually excited about something since he arrived in Storybrooke. There was an overwhelming sense of relief that had washed over him when he heard Julian had turned her down. It would have been the perfect opportunity to tell her about the mayor but he couldn't get the words out. He also didn't want to cross Julian because any person that ever had ended up with their life in tatters.

**The next morning- Graham's apartment**

Emma opened her eyes to see Graham lying on his side next to her staring at her in awe, "Good morning." She told her with a smile on her face then yawned. "How long have you been awake?"

"Maybe twenty minutes or so but I didn't want to wake you up. It's a wonderful morning actually." Graham replied leaning in giving her a quick kiss. "This apartment never really felt like home to me until you spent these past three days with me. Now I find myself missing it already."

"I am going to miss it too. I love living with Mary Margaret but it going to be weird living with my boyfriend in my mother's loft." Emma shared with Graham putting her arms around him. "So that means so you are going to have to not be so loud in bed." She teased getting a disbelieving look from him.

"Actually YOU were the one calling out my name loudly and God's name last night quite a few times." Graham corrected her with a mischievous smile on his face.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Emma denied getting a playful growl from her boyfriend as he rolled her underneath him. "See you what I mean."

"How about I show you?" He asked Emma, who nodded with a smile but there was a loud knock on the door. "Damn it." Graham swore rolling of Emma to put on his pajama pants. He went over to the door opening it just a crack to see Mr. Gold standing there smiling at him. "Hello Mr. Gold. I thought that I had until 9 to clear of my things out."

"Good morning, Sheriff. You do indeed have until then but I wanted to stop by to apologize. This is nothing personal against you or Miss Swan. When a great deal is put on the table, I can't say no to it." He said to him honestly. Emma appeared next to Graham wearing one of his button-up shirts. "Good morning Miss Swan."

"You can save your apologizes. The keys will be at your pawn shop before 9am so you need not worry." Graham told him not interested in hearing his apology.

"I have to admit that I am disappointed, Mr. Gold. I thought you were the one person in this town that isn't scared of Regina but I guess I was wrong about that." Emma said noticing the look of anger and surprise on his face.

"If you will excuse us, we have to get ready for work. You will have you keys back on time." Graham informed him before shutting the door and locking. "Have I told you how sexy you took in my clothes?" He asked her pulling her to him.

"No, you haven't. I think that it's time for us to take a shower." She told him pulling him by the string on his pajama bottoms to the bathroom.

**Storybrooke Elementary School**

"Henry" a voice called out getting Henry's attention causing him to turn around. Henry grinned when hesaw Graham standing behind him.

"Hi Sheriff. Is Emma with you?" Henry asked hopefully looking around her Emma.

"Sorry, she's not with me. I actually needed to talk to you alone, Henry. There is something that I need your help with." Graham said to Henry making him grin. "Can I count on you?"

"Yes" Henry replied quickly. "What can I do to help you?"


	14. Home

**Chapter 14: Home **

**AN: This chapter is named after Michael Buble's song home. I hope that you like this chapter because I love writing it.**

Graham couldn't help but smile watching Emma listening to her mother talk about her day as the three of them sat at the dinner table. He much like Emma had never had a human family but now he knew that he would always have one. It's funny how he never realized that he had wanted one until this moment in time. The day would come hopefully sometime soon that he would be living with Emma and Henry as a family together. He also was hoping that Snow and Charming would find their way back to each other. Graham heard Emma call out his name, "Huh?" He asked her returning his attention to what she was saying.

"Are you tuning me out already? We haven't been lived together officially for more than a few hours." Emma teased him.

"I just realized that I have a family now that's something that I have never had before." Graham said to her and Mary Margaret. He couldn't say human family because it would freak Mary Margaret out. "Thank you both of you for allowing me into yours. I promise that you won't be sorry that you did." He vowed to his girlfriend causing Emma to fight back tears. Mary Margaret didn't bother trying to fight her tears at hearing his beautiful words.

"We are so glad that you are a part of it." Mary Margaret told him as happy tears fell down her cheeks. "Can I ask who raised you?"

"Let's talk about something lighter over dinner. How are things going with bake sale at school? I can make something if you want me to." Emma offered causing Graham and Mary Margaret to laugh. "Hey, don't laugh at me! Just because you have never seen me cook or bake anything doesn't mean that I can't. "

"Come on, I seem to recall the frozen pizza incident at my house." Graham pointed out to her before taking a bite of his mash potatoes.

"It was your fault. You were the one who distracted me by having your…." Emma began to protest but stopped not wanting to talk about her and Graham's sex life in front of her mother. "The details aren't important ok but it was YOUR fault."

"Oh please, Emma. It's not like I don't know that you two are having sex. We are all friends and adults." Mary Margaret said to them making the two making them cringe. "The three of us are going to be living here so you two need to get over the embarrassment of me knowing. It's not like I'm your mother or anything." She rolled her eyes then went back to her dinner. Graham smiled at Emma from across the table and winked at her making her stifle a giggle.

**The mayor's mansion-Henry's room**

Henry sat at the desk in his room finishing his homework assignment. He was finding it hard to concrete because of his excitement about helping Graham. Graham had always been nice and a friend to Henry but now there was something different in the way he treated him. Henry knew that Emma was the reason that Graham had his heart back and could finally love. His mother, Emma Swan, was better than any superhero in his mind.

"Henry" Regina said walking in over to him at the desk. "It's your bedtime so you need to finish up your homework and go to bed." She told him as he nodded at her. He watched her walk out of the room shutting the door behind her. Henry grabbed his back pack hurrying over to his bed shoving the back pack underneath. He knew that his mother wouldn't like him helping Graham with anything especially if it was for Emma but she wasn't going to find out. Henry had to make sure that Emma didn't notice something was up tomorrow night during dinner.

**The next afternoon**

Emma's green eyes scanned the police station when she came out of the bathroom to see that Graham's desk chair was now empty. "Where did Graham go?" She asked David walking over to his desk.

"He got a phone call about a wolf that wondered into town. Graham didn't want anyone hurting the wolf so he offered to go after it. He wanted to wait for you but didn't want to take the chance the mayor would have someone shoot it." David informed her while Emma ran over to her desk grabbing her coat. "Where are you going?" He asked her.

"I should go help Graham with the wolf. Did he say where the wolf was spotted?" Emma asked him worried not only the wolf but Graham as well.

"Sorry, he didn't tell me. But he insisted that he had seen the wolf before and it wasn't dangerous. Do you think it would hurt him?" He asked her now worried about his coworker.

"No, I will just drive through town until I can find him." Emma replied not elaborating on why she needed to find Graham. She knew that Graham would be devastated if something happened to that wolf. The office phone began to ring and Emma grabbed it quickly before the second ring. "Storybrooke Police. This is Emma." She answered out in a rush.

"Emma, it's me." Graham said to her giving her partial relief that he was ok and he didn't sound upset.

"Are you ok? Is the wolf ok? Where are you?" She asked him grabbing her car keys.

"We are both fine. I got to him before anyone else." Graham explained to her trying to calm her because he could hear the panic in his voice. "I am just going to drop him off at our spot in the woods then I will be back to the station. "

"I will meet you there." Emma told him going to hang the phone up but she heard him calling out her name. "What?" She asked him.

"Emma, I will be fine. You know that I can take care of myself you know." He teased her. "I promise you that I will be back in twenty minutes max. So try not to miss me too much."

"Somebody has a big ego." Emma retorted with a smile on her face that Graham couldn't see but he knew it was there.

"That's not the only big thing about me." Graham replied to her with a laugh.

"Ok, I am hanging up now." Emma said to him then hung up the phone shaking her head.

"Can I ask why you are so worried about Graham's safety? The Sheriff seems more than capable than to take care of himself." David observed turning around in his chair to face Emma.

"He is and I know that but had this nightmare that he died. Ever since I dreamt that I lost him, there has been this looming fear hanging over me. Trust me I know how lame I sound right now." Emma said plopping down in her chair to face David. She normally wouldn't have confided in anyone about her dream but David made her feel safe and comfortable. I guess that wasn't too strange because he was her father after all.

"I don't think that it's lame at all. Dreams and nightmares can be very powerful. Actually I've had this one dream a few times and it feels like it all has really happened but it didn't." David shared with her giving her a reassuring smile.

"What was your dream about?" She asked him surprised how comfortable she was beginning to feel talking to her newly discovered father.

"I'm in this forest searching for something but I not sure what until I find her. Mary Margaret looking beautiful as always but her hair is long and curly like yours." David began explaining with soft smile on his face. "When I go to touch her then the whole seen changes, all of a sudden I am in a cave fighting a dragon. We both know that there is no such thing as a dragon but it feels so real in my dream." Emma grinned at him knowing that he was dreaming about his past. "You are going to make fun of me." He said to her.

"No not at all." Emma said to him wiping the smile off of her face. "It's not my place to snoop in Mary Margaret's business but as her friend and roommate I have to ask if she is going to get hurt in all of this. She has the potential to get her heart broken in this situation considering you are married." Emma wanted to use the words heartbroken again but didn't.

"The last thing I want to do is hurt anyone especially Mary Margaret. Katherine and I haven't spent any time together lately. Honestly I have been avoiding telling her our marriage is over. Even though I am not in love with her anymore, the idea of hurting her is killing me." David said to her.

"I have been in Mary Margaret's position with Julian. It's not exactly the same situation because you are a good man unlike Julian but I didn't know that back then. You don't want to get caught having an affair with Mary Margaret because it will hurt Katherine and Mary Margaret a thousand times worse. Katherine should hear your marriage is over from you." Emma told a nodding David. She couldn't help but remember the day that Claire found her and Julian together in his apartment. The heartbreak on Claire's face is an image that she will never forget.

**Flashback-10 years ago**

_Julian rolled off of Emma with a huge grin on his face, "God , I am glad that we missed our dinner reservations." He sighed leaning over kissing her on her shoulder. "I am very sorry for being angry at you for not being ready in time."_

"_Apology accepted as long as you order us a pizza because I am starving." Emma replied leaning over to rest on his chest._

"_I can do that and more." He said pulling her into a passionate kiss rolling back on top of her. They heard the sound of a bottle breaking on floor causing them to pull apart to see Claire standing there with a broken wine bottle at her feet. "Claire." Julian managed to get out stunned to see his wife standing in his apartment. Emma pulled the sheet tightly around her staring at Julian wife with disbelief that she just caught them in bed together._

"_I came to fix things between us. Your father said that you haven't called me because you have been too depressed since our separation. I can see that he was lying to me." Claire said to Julian then looked over at Emma. "How could you do this to me? You are sleeping with my husband!" She yelled at Emma now becoming very angry._

"_Claire, this is the first time. Emma was just comforting me and it just kind of happened." Julian said to Claire in a soothing voice as he went to get off the bed._

_Emma felt rage and hurt fill her body like she never had experienced before at Julian's words. She went to open her mouth but as she did nausea rolled over her. Emma ran into the bathroom not bothering to take the bed sheet with her. She managed to make it to the toilet before she threw up. Her morning sickness had pretty much disappeared but now she found it back in full force. _

"_Were you drinking with her? The girl is barely eighteen! What the hell are you thinking? Never mind I know the answer to that. You are letting your dick do the thinking for you!" Claire screamed at him._

"_I didn't give her any alcohol. She must have been drinking before she came over to see me." Julian answered her._

"_Save it. We will talk about this tomorrow. I am going to go check into a hotel. You are going to take care of her tonight because she obviously can't be left alone. Tomorrow morning you better be at the Bel-Air Hotel by 8am." Claire told him with tears welling up in her eyes before storming out of the apartment slamming the door behind her. _

_Emma felt Julian's hand caressing her bare back as she threw up kneeling next to the toilet, "Emma, are you ok?" He asked her concerned as she continued to empty her stomach. "Can I get you anything?" _

_Once Emma finally stopped throwing up, she looked up at him wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, "You can get your hands off of me." Emma told him trying to knock his hand off her but she felt lightheaded. Her head fell down against the toilet while she fought off exhaustion._

"_Emma, I had to say those things. When my divorce goes to court they have to think it's a one- time thing or she will get everything. We will have nothing. You know that I love you." Julian said to her as she pulled her head of the toilet seat to look up at him. _

"_No, I don't Julian. You lie to everyone around you and I just watched you lie to Claire very convincingly. Don't worry about losing your money in the divorce because you should stay with her." Emma said to Julian as he went to speak but she cut him off. "I can't do this anymore. I don't know who you are anymore and I don't like who I've become." Emma said to him getting a grip on her nausea finally able to stand up. She flushed the toilet then headed to the door but Julian blocked her way._

"_You KNOW me, Emma. You know that I love you! You can't leave me." Julian pleaded with her now looking panicked but she stared at him unwavering. "I will prove it to you and call Claire now and tell her the whole truth." He told her moving out of way to hurry to the phone on the night stand. Emma ran in after him putting her hand over his on the phone. "I won't lose you. I will do ANYTHING to show you that I love you." Emma hid a frown that wanted to form on her lips. He had a few chances to do just that but he didn't. She knew now that the things she wanted from Julian he could never give to her. But she was more concerned about their child growing in her womb being affected by Julian's bad choices._

"_No, you don't love anyone but yourself. It's something that I haven't let myself really see until this moment. God, I have been so stupid!" Emma said grabbing her clothes off the floor of his room._

"_Fine, I will call Claire right now and tell her. " He said grabbing the phone again dialing a number but stopped once he realized that she wasn't try to stop him. "I am going to do it." He added didn't dial another number. _

"_So, go on." Emma said buttoning up her jeans then putting on her t-shirt glancing over at a frozen Julian. "Here, I will help you." Emma said to him going over hanging up the phone dialing Claire's cell phone number handing the phone to him but he hung it up quickly. "This is over so don't call me or come near me ever again." She said to him grabbing her shoes and purse walking over to the door. "Oh yeah, I quit your stupid company too." She opened the door starting to go out._

"_YOU ARE NOT LEAVING ME!" Julian yelled grabbing her from behind to pull her into the house causing Emma to scream._

"_You are embarrassing not only yourself but this family, Julian. I WON'T have IT!" Julian's father called out appearing at the front door. "Look at yourself naked pulling in a useless whore of a girl that doesn't even want you. Let her go!" _

"_I love her, father." He stressed to him not letting go of Emma but she took advantage of his distraction kicking him in the shin then ran off to the stairwell. Julian fell to his knees in pain. "EMMA!" She heard him yell out but didn't slow down her pace on the steps. _

_She couldn't understand why she had over looked so much with him from the drug use, the other woman, the lies and the corruption that he used in his business life. Emma couldn't have her baby anywhere near at life. She was going to give this baby the life she never had even if that meant she couldn't be in it. The tears began to flow as she ran down the steps trying to keep her feet going without looking back_.

**End of flashback**

"Emma. Are you okay?" David Nolan asked her as she stared off into space finally gaining her attention.

"Sorry, I'm fine but you still need to tell Katherine soon." Emma told him as she heard the doorbell ring alerting them to a visitor. She looked at the over hoping to see Graham but saw August Booth wearing black jeans with white t-shirt and black leather boots and jacket. "How can we help you, Mr. Booth?" She asked her.

"Please call me August." He told her smiling as she stared at him waiting for him to continue. "I was hoping that we could talk somewhere privately. "What do you say that we take a ride on my bike?"

"No" She heard two voices call out before she could reply looking over at David, who was now on his feet then over to the now open back door entrance that Graham stood in the middle of the doorway.

"I asked Emma." He politely told them looking at both of them then back at Emma.

"No, Mr. Booth. You can talk to me about anything here." Emma replied annoyed with the stranger for not getting the point she wasn't interested.

"See if you don't go with me then you won't find out way I am town." He said to her earning a growl from Graham as he rushed towards August while the door slammed loudly.

Graham was stopped by David grabbing his boss, "Please allow me to handle this Sheriff." He said to him in calm tone before letting go of him walking over to August. David grabbed him by the collar of his shirt pushing him up against the wall. "Mr. Booth, if you think that you can bully or blackmail Deputy Swan into going anywhere with you then you obviously don't know her or the Sheriff or I very well. " His voice rang out through the station with an edge and anger that Emma had never seen or heard before.

"It's about Henry and his book." August told him moving his blue eyes from David Nolan to Emma.

"You can let him go, David." Emma said to her father. It took a few seconds before David let go of him taking a step backwards. "Can you give me and Graham moment alone with Mr. Booth?" She asked him.

"I will just take a quick patrol of town." David said as Graham tossed him the keys to the cruiser. David gave Graham a look while Graham nodded at him. David walked out of the station looking back a few times before leaving.

"Start talking." Emma ordered him but August looked over at Graham. "He's not going anywhere." She firmly told him becoming angry.

"You're damn right I'm not." Graham said making his way to Emma's side standing next to his girlfriend.

August and Graham stared each other down for a few moments before August spoke, "Fine. " He sighed out giving in. "I know that Henry believes that the stories in his book are real .But do you?" He asked her raising a brow. August winced in pain grabbing his leg as he wobbled on his feet.

"Maybe we should all sit down." Graham suggested to him. August Booth was annoying but he could tell by the man's face that he was in pain. He pushed a chair over to August, who took it sitting down in it slowly. Graham's face filled with surprise as he heard a noise of wood creaking when he sat down in the chair that was only made of leather and metal. "Did you hear that?" He asked Emma. She shook her head at him with a confused look on her face. Graham walked over to August then kicked him in the shin.

"Graham!" Emma called out surprised Graham kicked August but noticed the sound of wood being hit. "What the hell?" She questioned shaking her head. August pulled up the leg of his jeans to reveal his wooden leg to Graham and Emma.


	15. All my life

**Chapter 15: All my life**

**AN: This chapter is named after the Foo Fighter's song All my life !**

_Previous chapter_

_August and Graham stared each other down for a few moments before August spoke, "Fine. " He sighed out giving in. "I know that Henry believes that the stories in his book are real .But do you?" He asked her raising a brow. August winced in pain grabbing his leg as he wobbled on his feet._

"_Maybe we should all sit down." Graham suggested to him. He could tell by the man's face that he was in pain. He pushed a chair over to August, who took it sitting down in it slowly. Graham's face filled with surprise as he heard a noise of wood creaking when he sat down in the chair that was only made of leather and metal. "Did you hear that?" He asked Emma. She shook her head at him with a confused look on her face. Graham walked over to August then kicked him in the shin._

"_Graham!" Emma called out surprised Graham kicked August but noticed the sound of wood being hit. "What the hell?" She questioned shaking her head. August pulled up the leg of his jeans to reveal his wooden leg to Graham and Emma._

**AN: Thank you so much to everyone for reading this story and reviewing!**

"You believe." August said shocked that Emma could see that his body was turning back into wood. "How long have you known that curse is real? The curse should start to lift if you believe."

"Who are you really? How were you able to leave Stroybrooke?" Graham questioned him not sure if he was working for Regina or not.

"I'm Pinocchio." August introduced himself receiving doubtful looks from Emma and Graham. "I was sent in the tree that Emma was sent here before the curse took effect. My father sent me here because if I stayed after the curse was cast then I would be turned completely back into wood."

"It looks like that's starting to happen to you. Why?" Emma asked him leaning back sitting on the desk.

"Let's just say that I have let my father down. If the curse isn't broken then it will continue." August explained to them.

Emma sighed loudly, "Great like there isn't enough pressure to break the curse." Emma mumbled to herself. She felt Graham take his hand in hers rubbing his thumb along her skin soothingly.

"Trust me when I say that we are trying to do break the curse. There are no instructions on how to break this curse. We are trying our best to figure out how to do that." Graham said to him. The bell at the front door rang then they heard high heels clicking down the hall towards them.

"Well good afternoon." Regina greeted them smirking at Graham and Emma. She turned her attention to the stranger that just arrived in her town. "I don't believe that we have met. I'm Regina Mills the mayor of Storybrooke." She plastered a fake grin on her face extending her hand to him.

"It's nice to meet you, mayor. I'm August Booth. "He told her shaking her hand returning a fake smile.

"Can I ask what brings you to our wonderful town?" She asked him sitting down next to him.

"I am not sure if you heard but I'm a writer. This town seems to inspire me to write so here I am. As Mayor you must understand why I feel that way." August said to her.

"Of course, I do. How long do you plan to stay?" She asked him leaning in closer to him.

"Well as long as it takes me to finish the science fiction book that I am writing." He replied to her standing up. "I better get back to work. Are you here on business or can I walk you to your car?" He asked her.

"You know what my business can wait until tomorrow with the Sheriff. I would love for you to walk me to my car." She answered standing up walking out of the station with August.

"I know that I am the Sheriff and I should want to up hold the law. But I can't help but hope the curse requires Regina dead to break it." Graham sighed out trying to push back the murderous rage that Regina brought out in him. Emma moved in front of him wrapping her arms around his neck pressing her body up against him. "What are you doing?" He asked her raising a brow.

"I'm not doing anything." Emma looked at him innocently. His blue eyes went to her lips as she licked them but went back to meet her eyes.

"You're not the only one good at being able to tell when somebody is lying, Emma." Graham teased her before pulling her into a kiss. He groaned as the sound of the front door bell jingling broke them apart. They were surprised to see Ruby.

"Is this a good time? I can come back if it's not." Ruby asked the couple not wanting to interrupt them.

"Not it's fine. How can we help you?" Emma asked her leaning up against the desk next to Graham.

"Could I talk to you alone for a few minutes, Emma?" Ruby asked her.

"I actually have a few phone calls that I need to make in my office." Graham excused himself walking into his office shutting the door behind him.

"Is everything okay?" Emma questioned Ruby, who sat down in one of the desk chairs looking up at Emma.

Ruby took a deep breath getting her courage, "I did something really dumb. Last night I went to Julian's room and asked him to have a drink with me." She began as Emma looked with a neutral expression on her face. "He told me that it wasn't a good idea so I kissed him. He turned me down telling me that he's still in love with you. It's really embarrassing but I thought that you should know. "

Emma stared at Ruby for a few moments in silence, "Julian might think he is in love with me but that man only loves himself, money and power. He doesn't know what love really is." She looked into Graham's office to seeing him talking on the phone as he stared at a file on his desk. "I didn't either until I moved here." She added in a softer tone.

"You and Graham are really cute together." Ruby told her gaining Emma's attention and causing her to blush. "Graham never really showed any emotions until you came along. Now I wouldn't be surprised to find him singing about you and dancing in the street." Emma began to laugh at the image of Graham doing just that as Ruby joined in. "Who knows maybe that as your Valentine's Day gift tomorrow." She added giggling.

"Oh damn, tomorrow is Valentine's Day!" Emma exclaimed hitting her palm against her forehead shaking her head.

"You can't go wrong with lingerie." Ruby hinted with a mischievous grin.

Emma changed the subject quickly, "I know that Julian is handsome and seems charming but you should stay away from him. He is not the man that he pretends to be, please trust me on that. "She sighed.

"I am going to take your advice on that one." Ruby told her standing up starting to walk out but turned back around. "What about Michael?" She asked her making Emma smile.

"I think that Michael is a much better choice for you." Emma replied to Ruby, who grinned at her before leaving the station. Emma took a deep breath then headed into Graham's office knocking on the door before she entered his office. "Hey." She said to him after he waved her into the office.

"Is everything okay?" He asked her concerned closing the file in front of him before he got up walking over to her.

"Ruby just confirmed that Julian is here to get me back." Emma sighed out shaking her head while she put her arms around him. "It's too bad for him that I am already head over heels for my boss."

"Are you now?" Graham asked smiling down at Emma, who nodded at him. "Well your boss is a VERY lucky man, Miss Swan." He said before pulling her into a passionate kiss.

**Later- Julian hotel room**

"Thanks for letting me have dinner with Emma and Graham tonight." Henry said smiling as he sat at the table to Julian a few minutes after his mother had dropped him off.

"You said that you missed Emma so I how could I not set this up." Julian told him son wanting to make him happy. He was annoyed with the fact he would not be with them for dinner but instead Graham would be there. The Sheriff really needed to go but Julian wasn't sure how to get rid of him without it coming back on him.

There was a knock on the door sending Henry running to the door throwing it open, "Emma!" He exclaimed beaming with excitement throwing his arms around her waist.

"Hey kid, I missed you too." Emma told him wrapping her arms around him as he clung to her waist.

"Hello Henry." Graham greeted him with a smile and a wink that Emma notice raising a brow at her boyfriend. "What?" He asked her looking confused.

"I asked Graham for help writing out my valentine's day cards. There is this girl Grace." Henry said pulling away with a blush across his face.

"Oh my god, that is SO cute." Emma exclaimed making Henry groan walking back into the room. "What it is? Isn't it Graham?" She turned to him.

"It's not. This is serious stuff." Graham said to Emma a look on his face that only a sheriff could give. Emma fought back the huge smile that her lips desperately wanted to show. She knew that Graham would be great influence for Henry and a great father to him. The idea of raising a kid especially the son she gave up years ago with someone would have been terrifying but now it seemed like heaven.

"Yeah it is. Last year this kid Chuck in my class wrote the lamest thing in his card to the girl Becky that he liked and it got passed around the WHOLE school." Henry stressed to Emma. "Everyone still quotes it to him when they see him in the halls."

"I can guarantee the only people passing the card around will the girls admiring your words." Graham said walking into the room with Emma, who turned back to look at Graham. "What?" He asked her daring her to say something smart ass.

"Nothing, I am sure that you and Henry will right the most amazing card together." Emma answered meaning it because Graham and Henry possessed her heart like no other person ever had. She turned back to Julian. "Hello Julian, I really appreciate you letting me have dinner with Henry tonight."

"Hello Emma, Graham." He said to her and Graham. "Regina will be back around 10 for Henry so I will be back here at 9:30 to be safe. Have a good time." He said quickly before leaving the room quickly surprising Emma and Graham shutting it behind him. Julian stopped outside of the door able to hear them talking in the room.

"Henry what makes you think that Graham should help you write this card not me?" He heard Emma ask through the door.

"Come on Emma, I might be a kid but I know that Graham is the only one besides me and Mary Margaret that you have let in your heart. I want the guy that can do that to help me write my Valentine's Day card." Henry replied making Graham chuckling and Emma joined in.

Julian felt his blood boil at hearing how much they sound like a family stalking off downstairs to the front desk to see Ruby sitting there. "Is your grandmother around?" He asked her with intensity in her eyes that made her shiver.

"No, she is running the dinner tonight until close. Can I help you with something?" Ruby asked him feeling like she should run but her whole body began to tingle with way he was looking at her. No man had ever looked at her like they would devour her and it was intoxicating.

Julian walked behind the desk pulling her to her to him kissing her roughly causing her to moan softly. He pulled away from the kiss, "No one can know about this. Do you hear me?" He asked her reaching under her short skirt to pull off her underwear as she nodded at him. "Good girl. You have to be quiet." He whispered before turning her around while unzipping his pants. Julian saw Ruby turn back to look at him but he imagined that it was Emma as he pulled her to him.

**Meanwhile**

"Awesome! Grace will definitely be my girlfriend after getting this card." Henry exclaimed to Graham.

"Whoa, aren't you a little young for that?" Emma asked him concerned as she sat with Graham and Henry at the table eating pizza. Henry rolled his eyes and shook his head at her.

"Come on Emma, the boy is ten." Graham defended Henry making Henry grin at him.

"I was just asking but never mind." Emma mumbled out but had a small smile on her lips. "We figured out who is Pinocchio." She causally mentioned taking a bite of her pizza.

"No way, it's not that child Chuck that I was talking about is it?" He exclaimed to them making Emma and Graham laugh. "What?" He asked them.

"It's just Pinocchio is actually all grown up. The stranger that came in town on the motorcycle August Booth is Pinocchio." Emma replied to Henry' as his green eyes grew large with surprise. "He was sent here before me and the curse but he didn't say more than that. "

"That would make sense to why he can leave Storybrooke then. Is he going to help us with operation Cobra?" He asked Emma hopefully.

"Yes but your mother showed up at the station before we could really talk to him." Graham answered him. "We will try to meet up with him in the next day or two."

"Henry, have you mentioned operation Cobra to Julian?" Emma hoped that Henry hadn't mentioned anything to him. She knew that Julian would think whole thing was crazy but she really couldn't blame him because she originally thought the same thing. She didn't want him to know because if he figured out it was all real that he could really do some damage.

"No, I might only be ten years old but I _know _it sounds crazy. He's not involved in the curse so he doesn't need to know about it. Do you think it's wrong to keep it from Julian?" He asked her.

"No, Julian isn't involved in the curse so you're right that he doesn't need to know." Emma agreed with Henry. "I'll be back." Emma said to them before walking off to the bathroom.

Once she had shut the door Graham leaned over the table, "Do you have it?" He whispered to Henry, who nodded enthusiastically. They snuck over to the bed quickly and Henry grabbed his backpack handing it Graham.

"I have another backpack so just give that one back to me later." He whispered to Graham.

"Emma, I just thought I saw someone that looks like they had too much to drink trying to get into their car. I'll be right back." He called out to her before rushing out of the room taking the stairwell to go the back exit so Emma wouldn't see him if she came out of the bathroom.

Graham reached the Sheriff's cruiser unlocking the truck putting the bag inside before quickly rushing back in through the front door of the inn. Graham's blue eyes grew wide at the sight of Julian and Ruby having sex almost fully dressed behind the counter. He was about to turn around to use the back entrance when she saw Ruby's blue eyes meet his along with Julian as well.

AN: Okay, so please don't string me up for Ruby having sex with Julian. Ruby has a fascination with danger and excitement so she couldn't help herself. Most of us girls have picked a guy to date that we know is no good and know that will break our heart but we do it anyway for some reason. The next chapter will have Emma & Graham Valentine's day goodness. Please review . Thanks for reading!


	16. That wasn't me

**Chapter 16: That wasn't me**

_Previous chapter:_

_Graham reached the Sheriff's cruiser unlocking the truck putting the bag inside before quickly rushing back in through the front door of the inn. Graham's blue eyes grew wide at the sight of Julian and Ruby having sex almost fully dressed behind the counter. He was about to turn around to use the back entrance when she saw Ruby's blue eyes meet his along with Julian as well._

**AN: This chapter is named after Brandie Carlile 's song 'That wasn't me'. **

The word awkward didn't even describe how Graham felt at catching Ruby and Julian having sex behind the front counter of the inn. He looked at them quickly pulling away from each other quickly getting fully dressed. Graham had briefly wondered for a moment if Julian forced himself on her but he could tell by the look of guilt in Ruby's eyes and her actions when he walked in she was willing. Ruby was an adult and could make her own decisions. If she asked him her opinion then he would tell her but she hadn't. "I'm sorry to interrupt." He mumbled out rushing up the steps to get back to Emma and Henry.

"I'll take care of this." Julian told Ruby zipping up his fly then ran off after Graham. "Graham" He called out to him as he caught him at the top of the steps. "That wasn't what it looked like."

"I know it was but it's not really any of my business." He replied to him turning to go to the room but Julian grabbed his arm causing him to turn back to him.

"You are right. It's not your business, Sheriff. If you tell Emma or make it your business then I will be pressing charges for battery against you. I'm sure the mayor will be more than happy to take your badge from you." Julian threatened him making Graham chuckle.

"You think that Emma would be surprised or care that you had sex with someone else? Her only concern would be for Ruby. "Graham explained to him shaking his head. "I won't say anything because that's Ruby's business." He walked off annoyed with Julian for thinking that Emma care about him or who he was sleeping with. Graham did hate keeping anything but from Emma but it was up to Ruby to tell her. Julian's threat of blackmail wasn't what kept him from telling Emma. Graham walked into Julian's room to see Emma and Henry playing Monopoly together making him grin. "Sorry, I took so long. What did I miss?" He asked them smiling.

**The lobby**

Ruby is pacing the lobby when Julian walks down the steps of the inn and she stops to look at him with tears in her eyes making Julian roll his eyes. "Graham won't say anything to Emma about it so don't worry about it. The tears are unnecessary." Julian said to her with a look of disgust and annoyance shocking Ruby.

"My friend just caught me having sex with the father of his girlfriend's child!" She exclaimed to him as tears rolled down her face.

"Does that mean that you don't want to pick up where we left off?" He asked her sarcastically as Ruby's mouth fell open. "Don't worry I'm not really asking. I had to pretend that you were Emma to get excited." He said to her walking closer to her grabbing her by the arms roughly. "If I find out that you told Emma then you will disappear permanently. Your body will never be found. It would be such a shame to dispose of a body as nice as yours but I have people that are only a phone call away." He threatened her with his green eyes filled with anger and malice.

"I promise that I won't tell." She cried out terrified by the look in Julian's eyes. Ruby knew that he was telling the truth about if she told anyone. Immediately she was filled with regret at not listening to Emma's words of wisdom about staying away from Julian.

"Good because I will be leaving this town with Emma and our son. You can be the one to console the Sheriff when I steal Emma away from him." Julian said to her smiling at her as he released her then headed up the steps but turned around to look stopping in the middle of the steps. "Oh, if you relent on your promise or I find out you are carrying my child then you will disappear." He added before walking upstairs.

Ruby felt like she was going to throw up so she ran into the bathroom to empty her stomach in the toilet. She couldn't believe that the charming man that she met not too long ago would threat to kill her. 'How could I be so stupid?' She asked herself as she knelled in front the toilet crying. The idea of being pregnant with a monster like Julian's child was terrifying. She felt immediate sadness for Emma thinking of her being pregnant at eighteen with his child in her womb. 'No wonder she put Henry up for adaption because Julian is very scary underneath that handsome face and charming exterior. Emma must have wanted to keep Henry very far away for a man like Julian.

**Julian's room**

Julian knocked on the door walking into the room after knocking, "Sorry to interrupt but I want to make sure Regina doesn't show up early." He said with an apologetic smile to Emma and Henry. Graham took a deep breath to keep from punch him calling on all of the patience he had in him. He hated the fact that Julian was Henry's father and couldn't see any of Julian in Henry. Henry only seemed to carry Emma's traits thank god!

"I understand." Emma said to her ex standing up from the table with disappointment on her face.

"Julian, do you think you could take a picture of us before we leave?" Graham asked him as Henry grinned at him nodding in agreement.

"Sure." Julian answered him wanting to rip Graham limb from limb for his request but instead he took the camera from his hands. He took a picture of the three of them smiling as a family. "There you go." He managed to get out of his mouth wanting to murder Graham.

"Thank you." Graham said to him taking the camera out of his hands. He turned around to smile at Henry. "Let me know how it goes with Grace." Graham grinned at Henry putting his hand on his shoulder.

"I will." Henry replied smiling up at Graham then looked over at Emma. "I had fun. Hopefully we can all hang out again." He said to his mother walking over to her and she bent down pulling him into a hug.

"I had fun too, Henry." Emma said to him hugging him tightly. "Well kid, we better go before Regina gets here. See you soon." Emma said to him standing back up walking over to Graham taking his hand in hers. "Thank you for tonight, Julian." Emma thanked him grateful to spend the night with her son.

"You're welcome. I will let you know when I can do it again." He told her smiling at her. "Good night Emma." He added watching her and Graham leave the room holding hands. "What did you guys do?" He asked his son curious to how they spent the evening.

"We just hung and talked mostly. I beat Emma and Graham at Monopoly!" Henry exclaimed smiling but then had a very serious look on his face. "It's funny I had only an adopted mother a few months now I have Emma, you and Graham. It's like have two moms and two dad's that is pretty cool." Julian smiled at his son happy that he accepted him as his father but the fact he considered Graham one made him furious. He had to pick his battles so he would let it go for now.

**The lobby**

Emma and Graham reached the bottom of the steps to see Ruby sitting behind the front desk wiping away her tears, "Ruby, are you okay?" Emma asked her worried about her.

"I'm fine." Ruby forced a fake but convincing smile on her lips holding up a book in front of her. "I should know better than reading a Nicholas Spark's book. Someone always dies in them." Emma could tell that Ruby was lying to her but let it go. She didn't like butting into other people's lives especially when they didn't want to talk about it.

"Good night Ruby." Graham said to her before they left the inn. He and Emma walked in silence to the car. "I'm really glad that you asked me to come along tonight." He said to her once they were inside the Sheriff's cruiser as they drove home.

"I wanted to you be there. I just wish that we could see Henry more often." She replied looking over at him as he drove. "It just stinks that I have to depend upon Julian to get time with Henry. " Graham nodded at her in agreement. "Do you want to tell me what happened tonight when you went to the car? I can tell that there is something wrong." She asked Graham making him sigh loudly.

He glanced over at her as he drove, "I wish that I could but it's not my place to tell you. I hope that you can understand that."

"I do understand." She reassured him taking his hand in hers with a small smile on her face.

**Regina's bedroom**

"Mm, that was amazing." Regina purred as she ran her hand up Michael's chest leaning in to kiss it. "I definitely needed that after the stressful day that I had."

"Do you want to talk about it?' Michael asked her not really caring but knew that he need to keep her happy to keep Julian from ruining his life.

Regina looked up at him smiling, "It's sweet of you to ask." She said to him glancing over at the clock on the night stand. "I need to pick up Henry from Julian's soon." She told him then kissed him before getting out of bed to get dressed. "So did you know about Julian's relationship with Miss Swan?"

"No, I didn't know anything about it. I was just interning there at the time so he would have confided anything with me." Michael replied to her pulling her jeans on. "I have learned not to ask any questions. Julian likes to keep his private life private."

"He hasn't done a very good job of that if you ask me. It was very easy to find out about his affairs with many women but then again Mrs. Thomas was very forthcoming." Regina explained to him.

"You talked to Claire?" Michael asked her surprised. "I heard that she was living in Paris." Michael had always liked Julian's wife and wondered what she saw in him.

"There is nothing more dangerous to a man than a woman scorned. She was in Paris but now I believe that she is back in states." Regina told him buttoning her white blouse. "I need to pick up Henry. What do you say that we meet later this week?" She asked walking over to him wrapping her arms around neck.

"Just let me know what day." He smirked at her leaning in to kiss her one last time before they left her room.

**The next morning**

"Emma" She heard her name being called out as rolled over in bed ignoring it but the smell of waffles caused her to open her eyes slowly. She saw Graham standing on the side of the bed wearing a pair of black track pants and a white undershirt holding a tray of food in hands. "Happy Valentine's day Emma Swan." He said placing the tray over her lap after she sat up. Emma pulled him to her by his undershirt so she could kiss him.

"Happy Valentine's day" She said to him smiling before turning her attention back to the tray in front of her. "I love Belgium waffles. Oh my god, you put ice cream, cherries and whip cream on them!" She exclaimed picking up the fork and the digging into them. "Mm, these are so good." She moaned out with her mouthful while Graham chuckled. She put the fork back into the waffle then held it up to Graham's mouth feeding him.

"They are delicious." Graham agreed with a mouthful like Emma had making her giggle. "Belgium waffles are the one of the few things that I know how to make."

"Belgium waffles are my favorite so I guess that makes me very lucky to have you." Emma said unable to stop smiling.

"I agree." Graham teased her with a grin Emma smacked his arm playfully. "Okay, I guess you could say that I'm pretty lucky too. We are going to spend this whole day together so I hope you didn't make any plans today."

"I planned on spending it with you so I guess we are good." Emma told him feed him another bit off the waffle. There was a knock on her bedroom door, "Come in." Emma called out to Mary Margaret then the door opened.

"I'm sorry to interrupt." Mary Margaret said to them smiling. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm going out with Ruby and Ashley tonight for a girl's night out. Ruby said that I could crash at the inn tonight so you two can have the apartment alone tonight."

"You don't have to do that." Emma protested to her. "This is your apartment." Graham nodded in agreement with Emma.

"No, I know that I don't have to but I want to do it. And this apartment is all of our homes now. You two have a good day. See you tomorrow." Mary Margaret said to them before leaving the room and shutting the door behind her.

"Your mother is an amazing woman. She was the first human that I respected and liked." Graham said to Emma remembering how she brought out the good in him much like Emma had.

"I hope that she and David will be able to find their way back together." Emma sighed out putting down her fork on the tray.

Graham took the tray from her sitting in on the floor next to the bed, "They will find their way back together because true love never dies no matter what." He whispered to her leaning in to kiss her lovingly. Emma pulled him down on the bed on top of her. Her hands went to his undershirt to pull it off. He broke away from the kiss so he could pull the shirt over his head. "I love you, Emma."

"I love you." She said to him before kissed her passionately. Neither one of them cared what time it was or if they would be late to work.

**The Police Station**

"Mary Margaret. It's good to see you." David greeted her surprised to see her as she walked over to him carrying a Tupperware container in her hands.

"It's good to see you too. I made you some cupcakes. They are chocolate with strawberry frosting." She said handing him the container now feeling nervous.

"Thank you! I have something for you too." David told her opening his desk door to pull out a pink bag handing it to her. Mary Margaret took it grinning as she reached in the bag to pull out a beautiful red scarf.

"I love it. Thank you!" She exclaimed to him moving closer to him.

"There's more." He said to her motioning her to bag. She pulled a few pieces of paper stapled together looking down at them for a few moments then look up at him with wide eyes. "I told Kathryn that our marriage is over and got an apartment." Mary Margaret launched herself into his arms kissing him. David wrapped his arms around her kissing passionately never wanting to let her go.

**Mary Margaret's class room**

"Okay, we all have exchanged all of our cards. Let's open them." Mary Margaret told the class with a grin. She hadn't been able to stop smiling since she let the police station this morning. David had promised her that they would celebrate tomorrow night since she had plan with the girls already. Mary Margaret couldn't help but feel remorse that Kathryn was hurting because David had left her. She pushed those thoughts from her mind turning her attention back to her class looking over at Henry. Henry sat at his desk slowly opening a card as he kept looking over at Grace, who sat two desks down in front of him to the right.

Henry opened another card looking at it to see a pink heart shaped card that read 'Will you be my Valentine?' then opened it up to see it was from Grace. His green eyes flew over to see Grace looking over smiling as she held his card for her in her hands. Henry smiled back at her as she nodded at him making his whole face light up. He saw her friend lean over to look at her card reading it then looking over at Henry smiling at him adoringly as well. Henry decided that he needed to get Graham a thank you gift for helping Grace become his girlfriend.

**Later that night**

Graham and Emma sat across the table from each other at a fancy Italian restaurant named Maurice's that she never had noticed until tonight. They had just finished eating their dinner and now waiting on their desert to come out. "I can't wait any longer. Open your gift." Graham said to her with excitement reaching down beside him to put Emma's gift on the table. Emma grinned at him taking the present that was in wrapped in red gift wrap and a pink ribbon around it.

"This better not be lingerie that I am opening up in public." Emma kidded noticing the box looked like it was a large garment box.

"Maybe but you will have to open it to find out." He winked at her as she raised an eyebrow. "It's not. Now open it!" He exclaimed to her like an anxious kid on Christmas morning.

"Okay, I will" She laughed pulling the ribbon off the gift. Emma didn't care what was inside the box really because she had what she wanted. She had Graham and spent the whole day with him so as far as she was concerned that was enough. Emma looked up at Graham watching her anxiously as she tore the paper off the gift. She opened the box looking down at it to see a brown leather photo album. "Graham it's beautiful." She said to him running her fingers over it then looked up at him smiling.

"Open it." He said to her grinning with his blue eyes sparkling with happiness. She opened the album and gasp putting her hand to her mouth as her green eyes filled with tears.

"Oh my god, Graham!" She cried out as her voice cracked looking up at him with amazement in her eyes then back down at the album page. "These are Henry's baby pictures." Emma managed to get out turning the page to find more. She stared at the pictures in awe her fingers running over the pictures of her son growing up over the years. "This is the best gift anyone has ever given me. I love it." She said as happy tears fell down her cheeks and Graham leaned over the table to wipe them away with the pads of his thumbs.

"I can't take all of the credit. Henry got the pictures for me. I just put them in the book." He replied smiling at Emma, who got of her seat walking over to Graham wrapping her arms around him as she sat in his lap.

"Thank you so much!" She whispered holding him in a tight embrace as more tears fell down her cheeks. His hands rubbed her back gently as they held onto each other.

"Sorry to interrupt but your desert is ready. I will just leave it on the table." Their waiter said placing their strawberry cheesecake on the table and leaving quickly.

"I hate crying especially in public. You could have warned me that your gift might make me cry." Emma said to him pulling away to look at him.

Graham winked at her, "What's the fun in that? I would ruin the surprise. "

"It's your turn to open your gift." Emma said wiping her eyes getting of his lap to grab the long large wide box wrapped in paper with wolves on it.

"Nice touch with the wolf wrapping paper." He said to her ripping the paper off then opened the box. He stared into the box stunned for a minute before looking up at her with wide eyes. "How did you find my bow?" He asked not able to believe his eyes.

"I bought it from Mr. Gold's shop." Emma said to him as he ran his hands over the wood. "It took some haggling to get him to sell it to me."

"Thank you! I love it." Graham said to her now choke up himself leaning over the table pulling her into a kiss as he fought back tears. He had never thought that he would ever see this bow again. Graham didn't have every many possessions before the curse was cast. But Emma found the one item that meant something to him. "I can't imagine my life without you in it, Emma."

"Me neither." She whispered back smiling at him before pulling him into a kiss.

**Meanwhile**

"Are you okay Ruby?" Mary Margaret asked her noticing Ruby had been acting strange all evening.

"I'm fine." Ruby lied plastering a smile on her face. "It just sucks being alone on Valentine's day." She added. "I'm glad that Ashley got to her happy ending tonight."

"Me too. Are you sure that you are alright?" She asked one more time as Ruby nodded at her. "Okay then I will stop asking. "

"How is it living in your apartment with Graham and Emma?" She asked her wanting to change the subject.

"It's going great so far. Graham made Belgium waffles this morning for Emma for Valentine's Day and made a few extra for me. They were amazing." She said to Ruby smiling. "I'm just glad that they are so happy together. They had me worried for a while that they would be too stubborn to admit that they had feelings for each other. "

"I think everyone in town knew that they liked each other before they did." Ruby nodded in agreement taking a drink of her vodka cranberry.

"Now I wish everyone could see what a snake Julian is. He can be charming but I can see that it's all a lie. There is something that tells me that man could give Regina a run for her money when it comes to being evil. What do you think of him?" Mary Margaret said to her causing Ruby to almost choke.

"I think that you are right about him. There is definitely something very dark in him." Ruby said in almost a whisper.

"It seemed like that you had a little crush on him for a while. I'm really glad that you realized that he isn't he man he pretends to be. " Mary Margaret said to her with relief in her eyes. "Speaking of the devil." She muttered noticing him walking to the table. Ruby felt sick to her stomach immediately looking over to see him walking over to the table with a smile on his face. The urge to flee hit her but she knew if she drew attention to her fear and disgust Julian would make good on his promises.

"Happy Valentine's day Mary Margaret and Ruby! What are two lovely ladies like you doing all alone?" He asked them.

"We are having a girl's night out to catch up." Mary Margaret said to him in a polite but clipped tone.

"Oh, is that so." Julian replied looking at Ruby. "Do you have any new things to share, Ruby?" He asked her sounding carefree but she knew that he was warning her again.

"Nope, it's really the same old same in this town." Ruby smiled at him proud of her acting skills then could resist throwing in a jab at him. "Well unless you count Emma and Graham falling madly in love with each other. They are the cutest couple in Storybrooke. I would be surprised if they didn't get engaged soon and start a family." She honestly added but noticed Julian's breath catch in his chest for a few moments but his face didn't even twitch.

"I know!" Mary Margaret agreed. "I'm waiting for Graham to ask my permission to Emma. It's funny sometimes I think he treats me more like Emma's mom instead her roommate and best friend."

"Ruby, how about you and I get a drink at the bar?" Julian asked her plastering on the most sincere smile that masked his fury.

"Sure, I will be right back." Ruby said to Mary Margaret, who looked at her disapprovingly. "I promise." She added getting out of her chair as Julian took her elbow leaning her over to the bar away from the crowd. "I promised not say anything and I won't. So we are done." Ruby whispered to him as Julian chuckled.

"You really are naïve, Ruby. I will say when we are done so until then you will do and say exactly what I want or you will find out I never break promise." He leaned in whispering in her eye making Ruby fight off a chill that threatened to come over her. "Don't worry I have been inside you once I'm not interested in seconds. But you will not rub Emma and the Sheriff relationship in my face again especially in public. If you do then you will be VERY sorry. Are we clear?" He asked her pulling back to look into her blue eyes.

"Yes" Ruby voice shook when she answered him nodding at him.

"What's going on here? Are you okay, Ruby?" Michael called out to her looking between her and Julian.

**AN: Hope you guys like this chapter! Please review !**


	17. It's time

**Chapter 17: It's Time**

_Previous chapter_

"_You really are naïve, Ruby. I will say when we are done so until then you will do and say exactly what I want or you will find out I never break promise." He leaned in whispering in her eye making Ruby fight off a chill that threatened to come over her. "Don't worry I have been inside you once I'm not interested in seconds. But you will not rub Emma and the Sheriff relationship in my face again especially in public. If you do then you will be VERY sorry. Are we clear?" He asked her pulling back to look into her blue eyes._

"_Yes" Ruby voice shook when she answered him nodding at him._

"_What's going on here? Are you okay, Ruby?" Michael called out to her looking between her and Julian_.

AN: This chapter is named after the Imagine Dragons song It's time. It is really great song so if you don't know it then you should look it up !

"Ruby was just admitting to me that she has feeling for the Sheriff that she wishes that she had acted on before he got involved with Emma. We were just sharing our regrets." Julian said loudly getting the attention of people around them murmuring about what they just heard. Ruby had never wanted to slap or punch anyone so badly in her life.

"I think you misunderstood me, Mr. Thomas. I said that I couldn't help but me a little envious of their relationship. All women are looking for a sweet, brave and honest man like Graham. We were all too blind to see what a catch the Sheriff is. I am VERY happy for Emma & Graham." She replied loudly refusing to let him break her completely. Ruby wouldn't be portrayed as a back stabbing friend out her friend's boyfriend. "Sorry I should be getting back to Mary Margaret. I'll pass on that drink. Michael, it's good to see you." She said to Michael smiling at him before walking off not looking back.

"What the hell is going on?" Michael asked Julian feeling confused. Julian led him out the back door of the bar as the stood in the alley alone. "I know that Ruby doesn't have feelings for Graham." Michael defended her.

"Aw, it looks like someone has a crush." Julian smiled at him shaking his head. "I guess it would be a bad time to tell you that I had sex with her earlier this evening at the reception desk at the inn." He informed Michael as his blue eyes grew large with surprise. "The Sheriff walked in on us so I didn't get to finish what we started. I guess if I want to finish it I could make her." He taunted Michael, who stared at him disbelievingly. "I'm not going to do that so don't worry about it. Besides Regina is your only concern now not Ruby."

"You blackmail me to come here to screw the mayor so you can win Emma back now you are screwing her friends and her boyfriend caught you. I guess I can go home because she is definitely not taking you back after this." He hissed in a hushed tone furious with Julian. Michael knew that he could be a heartless bastard but had seen another side to him when he was with Henry and talked about Emma lately. Now Michael realized he want to possess them and control them until he tired of them like everyone else. Although Michael had a sick feeling that he would trap them his whole life to them making them totally dependent on him so they couldn't leave him. He did have faith in Emma that she was way too smart and too love with Graham to even consider Julian being in her life again. Michael decided that in that moment that he couldn't let Julian trap them even if it meant sacrificing his life for theirs.

"You will do as you are told." Julian hissed at him not wanting anyone to overhear them. "My son and Emma are none of your business. You will do as I say! I will ruin you or end you but either way you will regret it if you deny me anything I ask or cross me."

"Your father would very proud of himself if he could see you now. You have turned out exactly like him. I will do what you say but I didn't have to like it." Michael said stalking off not bothering to wait for Julian's response. Julian watched his stalking off as he straightened out his black suit jacket before walking back into the bar. He saw Ruby's eye's fly to the door looking around for Michael as he just smiled at her but she wouldn't meet his eyes.

Mary Margaret returned to the table back from the ladies room to see Ruby looking around the bar nervously, "Please tell me that you don't have feelings for Graham that people are just gossiping. I'm usually pretty good at noticing these things." She said to her friend frowning.

"Oh course I don't have feelings for Graham! I like every other woman in town find him to be handsome but I don't want him." Ruby stressed to her taking a deep breath. "Julian misunderstood my comment and now people are talking of course."

"I'm sorry but I just had to ask. Emma brings out a protective side of me. I knew you didn't but I felt I had to ask for Emma's sake. Does that make sense?" Mary Margaret asked with an apologetic look.

"You and Emma have become really good friends since she came into town so that natural. Let's get out of here. I have wine at the inn." Ruby said to her as they got up leaving the bar.

**Meanwhile**

David Nolan smiled as sent a text message to Mary Margaret telling her that he missed her and they would celebrate Valentine's Day tomorrow night on his day off. He heard the doorbell ring and the click on high heels on the floor. He sighed knowing it was Regina and he had a feeling that it was about him leaving Kathryn. "Good Evening, Mayor Mills." He greeted her putting his cell phone back in his pocket.

"Good Evening Deputy Nolan, please call me Regina. Do you have a few minutes to talk?" She asked him as he nodded at her. "I will be honest that I'm not here on business. It's about Kathryn. She told me that you are divorcing her and moving out. You have no idea how hard it is to see my friend in so much pain and especially on Valentine's Day."

"Regina, I appreciate the fact that you are worried about Kathryn and that she has a friend to talk to but there is nothing that you can say to change my mind. My life changed and I changed the moment I woke up from my coma. It's like I was a completely different person before than I am now. My issues with my marriage are mine and Kathryn's and not yours." David informed her politely but there was firmness in his tone surprising Regina.

"I am not blind, David. I know that Mary Margaret is the reason that you are leaving your wife." Regina said to him. "Are you taking a page out of the sheriff's book? You get bored with your current lover so you move on to the next one not caring about the first one you claimed to love."

David's blood began to boil as he took a step closer to her, "Actually our situations couldn't be more different. I do love Kathryn but we have been over for a very long time. Graham never claimed to care about you or love you so there is a big difference, Regina. "

"You know nothing about my relationship with Graham!" She spat at him furious but David stared at her not flinching or looking apologetic. "I see that you are picking up bad manners from Deputy Swan. "

"Graham and I have talked about love and life actually. He clearly told me that he had never really cared or loved anyone until he met Emma. I think that Emma woke up all of us in the town that were rut miserable but too scared to change it." David replied crossing his arms over chest not backing down.

"I see that this is a waste of my time. I need to get home to my son." She said walking off in a huff as David pulled his phone out to read at text from Mary Margaret that she missed him too and couldn't wait until tomorrow night.

**Emma's bedroom**

Emma was lying on her side naked under the bed sheet looking over at Graham laying on his side facing her with a smile on his, "I have always hated Valentine's Day but now I find myself a huge fan of it." She said to him returning his smile.

"I am a huge fan of Emma Swan." Graham replied leaning closer kissing her softly on the lips as he pulled her closer to him putting his hand on her hip. "Happiness was an emotion that I never had felt before I met you. You make me ridiculously happy. And I promise you that I will fight for that no matter what it takes." Emma stared to giggle. "What? Don't you believe me?" He asked her.

"Of course I believe you. It's just Ruby said that she could picture you dancing and singing in the street about me." She managed to get out still giggling.

"She did?" Graham asked raising an eyebrow at her. "I'm not the best singer and the only time that I have danced was with you in the woods. I think I will save the public serenade until the day that you agree to be my wife." He told her running his fingertips over her cheeks as Emma's green eyes grew large. Graham chuckled smiling at Emma softly. "Did I spook you?"

Emma stared at him for a few moments before replying, "The idea of you being my husband makes me ridiculously happy and scared as hell. I'm scared as hell that I someone or something that could take you away from me." She whispered to him putting her hand over his heart. "I would have lost you if I wouldn't have taken a leap of faith. I can't lose you or Henry. My heart couldn't take it." Tears began to fall down her cheeks but Graham caught them with his thumbs brushing them away. His heart was racing at hearing at she wanted him to be her husband. He thought that people had exaggerated how amazing it felt to be in love but now he knew it all was true.

"You will never lose me, Emma." Graham reassured her leaning in to kiss her on the forehead softly then kissed the tip of her nose making his way to her lips kissing them. "I am sure that will annoy you from time to time though." He teased her lightening the mood.

"You are really good at be annoying." She told him with a grin as Graham pretended to be hurt by her comment. "It's a good thing that you are great in the kitchen and bed or I might be tempted to leave you."

"Oh no, I think you meant phenomenal." Graham corrected her smirking at her before rolling her below him. "I plan on showing you until you are completely exhausted." He kissed her on the neck continuing to worship her body with his lips as they traveled down her body. Emma felt like if she didn't have Graham inside her soon that she might die.

"Graham, please I need you." She moaned out looking down at him now settled between her legs making him look up at her as both of their eyes burned lust, need and love for each other.

"If that's what Princess Emma wants then that's what she shall have." His raspy voice called out to her with his accent more pronounced from his need for her before he lowered his head to deliver on his promise.

**The next morning**

Mary Margaret entered her apartment with Ruby behind her, "Whoa, what happened in here?" Ruby asked with wide eyes looking around the apartment. The chairs around the table were on the ground lying around it, there were pillows from the couch on the floor with all of the cushions of the couch crooked then she noticed a men's white dress shirt, a red blouse on the floor and other clothes leading a path down the hall. "Oh, I know what happened." Just then the door to Emma's room opened as Graham walked snuck out shutting the door quietly wearing a white undershirt and blue boxer shorts.

"Good morning Graham." Mary Margaret said to him shutting the front door behind her startling causing him to jump turning around to face her.

"I wanted to get the apartment cleaned up before you came home." Graham told her with a blush on his cheeks surprising Ruby. "I'm really sorry that you came home to a mess."

"Graham, it's fine really. Please stop treating me like I am a saint or a nun. You and Emma are adults and love each other. I knew what would happen if I didn't come home last night. I was going to make breakfast. Are you and Emma hungry?" She asked him picking a chair up off the ground.

"Emma is still sleeping but I am sure that she will be hungry when she wakes up. I am starving. We had a long night." He replied to her then blushed again realizing what he said. "I didn't mean it that way..I just." He began to tumble over his words.

"You should go get dressed then help me clean up a bit while I make all of us breakfast. What time do you have to be at work?" She asked him.

"We are on call today and set to work the night shift. I was just going to clean up and make Emma food before going back to bed." Graham explained to her glancing over at her. "Hi Ruby. How are you?" He asked her hiding his concern knowing what happened with Julian.

"I'm good. Did you and Emma have a good Valentine's day?" She asked him smiling at him but Graham could see the self-loathing in her eyes. He knew how it felt to be disgust by your actions and wishing could go back to change your bad decisions. The memories of sharing a bed with Regina made him sick to stomach.

"It's was wonderful." He grinned at her as his whole face lit up with happiness remembering his night with Emma last night.

"Oh my god, Graham did you give this to Emma?" Mary Margaret gasped out holding up the photo album of Henry as he nodded at her. A huge grin crossed her lips as she stared at her roommate's boyfriend. "This is very romantic and amazing gift. But you do realize that you will have trouble topping this gift, right?" She asked him.

Graham shook his head at her, "No, I already have Christmas present ideas and a birthday gift in mind that I think could top that." He disagreed with her before going back into Emma's bedroom to get dressed.

"Wow, who would have guess Sheriff Graham was such a romantic?" Ruby asked walking over to Mary Margaret turning through the pages of the photo album to see a picture of Graham, Emma and Henry in Julian's room standing together smiling looking like a very happy family.

"They look so happy together." Mary Margaret smiled looking at the picture of them before walking over to the refrigerator.

"They both deserve it." Ruby said to her staring at the photograph happy for her friend but found herself wishing that she could have someone who loved her the way Graham loved Emma.

Graham quietly came out of his and Emma's bedroom wearing jeans and a black v neck t shirt, "I want to help with breakfast once I get this place cleaned up. " He said to Mary Margaret picking up the couch cushions.

"No, I insist on making breakfast. You have to work tonight so you should take it easy." She told him as she cracked the eggs into a mixing bowl.

"I'm sorry that David had to work last night. He said that he was going to take you out tonight for Valentine's Day." Graham said to her picking up the chairs around the table then grabbing his and Emma's clothes from last night.

"Why didn't you tell me last night?" Ruby exclaimed smiling at her friend. "Are you having an affair with David?"

"No, he moved out and filed for divorce two days ago." Mary Margaret said to her stunning Ruby but not Graham. "You already knew didn't you?" She asked him

"Yes, David and I talked about it a few days ago." Graham shared with her walking over the island in the kitchen. "People are going to talk about you and David. You can't let it bother you, Mary Margaret. Everyone tends to think the worst of people and judge them. But you can't let them keep you from what makes you happy."

"I can see why Emma loves you so much." Mary Margaret said to him smiling at him gratefully then they heard Emma's bedroom door open.

"Graham, come back to bed I .."Emma began to say but stopped when she saw Mary Margaret and Ruby standing in the kitchen with Graham. "Oh, I didn't realize that you were home." Emma said pulling Graham's green button up shirt that she was wearing farther down on her legs.

"Good morning." Graham said rushing over to her pulling her into his arms kissing her making her squeaked out. "Did I ever tell you how beautiful you look on my clothes?" He asked grinning at her.

"Maybe you mentioned it a time or two." Emma answered him knowing that she should care that two other people were there but she couldn't. Graham had always been able to get to her the way no else ever had but after last night he completely knocked down her wall. "I missed waking up next to you." Emma whispered leaning in close to him.

"I missed it, too." He told her kissing her one more time. "We will be back." Graham said to Ruby and Mary Margaret pulling Emma into the bedroom shutting the door behind him.

"Are they doing what I think they are?" Ruby asked as Mary Margaret shook her head at her

"No, you saw the way Graham blushed at just me knowing something happened last night but they will have to get over that." Mary Margaret said to her smiling as there was a knock on the front door. "Can you get that?" She asked Ruby, who hurried over to the front door opening it to see Julian standing there on the other side of the door. Ruby glared at him blocking his entrance to the apartment. "Who is at the door, Ruby?" Mary Margaret called out to her.

"What do you want, Julian?" Ruby asked him crossing her arms over her chest. She had hoped that she would run into after he first came into town but never really did. But now that she had slept with him and found out how evil he really was now he kept popping up all over the place.

"I am here to see Emma. " Julian told her with an evil smirk pushing his way inside the apartment. "Good morning Mary Margaret." He greeted her with a friendly smile. "Is Emma here?" He asked her.

"Good morning. Emma is busy." She answered in a short clipped tone. "Can I take a message for her?" She asked him as sound Emma giggling and Graham laughing echoed through the apartment. "As you can hear she and Graham are busy." She said to him smiling.

Julian face stayed neutral but a rage like he never felt filled him like never before. He knew that Emma was with Graham and happy with him but every time he saw or heard them together it made him sick. "I can wait for her." Julian offered refusing to give up on his mission.

A few seconds later Emma and Graham's bedroom door opened and they were still laughing, "You think that your corny little jokes and lines are so funny." She giggled as she backed out of the room with her arms around his neck wearing still wearing his button up shirt but now had a pair of skinny jeans on with it.

"You are laughing so I am funny." He said to her winking at her while she continued to laugh.

"Good morning." Julian's voice called out startling the happy couple pulling their attention away from each other. Graham narrowed his eyes at him making Julian smile at them. "I am really sorry to interrupt your morning but I need to talk to Emma alone. It's very important."

"Fine, I will talk to you in the hallway." She offered him feeling Graham tense up in her arms.

"We need somewhere private. I thought you could come back to my room with me." Julian said her. "It's about Henry."

"We can talk in my room. How is that?" She countered to him then turned to look at her very angry and jealous boyfriend. "It will just be a few minutes." She promised him smiling at him softly before pulling him to her kissing his lovingly on the lips. Graham nodded at her not happy about it but let it go because he would be close just in case Julian tried something. Julian walked towards Emma and Graham away from her as they passed they stared each other down. Emma opened her bedroom door and she walked inside with Julian at her heels.

When the door shut behind Julian, Graham took a very deep breath and closed his eyes for a minute, "I really hate that guy." Graham muttered under his breath standing by the island in the kitchen with his blue eyes glued on his and Emma's bedroom door.

"You're not the only one. Would you like a cup of coffee?" Mary Margaret asked him holding up a mug.

"Yes, thank you." He said to her then took a drink of the black coffee with his stare back on the bedroom door.

**Emma and Graham's bedroom**

"What do you want, Julian?" Emma asked him standing near the door as he stood in the middle of her room looking around the bedroom. Julian noticed one on Graham's ties laying on the dresser along with aftershave and a shaving kit. He continued to look around the room seeing a pair of boots sitting next to the closet door.

"Graham is really living here with you." Julian said as he looked at the bed that the covers were all twisted and crumbled up making him swallow hard.

"Yes, he is living with me. What do you need to talk to me about?" She asked him becoming annoyed with him.

Julian turned around to face her and the hurt and jealously was written all over his face. "I wanted to bring your Valentine's Day gift I know it a day late but better late than never." He said to her reaching into his inside jacket pocket.

"No Julian, I can't accept any gifts from you." Emma said to him going for the doorknob but his next words made her freeze in her tracks.

"Not even if it's a petition for your parental rights to be reinstated with Henry." He called out to her. Emma spun around quickly to see Julian holding up a legal document. Her feet quickly took her over to him taking the document out of his hands. Emma's scanned over the document reading it as quickly as possible.

"I can get Henry back?" She asked him as her eyes grew large in shock looking up at Julian.

**AN: Julian is playing very dirty but then again that is the only way that he knows how to play. I will try to update soon! I appreciate of my readers especially those who review!**


	18. Two against one

**Chapter 18: Two against one**

_Previously:_

_Julian turned around to face her and the hurt and jealously was written all over his face. "I wanted to bring your Valentine's Day gift I know it a day late but better late than never." He said to her reaching into his inside jacket pocket. _

"_No Julian, I can't accept any gifts from you." Emma said to him going for the doorknob but his next words made her freeze in her tracks._

"_Not even if it's a petition for your parental rights to be reinstated with Henry." He called out to her. Emma spun around quickly to see Julian holding up a legal document. Her feet quickly took her over to him taking the document out of his hands. Emma's scanned over the document reading it as quickly as possible._

"_I can get Henry back?" She asked him as her eyes grew large in shock looking up at Julian_

AN: I can't thank the reader's that have reviewed this story enough. Thank you for the amazing reviews that I have reviewed from a guest reviewer on the past two chapters. I would name you but I don't know your name ! A special thank you to Rlyfay and SnowandJame4eva being such loyal readers and reviewers. You guys are the best and this chapter is dedicated to the both of you! I ended up staying up really late to get this finished last night. So I hope that you all love it!

"Yes, I filed documents for you to petition for custody of Henry on the grounds that you were forced to put him up for adoption." Julian said to Emma, who looked up at him disbelievingly with tears in her eyes. "When my father passed away, I found out how he set you up to go jail forcing you to give up our child. You wanted Henry but he wouldn't let you keep him."

"How did you find that out?" Emma questioned him in a whisper. "Your father told me if you ever found out about our baby that he would kill me and my child. He didn't trust me to keep him thinking that I would use him as leverage to get money from you. But all I wanted was to get Henry as far away as possible from anyone that could hurt him."

"My father's employee's squealed like pigs when I demanded information on you. I am so sorry that my father has caused you so much pain, Emma." Julian said to her reaching out putting his hand on her shoulder. "I want to right the wrong that he did you, me and our son."

Emma took a step backwards so his hand would come off her shoulder, "What is the catch? Why are you doing this? When Regina finds out, she won't let you see Henry either." She was confused on why he was taking on Regina so soon after coming into town. Julian was the type of man to patiently wait until the time was right to go after someone.

"It's the right thing to do, Emma. I hate that you think that there is a catch to everything that I do. I am going to prove it to you that everything that I do there isn't a hidden agenda behind it. "Julian explained to her. "Regina Mills may have connections and power in this town but it doesn't compare to the power and connections that I have. Our petition for custody of Henry will work I can promise you that."

"It's our petition for custody?" She asked him making sure she heard him correctly.

"Yes, he is my son and I want to be a father to him. We were robbed of the opportunity to raise him for ten years and that's long enough." Julian replied to her. "Regina will receive a copy of the petition today but I will handle her. I just thought you should be prepared when she comes to you. I will let you know more when the first court date is official set." He told her before walking over to the bedroom door opening it then exited the bedroom. Julian looked over at Mary Margaret, Ruby and Graham standing by the island of the kitchen. "Have a good day." He called out nodding at them making his way to the front door.

Graham didn't wait for Julian to leave the apartment before rushing into the bedroom. He saw Emma standing in the middle of the room staring at a thick document in her hand, "Emma, what happened are you okay?" He asked her concerned rushing over to her. Emma looked up at him slowly and he could see tears in her eyes. Graham was tempted to run after Julian and beat the hell out of him but he needed to know that Emma was alright first.

"Julian filed a petition for custody of Henry for me and him." Emma replied to him stunning Graham. "He said that he doesn't have any hidden agenda for doing this but I don't believe him." Graham took Emma into his arms holding her. He wanted Emma to get custody of Henry but was very nervous about the fact Julian was involved in this.

"Regina is going to lose it when she finds out." Graham said still holding Emma, who was nodding in agreement against his chest. "We need to stick together as much as possible because she is going to lash out." He was worried that she would come after Emma but hoping that she would take her anger out on Julian. Regina had always been very careful about her actions even when he had stopped letting her control him. But now he had a feeling that she wouldn't care about being as careful with the legal threat of losing Henry.

Emma looked up at Graham smiling at him, "I know that I shouldn't get my hopes up but I can't help it. Henry could be living with us soon."

"Emma, I don't think Julian is going to be okay with Henry living with us as a family. You know that he wants to be the one living with you and Henry. He would do anything to get that and that makes him just as dangerous as Regina." Graham pointed out to her. Emma closed her eyes knowing that he was right. "I'm sorry Emma. Trust me when I tell you I want Henry living with us as family just as much as you do."

"You are right." She sighed out looking up at him. "We need to break the curse then none of this will matter. We can take Henry back, Julian will go back to LA and Regina will get what she deserves. We just figure out how to do that."

"We will find a way to break the curse." Graham reassured her when Mary Margaret appeared at the door to check on them.

"Is everything okay?" She asked them as Graham nodded at her. "Breakfast is ready whenever you tow are ready." Mary Margaret left them alone.

"Let's go eat breakfast." Emma said to them as they left the bedroom holding hands. Mary Margaret looked up at them concerned along with Ruby when they sat down at the table. "Julian filed for custodial right of Henry for me and for him." She informed them putting the legal document on the table. Ruby almost dropped her fork on the table looking at Graham with wide eyes. She felt herself beginning to lose it. She couldn't image a man like Julian having custody of any kid especially Henry.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting that to be the reason why he came by. Regina is going to be very upset. You two should be careful." Mary Margaret exclaimed worried that Regina would come after Emma and Graham blaming them.

"We know that she will find a way to blame us. I don't plan on leaving Emma's side at all until this all is over with." Graham said to Emma's mother trying not to look worried but he was really worried.

"I'm sorry I just remembered that I was set to work the morning shift." Ruby told them putting her fork down and leaving the table in a rush. She couldn't hold it together anymore and had to get out of the apartment.

"Ruby, are you okay?" Mary Margaret called out starting to get up from the table as Graham did as well.

"I'm fine just late for work. I will see you guys later." Ruby called out leaving the apartment in a rush.

"I better go after her but I don't want to leave you, Emma." Graham said to Mary Margaret and Emma.

"Go check on her. I will be fine. She is not okay." Emma replied as he ran out of the apartment after Ruby. "What happened last night?" She asked Mary Margaret.

"She was like that last night when I met up with her. Ruby was really tense and didn't really want to talk about anything. I have never seen Ruby so upset." She replied taking a drink of her orange juice. Emma thought back to the previous night remembering her crying as her and Graham were leaving the inn after visiting with Henry.

"Graham and I saw Ruby crying when we left after visiting Henry but she said that she was just reading sad book." Emma frowned confused to what could be troubling Ruby.

"I didn't want to tell you this and I know it's true but you are going to hear it." Mary Margaret began as Emma raised a brow. "There are rumors going around that Rudy has feeling for Graham. I am not sure how exactly this rumor started but it's completely ridiculous." Emma stared at Mary Margaret with unreadable expression on her face.

**Outside Mary Margaret Apartment on the sidewalk**

"Wait Ruby, come back!" Graham yelled running out after her on the sidewalk reaching her as he reached her arm to turn her around. "You can talk to me. What is going on?" He asked her in a now hushed voice holding onto her forearm looking at her with concern. "Is it about Julian?"

Ruby felt tears welling up in her eyes, "You have no idea what kind of person Julian really is. He can't get custody of Henry." She said to him as people walking by pretended not to watch them.

"Did he force himself on him the other night? If he did then I will arrest him right now." Graham asked Ruby reconsidering the fact that it was consensual between her and Julian.

"No, I wanted it but now I have no idea why I could do that." Ruby admitted to him with shame and embarrassment written all over her face.

"I know how it feels sleep with someone that you wish that you hadn't but what's done is done. You just need to move forward from it." Graham advised her understanding her guilt and shame. "What aren't you telling me about that night?"

"He just warned me not to tell Emma the same as he probably did to you." Ruby said to him not wanting to tell him on the street incase Julian as somewhere near and could hear them. "Thank you for looking out for me." She said to him pulling him into a hug. "I can't tell you out here .Meet me at the bridge tonight at 10." She whispered into his ear as they embraced. Neither one of them was paying attention to everyone on the street staring at them and whispering.

Emma watched from the window as Ruby hugged her boyfriend noticing her whispering into his ear. She knew that Graham loved her but she couldn't help but worry that it all wasn't true. Everyone in her life had lied, cheated and abandoned her so the worst case scenario always applied to her life. 'No Graham loves me and I can trust him 'She told herself but that nagging insecure voice in the back of her head kept telling her that she was wrong. Graham and Ruby pulled away from their hug then Ruby walked away waving goodbye to him as he waved back before heading back into the building. Emma left her room to head back to dining room trying to push aside all of her doubts.

"Sorry, I thought I heard the on call pager going off. I am just going to back to bed. Tell Graham I tried to wait up but I am too tired." She said to Mary Margaret yawning.

"Okay." Mary Margaret said to her clearing off the table. A few minutes later Graham walked into the apartment to find Mary Margaret washing the dishes. "Emma went back to bed she was tired but I think that she is upset."

"I'm happy that Emma could get custody of Henry but the fact Julian is involved in it worries me." Graham shared with Mary Margaret taking the dishtowel from the counter and began drying the clean dishes in the sink.

"It worries me too. All we can do is hope this will all work out for the best. There is something else that you should know about. Somehow a rumor was started that Ruby has feeling for you." She told him as Graham looked at her like she was crazy. "I know it's crazy but I just thought that you should know."

"Who would start thing so ridiculous?" Graham asked shaking his head going back to drying off the dishes. Once he finished the dishes he headed back to the bedroom to see Emma sound asleep on their bed. A smile crossed his lips watching her sleep as he took of his jeans and t shirt climbing into bed with her. He knew that he didn't deserve to have such happiness but he wasn't going to take it for granted. Graham pulled Emma into his arms closing his eyes with a smile on his face.

**Julian's room**

Julian whistled happy entering his room to see Regina sitting on the bed glaring at him holding the petition for custodial rites of Henry in her hands, "Hello Regina. How are you this morning?" He asked her smiling. Regina stood up walking over to him and slapped him across the face as the sound echoed through the room.

"You bastard! I invited you into town to take back Emma with you not MY SON!" She yelled at him in a rage going to hit him again but he grabbed her hand stopping her.

"I let you get one shot in because I am feeling generous today." He told her as she went to hit him with her other hand but he grabbed that one as well. "You need to calm down, Mayor. If you don't calm down then I will call the Sheriff and report you for battery. I don't think that will help your case at all to keep Henry." He threatened her. Regina stared at him with fire in her eyes staring at him taking deep breaths then she relaxed slightly so Julian released her arms. "Good now let's have a civil conversation shall we." He said to her motioning her to sit down on the bed. Regina chose to sit at the table in his room and he sat across from her rubbing his red cheek.

"Explain to me why you are petitioning for custody of Henry along with Miss Swan." She demanded to know digging her long red finger nails into the table in front of her.

"I did come here for Emma but I found myself wanting to be a father after all. Henry is a great kid and he is MY son. I was unaware of his existence until you contacted me. I never gave up my parental rights to him and Emma was blackmailed into it by my father. So I think we have pretty good odds on beating you in court. I had a DNA test done just to verify that Henry is my son and it was positive of course." He said to her smiling at her.

"You have no idea who you are messing with Julian. I am a very powerful person and I always get what I want." Regina warned him as Julian's loud laughter filled the room for a few moments before he stopped staring her down.

"Oh Regina, you may have power in this little town but I have power and connections that you can't conceive of. I know that you researched me before asking me to come here but just like you many, many things about me are not public knowledge." He explained to her with a menacing look in his eyes. Regina recognized the look in his eyes knowing that he was lying. She found herself regretting bringing him into town to break up Emma and Graham. Regina wanted Graham but she wanted Henry more and she hadn't realized in until this very moment. She had already found another lover to fill her bed but she couldn't replace Henry. "I have to work so leave my room, please." He added to her waving her to leave.

"This isn't over." Regina told him before storming out of the room wondering how she was going to fix this situation because she knew that things weren't looking good for her.

**Later that Afternoon-Storybrooke Elementary **

"Mary Margaret." She heard her name being called out looking around to see David standing in front of his truck parked in the lot wearing dark jeans and a grey button up long sleeve shirt underneath his black pea coat holding a bouquet of daises in his hand. She rushed over to him smiling at him taking the flowers that he held out to her.

"David, I thought you were picking me up at my place in a few hours." She said to him happy to see him but surprised.

"There is a change of plans." He told her opening the passenger door to his truck for her to get inside.

"I am not even ready." She blushed looking down at her button up white cardigan and black pencil skirt under her blue coat.

"You look beautiful." David said leaning in closer smiling at her. "Your chariot awaits you." He teased hold out his hand for her making her grin.

"How can I refuse such a charming offer?" She countered bowing slightly while taking his hand and climbing into the car. David shut the door after she got inside and walked around the truck. Mary Margaret looked out the window to see Henry grinning at her giving her thumbs up making her laugh. She waved at him giggling to see Grace at his side waving back at her as she grabbed Henry's other hand. Henry turned to look over Grace surprised to see her but grinned at her.

"Are you ready?" David asked shutting the door getting her attention as she nodded at him. He started the truck then they drove off the school parking lot. "How was your day?"

"It was good mostly but this morning was stressful." She told him as he glanced over at her. "Julian showed up at my apartment today to see Emma. He filed a petition for custody for Henry for him and Emma."

"Whoa, that's a surprise. I bet that Graham wasn't very happy when Julian showed up. Anytime that man's name comes up Graham looks like he is going to lose it." David said worried about his boss and coworker.

"No, he wasn't at all. He wants Emma to have custody of Henry but is worried about the Julian factor. He is also worried about Regina taking it out on Emma when she finds out about it. I am worried too." Mary Margaret shared with him.

"You have every reason to be worried. Regina thinks that she has the right to control everyone in this town and gets mad when she can't. I can only imagine how she will react about this." David said to her as they drove off the main road to a gravel road in the woods. "I promise you that I will look out for Emma and Graham."

Mary Margaret smiled at him gratefully, "Thank you David." She said to him then noticed they were out in the middle of the woods. "Where are we going?" She asked him but he just smiled at her turning his attention back to the road. They pulled up in front of a log cabin and he put the truck in park turning off the engine. David got out of the truck walking over and opened her door helping her out of the truck.

"Let's go inside." He said to her shutting the truck door. They walked up to the front door of the cabin then walked inside and Mary Margaret breath caught in her chest. "Happy Valentine's Day, Mary Margaret. "He said to her as she looked around the room. The cabin was lit by candles all over the cabin with red, white and pink rose pedals all over the apartment and a table for two was set for dinner.

She turned to face him smiling at him lovingly, "David, this is amazing." She said to him wrapping her arms around him then pulling him down to her so she could kiss him. Mary Margaret had never felt so happy in her life. She knew that people in town would be against them but she vowed at that moment not to let anything or anyone come between them.

"Let's eat dinner before it gets cold." David said to her pulling away from the kiss to lead her over to the table.

**Sheriff's station later that evening**

Graham kept glancing over at Emma sitting at her desk quietly doing paperwork. He was worried about her since they had woken up to get ready for work. She told him that she was okay but it was obvious that she wasn't. Emma had been really withdrawn from him barely kissing him back when he kissed her. He got up walking out of his office sitting on the other side of her desk leaning over it to look at her, "Emma, I know that you said that you're fine but it's obvious that you are not okay. Did I do something wrong?" He asked her. She looked up from her paperwork to see the hurt and confused look in her eyes making her feel immediately guilty for having insecurities about their relationship.

She got up out of her seat to walk over to him sitting on lap leaning in and kissing him. He wrapped his arms around him feeling stupid for doubting his love for her. She pulled away from the kiss and he was smiling at her. He leaned in for another kiss but his cell phone vibrated in his pocket. Graham pulled it out reading the message before looking up at her with an apologetic look.

"I forgot that I need to follow up on a case. Will you be okay alone for a while?" He asked her as Emma stomach churned knowing he was lying to her.

"Of course I will." She forced a smile on her lips getting up off her lap going back to her chair. Graham got up walking over leaning in kissing her on lips quickly smiling at her.

"I will bring us back a late night snack." He told her before walking out of the station. Emma looked up at the clock on the wall to see it was quarter till nine. She got up out her chair walking over to the front door of the station to see Graham getting in his cruiser then pulling out of the parking lot. She rushed out of the door locking the door running over to her car. Emma started her car then pulled out of the lot to follow Graham. As Emma followed him she felt tears of anger and hurt filling her eyes remembering what lead her to this moment.

**Flashback**

_Emma let the apartment feeling well rested and stupid for believing something could be going on between Graham and Ruby. She wanted to surprise him with fresh baked donuts from Granny's. She heard her name called out then turned to see Kathryn Nolan. "Hello Kathryn_." She greeted her feeling _awkward about being face to face with her father kind of wife._

"_Emma, I know that you being Mary Margaret's roommate may make you feel awkward to talk to me but I promise you I have no bad feelings towards you." Kathryn said to her with a sincerity that Emma could read in her eyes. "I' m not going to lie and say that it doesn't hurt that David is leaving me but I am going to move on with my life." She told her taking a deep breath before continuing. "I have been struggling with telling you this or not but I feel like I have to tell you. After all I was in your shoes not too long ago, Graham and Ruby were out on the street whispering and hugging earlier today. At first I tried to brush it off as nothing but I just had a bad feeling that something is going on. I went to Granny's earlier today to get lunch. I sat at the counter and Ruby seemed really tense. Granny called her in the back for a minute. Her cell phone went off and I could see the text from where I was sitting. It was from Graham asking to meet her at nine instead of ten tonight. When she came back I didn't let her know that I saw the message, she smiled seemed to relax once she got the message from him."_

"_I am sure that there is a reason why Graham is meeting Ruby and that he will tell me. I appreciate you telling me though." Emma thanked her before walking into Granny's to see Ruby and Granny talking._

"_Granny, I need to get off early tonight. I promised Louise that I would dog sit for her since she has the night shift at the hospital and her dog is really sick. I told her that I would be there before nine." Ruby said to Granny._

"_Of course, I will handle the diner tonight but I will need you to open tomorrow morning." She replied to her. Emma rushed out of the diner fighting back tears the whole way back to the hotel. _

**End of flashback**

Emma had hoped that he would mention that he was meeting Ruby but as each second passed by that he didn't mention it she realized he wasn't going to tell her. She didn't want to believe that he was cheating on her but she never thought he would lie to her and yet he did. She stayed far enough away as she followed him so she wouldn't notice her. As the scenery passed by she had a good feeling on where they would be meeting so she slowed down stopping for a moment. After a minute she began to drive again then saw Graham jeep parked where she had expected it to be next to Ruby's red Mazda Miata. She parked her car next to it closing the door quietly before making her way to the bridge with a sense of dread aching in her heart.

**The Bridge**

Graham sat down next to Ruby on the bridge as she stared down at the bridge for a moment before finally meeting his eyes, "I'm sorry to pull you away from Emma but I had to talk to someone." She told him. "Did you tell Emma where you were going?" She asked nervously. Ruby knew that Emma was really observant and she would be humiliated if she found out.

"I didn't." Graham replied feeling terrible about lying to Emma but he knew that Ruby needed a friend. "I can't keep lying to Emma." Graham told her looking down at his lap with guilt. Ruby grabbed his hand and held it in hers.

"It means SO much to me that you met me here tonight. You are the only one that understands." She said to him looking at him gratefully. "I don't know what I would have done if you couldn't have met me tonight. I think I would have lost my mind." Emma heard the last part of what Ruby said to Graham and could see their hands laced together as she hid behind a tree feeling like her legs were going to give out.

"I'm here for you, Ruby." Graham said to her giving her a small smile in the moonlight as she smiled back at him. They sat there in silence for a while but it felt like an eternity to Emma. "I can't stay too long, Ruby."

"I know Emma is waiting for you." Ruby sighed with a sad guilty look her face. "I can't believe all of this, Graham. It's not like I haven't made mistakes before but this one is just killing me inside. I can't stand to see the look in everyone's eyes when they find out especially Emma."

"I know how you feel. I have been keeping quiet about all of this too. I was there so I am guilty too." He said to her with a sorrow filled voice. "I hurt and disappointed Emma once and I hate that I am doing it again." Graham hated the fact the he was keeping things from Emma but he didn't want to tell Ruby's secret.

"I was caught up in the moment. Trust me when I tell you that I'm not the type of girl to have a quickie behind the desk at the inn. Now I can't get over the guilt of what I've done." She said to him with tears in her eyes. Graham pulled her into a hug as she clung to him crying.

"I know that you're not. I will be here for you, Ruby." He said to her holding her tightly as she cried.

Emma couldn't take it any longer walking not behind the tree walking towards them clearing her throat causing them to jump apart. Graham and Ruby's eyes grew large in surprise at seeing Emma standing there with hurt, anger and tears in her eyes.

**AN: Please don't hate me for the angst and drama in the chapter! I promise that there will be more fluff ahead. Please review !**


	19. Against all odds

**Chapter 19: Against all odds**

_Previously:_

"_I was caught up in the moment. Trust me when I tell you that I'm not the type of girl to have a quickie behind the desk at the inn. Now I can't get over the guilt of what I've done." She said to him with tears in her eyes. Graham pulled her into a hug as she clung to him crying._

"_I know that you're not. I will be here for you, Ruby." He said to her holding her tightly as she cried. _

_Emma couldn't take it any longer walking not behind the tree walking towards them clearing her throat causing them to jump apart. Graham and Ruby's eyes grew large in surprise at seeing Emma standing there with hurt, anger and tears in her eyes._

**AN: This chapter is named after one of my favorite songs by Phil Collins Against all Odds. I can't thank all of my reviewers enough for all of the wonderful reviews. I love writing this story! It makes my day when I find reviews in my inbox .**

"Emma, it's not…"Graham began to say to her getting to his feet quickly.

"NO, don't say it. I heard that from you before and it wasn't true that time either." Emma exclaimed as tears rolled down her cheeks. "How could you do this to me? I loved and trusted you. I let you in my heart! God, I am such an idiot. I guess I was right to believe you can't trust or count on anyone." She sobbed out before running off not giving Graham the chance to explain.

"Emma!" Graham called out running after her as Ruby sat stunned on the bridge realizing how everything looked and sounded. She found herself running after them desperate to explain because all of this was her fault. When she caught up to them she saw Emma's beetle driving off at top speed as Graham stood on the side of the road looking distraught. She could see the look of disbelief and hurt on his face as she made her way over to him.

"Everything will be fine once you can explain to her what is going on. She deserves to know and you should tell her. I am so sorry for not letting you tell her about Julian in the first place." Ruby told him putting her hand on his shoulder but he moved away spinning around to face her.

"I lied and hurt Emma." Graham cried out feeling like his heart was breaking in a "The fact that I lied to her and what she heard make it impossible for her not to think I was cheating on her." Tears were rolling down his cheeks. "I have to explain." He told her rushing over getting his jump pulling away squealing his tires.

Ruby watched as Graham sped away following Emma. She realized what a mess she had made of not only her life but Graham and Emma's. It was easier to accept that she ruined her life but the fact she did it to two of her friends. Graham and Emma both weren't the type of people to let someone in must less love them. Ruby was terrified that she did damage to their relationship that couldn't be repaired. Her legs gave out as she fell to the ground sobbing uncontrollably.

"Ruby" She heard her voice being called out as she looked up to see Michael getting out of his car that was still running with panic and concern in his blue eyes. He dropped to his knees next to her looking her over for injuries. "Are you hurt?" He asked her as shook her head still crying uncontrollably. Michael pulled her into her arms and rubbed her back in a soothingly. "I'm here. It's going to okay." He kept repeating to her as she clung to him sobbing. Michael didn't need Ruby to tell him that Julian had something to do with whatever happened tonight. He wished that he could have stopped Julian from getting to Ruby but all he could do now was protect her from now on.

Graham's hands and legs were shaking uncontrollably was he sped after Emma in the Police Cruiser. A part of him was worried that she would leave Storybrooke and he wouldn't able to go after her but he knew she wouldn't leave Henry. He had been relieved a little at the fact she drove back towards town but he felt as though his heart was going to explode. Graham's blue eyes grew large when he saw Emma's yellow beetle had skidded off the road into a tree. "No" He whispered out at the sight as he parked the cruiser running out of the car to her driver's side door. "Emma!" He cried out seeing her out cold with her head on the steering wheel. Graham pulled the door open pulling her out of the car noticing her forehead was bruised and bleeding as he carried her towards his Police cruiser. "Emma please wake up" He called out to her but she didn't move a muscle or open her eyes. Graham knew that it would take longer for an ambulance to get there then then to drive her to the hospital. He managed to get in the front seat leaving her head on his lap then drove as fast as he could to the hospital. "Emma, you need to stay with me. I can't lose you, Emma. Do you hear me? I need you and so does Henry. So you need to stay with me." He said her held her with one hand and driving with the other as he drove like a mad man.

Graham pulled up in front of the hospital honking his horn over three times then pulled Emma out of the car. He saw Dr. Whale and nurse run out of the hospital with a gurney. "She lost control of her car and hit a tree." Graham voice cracked as he explained to them laying her on the gurney following them into the hospital. He tried following them back but the stopped him.

"Sheriff, you will need to wait her but we will update you as soon as can on her condition." Doctor Whale said to him then they disappeared with Emma through the double door. Graham watched them wheeling her off through the glass feeling helpless. He dug his phone out of his jacket pocket dialing it.

**The cabin**

David and Mary Margaret were lying in front of the fireplace kissing passionately when Mary Margaret's phone began ringing, "Do you need to get that?" David asked her pulling away from their kiss breathing heavy. She shook her head pulling him back into a kiss as the phone continued to ring but finally stopped. It began ringing again immediately making Mary Margaret pull away from David.

"I don't think they are going to stop calling." She said frustrated reaching for her purse pulling out her phone. "It's Graham." She told him knowing that he would call unless it was an emergency. She answered her phone quickly as dread filled her. "Graham, is everything okay?" She asked him.

"Emma was in car accident." Graham told her causing Mary Margaret stomach to drop as she scrambled to her feet. "I got her to the hospital. They are examining her now but I don't know if she is okay or not." Graham voice waived with emotion. "I can't lose her."

"We aren't going to lose her, Graham! Emma is a fighter. David and I will be there really soon." Mary Margaret told him in firm voice but she was scared that her words might not be true.

"Okay" Graham told her then hung out the phone walking over to chair sitting down. He put his head in his hand crying quietly unable to stop the tears. He heard his name being called out to see Ruby and Michael standing in front of him.

"Is Emma okay?" Ruby asked him looking at him with worry and guilt in her red blood shot eyes. "Please tell me that she is okay."

"I don't know if she is going to be okay." Graham replied with anger in his blue eyes. "All of this is your fault. None of this would have happened if it wasn't for what you did. You begged me not to tell anyone and I didn't! Now look at where I am! Leave now! I don't want you here!" Graham lashed out at Ruby not able to handle all of his anger, fear, guilt and sorrow.

"Hey, she is just worried about her friend. I know that you love Emma but you need to calm down. It's not Ruby's fault." Michael defended her intensifying Graham's anger.

"LEAVE!" He yelled at the in a rage startling everyone in the hospital watching them.

"We will leave. I'm so sorry, Graham." Ruby cried pulling Michael to the exit knowing her presence was only making things worse for him. Michael put his arms around her shoulder holding her close to him looking back at Graham who was staring daggers at them.

"I'm sorry." Graham said looking at the nurse at the front desk taking a deep breath. "Do I need to fill out any paperwork for Emma?" He asked her trying to be strong her Emma.

**Regina's bedroom**

She is working on her laptop when her cell phone rings on the nightstand looking over to see Sydney Glass was calling her, "Hello Sydney. Do you have anything on Mr. Thomas that I can use?" She asked him.

"No, I was calling to let you know Emma Swan was admitted to the hospital tonight. The Sheriff brought her in saying that she ran her car off the road. When Ruby showed up in the ER waiting room with Julian's coworker, he screamed at Ruby blaming her for it and kicked them out. "Sydney informed Regina, who sat on the other line in silence. "Did you hear me?" He asked her.

"Yes, do you know if Miss Swan condition?" She asked him shutting her lap top placing it on the nightstand. Regina would have been ecstatic about this yesterday but now she wasn't happy about it. If something happened to Emma so knew that Julian would want Henry more than ever to have the only part of Emma that was left.

"No, they are examining her but I will let you know when I find anything out." He answered Regina stunned that she sounded concerned about Emma's health.

"Good, call me with news no matter how late you find out. I will take Henry to the hospital in the morning. Thank you, Sydney." She told him before hanging up. Regina needed Emma for an ally at least until she found a way to get rid of Julian then she would dispose of her. She couldn't believe that she was hoping that Emma Swan would be okay but she did at this moment in time.

**The hospital waiting room**

Mary Margaret ran into the lobby with David to see Graham pacing franticly in front of the double doors in the waiting room, "Graham" She called out him name as he turned to face her. Mary Margaret held her arms open to him walking towards him. Graham walked to her with tears rolling down his cheeks as they wrapped their arms around each other. "Emma is going to be okay. She finally has a family that she has always wanted. There is no way that she is going to give that up." She reassured him holding onto him.

David watched them knowing how hard this had to be on Graham. He knew that if it was Mary Margaret in there hurt how he would feel and that thought made him sick. The fact that it was Emma back there he found wasn't any better. He had always like Emma but now he was getting to know her. Since he had been working with her, they had actually become friends but strangely he felt more like a father to her.

"David, will you get us all some coffee? We will be back in a few minutes." She asked him before leading Graham down the hall holding onto his hand.

Graham wiped the tears from his cheeks as they reached the chapel, "I have never prayed before but I will do anything that could help bring back to me." He said to her entering the chapel behind her. They made their way to one of the benches in the chapel sitting down in the middle pew. "I don't know how to pray." He admitted to Mary Margaret looking down at the ground. She put her hand over his smiling at him softly.

"There is no wrong way to pray. All you do is talk to God." She explained to him. Graham turned to the front of the church leaning against the pew in front of him with his hands leaning his head down and began to pray silently. Mary Margaret wished that she could take Graham's pain away even though she was equally terrified that she would lose Emma. She began to pray herself for Emma, Graham and Henry that they would all come through his and have all of the happiness that they deserved.

"I've let Emma down." Graham said breaking the silence after a few minutes passed by. He saw Margaret starting to protest. "Two nights ago, the night that we spent with Henry I walked in on something. After coming back from my car to hide the pictures of Henry in my trunk, I walked in on Ruby and Julian having sex behind the counter." Margaret eyes grew large at his confession but now looking back it made sense with all of Ruby's odd behavior. "Julian tried blackmailing me into not saying anything by threatening to press charges against me for hitting him but I didn't say anything because I knew Ruby was ashamed of her decision. She has been very upset since then and needed a friend. Ruby asked to meet me by the bridge and I lied to Emma telling her I was working on case. I don't know why I didn't just tell her I was meeting Ruby. I guess I was felt like I was betraying Ruby's friendship if I did but I end up betraying Emma inside."

"Did something happen between you and Ruby?" She asked him as he shook his head at her.

"No! Emma is the only woman that I want. I betrayed her by lying to her and not trusting her to understand. She somehow found out about it and found us. She overhead our conversation and to someone not knowing the whole situation it didn't sound good at all." Graham explained to her. "The hurt in her eyes…"Graham began but he couldn't get rest without pausing. "She ran off not letting me explain. I followed her then found her car ran off the road into a tree." He hung his head fighting back tears.

"This isn't your fault." She told him as he looked at her disbelievingly. "All of us could take blame in this. I told her about that stupid rumor and I should have seen that it made her feel insecure. Emma has never been able to depend, trust or count on anyone until she came her to Storybrooke. Julian was her only real relationship other then you and he is not a good man. You have told me yourself that you have never been a relationship so you two are both learning how to be in one. There are going to fights, hard times and misunderstandings but you need to trust in each other."

Graham gave her a small smile, "You're right." He told her then felt guilt run through him for the way that he spoke to Ruby. "Ruby came by the hospital with Michael to check on Emma. I yelled at her blaming it all on her. She didn't deserve me or anyone to speak to her that way." He confessed to her.

"I am sure she knows that you didn't mean it. Grief and anger make all of us do and say things that we don't mean. Don't worry about that right now." She said as David walked into the chapel with beverage holder with three coffees.

"I told the staff that we would be here in the chapel if they had any news. They promised to come to us as soon as they know anything." David let them know handing them each a coffee sitting down next to Mary Margaret.

Graham wasn't sure how much time had passed before Doctor Whale entered the chapel but it felt like an eternity. He walked over standing in front of them, "Emma had some swelling and bleeding on her brain but we managed to drain the excess fluid. We would like to keep her sedated until we are sure most of the swelling is gone down. We believe that as long as that happens she will make a full recovery with no issues." He explained to them as the three of them let out their breath they were holding. "She does have some minor bumps and bruising." Dr. Whale looked at Graham for a moment but then back at the clip board in front of him. "You can visit her one at a time if you like. They say people in coma's can sometimes hear you so it couldn't hurt to talk to her. She is in ICU room #2. If anything changes then I will let you know or call you."

"You go first." Mary Margaret told Graham, who rushed out of the room not looking back. "There is no way that Graham is going to leave this hospital and the same goes for me." She said to Dr. Whale.

"I can get you some cots. You can use a room in the main wing close to ICU to sleep." He replied giving her a small smile.

"Can you make it three?" David asked her. Doctor Whale nodded at them before leaving the chapel. "Are you okay?" He turned to her worried because she had been so calm this whole time. Her lip began to tremble for a moment then she fell into his arms letting out all of tears that she had been holding in so she could comfort Graham. David held her whispering to her, "She is going to be okay."

**Emma's hospital room**

Graham stood in the doorway of Emma's hospital room for a few moments looking her over before he entered the room. He sat down in the chair next to the bed taking her hand in his, "Emma, I'm so sorry. You have to know that I love you. You are the only woman that I share my heart or a bed with. You can yell at me all you want for being an idiot when you wake up and get better. It will be our first fight but it can't be our last. We belong together, Emma. I will be here with you when you wake up."

He sat there talking to her telling her about his wolf family and his life before Storybrooke until he heard a knock on the door and looking to see Mary Margaret. "Are you telling her fairytales from Henry's book?" She asked him.

"I am telling her the story of the Huntsman from Henry's book." Graham replied before standing up to kiss Emma on the forehead. "I will be right back. Your mother is kicking me out so she can have time with you. I love you." He whispered into her ear.

"I promise that I won't stay too long so you can come back soon." Mary Margaret reassured Graham as he walked past her exiting the room. She walked in sitting down beside the bed taking Emma's hand in hers, "Hey Emma, Graham is trying to put up a brave front but he is really worried about you. It's like he is lost without you. I will do my best to take care of him of until you get better." She changed the subject. "David filed for divorce from Kathryn and he moved out. He took me to a cabin in the woods for Valentine's Day and made us dinner. It was so romantic and beautiful. Who would have guessed the Graham and David would both be so romantic?" Mary Margaret continued talking to her for over a half an hour before Graham returned. "I can go." She offered to him as he shook his head at him sitting on the over side of the bed taking her other hand.

**The next morning**

Graham left the hospital room that Doctor Whale had let him, Mary Margaret and David shared so they wouldn't have to leave Emma. He reached Emma's room to see Julian sitting on the side of the bed holding her hand with tears in his eyes speaking to her in a hushed tone, "Don't touch her" Graham growled out rushing into the room.

"I have every right to visit the mother of my child in the hospital. It would have been nice if someone would have contacted me to let me know Emma was in the hospital." Julian replied still holding onto Emma's hand.

"You haven't been in Emma's life in over ten overs and never have been a father to Henry. Emma doesn't want you in her life. I think that she has made that quite clear." Graham said to him raising his voice.

"Graham" He heard Henry call out his name seeing him walking into the room with Regina following him. "How is Emma? Is she going to be okay?" He asked him concerned glancing over at Emma sleeping in the hospital bed.

Graham knelled down in front of Henry, "Emma needs to sleep to help her feel better. Doctor Whale said the talking to her helps her feel better. I'm sure that she would love it if you talked to her. We will leave you alone with her if you want."

"Thanks" Henry smiled at him walking over to the chair that his father was sitting in. Julian stood up letting go of Emma's hand smiling at Henry patting him on the back softly. Julian left the room with Regina and Graham leaving Henry alone with Emma. "Hi Emma, I know that you need to rest but we all need you to break the curse. It's not just about the curse but I need you, Emma. The other night I when we were playing games with Graham, I felt like I had a real family. I know that have a mom and dad already but I want you and Graham to be my dad and mom." Henry said to her putting his hand on top of hers.

**Meanwhile**

"I don't want to see you in Emma's room again." Graham warned Julian with Regina standing next to him but Julian just stared at him.

"Gentleman, I think that we can all be adults about this situation." Regina said walking in between them. "The last thing that Henry needs is to see you two fighting in the hall. Henry may have seemed calm just now but I can assure you that he didn't take the news too well. Julian, I think that it's best if you left."

"Of course you would want me to leave so you could spend some alone time with the Sheriff. I will be back to visit later." Julian told Regina then walked away from them.

"What's your angle, Regina?" Graham asked her suspicious of her generosity. "I know that you aren't worried about, Emma."

"You're right, Graham. I am worried about my son. Henry cares about Emma and I don't want to see my son hurting even if it hurts me." Regina explained to him. "Miss Swan isn't my favorite person but she matters to my son so she matters to me."

"That is such a load of crap. You brought Julian here to try to tear me and Emma apart but no it has come to bite you in the ass. Julian has more power than you and that scares the hell out of you. You are the one that brought him here so any damage that he causes is your fault." Graham told her seeing Mary Margaret approaching them.

"Tell Henry that I am waiting for him in the waiting room." Regina said walking off not wanting to deal with Mary Margaret today. She was exhausted from being unable to sleep last night worrying that Julian would take her son away.

"What's happened?" Mary Margaret asked Graham, who was taking deep breaths to calm down.

"I found Julian in Emma's room holding her hand and talking to her. I know that Dr. Whale said it would help if we talked to her but not him. She didn't want him anywhere near him. I need to keep him away from her. Also Regina is acting like she cares about Emma. I don't like it." Graham explained to her. "I should be the station to but I can't leave Emma."

"David left to go home and shower then head to the station. He said that he will cover for you until Emma recovers." Mary Margaret informed him. Graham felt relief run through him at the idea that he could be here with Emma without worrying about Storybrooke.

"Will make sure Julian or Regina stay out of Emma's room? I am going to get a coffee." Graham said to her as nodded at him. He walked through the hall slowly when he heard a nurses talking.

"Doctor Whale doesn't want anything said about Emma's condition until she wakes up well if she wakes up. So remember you can't say anything to anyone." A nurse said to coworker as they heard a patient's heart monitor go off. The nurse threw that chart in her hands on the nurse's station and all of the nurses at station followed running the opposite way away of Emma's room.

Graham snuck around the corner quietly to the nurse's station to see the chart belonged to Emma. He knew it was wrong to open it but he had to know what was wrong with her. He read through her chart then his blue eyes stopped reading growing large.

**AN: Sorry for another cliff hanger but I thought it was a good stopping point. I promise that I will work on the next chapter this week!**


	20. Come around

**Chapter 20: Come Around**

_Previously:_

"_Doctor Whale doesn't want anything said about Emma's condition until she wakes up well if she wakes up. So remember you can't say anything to anyone." A nurse said to coworker as they heard a patient's heart monitor go off. The nurse threw that chart in her hands on the nurse's station and all of the nurses at station followed running the opposite way away of Emma's room._

_Graham snuck around the corner quietly to the nurse's station to see the chart belonged to Emma. He knew it was wrong to open it but he had to know what was wrong with her. He read through her chart then his blue eyes stopped reading growing large._

**AN: I can't believe I am on chapter 20 already! I kept hearing this song on The Ghost Whisperer and it was haunting me because it was so beautiful. The other day I was listening to my Pandora station and it came on ! It's Come Around by Rosi Golan. Thank you for all of the reviews! If it wasn't for all of them this chapter may have taken awhile to write but thanks to you I was inspired.**

"Are you okay?" Mary Margaret asked Graham looking over at him sitting across from her in the waiting room while they waited for Doctor Whale to examine Emma. He had been acting very strangely ever since he went for a cup of coffee.

"When Emma wakes up, I will be." Graham replied to her. Mary Margaret nodded at him feeling the same way that Graham did. "Do you need to go to the school?" He asked her.

"No, Principal Anderson is teaching my class today. She understood that I needed to be here with Emma." She said to him as Ruby walked slowly towards them. "I could use a snack." She said getting up out of her chair heading to the cafeteria.

"Graham, I am know that all of this is my fault and you don't want me here. But I feel like I owe it to Emma to be here. I promise to stay away from you." Ruby told him in a soft voice while Graham stood up making his away over to her.

"I owe you an apology. This isn't your fault, Ruby. I could have told Emma that you needed a friend but I didn't so that is my fault. I am so sorry that I spoke to you like that. Please accept my apology. It's just I was so scared that I could lose her."

Ruby smiled at him pulling him into a hug, "Of course I forgive you. We are friends." She replied to him with her head against his chest. She pulled away from the hug to ask him, "How is Emma?"

"She had some swelling and bleeding on her brain but they were able to drain the excess fluid. They've been keeping her sedated until the most of the swelling goes down. They took her in for more scans to see if the swelling is gone." Graham explained to her. "How are you doing?"

"I've been better. Michael sat up with me most of the night until I fell asleep. He didn't even pressure me into telling him what was wrong." Ruby said to Graham.

"Ruby, he works for Julian so I am sure that he has an idea of what happened. You can't work for someone like him and not know that he's heartless and evil." Graham pointed out to Ruby, who sighed sitting down a chair. "Hey, I'm not saying that he can't be trusted but you do need to be careful."

"You're right. I just made a huge mistake with Julian so I should not rush into anything." Ruby realized disappointed but she knew that Graham was right. She didn't even know if Michael would be okay with the fact that she slept with his boss. "How is Henry?" She asked changing the subject.

"He seemed to be doing okay when he was visiting Emma this morning but I know that he is really scared and worried. Henry is just like Emma when it comes to tough situations. She may not have raised him but I see so much of Emma in him." Graham said to her smiling.

"Thank god, Henry takes after Emma not Julian." Ruby shuttered while Graham nodded in agreement. Mary Margaret entered the waiting room going over to Ruby to hug her before sitting down. "I am so sorry about all of this."

"Accidents happen. None of this is your fault." Mary Margaret reassured her seeing Doctor Whale coming out of the ICU.

All three of them stood up before Dr. Whale reached them, "Good news, all of the swelling went down so we won't need to keep her sedated anymore. It will take a few hours for the sedative to wear off. We moved her out of ICU into room #101. You can all go see her if you would like."

"Doctor Whale, thank you so much." Graham thanked him reaching out to shake his hand smiling at him.

"You're welcome. " He replied shaking his hand smiling at the Sheriff. "I want to keep her for a day or two to keep an eye on her." He added then walked off to attend to his other patients.

Ruby, Graham and Mary Margaret made their way to Emma's new hospital room. Graham noticed that Emma didn't look as pale as she had before when he leaned down kissing her on the lips softly. "Please wake up, Emma. I miss you already." He whispered to her. Graham was stunned to see her eye lids fluttering. "Emma?" He said softly to her as she let out a small groan before her eyes slowly opened.

Her green eyes looked up at Graham's concerned yet happy face, "I feel like someone hit me on the head with a hammer." She groaned out putting her head up to her temple. Emma looked around at her three visitors. "Who are you?" She asked them making all of their eyes go wide with fear. "I' m just kidding. Come on it's just a little hospital humor." She added seeing that none of them were amused. "I bet that some of you were hoping that I would forget." Emma's eyes briefly stared at Ruby before setting on Graham.

"No!" Graham exclaimed quickly looking at Emma with love and devotion. He went to grab her hand but she pulled it away. "Emma, you need to listen to me…" He began say but she cut him off.

"No, I want the both of you to leave my room." Emma said to him staring him down with anger and sorrows making Graham feel nauseous.

"Graham walked in on me and Julian having sex at the inn." Ruby blurted out getting Emma's immediate attention. "I should have listened to you but I didn't. You were right about him. He scares the hell out of and I was ashamed to tell you. I asked Graham not to tell you about it. I felt like I was going to have a break down so I asked Graham to meet me." She told Emma with shame in her tear filled eyes. "All of this is my fault. So blame it on me not Graham. He loves you so much."

Emma stared at Ruby for a few seconds, "I'm so sorry, Ruby. Are you okay?" Emma asked her with worry making Ruby stare at her with disbelief.

"Emma, you are laying in a hospital bed and you are asking me if I am okay?" Ruby asked her as Emma nodded at her. "I'm doing better now that you are awake."

"Do you forgive me for accusing you of cheating on me?" Emma asked sheepishly looking up at her boyfriend. Ruby and Mary Margaret snuck out of the room quietly to give the couple alone time. Graham answered her by leaning in and kissing her softly on the lips. "Is that a yes?" She asked him smiling.

"I owe you the apology for not telling you about that night or that I was meeting Ruby." Graham said sitting on the edge of her bed holding her hands in his. "The eighteen hours and twenty two minutes have been the longest of my life.

Emma raised her eyebrow at him. "I see someone has been just sitting around the hospital instead of sheriffing." She teased him making him laugh.

"God, I love you. Have I told you how adorable you are?" Graham laughed leaning in closer kissing her once again.

"Well, look who is awake." Doctor Whale called out walking into the room surprised to see Emma awake. "I need to examine Emma and speak with her for a few minutes. Could you please wait outside?" He asked Graham, who didn't look very happy about the idea of leaving Emma.

Before he could protest Emma spoke up, "Could he please stay? Anything that you tell me you can tell Graham." She said to her doctor not wanting Graham to leave.

"Okay." Doctor Whale agreed walking over to her bed pulling a lighted pin out of his jacket pocket. He explained to her what had happened to her before examining her. "Follow the light." He told her as he moved the light side to side and up and down. "Good. Are you experiencing any severe pain?" He asked her.

"No, I just feel like I have the worst hangover ever with a headache, tired, dizzy and a little nauseous." Emma replied with a smile. "But I guess that probably normal for a head injury?" She asked him.

"Yes, but it's also typical of systems of something else. "Doctor Whale said to her as she looked at him confused. "Congratulations, you are pregnant." He said to her as her mouth feel open and her eyes grew wide. He glanced over at Graham, who was smiling with joy and excitement in his eyes. "When were you expecting your next period?" He asked a still stunned Emma.

She looked up at Graham looking at her with a goofy smile that made her heart melt as Doctor Whale's words sunk in her head, "I should have started a week ago but I have been distracted." She answered him but didn't take her eyes off Graham turning his goofy grin. 'I am carrying Graham's baby' she thought as he leaned in kissing her lovingly. They smiled at each other for a few moments before she looked back at Dr. Whale panicked with her hands touching her abdomen protectively. "Is the baby okay?" She asked him.

"You are in the very early stages of your pregnancy. I would guess only about 3 weeks along. Normally in an accident like yours the embryo wouldn't make it through an impact but your baby must be a fighter just like his mother. You have recovered more quickly from a brain trauma then anyone that I have ever treated. But I do want to keep you here for two days to monitor you and your baby." Dr. Whale said to her before turning to Graham. "Congratulations Sheriff Graham." He said holding his hand out and they shook hands grinning at each other before leaving the room.

Graham turned to Emma with tears of happiness in his eyes putting his hand on top of hers on her abdomen causing Emma's eyes to tear up, "We are having a baby." She whispered to him as he nodded at her pulling her into a passionate kiss as his hands went into her hair. They clung to each other as their tongues tangled forgetting where they were. The only thing they could think about was that they were having a baby.

"Gross!" They heard Henry exclaim for the doorway making them pull apart. They saw his nose scrunched up making them laugh as Emma motioned him to come into the room. "You are awake!" He exclaimed running over to wrap his arms around his mother. Emma held onto him tightly closing her eyes as she held onto him. "I was so scared that you weren't going to wake up. Did true love's kiss wake you up?" He asked her looking back and forth between her and Graham.

"I think it did, kid." She told him ruffling his brown hair making him grin. "I'm sorry if I scared you."

"Just don't do it again, Emma." He told her making her and Graham laughed as she nodded at him. "Does your head hurt?" He asked her worried.

"Just a little but I will be fine." Emma reassured him looking up to see Regina walk into her room. "Hello Regina."

"It's good to see you awake and healthy, Miss Swan." Regina said to her as Emma held in a scoff. "I know that you probably do not believe but I mean it. Henry was very worried about you." She added with a small smile.

"I am actually feeling better than ever expect for a slight headache. Thank you for your concern, Regina." Emma thanked her but hid her suspicion with a smile. Emma knew that Regina would most likely freak out if she knew that she was pregnant with Graham's baby. She wanted to enjoy the news with Graham for a while before she shared the news with everyone.

"I will leave you three alone for a while. Do not forget we need to be home soon because you have homework, Henry." Regina replied before exiting the room surprising Graham and Emma.

"So tell me how Grace liked your Valentine." Emma said looking over at Henry laying on the right side of her as Graham sat next to her on the left holding her hand.

"She agreed to be my girlfriend. Grace held my hand the other day!" He began to tell her grinning at her.

**The hospital lobby**

David walked into the lobby with worry written all over his face, "How is she?" He asked Mary Margaret, who stood up walking over to him.

"She just woke up and seemed like her normal self. I let her and Graham have some alone time. It was really hard to leave though. Every bone in my body wanted to stay by her side." She told him watching the relief flood over David's face. "You have really grown attached to Emma haven't you?" She asked him smiling.

"Is it that obvious? Emma is a pretty amazing person." He said to Mary Margaret smiling at her.

"Wow, you two move fast." Regina said to them walking over to them looking at them but setting her eyes on Mary Margaret. "I guess you don't care that you are a home wrecker. You pretend to be all high and mighty but I guess that is just a lie, isn't?"

"I think you need to take a look in the mirror, Mayor Mills." Julian said walking in the hospital lobby while Regina glared at him. "Give it a rest. This is not the time or the place."

Mary Margaret couldn't help but feel a little a bit of appreciation for Julian at this moment in time. She still hated him and didn't trust him but he was right that this wasn't the place or time. "Emma is awake and seems to be fine. Graham is with her." She told him watching a wave of relief come over Julian. Mary Margaret knew at that moment in time that he cared about Emma but she was sure it wasn't in a healthy way.

"I am very relieved to hear that she is awake. Will we be able to visit her?" He asked Mary Margaret.

"Doctor Whale was going to examine her to see if she was okay so he said he would come out to let us know." Mary Margaret explained to him as Doctor Whale appeared. "How is she?"

"Emma seems to be perfectly healthy but we want to keep her here for two more days to make sure." Doctor Whale said to them.

"You should just put a cot in her room because I guarantee you that Graham will not leave this place until she does." David said holding up a bag. "I brought him some clean clothes from his place like he asked me too." Doctor Whale chuckled taking the bag from him.

"I had a feeling when I left them in the room that he couldn't be dragged out of here. The Sheriff can stay as long as Emma is here. I will have a cot put in Emma's room." He said to them getting a glare from Regina but he walked away ignoring her.

Henry walked out to the waiting room with Graham, who was grinning, "You should go see her Mary Margaret and David." Graham said to them. Mary Margaret walked up to him with David looking up at him with a questioningly look on her face. "I'm sorry but Emma waking up from her coma has made it unable for me to stop smiling." He told her making Mary Margaret laugh.

"Mm hmm." She said looking up at him before she walked off with David to go see Emma.

"Can I come to see Emma tomorrow after school?" Henry asked his mother smiling at her.

"Yes as long as you get all of your homework done tonight and tomorrow before I get off work." Regina relented wanting to make Henry happy. Henry rushed over throwing his arms around Regina's waist startlingly her as he hugged her but she hugged him back.

"Thanks mom." He said to her looking up at her smiling with an innocence and happiness that almost melted her evil heart.

"You're welcome, Henry. Let's go home." She said to him then glanced over at Graham. She could see a happiness exuding from him that made her very suspicious.

"Hi Julian" Henry said walking up to him as Julian bent down to hug him. "Emma is going to be okay so you don't need to worry. Maybe we can have dinner tomorrow in the cafeteria after I visit Emma?" He asked him.

"I would love that Henry." Julian smiled at him looking up to see Regina glaring at him.

**Emma's hospital room**

"Emma" Mary Margaret said as tears of happiness filled her eyes standing in the doorway of her room to see Emma smiling as she laid in her hospital room. She ran into the room throwing her arms around her roommate. "I knew that you were going to be okay. Don't you ever do that to me again, okay?" She told her hugging her tightly.

"I will do my best not too." Emma replied holding onto her closing her eyes. She felt like she was safe and protected the way you should feel in your mother's arms.

"Good. You had all of us scared to death." Mary Margaret said to her pulling away for the hug to look at Emma. "I thought Graham was going to lose it. " She added looking over Emma as her brow furrowed. "You look different. There is definitely something different…"She began but Emma cut her off.

"David, come inside." Emma called out to him as he stood outside in the hallway but he listened walking into the room. "Thank you for covering for me and Graham." She said to him.

"I'm just glad that you are okay. We were all really worried." David told her walking over to the bed taking her hand in his. When he did he had a flash of him, holding a baby in a blanket.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked him concerned getting his attention as he nodded at Emma. "Good. So I have to ask how my car is." She said to them.

"The garage said it should be totaled but I can fix it if you want me to." David offered her making Emma smile once again.

**The waiting room**

"You should go home, Julian." Graham said to him sitting across from him. He didn't want him anywhere near Emma ever. But now that she was pregnant with his child the urge to keep Julian away from him was even stronger.

"I just want to make sure that she is okay." Julian told him firmly staring him down as Graham stood up.

"Emma is really tired so I don't think it would be a good time to visit her tonight. She really needs her rest." Graham countered while Julian stood up. They stood there staring each other down neither one of them backing down.

"Graham" He heard his name being called out by Mary Margaret so he turned to see her walking towards him. "Emma was asking for you before she fell asleep. She could keep her eyes open but she tried to wait for you."

Graham hugged Emma's mother, "I will see you two tomorrow afternoon." He told her before rushing off to be with Emma.

"You should come back tomorrow night." David told Julian, who nodded at him knowing that he wasn't going to see Emma tonight but he was just happy so was okay. Tomorrow he vowed not to leave until he got to see her.

**Emma's hospital room  
><strong> 

Graham saw that Emma had a small smile on her lips in her sleep with one hand over where their baby was growing making him get a goofy smile all over again. He saw that a cot was set up near Emma's bed but he sat in the chair next to her bed putting his hand over hers staring at the woman that he loved carrying his child. He saw her eyes open, "Go back to sleep." He whispered to her.

"I want you to fall asleep next to us." Emma's sleep filled voice whispered as she moved over in the bed. Graham couldn't say no to her at hearing us. He climbed into bed next to her and she laid her head on his chest listening to his heart beating. "I love you, Graham." She whispered.

"I love you." He replied to her kissing the top of her head. "You too. " He added placing his hand over her abdomen as he closed his eyes falling into a sound sleep with Emma.

**AN: You guessed right Mooney, Rlefay, 7seven7 and Anne-Lillian that Emma's was pregnant. You didn't say it but I know that you knew to KayJdance. I hadn't planned on it happening this early in the story but I couldn't help myself. The image of Graham's goofy and proud smile of knowing Emma was pregnant made me do it! No cliff hanger on this chapter just fluff at the end but there is more drama ahead. **


	21. All this time

**Chapter 21: All this time**

_Previously_

"_I want you to fall asleep next to us." Emma's sleep filled voice whispered as she moved over in the bed. Graham couldn't say no to her at hearing us. He climbed into bed next to her and she laid her head on his chest listening to his heart beating. "I love you, Graham." She whispered._

"_I love you." He replied to her kissing the top of her head. "You too. " He added placing his hand over her abdomen as he closed his eyes falling into a sound sleep with Emma._

**AN: This chapter is named after One Republic's All this time. Please read and review! Thank you! **

Graham opened his eyes to find Emma lying asleep on his chest. He smiled as he put his hand on her abdomen in awe of the fact that he and Emma had created a new life.

"If you walk around with your hand on my stomach all the time everyone is going to know that you knocked me up." Emma said opening her eyes looking up at him smiling.

"So, I am very proud of the fact that I knocked you up." He replied with a goofy grin kissing her making Emma giggle.

"You can't look at me like that because everyone will know! We should wait awhile before we tell everyone." She said to him as he looked at her confused. "I know it's going to be hard to keep it a secret."

"How am I looking at you? It's not any different." Graham replied shaking his head. "Why do we have to wait? I want everyone to know that you are having my baby." He added proudly with smug but loving smile.

"That's the face! It's a mix between smug and goofy. Don't get me wrong, I think that it is sexist and most adorable face that I have ever seen but you will give us away." She told him causing a full smirk to form on his lips.

"You think that I am the sexist man that you have ever seen?" He asked her gloating as Emma rolled her eyes. Graham pulled her into a passionate kiss causing Emma's heart monitor to beep loudly. They both pulled away laughing, "So, why can't I run through the streets shouting it? Because really want too!" He leaned in close to her staring into her eyes.

"The odds of miscarriages go way down after the thirtieth of pregnancy." Emma explained to him while Graham's face filled with worry. "Hey, I promise that I will take good care of me and our baby. No more car accidents." She promised him smiling but he didn't look amused.

"That's not funny." His blue eyes were filled with concern and seriousness. "The idea of anything happening to our baby is terrifying. I would put a bubble around you if I could do it." Emma shook her head at him now not looking amused. Graham sighed softly, "I guess I can wait ten weeks to tell everyone but it's going to the ten longest weeks of my life." He felt like a kid that couldn't wait for Christmas to be here.

"It will fly by trust me." She assured him with a smile but then gave him a serious look. "You aren't going be one of the crazy over protective boyfriends that doesn't want me to go down steps or lift anything are you? If you are then we might be fighting all the time." She asked her raising an brow at him.

"Yes, I am." He answered seeing the frown face her face but added. "I guess we will have tons of makeup sex. Actually I owe you a round of makeup sex already." He told her in a low voice that made her lick her lips before pulling him into a slow sensual kiss. Emma's hand travel down to his butt pulling her up against him putting her leg over his waist as her hips moved forward to meet his. Graham moaned in his mouth running his hands down her back.

"Um umm." The heard someone clearing their throat to see Doctor Whale. "I am really sorry to interrupt but I wanted to see how you are feeling." He asked her smiling at them as Emma blush making away from Graham slightly but he didn't let her go too far because his pants were feeling more than a little tight. "There is no need to be embarrassed, Emma. When you are pregnant, hormones tend to run the show. Expecting couples tend not be able to keep their hands off each other. How is your head?"

"My headache is completely gone. I am just starving for food that wasn't made in this hospital." Emma told him with a hopeful look.

"I don't see why you can't eat whatever you want. You should be able to go home tomorrow morning. We will need you to schedule your appointment for your first prenatal visit in five weeks." He explained to her making her face break out in a grin turning to Graham.

"I really want pancakes and bacon from Grannies." She said to him hopefully making Graham laugh at her.

"God, I am going to be in so much trouble because I can't say no to you." He replied making her smile triumphantly at him. "Expect when it comes to physical things that could be bad for the baby. You are on desk duty until six weeks after the baby gets here. I will go get your breakfast." He told her kissing her on the forehead.

"You are kidding, right?" She asked him as he smiled at her but left the room without answering. "You didn't answer me?" She cried out after him as he made his way down the hall. "He's kidding." She said to Doctor Whale, who looked at her not believing her.

"Most expecting fathers are overprotective so cut him so slack when he drives you crazy." Doctor Whale informed her then they saw Julian walking towards the room. "I will come back to check on you later. Call me if you need me." He told her giving Julian a suspicious look. "I will be close by and watching you." He added walking away but stood at the nurse's station outside her room.

"How are you feeling? I was really worried about you." Julian asked walking over to the bed to sitting down in the chair. He glanced out of the door to see Doctor Whale glancing in at him but Julian put his attention back on Emma.

"I feel great but I can't wait to get out of here." Emma said to him keeping quiet that she knew about Ruby. She knew that Julian didn't like his affairs know about so she would keep quiet for now. "You must have a ton of work to do. I don't want to keep you from it."

Julian went to grab her hand but she pulled it away, "My work can wait. You are more important." He told her filled with disappointment that she rejected his touch. "Henry pretended to be strong but I could tell that he was very worried about you. It was hard to see him like that. I felt helpless for the first time in my life not being able to take his worry away and I couldn't help you either." He softly said to her looking down at him hands stunning Emma. She had never seen a vulnerable side to him the whole time that she knew him.

"There will be much more of that if decide that you want to be a real father to Henry. You want to put your kid in a bubble to keep them safe from everything but you can't." Emma explained to him hoping that he would decide it was something that he couldn't do and go home to LA.

"You seem to have a hang of this parent thing already." Julian replied making Emma laugh and he smiled at her. "No?" He asked her.

"No, I am flying by the seat of my pants as normal. Henry is a great kid so he makes my job easy. "She said then paused, "I have to ask but why did you file the petition for custody? You have made it clear on more than one occasion that you don't want any kids. I hope that you don't think that this is going to win me back because I'm in love with Graham. I want to build a life with him. For the first time in my life I am really happy."

Julian felt like someone had punched him in the stomach at hearing her words making him take a deep breath, "Do I hope that you change your mind and come back to me? Yes, but that's not why I am doing this Emma. I care about Henry and he makes me want to be a better person. I'm not saying that I have been successful with that some far but I want to be. You make me feel that way too."

"It's great that you want to better yourself but that's not the reason to be a parent. You should want to love him, protect him, keep him safe, make him laugh and feel honored to be a part of every second of it." Emma said to him as her hand subconsciously went to her stomach while Julian looked at her in awe. "You should go because Graham will be back soon and he won't be happy to see you." She warned him not wanting Graham to lose it and punch him. Emma knew that she probably shouldn't have let him stay and talk but she needed to know why he filed the suit. He seemed to have his guard down so there was no better time but she still was hesitant to believe his words.

"I will go. I'm so happy that you are okay." He told her before leaving her room walking down the hall towards Doctor Whale. "You can go back to work now." He called out to him.

"I'll wait until the Sheriff comes back. Besides I have paperwork." Doctor Whale replied to him feeling protective of Emma. He wondered why he cared because he really didn't know Emma or Graham that well for that matter. He had slept with Emma's roommate and it had been a fantastic night but that wasn't why. It was the way that Emma and Graham looked at each other. They had something rare that he had only seen one other time and ironically the other couple was Mary Margaret and David Nolan. But Emma and Graham didn't have the hurdles that the other couple had in front of them. I guess when it came down to it he couldn't help but cheer on the happy couple hoping for what they had someday. It wasn't longer before Graham appeared in the hall carrying a to go bag for Grannies so Doctor Whale waved at him then went back to work.

"I have pancakes, bacon, eggs and biscuits for my princess." Graham announced handing the bag to Emma as she sat down in the chair next to her bed.

"My hero." She replied leaning over to kiss him before digging into the bag pulling out the food putting in on the tray Graham put in front of her. "Oh my god, this is so good." Emma moaned out after taking a bite of her pancakes. Graham watched her eating with a huge grin. "See you are doing it again!" She pointed out to him.

"I can't help it! You are just so damn adorable and pregnant with my baby. But I will try to stop but I can't make any promises." He defended himself putting his hands up. "Mary Margaret said that she is coming by after school this morning because they had an early faculty meeting this morning."

Emma waited a few seconds before she spoke again, "I had a visitor this morning." She said to him as he looked at her questioningly then his face darkened with anger. "I didn't let Julian stay long at all. He was here for maybe five minutes." 

"I don't want that man anywhere near you!" Graham exclaimed angry standing up. "Emma, how would you feel if I met with Regina alone?" He asked getting a glare from her. "That is exactly how I am feeling right now! Did you tell him that you knew about Ruby?"

"No, I don't care about his sex life. It sucks that Ruby is caught in the middle of this though." Emma answered making Graham face soften and smile. "What?" She asked him.

"That's exactly what I told Julian." Graham grinned at her but became serious quickly. "He threatened to file charges against me for battery if I told you."

"That son of a bitch!" Emma exclaimed fuming trying to get out of the bed but Graham stopped her. "He can't threaten you and get away with it."

"Emma, you need to calm down. I'm sure that it can't be good or you the baby." Graham said to her with worry etched all over his face.

She took a deep breath, "Okay, I will let it go for now. I regret letting him even step foot in my room."

"Why did you let him?" Graham asked her as she moved over in the bed pushing the tray away so he could sit with her. He sat down on the bed next for putting his arm around her while she put her head on his chest.

"I wanted to find out his angle on why he was filing for custody and on my behalf. It's been really unsettling for me so I figured the best time to ask would be now." Emma explained to him. "But you can trust me when I say that it's the last time I spend time with him. Are you mad at me?" She asked looking up at Graham.

"No, I just worry about you being near Julian." Graham let her know kissing her on the top of the head.

**Doctor Whale's office**

Doctor Whale looked up at hearing a knock on the open door of his office to see the mayor, "Hello Mayor Mills. How can I help you?" He asked Regina already knowing why she was there.

"I wanted to check on Miss Swan's condition. Henry has been very worried about her." Regina sat down in the chair in front of his desk.

"She is doing very well but that's all I can really tell you." Doctor Whale replied getting a frown from Regina. "You know that patient's medical details are private. Unlike David you are not her emergency contact so I cannot release any information to you."

"I understand, Doctor Whale. Thank you for telling me that Emma will be fine. Have a good day." She forced a smile standing up leaving his office angry that Doctor Whale would give her any details. This meant that she was going to have to snoop to or pay someone off to get the information that she wanted.

He watched the mayor walking down the hall knowing that she wouldn't be giving up on her quest to find out more information on Emma. Doctor Whale picked up Emma's file locking it in his desk and pocketing the key. Now he would just need to make sure the laboratory technician kept quiet so he left his office locking the door behind him.

**Emma's hospital room**

Regina stood in the hallway outside Emma's room watching Graham feed Emma a bite of pancake before taking a bite himself. The look of udder love and devotion on his face left her seething as she dug her red fingernails into her palm. She remembered someone looking at her the same way so long ago but that was taken away from her. After taking a deep breath, she forced herself to walk into the Emma's room, "Miss Swan, how are you feeling?" She asked entering the hospital room.

"I am feeling much better. Actually I should be released tomorrow. Thank you for asking." Emma replied trying to be as nice as possible to her. She knew that Regina had to be furious about Julian's custody petition. "How is Henry?" She wasn't sure that Regina would answer her but she had to try.

"He is much better since you woke up. I knew that he would want to see you so I told him that I would meet him here after school. I'm sure that you know why I am here."

"You are here about Julian's petition for custody and mine that he filed." Emma said while Regina nodded at her pursing her lips. "I didn't have anything to do with filing it but I want custody of Henry." Emma said to her. Regina stared her down for a few minutes in silence before glancing over at Graham holding Emma's hand glaring at Regina.

"Would you be willing to share custody with me? We could work out an arrangement where you could have him stay with you a few days a week or every other weekend. I don't think you really have the space though with three of you living in that small apartment." Regina said to her taking Emma by surprise that she would even offer partial custody.

"We wouldn't all be cramped in that apartment if you hadn't gone to Mr. Gold having him kick me out of my apartment." Graham piped in unable to keep his mouth shut any longer.

"I can assure you that I had nothing to do with that but I'm sure I can talk him into letting you have your apartment back." Regina offered him hoping that he would take her up on his offer.

"My old place would be big enough for me, Emma and Henry when he visits us. You could take our names of the blackballed list so we could rent a house." Graham replied looking over at Emma. "Would you be willing to move out of Mary Margaret's apartment?" He asked concerned that she might not want to move.

"I want to live with you." She smiled at him before turning back to Regina. "I will consider working with you to share custody but I need a good faith gesture for you. If you don't stand in the way of me and Graham renting or buying a house then I will consider you offer."

"You have a deal, Miss Swan." Regina replied smiling at Emma holding out her hand. Emma looked at her for a few seconds before shaking it. "Good. I can fax over a list of available real estate to the hospital for the two of you to look over today. See you later today." She added before leaving the room. They watched her walk away waiting until she exited the hallway to talk.

"Are you sure that you want to take a favor from Regina? And are you sure that you want to move out of Margaret's?" He asked her not wanting her to regret her decision.

"I don't see it as a favor from her. Regina has gone out of her way to poison my name in this town so I am just asking her to stop." Emma explained to him then smiled at him softly putting her hand on his cheek. "It's been great living with Mary Margaret but we need our own space. We can't ask Mary Margaret to deal with us, Henry and a newborn baby. Besides it can get pretty awkward at times since she is my mom."

Graham chuckled then pulled her into a kiss, "I love the idea of buying or renting a house together. We don't know how long it will take for us to break the curse. It could be after our baby is born but hopefully it won't take that long. I hope that our child is born in the world you and I were." He said placing his hand on her stomach.

"I guess if we break the curse then Julian would be left behind in this world. So we wouldn't have to worry about him getting custody of Henry." Emma hoped that Julian wouldn't be able to follow them into their home world. "Henry wouldn't get left behind would he?" She asked beginning to panic.

"No, he is not only your son but a royal so I am sure that he could cross over." Graham answered soothing her nervousness kissing her once more.

**The alley behind Granny's café**

Ruby leaned up against the building smoking a cigarette when she was Michael approaching, "Hey, it's good to see you." She greeted him.

"It's good to see you too. Do you know how Emma is doing?" He asked worried for Emma. Julian had been pretty tight lipped just saying that she was awake nothing more.

"She is good. Graham stopped in to get her a full breakfast for her. He said that they are going to release her tomorrow." Ruby informed him then paused. "I know that Julian is your boss. I guess what I am trying to ask is can I trust you?" She raised a brow at him.

"Julian is my boss and I do work for him but trust me when I tell you I hate him. I have seen him do many terrible things but nothing is worse than using a child. Whatever you tell me will be between me and you." He guaranteed her with honesty shining in his blue eyes.

"Julian threatened to kill me if I told Emma about me having sex with him. I am pretty sure that he is blackmailing Graham. I wasn't going to say anything but Julian put rumors out there that I had feelings for Graham. He did this knowing I would turn to him for comfort making it look like we were having an affair. But when Emma saw us together assuming the worst then got into the accident I had to tell her." Ruby shared with Michael tears forming in her eyes. He walked closer to her putting his hand on her shoulder. "I know that Julian meant what he said about killing me by the look in his eyes. So if you tell him then I'm dead." A few tears fell down her cheeks then Michael pulled her into his arms embracing her.

"I will protect you, Ruby. I promise." Michael whispered into her holding her.

**Emma's hospital room**

"I didn't think she would actually fax us a list of all of the houses for rent in town." Graham told Emma putting the listing in front of her.

"Hey, it's team up with me or Julian so I am the lesser of two evil. The only option I have is she-devil and he-devil." Emma pointed out frowning at the last statement.

"Let's not think about that. Look this house could work for us. It's close to the station and not too far from Mary Margaret's." Graham said pointing to the house on the listing.

"Graham, it's a six bedroom house. We don't really need all of the space but it is a cute house." Emma replied looking the house that was something that she imagined living in growing up with a loving family.

"We can fill it up with our children." Graham told her as she raised a brow at him. "Emma, I can't describe how it feels to know that we create a life together. It's the most amazing feeling. I won't see our baby for 9 months but I love her or him already." Graham's face was filled with awe and love that made Emma feel tears building in her eyes. "I just know that I want to experience this again with you."

"Graham, that's so sweet. But I would wait until I get big and have crazy mood swings before you decide anything. Oh, damn I forgot being pregnant means that I cry at the drop of a hate. I hate crying." Emma sighed out before taking a deep breath to get control of her emotions.

"Well I promise to do everything in my power to keep you from crying." Graham vowed to her kissing her. "Do you like this house? It's a four bedroom. Henry would have his own room if Regina keeps her word, a nursery for the baby and we could have an office too."

"We should look at it tomorrow when I get out of the hospital." Emma nodded excited about the idea of having a house with Graham.

**Later that afternoon**

Emma was sleeping peacefully while Graham sat in the chair next to her bed working on some paper work that he had David drop of to him earlier. "Hey Sheriff Graham" He heard Henry call out to him in hushed tone not wanting to wake up Emma.

"Hello Henry." Graham greeted him with a smile putting the paperwork down heading over to the doorway where Henry stood. "You know that you can just call me Graham. We are friends so there is no need to be formal." Henry whole face lit up with a grin. "I'm glad that you stopped by today. Can I talk to you in the hall?" He asked him.

"Sure. Is this about operation cobra?" Henry asked him in a whisper while they walked out in the hallway.

Graham looked around the hall before speaking, "No, but Emma and I are still working on that." He answered then paused knelling down. "You know that I love Emma, right?" He asked him as Henry nodded at him.

"It's not love. It's true love." Henry corrected him making Graham grin at him.

"You are right, Henry. You are the most important person in Emma's life. She loves you very much. So that make you the man in your life that I need to ask permission to marry her. Henry, I would like your permission to marry Emma?" He asked Henry looking at him feeling nervous and hopeful at the same time.


	22. Only you

Chapter 22: Only You

_Previously:_

_Graham looked around the hall before speaking, "No, but Emma and I are still working on that." He answered then paused knelling down. "You know that I love Emma, right?" He asked him as Henry nodded at him._

"_It's not love. It's true love." Henry corrected him making Graham grin at him. _

"_You are right, Henry. You are the most important person in Emma's life. She loves you very much. So that make you the man in your life that I need to ask permission to marry her. Henry, I would like your permission to marry Emma?" He asked Henry looking at him feeling nervous and hopeful at the same time._

**AN: This chapter is named after Joshua Radin's Only you. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed or added me to their story alert list! **

"You want to marry my mom?" Henry asked Graham, who nodded at him while Henry just stared at him. Graham had been confident that Henry would approve but now he felt as though maybe he had been overconfident. "Does that mean that you will be my dad?" He asked him.

Graham gave Henry a soft but warm smile, "Your father just came into your life. I am not trying to replace Julian. I would like you to see me as a father to you someday but whenever you're ready for that. We can be friends until then." He answered truthfully. Graham didn't like Julian at all or think he was a good influence on Henry but he had to respect the fact Julian was his father. He wanted to earn Henry trust and love so he could truly be a father to him.

Henry looked around the hall then back at Graham, "Julian is my dad and I like him but it's different with Emma. I want her to be my mom more than anything. I told Emma when she was sleeping that I wanted you and her to be my dad and mom." He grinned at Graham. "So you can marry Emma." He answered causing a hug smile to break out on Graham's face before hugging him. Graham felt a bit overwhelmed in the moment by Henry's acceptance of him as a father and the fact he was going to marry Emma. The second he saw he felt drawn to her with intense need to know her and to be near her. It wasn't just that he thought that she was gorgeous but he could see the goodness in her heart underneath the though armor that she had put over her. He knew now that he was just meant to love her.

"Thank you, Henry." Graham said to him pulling away from the hug to smile at him. "I would be honored if you would be my best man." He added making Henry beam with excitement. "But I need to get Emma to say yes first."

"I accept and so will Emma." Henry answered him but paused. "Do you know how you are going to ask her because I hear that is pretty important?"

"I was hoping that you could help me with that but it has to be a surprise." Graham said to Henry getting a very enthusiastic nod from him.

"Did you get her a ring already?" Henry hushed voice asked him. Graham reached into the pocket of his leather jacket pulling out a black ring box. When he opened the box lid, Henry's eyes grew large with surprise and happiness. "Wow that looks really expensive!" He whispered looking at the ring center was an old European cut diamond with 4 cut diamonds on the side of it. It was a dignity ring covered with diamonds in the front and tampered on the sides.

Graham closed the box putting it back in pocket, "I haven't really spent any of my money on much but rent and food over the last 28 years. Emma is a princess so she deserves a ring fit for a princess." He grinned at Henry standing up. Graham looked in Emma's room to see her yawning and opening her eyes. "We should go in Emma's awake." He told him leading Henry into the room.

"Hey Emma, I really glad that you are feeling better." Henry exclaimed rushing over to the bed jumping up on the chair. He launched himself at her hugging her tightly.

"It's good to see you, kid." Emma laughed hugging her son. "How was school?" She asked him after Henry pulled away from her but stayed on the side of the bed next to her.

"It was great! I got an A on my math test. Miss Blanchard is making us write a paper for our English assignment and it can be on anything we want. We just need to research it. I want to write about wolves." Henry babbled to her looking over to Graham at the last part. "Do you think you could help me?" He asked him.

Graham walked over to the over side of the bed sitting on the edge, "I would love to help you." He replied feeling honored that Henry chose a subject so close to him and wanted his help.

"Awesome! Do you think I could meet your wolf? It would be research." Henry clarified making Emma shake her head. He was way too cute and too smart for his own good.

"I think that could be arranged." He replied to him smiling.

"I hope I am not interrupting." Mary Margaret called out from the door unable to keep the smile off her face. The image of the three of them sitting on the hospital bed all looking so happy made her heart melt. She had been so relieved that Emma was going to be okay but now it seemed that she was happier than she had ever seen her. Emma seemed to be glowing with happiness sitting between her boyfriend and her son.

"No, come on." Emma waved her inside the room. "I'm so sorry that I ruined your Valentine's Day date with David. " She apologized feeling guilty for her accident ending their romantic date.

"You have nothing to apologize for Emma. David and I are just happy that you are okay." Mary Margaret replied smiling at her. "How are you feeling?"

"I am ready to get out of this place but Doctor Whale wants to keep me one more night." Emma frowned feeling anxious to get out of the hospital. If she hadn't found out she was pregnant, she would be arguing with her doctor right now on being kept another night.

"You should listen to your doctor, Emma." Mary Margaret told her giving her a very mother like look making Emma smile. "What?" She asked her confused.

"Nothing, you are right that's all." Emma agreed with her confusing Mary Margaret even more. Henry began to laugh causing Graham to join in then Emma while Mary Margaret stood there still baffled but soon found the laughter contagious.

"It sounds like there is a party going on in here." Regina called out ending the laughter abruptly in the room. Her brown eyes were set on Graham, Emma and Henry on the bed looking like a happy family.

"We all had the giggles." Henry explained to his mother smiling at her but turned back to Emma.

"It's time to leave. I have dinner to make and you have homework to do. So say good bye to everyone." Regina told him causing the smile to disappear of Henry's face.

"Can I see Emma tomorrow after school?" He asked her with a pleading look. Emma watched Regina curious to see what her answer would be. She could see that she desperately wanted to say no.

"Yes, but only for a while because you have a session with Doctor Hopper." Regina answered him.

"Thanks!" He grinned at Regina before turning back to Emma. "Will you be at your house or the station?" He asked.

"The station" Emma replied while Graham answered "Our apartment" at the same time causing them to turn to look at each other. They stared each other down for a few seconds. "I will be at the apartment." Emma relented making Graham smile. "But I will be back that station the next day."

"Yes, doing paperwork." Graham clarified getting a very dirty look from Emma.

"Bye Emma." Henry hugged her smiling. He looked over at Graham. "See you tomorrow, Graham." He added before jumping off the bed. "You too, Miss Blanchard." He called out leaving the room with Regina.

"Okay, what has gotten into Regina?" Mary Margaret asked sitting down in the chair next to Emma's bed.

"She is trying to play nice since Julian filed the custody petition. I guess she thinks that I am less of a threat to her. She agreed to partial custody with me but I'm not sure that I believe her. I think that she is just appeasing me until Julian is out of the picture. After that she will go back to trying to chase me out of town." Emma explained to Mary Margaret.

"You are right not to trust her." Mary Margaret agreed with Emma. "She can't possibly think that you would trust her."

"I asked her a favor for return." Emma began to say as Graham went to get up to go give them privacy but Emma took his hand. She gave him a small smile letting him know that she wanted and needed him here with her. "We asked her to stop keeping Graham from finding a new place."

"You don't like living with us?" Mary Margaret asked Graham worried that she did something to scare him off.

"No, you have been amazing. It's just Emma and I need our own place. You have to admit it can be a little crowded and awkward at times." Graham replied to Mary Margaret grateful to her for letting him move into her apartment.

"We thought that you could use some privacy. It will get really crowded if Regina ever lets Henry stay over." Emma said to her roommate worried that she would hurt her feelings.

"You two should get your own place. I am very happy for you! Please don't feel like you have to rush to move out. Wait until the right place comes along." She told them happy for them but sad to see Emma go. She had found that she liked coming home to have someone to talk to but now she had David too so she couldn't be selfish. Graham was right that it could be very awkward if the both of them had their boyfriends over. "Do you have any ideas on where in town you want to live?"

"I was thinking somewhere close to you and Henry." Graham said to her then looked over at Emma.

"Well, I thought we could live further out near the woods. It would be quiet and feel more like home. Besides it's not a far drive into town." Emma told him as Graham shook his head giving her a loving look that made her heart beat faster. He leaned in kissing her unable to keep himself from it. Emma knew that Graham viewed the woods as home and she wanted him to be happy. Emma had always been a city girl. Now she couldn't help but love the woods after her and Graham's first date.

Graham pulled away from the kiss to smile at Emma before turning to her mother, "I'm sorry." He blushed looking down at the bed.

"Don't apologize! You two are in love. I can't tell you how happy that makes me." Mary Margaret replied with firmness in her voice but then it went soft. "Wait, I saw a place for rent near the cabin where David and I went for Valentine's Day. It was about a mile out of town on Davis Street and it look like a three bedroom house."

"Let's go check it out tomorrow after I'm released from this place. But we have to go to Granny's first because I really want a strawberry milk shake, a cheese burger and fries." Emma said closing her eyes as she fought the craving that over took her.

"How does a chocolate sundae sound?" Ruby asked walking into the room with Michael next to her.

"Heavenly. This hospital food is killing me!" Emma exclaimed holding out her hands motioning Ruby over to her.

"You have barely eaten any food from…" Graham began but Emma elbowed him in the ribs. "Thank you Ruby." He corrected himself making everyone in the room laugh but Emma. She took the sundae from Ruby then began eating it.

"You are quite welcome. Hospital food is the worst." Ruby agreed knowing that Graham had been in the diner ordering for two ever since Emma woke up.

"I'm glad that you are awake and feeling better. You had all of us very worried." Michael said to Emma as she ate her sundae.

"I am feeling much better. Once I am out of here and back to work then I will be great." Emma told him looking up at her boyfriend.

"How funny is it that she thinks I am going to let her do anything but paperwork for a long time?" Graham asked him grinning with Emma looking at him not amused at all.

"It's not funny at all." Emma retorted to him taking a bite of her sundae.

Michael felt his phone vibrate in his pocket pulling it out to look at the text frowning, "I have to go back to work. It was good to see you, Emma." He said before turning his attention to Ruby. "Sorry, I will call you later." He took her hand holding it for a few seconds before leaving. She noticed the three of them staring at her suspiciously.

"Can't a girl and guy be friends?" She asked them rolling her eyes. It was true that they were only friends but Ruby couldn't help fall for him more every second. He had been so understanding and protective considering the whole Julian situation.

"Friends don't look at each other like that." Graham teased her while Emma and Mary Margaret nodded.

"I guess you are the expert, Graham. You have been mooning over Emma since she came into town. It was like watching a love sick puppy before Emma agreed to go out with you." Ruby gave it back to him smirking but the smile fell off Graham face.

"It wasn't that obvious." Graham defended himself needed to maintain his manliness but Mary Margaret and Ruby laughed at him. "It's true!"

"Sorry Graham but it was really obvious to everyone. You never showed much emotion until Emma came along then you were a goner. Don't even try to deny it. I live with the two of you." Mary Margaret agreed with Ruby, who smirked at him happy to turn the attention away from her.

"Fine, I will admit it." Graham surrendered putting up his hands in defeat before turning to Emma. "The second I laid eyes on you at when I walking up the walkway at the mayors house I was a goner." He admitted to her looking down into her eyes.

"So you falsely arrested me and locked me up to keep me in town?" She countered him smiling up at him.

"You were drinking but I did want to keep you here. So in all fairness I would say it was fifty-fifty." He replied running a hand through her long blonde hair returning her smile. "You looked really adorable behind bars. Did I ever tell you that?"

"Your answer should make me mad but now I can't help but be charmed by it." Emma sighed out pulling him in for a kiss. Graham forgot that Ruby and Mary Margaret were there when he deepened the kiss opening his mouth.

'Let's go' Mary Margaret mouthed to Ruby, who nodded at her in agreement. The two of them snuck out of the room quietly shutting the door behind them without the couple noticing.

"Sorry!" Graham exclaimed pulling away from Emma once he remembered the other people in the room only to find that they were gone.

"Do you know what this means?" She asked him as he lay next to her on his side facing her.

"We have become that couple that stop drooling all over each other or can't keep their hands off each other." Graham replied knowing how it must look to others.

"Does it bother you?" Emma asked him putting her arms around her neck turning on her side.

"Not one bit. How about you?" He counter to her running his thumb over her bottom lip staring into her eyes.

"No" She breathed out making Graham's breath catch in his chest at the sound of her voice and the mixture of love, need, strength and vulnerability in her eyes.

**Later Regina's bedroom **

Regina laid with her head on Michael's chest smiling as she ran her hand across it, "I am so glad that you could come over tonight." She told him looking up at him.

"Me too. Did you have a rough day?" Michael lied forced a smile. He wanted to tell her no when she had sent him a text at the hospital but he couldn't. This wasn't a good time to piss of Julian because he was very on edge since he left Emma's hospital room. It was almost if he was hurt and sad instead of anger but Michael knew that was more dangerous. When Emma left all those years ago, Julian had made everyone life's at the company a living hell. Julian was the type of guy to make everyone around him miserable if he was.

"I'm sure you know that your sleaze ball boss wants custody of my son. Now I am forced to be civil with Emma Swan as much as it pains me. Unless you can give me so dirt on Julian so I don't have to be." She suggested smiling at him.

"Regina, I am sure that you know enough but my boss to know that he is not someone you cross." He replied getting a sigh from her.

"You are right. I don't want you getting hurt. Don't worry I will help you get out from under his thumb." She promised him before kissed him again moving over top of him.

**The next morning- Emma's room**

Graham watched Emma sleeping next to him in her hospital bed. If anyone had told him that he would be so content and happy just watching someone sleeping he would have called them crazy. He would have called them crazy just to say that he would fall in love, live with a woman or start a family.

Doctor Whale walked into Emma's room, "Good morning, Sheriff Graham. Do want me to come back after she wakes up?" He asked Graham.

"No, she won't be happy if she knows that I set you away when you could clear her to go home." Graham answered quickly. All Emma talked about was how anxious she was to get out of the hospital last night. "Emma." He called out her name shaking her shoulder gently.

"Can we go home?" Emma mumbled out straining to open her eyes. Graham and Doctor Whale both couldn't help but laugh. Her greens eyes opened fully looking over to Doctor Whale. "I'm awake. Please clear me. No headaches or double vision but we are starving" She told him with your hand on her stomach making Graham's whole face light up.

"I will get you out of here as fast as I can but I need to make sure you are healthy first." He told her then examined her quickly. "Okay, you are cleared to go. But you experience any severe headaches or double vision then come to the hospital immediately. " He told her signing off on her release papers. "I want to see you back in 5 weeks for a checkup." Doctor Whale handed her a card with her first prenatal visit written on it.

"I will be here." Emma grinned at him before turning to Graham. "Will you get my clothes on of the closet?" She asked Graham. He shook his head at her but got up retrieving her clothes for her.

"Thank you so much for everything, Doctor Whale." Graham said shaking his hand before Doctor Whale left the room shutting the door behind him so Emma could change. "Do you need any help?" He asked her.

"No, but you can help me out of them once we get home after breakfast." Emma smirked at him.

"I can do that." He smirked back at her as she changed into her jeans and black shirt. Emma sat on the bed to put on her boots then slid on her red leather jacket. "It's getting really cold outside. We are going to need to get you are warmer coat."

"Your worrying about me is cute now but I have feeing it's going to drive me nuts." Emma smiled kissing him before they walked out of her hospital room.

**Graham's jeep **

"Are you sure that you are okay with living this far out of town?" Graham asked Emma looking over at her to see her placing chocolate shake in the cup holder as they drove down Davis Street. "We are going to be taking care of a new born in a few months. You might want to be closer to Mary Margaret."

"Graham, it's not far out of town. We have nine months before the baby comes. Besides I have feeling that a mile or two isn't going to keep Mary Margaret away from the baby." Emma replied having already made up her mind. "Oh, there it is." Emma called out looking out the window to see a ranch style house with grey siding and white stutters that had an attached garage with two tall pine trees and a large Red Oak tree in the front yard. They pulled into the long driveway to see an old blue truck parked in the driveway. "Are we meeting the real estate agent?" She asked him.

"No, we are meeting the owner here. Betty called in sick today with the flu. What do you think so far?" He asked her hoping that she liked it. Graham felt immediately at home when they pulled in the driveway but that was mostly because they were already in the woods.

"I think it is charming." She smiled at him leaning in kissing him. "Let's go see the inside." She added before they climbed out of his jeep walking up the front walk then up the wood steps to the front door. She knocked then the front door opened a few seconds later. "Granny?" Emma said surprised to see her at the house.

"Hello Emma and Sheriff Graham, please come in." She smiled at them opening the door wider so the couple could enter the house. "It comes fully furnished but if there is anything that you want to add or remove you can just let me know. The last resident decided they wanted to live closer to town." She explained to them.

They looked around the open living room that was painted tan with beige carpet. There was a dark brown leather couch, love seat and recliner with a large entertainment center that was dark wood as well in the living room. Emma walked through the living room into the kitchen was open to the living room with grey checkered vinyl on the floor with a large island in the middle of it. She ran her hand over the dark wood cabinets making her way over to nook in the kitchen were a table for four sat next to a sliding glass door looking outside into the large backward backing up to the woods. But Emma's favorite part of the kitchen was the brick wall behind the table that had an old black wood burning stove on it. She made her way over to it then turned back to see Graham walking over to her smiling at her. He took her hand in hers walking her down the hallway to the bedrooms as Granny stayed behind to let them look on their own. They looked in the first bedroom on the right to find a medium size bedroom painted blue with a full size bed with a tan comforter on the bed, a dresser on the wall and two night stands. The three windows in the room let in the early afternoon sun.

"This could be Henry's room." Graham said to Emma as she walked over to the small walk in closet in the room.

"I think that he would like it." Emma replied turning around look at Graham. "Let's go see the other two rooms. She told him taking his hand again making their way back into the hallway. They glanced in the hall bathroom painted a baby blue with a good size bathtub but they continued down the hall to walk into the smaller light grey room was now an office. "This is the perfect size for a nursery." Emma said opening the closet door in the room.

"It seems like it would be close enough to our room." He added glancing out in the hallway towards the master bedroom. After the look around the room for a few minutes to make sure that it was big enough, they made their way to the master suite. It was a large room that had a large king size sleigh bed with a black head board in the middle of room with a slate color comforter on it. There were two large dressers and a wooden rocking chair in it that Emma sat down in.

"This is perfect." She smiled rocking in the chair. Graham looked down at her swallowing hard at the image that hit him of Emma holding their baby in her arms rocking it. He nodded at her bending down to kiss her before making his way to the bathroom.

"Emma, you have to see this." Graham called out to her from the master bath. The walls were painted a medium brown with white wood trim all around the bottom of the walls. The tall large claw style tub was against the wall with a window by it. Next to the tub was the toilet that had a tall wooden tank above it with a pulley. The bathroom mirror was framed in dark wood with one white sink with a cabinet below it. Graham walked up to Emma wrapping his arms around her looking into her eyes. "We have to rent this house because I have to take a bath in this tub with you." He grinned at her with a mischievous smile. She raised her eyebrow at him before pulling him into a kiss.

"I might be persuaded into it." She teased him pulling away leading him back to the living room were Granny was waiting for them. Graham nodded at Emma so she turned to Granny, "We will take it."

**AN: I know that most of you were hoping for a proposal this chapter but Graham has to do it right so it can't be rushed. This chapter would have been posted sooner but once I started looking through engagement rings and houses in Maine for inspiration I had trouble picking one! Here is the link to the ring that I used for Emma's ring:**

www. ?id=47962]

**There is no price listed so I am sure it was very expensive. I figured Graham had been working for 28 years and spending no money really so way not spend it on Emma! Please review !**


	23. Crying Wolf

**Chapter 23: Crying Wolf**

**AN: The next chapter may take a while for me to write because I am going out of town for a few days. I know that I say it every time but I love all my readers that review! This chapter is named after Enya's song Crying Wolf. It's a beautiful song!**

Emma sat at her desk leaning on her hand looking over the file in front of her fighting to keep her eyes open. She felt like she hadn't slept at all last night but she had slept over eight hours because Graham had her in bed before ten o clock. 'It could hurt to close my eyes for just few seconds' Emma thought letting her eyes close shut. She fell asleep in a matter of a few seconds leaning on her arm over the file.

Graham looked out of his office smiling to see her asleep. He stayed up last night after Emma had fallen asleep to read online about the symptoms of pregnancy in the beginning stages and fatigue was one of them so he let her sleep. This morning he had tried to talk her into taking the day off to sleep or coming in late but Emma refused. She wasn't very happy with the fact that Graham wouldn't even let her have one tiny sip of coffee this morning. Emma didn't say one word to him on the drive to the station this morning but got over it quickly after they arrived at work. The station telephone rang loudly Emma causing her to jump waking up. "Storybrooke Police station. This is Graham." He answered the phone. "I will be right there, Mr. Gold." He said into the phone as Emma entered the office. "Mr. Gold says that someone has broken in his house and stolen a few items. I shouldn't be long." He told her standing up grabbing his jacket off the coat rack walking to the door.

Emma blocked it crossing her arms over her chest, "I am going with you." She told him as Graham shook his head. "It's not like the burglar is still there, Graham. Besides if you leave who is going to stop me for drinking coffee or what if Julian stops by the station." She added fighting dirty but she refused to be treated like she was going to break.

"Deputy Swan, that is not fair." Graham narrowed his eyes frowning at her while Emma shrugged at him. "Fine, but if I tell you to go wait in the car or give you any other order then you will listen." He gave in realizing that he was going to have to pick his battles with Emma. She was right that she was just pregnant and not made of glass. The accident she had terrified him because he wasn't sure for a while that she would be okay. When he found out that she was pregnant then the terror intensified so he felt the need to do everything in his power to protect her. "You need a heavier coat before we leave." He told her walking over to the closet in his office pulling out a black jacket that had a fleece lining.

"Yes, dad." She rolled her eyes at him talking off her red leather jacket throwing it in a chair in his office.

"I like the sound of that." Graham gave her a goofy grin helping put on the jacket as she stared at him in a daze. "Emma, are you okay?" He called out as she stared at him swallowing hard.

"We need to get out of here before I reenact a dream I had about us in your office." Emma voice whispered staring at Graham with lust and need. She rushed out of his office needing to get away from him because the goofy grin caused her want to throw him on his desk and have her way with him.

"Wait, I want to hear more about this dream?" He called out rushing out of the office after his girlfriend.

**Julian's room**

Michael kept glancing up at Julian as they worked on cases at the table in his room, "If you have something to say Michael then just say it and stop staring at me." Julian said looking up at Michael waiting for him to speak.

"Is it necessary that I continue sleeping with Regina? Because I am pretty sure that she would rather kill you then sleep with you now." Michal asked him hoping that he could stop bedding the mayor.

"If you don't want to sleep with her any more then don't do it." Julian answered making Michael breathe a sigh of relief. "Actually it might help me if you stop because she will be more desperate to get Graham back in her bed." He added smiling taking all of the wind out of Michael's sails before going back to work.

Michael closed his eyes for a few moments mulling over what he should do. He didn't want to sleep with Regina at all but he knew Julian was right about it he stopped. 'I can't do that to Emma' He thought deciding that he would keeping taking one for the team at least now it was to protect Emma not help Julian. "What if I don't want to stop?" He asked him getting smirk from Julian.

"Ah, it sounds like you are enjoying yourself. If you want to continue sleeping with the mayor then have at it. See I told you that it wouldn't be too bad." Julian told grabbing another file. "It's getting old staying here in this room. I found a house in town for rent that I put a deposit on yesterday."

"You really plan on staying here? What about the practice in LA?" Michael asked his boss stunned. He had thought that Julian would get bored or frustrated and head back home.

"My brother Charles and Harry Stanley are going to run the company for now. We just need to finish these files and we are done." Julian explained to Michael, who was looking at him with wide eyes. "I told you that I am not leaving this town without Emma and my son."

"What are you going to do while you are here?" Michael asked not able to picture Julian just sitting around doing nothing all day.

"I am going to work on Emma's and my custody case for Henry." Julian said then paused. "And I realized that it's a reelection year here in Storybrooke for Mayor. I researched that no one ever runs against Regina until this year. Mayor Thomas, I love the sound of that." He said grinning at him.

**Mr. Gold's house**

"Can you tell me what was taken?" Graham asked Mr. Gold as Emma looked around the house filled with so many items that she thought it would be impossible to know what was taken.

"Yes, I have a list." Mr. Gold said to him handing him the list. "If I do have my items back very soon then I will be forced to take matters in my own hands."

"Mr. Gold, you have to give us time to do our jobs." Emma said walking up next to Graham. "I am sure that we will be able to recover all of your items but we need time to do that." She raised a brow at him while Graham read the list of items next to her. A strange look came over Mr. Gold's face as he looked her up and down. "What did you remember something else?" She asked him feeling a little creeped out by the way that he was looking at her.

"I am just surprised to see you up and about after having a brain injury. You must take care of yourself, Deputy Swan. You still owe me a favor, remember?" He asked her smiling at her as his eyes ran over her. Graham's eyes flew up to Mr. Gold at hearing that Emma owed him a favor. Rumplestiltskin was not someone that you wanted to owe a favor to. His blood ran cold knowing that Mr. Gold would be very interested to know that Emma was pregnant. He needed a plan and one right this instant. "How could I forget?" Emma answered a grinning Mr. Gold. "Do you have any idea who could have done this?" She asked getting down to business.

"What if I did that favor for you instead of Emma?" He asked him noticing the look of disinterest on his face then looked down at the list noticing a tea cup on it remembering the evil queen's prisoner Belle's story. Graham would sneak down and talk to her when Regina was busy. Belle was the closest thing to a friend that he had before Emma. He enjoyed talking with her and listening to her stories. Graham remembered her telling him about love and how powerful it could be and he thought she had been lying. He knew she was telling the truth now. She told him that she loved Rumplestiltskin and could see the good in him even though he didn't want her. "It's not something on this list but I can return something to you that you thought to be lost forever." Graham told him gaining Mr. Gold's curiosity and interest.

"Go on Sheriff, I am listening." Mr. Gold told him unsure if he believed the Sheriff but he could tell that something was different about Graham in the past few weeks. He was pretty sure that he somehow managed to remember and get his heart back from Regina.

"The woman that you lived with you briefly is alive. The Queen had kept her prisoner in the basement of her palace. Belle..." He began to say but Mr. Gold flew at him pushing up against the wall.

"DO NOT LIE TO ME OR SAY HER NAME!" He screamed at him in a full blown rage. Graham saw Emma coming towards them worried she would get in the middle of their scuffle he quickly turned the tables pining Mr. Gold against the wall.

"I am not lying to you, Rumplestiltskin. She is alive and for some reason she was still in love with you." Graham said to him not knowing what Belle saw in him. "Regina must have Belle hidden here in town somewhere. I will find her for you and in return Emma owes you nothing. Do we have a deal?" He asked him.

"We have a deal, Huntsman." He replied after a few moments of silence. Graham let go of him taking a few steps away from him as Mr. Gold straightened out his suit. "I still want all of my items from the list back in a timely manner, Sheriff Graham."

"I can assure you that I will locate your items. We will be in touch. Please don't take matters in your own hands and leave it to us." Graham told him taking Emma's hand in his leading her to the front door. Once they were out of the house and in the police cruiser Graham turned to her upset, "How could you not tell me you owe him a favor?" Graham exclaimed to her shaking his head at her.

"I didn't think it was a big deal!" Emma yelled back at him. "I had a life before we got together, Graham. Do I need to tell you every single thing I did before you?" She pointed out to him.

"It's a huge deal owing Rumplstiltskin! Did you read Henry's book? Why do you owe him a favor?" He questioned her.

Emma's glare turned into one of absolute fear, "He wanted Ashley's baby. I couldn't let him take it." Emma voice wavered as her green eyes filled with tears and her hand went to her abdomen. "Graham." She whispered out softly. Graham pulled her into her arms leaning across the seat hugging her against him.

"It's going to be okay, Emma. I will find Belle for him. He can't have our baby." Graham's voice was firm and confident only calming Emma's nerves slightly. 'We just need to find her before he finds out about our baby' He thought to himself very nervous.

**Police Station**

"Where could Regina have her hidden?" Graham asked staring at a map of Storybrooke with Emma. "We have ten weeks at the least before we planned on telling anyone about the baby so we just have to find her by then."

"I really didn't start to show with Henry until around then so we have some time." Emma said to him feeling nervous. She wouldn't let Mr. Gold have her baby but Emma had a feeling much like Regina that he wouldn't give up when he felt he was owed something. They heard the front door bell ring then saw Henry walking in a few seconds later. "Henry, how was your day?" Emma asked walking over to hug him.

"It was great! Are you working on operation Cobra?" He asked them noticing the map of town on the desk. "I want to help!" He exclaimed to them.

"No, we are trying to find some items taken from Mr. Gold." Graham said to him looking at Henry away from the map. "I can stop and help you with your paper if you want." He offered wanting to keep his promise.

"We have two weeks to write it so we can wait. What did they take?" He asked Graham interested in what was going on.

"You need to worry about your homework not Mr. Gold. Graham, you can help him and I will work on this." Emma replied to him as Graham nodded at her walking into his office with Henry following him. She stared at the map wondering where Regina could be keeping Belle prisoner where people wouldn't be able to enter and find her.

**City Hall**

Julian walked into the front door at City Hall up to the front desk whistling, "Hello, I am here to register for the election in the fall. My name is Julian Thomas." He told the front desk clerk causing her to almost drop her coffee cup in her hand. "Be careful. I wouldn't want you to get burned. Are you okay?" He asked her.

"I'm fine, thank you." The front desk clerk smiled at him handing him forms. "You fill out these forms and return them to us by the end of the week, Mr. Thomas."

"Thank you, Nancy." He grinned at her reading her name tag making her swoon. "I will see you around. Have a great day!" He added turning around to see a man dressed in a grey suit staring at him. "Can I help you?" He asked the man politely.

"I'm Sydney Glass, a reporter for the Storybrooke newspaper. Did I just here that you plan on running for mayor in the fall?" He asked him wanting to get all of the information he could so he could take it back to Regina.

"Yes, I am. While I love being an attorney, I find that I love this town and my son more. Political Science was my second major. I would love to put my degree to good use. This is off the record, right? I would like to tell Henry that I am running before he reads it in the paper." Julian informed him while Sydney nodded at him smiling.

"Of course, I hope that you will give me an interview closer to the election." Sydney said to him itching to get to Regina's.

"Just give me a call and we will set something up." Julian handed him his business card before leaving the building as Sydney rushed up to Regina's office.

Sydney burst through the doors of her office not bothering to knock, "Sydney, I do not appreciate you barging in my office so this had better be an emergency." Regina sneered at him angry at him for not even bothering to knock.

"It is." He told her shutting the door to her office before sitting down in the chair across from her desk. "Mr. Thomas was downstairs getting forms to run against you in the election this fall."

Regina froze at hearing that Julian was going to run against her for mayor. She couldn't believe that he would dare to run against her for mayor. Now it seemed that he was a thorn in her side much like Emma, Julian was trying to take everything that she held dear to her from her. "How dare he?" She yelled as fury came over her taking the letter opener in her hand stabbing it into her desk. "First he is trying to take my son away from me and now my job! I will ruin him!" She yelled unable to control her anger.

"I can look into his past even more for dirt, Regina." Sydney offered her calming her down a little.

"Sydney, you are so good to me. What would I do without you?" She asked him smiling.

**Mary Margaret's apartment**

Mary Margaret stood in the doorway of Emma's room staring at the boxes that were stacked up in her room drinking a cup of hot coco. She was happy for Emma but could help but feel sad that Emma wouldn't be living with her anymore. A knock at Mary Margaret's front door pulled her out of her thoughts then walked over to the front door opening it. "David, please come in." Mary Margaret said surprised to see him. "I thought you had the night shift tonight." David leaned in kissing her soundly on the lips.

"Hello Mary Margaret. Graham and Emma demanded that I take the night off and they would be on call. They feel bad that I was left running the station by myself when Emma was in the hospital." David smiled at her. "Are you okay?" He asked noticing the sad look in her eyes.

"Emma and Graham are moving out. They found a house to rent on Davis Street out near the cabin that we stayed at on Valentine's Day. I am really happy for them but I am going to miss having Emma around and Graham." She shared with him as he took her in his arms hugging her.

"Emma will still be around trust me. She confessed to me that she is addicted to your coco and brownies. Watch out Mary Margaret's brownies and cocoa are addictive were Emma' exact words." He told her getting Mary Margaret to laugh.

"She ate almost every single brownie that I made last night but she let me and Graham each have one." Mary Margaret smiled looking up at him.

"I thought that maybe we could go see a movie tonight and grab some dinner. Are you up for it?" He asked her hopefully.

"Sure, that sounds great to me." She answered with the smile on her lips reaching her eyes.

**Storybrooke Park- the woods**

"I can't believe that I am going to be able to meet a real wolf!" Henry exclaimed following behind Graham with Emma behind him making their way through the woods.

"Okay, I think this sound be far enough that he can hear me." Graham said coming to a stop near a large tree that had fallen in the woods letting out a howl that sounded like it exactly like a wolf.

Henry looked at Emma with wide eyes not able to believe that Graham could sound like a wolf as he grinned at him. "That is so cool!" He whispered to her smiling at Emma, who nodded at him.

A few seconds later they could hear an animal in the running through the brush of the woods then the wolf appeared trotting up to Graham, "Hello brother." He greeted the wolf placing his hand on the head as the wolf put his paw against Graham's chest. "There are some people that I would like you to meet Henry and Emma. " He said to his brother looking back over his shoulder at them. The wolf looked over at Emma and Henry tilting his head before he walked over to them.

"Hi, I' m Henry and this is my mom Emma." He said to the wolf holding out his hand. The wolf put his paw on top of Henry's making him beam with delight. Henry other hand reached out to pet the wolf on his head. Emma watched them smiling in just as much awe as Henry. The wolf moved his paw then his mismatched eyes went to Emma taking a few steps towards her. He leaned in closer to her resting his head on her lap letting out a whimper. Emma reached out running her hands through his coarse fur then the wolf let a sigh making Henry giggle. "I think he likes you."

"What's his name?" Emma asked petting the wolf that was looking at with adoringly.

"It's nothing that you could pronounce. You could give him a name that you can call him." Graham said to her and Henry.

Henry stared at the wolf with his head still in Emma's lap as she stroked his head, "What do you think of the name Ulric?" He asked the wolf, who pulled his head of Emma's lap throwing his head up letting out a howl. "I found it in a book of wolf names online when I was working on my project."

"He likes his new name." Graham told them while Ulric turned to Henry licking his hand. "He really likes you and Emma too. Ulric considers the both of you family now." He added smiling them. Ulric trotted over to Graham looking up at his brother so Graham patted him on the head. "See you later my brother Ulric. We better get you back home, Henry." He said to them as Ulric ran off into the forest.

The three of their way out of the woods to towards the sheriff's cruiser, "Henry, Graham and I found a house that we are going to move into it's not far from here. We want you to have a room there. Is that okay with you?" Emma asked him when they reached the car getting a huge grin and hug from Henry.

"I can't wait to stay there! When are you moving? Can we drive by it on the way home?" He exclaimed to them ecstatic jumping up and down.

"Yes, we can drive by it on the way home. We are moving this weekend." Emma told feeling almost as excited as Henry. She never experienced happiness as a kid but was very grateful that her son got to do just that. "Let's get moving. Your mom wants you home before dinner." They all got into the car driving off towards the house.

"There it is." Graham said to Henry who was sitting between him and Emma in the front seat stopping the car in front of the house.

"I love it! I can't wait to see my room. Do you think it would be okay if I kept some of my stuff there?" He asked them.

"It's your home too, Henry. You can bring whatever you want." Graham smiled at Henry before they drove back into town.

**The Inn-Michael's room**

Michael heard a knock on his door opening it to find Ruby smiling at him, "Hey, I was wondering you wanted to go for a walk by the bridge. I brought snacks for us." She said to him holding up a picnic basket. He noticed that she was wearing a pair of skinny jeans with black boots with a red pea coat.

"I would love to go." He smiled back at her grabbing his coat. They let the inn walking down the street together quietly. "How is Emma?" He asked her breaking the silence.

"She is great! She and Graham are moving into a house out near the edge of town this weekend." Ruby shared with him excited for her friends. "I think Mary Margaret will miss them living with her. She asked me if I wanted to move in with her and I am thinking about it."

"That's great. You said that you want to move out of your Granny's house." Michael replied happy for Emma and Graham as well as Ruby. His blue eyes travel over face noticing how beautiful she looked in the moonlight.

"What?" She asked him as he stared at her. "Is there something on my face?" She asked him reaching her hand up to her cheek as they approached the bridge.

"It's just that I have good news and bad news. Which one do you want first?" He asked her stopping near the bridge.

"Give me the good news first." Ruby answered him wanting concentrate on the good news instead of the bad news.

"I will be staying in town indefinitely." He said making her smile at him. "Also Julian is running for Mayor of Storybrooke." He added as the smile disappeared instantly from her eyes.

**AN: So who would you rather see Regina stay mayor or Julian take it from her? Mayor Julian would be just as evil as Regina! Honestly the idea of Julian trying to become mayor wasn't something I planned but it just came to me so I had to write it! Please review, pretty please!**


	24. Round and Round

**Chapter 24: Round and Round**

**AN: I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to update but things have been crazy lately. This chapter is named after a song by Imagine Dragons called Round and Round. They are my new favorite band. If you haven't heard of them then you should look them up . I promise not to take so long to update next time. Please read and review!**

"Ruby, are you okay?" Michael asked her waving his hand in front of Ruby's pale face with her blue eyes filled with dread that met his.

"I am really glad that you are staying but not that Julian will be and that he is running for mayor. Two weeks ago I would have said that anyone would be better than Regina for Mayor of Storybrooke. I was sure wrong about that." Ruby swallowed hard worried that Julian could gain more power than he already had.

"You can't say anything to anyone yet about him running. I know that you want to tell Emma and Graham but I am the only one that knows so he would think it was me." Michael said to her hoping that she wouldn't tell anyone.

"I promise that I won't say anything. It will come out soon enough. The mayor will be really pissed off." Ruby told him smiling softly at him as Michael's cell phone beeped alerting him to a text message. She watched him take his phone out of his pocket glancing at the screen frowning.

"Speaking of the devil, Julian needs me." Michael lied looking at the text from Regina telling him to come over to her house. He couldn't bring himself to tell Ruby that he was sleeping with the mayor. He and Ruby were only friends and she slept with Julian but he didn't want to see the disappointment in her eyes. Yet there was a part of him that was hurt she slept with his boss and he felt like it was only fair that he could sleep with whomever he wanted.

"Okay, let's head back." Ruby said walking back towards the inn with Michael.

**The Police Station**

Graham stared at the map of Storybrooke standing next to Emma in the main room of the station. He knew that Regina was keeping Belle somewhere that she could reach easily but not everyone else. "It has to be a restricted area that you need clearance to get inside." He thought out loud then it hit him when he glanced over at Emma. When she was in a coma at the hospital, he spent a good majority of his time pacing the halls remembering seeing an exit. He couldn't recall where it would lead outside of the hospital that had a keypad next to it. "She is hiding her at the hospital. I remember pacing back and forth by this door downstairs on the first floor marked exit but it had a keypad next to it." He realized pointing to the hospital on the map.

"Of course, she would be able to get in and out with anyone really noticing. I'm sure the she has a few people on her payroll there." Emma said then paused. "Do you think that she would be able to my records?" She asked Graham turning to him looking worried. Graham pulled her into his arms holding her close to him kissing her on the top of the head.

"I don't think so but even if she can I promise you that she won't hurt you or our baby." Graham reassured her running his hand soothingly up and down her back.

Emma pulled away slightly so she could look up at him smiling, "It's funny that you always know the right thing to say even though you were raised by wolves and little human contact growing up."

"I was born charming." Graham smirked while Emma just shook her head at him. "So you didn't finish telling me about this dream that you had about us in my office." He leaned in close to her lips.

"Well in my dream it was the morning that I woke up after you falsely arrested me for drunk driving." Emma began getting a dig in at her boyfriend as he frowned at her. "I can stop." She offered him.

"No, please go on. So it was the morning after I met you and arrested you for the first time." He told her with a smile.

"Yes, but Leroy wasn't there or the janitor. It was just the two of us in the station that morning. I was still angry and annoyed that I was arrested for no reason. You took me out of the cell to finger print me in your office." She began as Graham raised an eyebrow looking at her intently with amusement and desire.

_Emma's dream_

"_Regina's drinks are a little stronger than we thought." He said to her taking out the ink and finger printing card. _

"_I wasn't drunk there was a wolf in the middle of the road." Emma said to him as he opened the pad of ink._

"_A wolf, right." He sarcastically replied to her reaching out to take her hand to put it in the ink. When his hand touched hers, tingles shot through Emma's body as his blue eyes flew up to look into her green eyes. Graham took a step towards her as his fingers moved up her hand to her forearm while his blue eyes stared at Emma with an intensity that made her lick her lips. "Do you feel that?" He asked her in low husky voice. Emma nodded at him unable to speak at the sensation that Graham's touch and the lust of his low voice. She found herself reaching out to put her palm over his chest running it up to his neck as Graham pulled her to him crashing his lips into hers. Emma wrapped her arms around his neck as he kissed her like it was the last thing that he would ever do in his life. She moaned into his mouth as they walked backwards bumping into his desk. Graham pulled away from her to clear everything from this desk causing it to crash to the ground. Emma grabbed him kissing him as she jumped up on the desk pulling her on top of him on the desk._

_End of dream_

"I think that I can make your dreams come true, Miss Swan." Graham winked at her pulling her towards his office.

"Not tonight, Sheriff." She told Graham causing a pout to form on his lips. "We have a hospital to investigate first. But if we have time later then I would love to reenact my dream." Emma added kissing him quickly before pulling him towards the exit of the police station.

"You are right." Graham said to her shaking off his disappointment. He knew that they needed to find Belle to insure the safety of their unborn child. "I'm sure the door will be locked. How do you plan on getting inside?"

"That depends on if I am talking to the Sheriff of Storybrooke or my boyfriend and father to our unborn child." She answered getting into the driver's seat of the sheriff's cruiser as he got into the passenger's seat.

Graham gave her that goofy grin that always crossed his lips when their baby was mentioned, "The latter of course." He replied leaning in close to her kissing her.

"I am going to steal access code while you distract the nurse at the front desk." Emma replied smiling at him before starting the car.

**The hospital **

Graham walked into the hospital front entrance up to the front reception desk, "Good evening, Nurse Johnson." He greeted the older nurse with a charming grin that made the woman beam.

"Good evening, Sheriff. How can I help you?" She asked him smiling up at him. "How is Emma doing?"

"How are you? Emma is great thanks to all of the wonderful staff here. Emma thinks that she left a necklace here that is really important to her. Do you think I could go back to check for it in the room that she was in?" He asked her smiling.

"I'm good, Sheriff. Thank you for asking. Her old room is empty. It's been a really slow night here. I will take you back there." Nurse Johnson told him getting up for her chair.

"I really appreciate this so much." Graham thanked her following her into the back as Emma hurried in the front door quietly making her way to the desk. She looked through the desk for a minute before opening the bottom door to find a list of access codes as well as a hospital badges. Emma shut the door rushing off down the opposite way that Graham and Nurse Johnson then into a supply closet.

A few minutes later Graham and Nurse Johnson walked down the hall laughing, "Thanks so much for letting me check the room. Emma will be relived to get her necklace back." He said holding up the silver necklace in his hand. "I think I am going to grab a cup of coffee before I leave."

"You know the way. It was good seeing you, Sheriff." Nurse Johnson told him before walking off leaving him alone in the hallway.

"Graham" He heard Emma whisper his name a few seconds later looking to see her head peeking out from a door waiving at him. Graham walked over to towards her and she pulled him into the coat shutting the door behind him. "Take off your clothes." She ordered him getting a surprised but amused look from him. "Put these on." She rolled her eyes handing him a pair of doctor's scrubs and a scrub cap. Graham now noticed that she had changed in scrubs as he shrugged off his jacket. He changed quickly and Emma holding up the access codes clipping a badge on his scrubs. "I am not sure which code will work but I will have a better idea once we get to the door." She told him reaching for surgical masks. They put them on and grabbed a few more things before exiting the room and Graham led the way to the exit he had told her about. Emma scanned the list for noticing the date at the top of the list had an extra zero in it while Graham was looking to make sure no one was approaching. She entered the code and the door opened so they hurried inside walking down the steps to see a desk with a nurse sitting in front of it. Emma was glad that she thought to grab masks for them at the last minute.

"What are you doing here? Who are you?" The nurse asked them suspiciously starting to stand up.

"The mayor asked me to check in on a few of her patients." Graham answered with an American accent. Emma hid the surprise that she was feeling at hearing him speak without his Irish accent that she loved so much."

"I will need to call her to first." The nurse replied reaching for the phone turning away from Graham and Emma. Emma hurried around the desk putting her in a sleeper hold before she could dial. The nurse tried to fight her off but Emma knocked out quickly.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Graham asked Emma grabbing the keys from the top of her desk. He rushed down the hall with Emma on his heels looking at the door at the names.

"I learned from a bounty hunter that I worked with one time. Oh my god, these poor people!" Emma exclaimed horrified that Regina was keeping so many people prisoner as they walked down the hall.

"I found her!" Graham called out to Emma finding Belle's name in front of a door. Regina must have been confident no one would ever find her hiding space. He tried the first key in the door but it didn't work but the second one unlocked the door. He threw open the door to see Belle huddled in the corner of her cell on bench flinching at the out pouring of light. "Belle, are you okay?" He called out walking into the cell.

"Do I know you?" She asked him as squinting her eyes trying to focus on him.

"I am a friend. Let's get you out of here." Graham told her lowering the mask on his face holding out his hand for her to take it. He could tell by the look in her eyes she didn't remember him but she stood up reaching out to take his hand. Belle stumbled slightly but Graham helped steady her putting her arm around his neck. "I'm Graham and this is Emma. We are going to get you home." He told her motioning to Emma standing outside the cell.

"I don't remember where home is. Do you know who I am?" Belle asked him hopefully getting a smile from him that made her feel safe for the first time she could remember.

"Yes, but I will have to tell you on the way home." Graham said to her walking her out of the cell.

"How are we going to sneak her out of here?" Emma asked then it hit her. "I got it." Emma rushed off to the front desk.

**The exit door**

Graham walks out first wearing his mask with Belle behind him dressed in a nurse's uniform and Emma behind her. Emma lead Belle to a side entrance to the hospital as Graham went to the storage closet to get their clothes. Once Emma had Belle in the back seat of Graham's Sheriff's cruiser she turned to face her, "How long were you in that cell?" She asked her.

"I don't know but it seems like forever." Belle whispered to her. "How did you know I was there?" She asked Emma staring at her.

"My boyfriend is pretty good detective." Emma replied giving her a smile when Graham climbed into the car with a bag. "Did anyone see you?" She asked him.

"No, but we should get out of here." Graham replied driving off fast. "We should call Mr. Gold." He said to Emma handing her his phone driving toward his house. Emma found Mr. Gold in Graham's phone calling him.

"This better be good, Sheriff. It's 2:30 in the morning." Mr. Gold answered the phone after four rings sounding half asleep.

"We found what we promised you and we are on our way to your house." Emma replied into the phone.

"I will be waiting." He told her quickly now sounding wide awake before Emma hung up the phone. Mr. Gold got dressed and went downstairs by the front door watching for Graham and Emma when he saw the sheriff's cruiser pull up in front of his house. He threw the front door open walking outside with his cane to see Graham getting out the car along with Emma, who opened the back door after getting out. Mr. Gold's brown eyes were set on the car as his heart raced for the first time in many, many years. He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw the woman he loved getting out of the car. His hands began to shake as Belle walked up the sidewalk towards his house with Graham and Emma. Once Belle was on the porch standing in front of him he put his hand on her shoulder. "You are real. You are alive." He managed to get out before pulling her into a hug.

"Regina had her locked up underneath the hospital." Graham said to him as he watched Mr. Gold embracing a confused Belle.

"Do I know you?" Belle asked him as he pulled away to look at her then back at Graham.

"Regina had her." He repeated to Graham and Emma who both nodded at him before turning his attention back to Belle. "No, but you will. I promise that I will protect you from Regina." He said giving her a small smile with his arms around her.

"Are you okay with us leaving you here?" Emma asked Belle not willing to leave her if she wasn't comfortable.

"I'm okay." Belle said looking back at her for a few seconds before turning back to Mr. Gold.

"Let's get you inside. Are you hungry?" He asked her worried about her.

"A little but I would love tea." She replied to him making him smile at her. He walked her to the front door opening it and she walked inside.

"You have made good on our deal." Mr. Gold told them before walking in his house shutting the door.

Emma let out a sigh of relief while Graham pulled her into his arms relived that their baby was safe. She could tell from the look on Mr. Gold's face that he love Belle and she would be safe with him. "We are hungry." Emma told him looking up at him smiling.

"Well let's go get you some food." He told her walking her down the steps.

**Regina's bedroom**

Regina bit her lip as she let her climax hit her to hold back the loud moan that threatened to leave her lips. Michael collapsed next to her breathing quickly trying to recover from his own climax. She had to admit that Michael seemed much more intent and considered with pleasing her more than Graham ever had. Graham had been a great lover but he was always going through the motions not feeling anything.

"This evening has definitely taken a turn for the better." Regina purred out looking over at Michael smiling. "My whole day was terrible up until you came over. I take it you know that your boss plans on running against me for mayor this fall." The smile on her face was now gone and her brown eyes were filled with rage. "This is my town Michael. I always find out what going on no matter how people try to hide it from me. Don't worry, I'm not upset with you just Julian. But I do have to ask what's going on with you and Ruby."

"Why would you think something is going on with Ruby?" He asked her pretending not to have a clue what she was talking about.

"Michael, didn't you just hear me say that I know everything that goes on in this town. So let's skip the denials that you are spending time with her." She replied rolling over to face him.

"She is just a friend that's all. Does it bother you that we are friends?" He asked her.

"No, but I don't like to share. If I find out that you are more than that I won't be very happy." She told him running her red fingernail down his chest. Regina cell phone on the night stand began to ring and she grabbed it reading the display. "Mayor Mills." She answered her phone. A few seconds later her face went pale as she sat up in bed. "I will be there first thing in the morning." She gritted out through clenched teeth.

**The next morning**

Regina fought back her anger while driving over to Mr. Gold's shop. She couldn't believe that someone had gotten the best of her taking the one thing that he had over Mr. Gold. The nurse had described the two people who had showed up to visit her and she knew that it had to have been Graham and Emma. She knew that she was in deep trouble now that Rumplestilskin knew that Belle was alive and that she had kept her locked up. She parked into front of the pawn shop and took a deep breath before getting out the car and walking inside. Mr. Gold stood behind the counter of his shop with his eyes narrowed at Regina with murderous rage in them.

"Mr. Gold, I believe that you have the wrong impression" she began to explain but was cut off.

"DO NOT LIE TO ME!" Mr. Gold yelled at her slamming his hands down on the counter of his shop. He looked at her taking a moment to calm down when Belle walked in from the back. Her dark curly hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she wore a blue sweater with pair of cream slacks.

"Is everything okay?" She asked him then glanced over at Regina but sent her gaze on Mr. Gold.

"Yes, Regina was just leaving." He said to Belle causing her eyes to grow large as she looked over at the mayor. "Belle this is the woman that was keeping you prisoner. Belle this is Mayor Regina Mills."

"Why did you keep me prisoner?" She asked her staring at her. "How could you do that to me?" Belle couldn't imagine why anyone could do that someone.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Miss." Regina denied with an innocent look. "I do not appreciate your accusations, Mr. Gold."

"You can deny it all you want but I know that you were the one that had Belle. Regina, I promise you that you will pay for it dearly. So I suggest you leave my shop now." He warned her.

"I won't stand here listening to your crazy stories and lies." Regina told him before she stormed out of the shop.

"I promise you that she will pay for what she has done to you." He said turning to Belle taking her hand in his.

"Revenge isn't what I want. I have my freedom now and that is all that matters." Belle smiled at him.

**Emma's bedroom**

Graham rolled over in the bed to find Emma's side of the bed empty. "Emma" He called out getting out of bed putting on pair of red boxer shorts before opening the door to the bedroom. "Emma" He called out again worried.

"I'm in here." He heard Emma's voice call out to him from down the hall. Graham hurried down the hall to find her in the bathroom wearing his white tank top and a pair of red underwear kneeling in front of the toilet. "I forgot how much I hate morning sickness." She said to him as he knelt next to her.

"Can I get you anything?" He asked her rubbing her back soothingly getting a small smile from her.

"A glass of water would be great. I was going to get one but I am still really nauseous." Emma told him. Graham got up walking out of the bathroom to get her a glass of water from the kitchen. She rested her head on her arms on the toilet seat not able to decide if she was felt more nauseous or more tired.

"Here you go." Graham said walking back into the bathroom handing her the glass of water. He sat down next to her on the cold bathroom tile. "Do you want a towel to sit on?" He asked worried that she was cold.

"Thank you for the water. I'll pass on the towel. The coldness of the tile actually makes me feel a little better." She took a sip of the water then looked back over at him. "You should go back to bed." She told him looking at the sleepy look on Graham's face.

"No, if you can't sleep then neither can I." He said to her firmly. "I guess it's a good thing that we are moving out tomorrow. I have a feeling Mary Margaret would figure out that you are pregnant if are sick every morning."

"She would figure it out. But unfortunately morning sickness isn't just in the morning so I don't know why they call it that." Emma said to Graham lying down on the cold tile. He began running his hands through her long curly blonde hair. "Mm, that feels good." She mumbled making Graham smile down at her. Her green eyes were fighting to stay open as played with her hair. It only took a few minutes for her to fall asleep. Graham picked her up of the ground carrying her to the bedroom placing her on the bed on her side. He went to the kitchen to get a bucket and sat it next to the bed. Graham climbed into bed then wrapped his arms around Emma. His mind began to race unable to run off his thoughts so he could fall asleep. Graham had tried to decide how he was going to ask Emma to marry him. Just when he decided on something then it didn't seem good enough. He sighed softly holding on to the woman that he loved that was caring his child. Emma Swan had given him so much that he wanted the proposal to be perfect. Graham was eventually able to shut off his thoughts and fell asleep holding Emma.

A few hours later there was a loud knock on the door of the loft waking Graham. He grabbed a pair of blue plaid pajama pants and a white v neck shirt putting it on quickly before rushing to the front door. He frowned when he saw Regina standing on the other side of the door glaring at him. "Go away." He said to her starting to close the door but she blocked the door with her foot.

"I don't think so, Sheriff. I know that you and your little girlfriend are responsible for taking something from me once again. The two of you are really pushing your luck." She hissed at him trying to push her way into the apartment but Graham didn't let her.

"I am not letting you inside so if you want to talk then talk." Graham told her blocking her from entering the loft. There was no way that he was allowing her to enter the apartment.

"Fine, you have taken advantage of my giving nature." She began while Graham looked at her disbelieving. "I forgave you for breaking my heart when you broke things off with me. I even gave you my blessing by helping you find a new place to live with Emma. Now you two repay me by coming after everything that belongs to me."

"Who is at the door, Graham?" Emma called out to him walking up behind him to see Regina. "How can we help you, Madam Mayor?" Emma asked Regina with a smug smile.

"You assaulted on of the nurses at the hospital. Not only could she press charges but you two could lose your badges." Regina replied crossing her arms over her chest.

"Is it legal to keep people prisoner? The only charges that filed are against you for holding innocent people prisoner." Emma threw back at her. "I'm sure that will that could only help you in the custody case for Henry."

"Have you heard that Julian will be running against me this fall for mayor of Storybrooke?" She asked the couple stunning them both. "You two have a good day." She added enjoying that fact that she could ruin their day. Regina smiled walking turning away walking down the hall away from them.


	25. A Thousand Years

**Chapter 25: A Thousand Years**

**AN: This chapter of Just a Kiss is named after Christina Perri's song A Thousand Years. I love her music . Hope you enjoy this chaper!**

"Please tell me that she is kidding." Emma managed to get out sitting down on the couch shaking her head.

"I'm pretty sure that she doesn't kid about anything." Graham replied sitting down next to Emma putting his hand on her leg. "Are you okay?" He asked her.

"I am feeling better now thank god because if not that would have made me throw up again." Emma answered him resting her head on his shoulder. "We need to break this curse soon because the idea of Julian being mayor is terrifying." Emma added looking up at him.

"I think that we are getting closer to that every day especially now that Mr. Gold is on our side. We should sit down and talk to him tonight." Graham kissed her on the forehead smiling down at her.

"The four of us could get together for dinner. I don't think that he will want to be away from Belle for very long." She said to him moving over to straddle his lap. "But let's work that out later." Emma added before leaning in kissing him on the neck.

"I think that is a great idea, Miss Swan." He said wrapping his arms around her picking her carrying her back to their bedroom.

**Storybrooke Elementary school**

Henry walked into his empty classroom during recess to find Miss Blanchard at her desk grading papers, "Miss Blanchard, Can I talk to you?" He asked her causing her to look up from her papers in front of her.

"I am here anytime that you need me, Henry." Mary Margaret smiled at him as he stood in front of her desk. "Is there something bothering you?"

"It's just I've been guilty. I have always wondered about my real parents. Now I have the them both here but" Henry paused looking down at the ground for a moment before back up at his teacher. "I like Julian but I feel like Graham is more of a dad to me. Does that make me a bad person?" He asked her.

"Oh Henry" Mary Margaret said getting up walking around the desk kneeling down next to him. "You are not a bad person. It does make sense that you would feel that way. You don't need to share a blood connection for someone to feel like they are family. You just met Julian and have known Graham your whole life."

"Graham is the only adult besides you and Emma that really listens to me. He's just really cool. I would love to sheriff when I grow up." Henry told her making Mary Margaret grin at him.

"There is nothing wrong with how you are feeling." She replied holding in how cute it was that he wanted to be like Graham when he grew up. Mary Margaret felt relieved that he didn't want to be like Julian when he grew up.

"I hope that you aren't sad about Emma moving out." Henry said to surprising her. "Emma is going to miss you too." He added hugging her. Mary Margaret hugged him back feeling tears come to her eyes at Henry sweet words. "Are you going to help Graham and Emma move tomorrow?" He asked her.

"Yes, is your mom letting you help?" She asked him surprised that Regina would let Henry help them.

"I am going to try to talk her into it but I don't think that she will let me. She was in a really bad mood this morning." Henry frowned at her. "But I am going to bring some of my stuff over later next week." He added grinning.

**Later that afternoon**

"So are you all packed and ready to go?" Mary Margaret asked Emma as they walked down the streets of Storybrooke sipping hot chocolate.

"Yes, we really didn't have that many things at the loft so packing was pretty easy." Emma said to her smiling. She was glad that Mary Margaret had asked her to go for a walk to get hot chocolate after she got home from work. David called Graham into the station after getting a lead on Mr. Gold's stolen items. "I am going to miss the loft and living with you." Emma confessed to her looking straight ahead so she wouldn't tear up.

"I am going to miss you too, Emma. But I am really happy for you and Graham." Mary Margaret smiled looking over her. "How are things going between the two of you?"

"They are great." Emma glanced over at her before taking a drink of her hot chocolate. "I am so happy that it terrifies me." She admitted to her. "Julian is going to run against Regina for mayor."

"What?!" Mary Margaret exclaimed stopping on the sidewalk stunned by the news.

"I know it's unsettling to say the least." Emma agreed with her mother. "I doubt that he will get elected but Regina isn't much better of a choice."

**Meanwhile**

"Mr. Gold will be happy that we recovered all of his items." David said to Graham from the passenger seat of the cruiser. "Are you okay? You seem distracted."

Graham ran a hand through his hair, "It's just that I am going to propose to Emma and I can't decide on how to do it. Nothing seems good enough for her."

"Do you want some advice?" David asked him not wanting to push unwanted advice on him as Graham nodded at him. "Don't force it. You will know when the time and the moment are right."

"Thanks." He said to him then saw Emma and Mary Margaret walking down the sidewalk in front of him. He turned on the siren pulling the car in front of the sidewalk blocking the street. It was the same spot that he had offered Emma a job a few months ago. He jumped out of the car after turning off the siren rushing over to her.

"Graham, is everything okay?" She asked him worried standing next to Mary Margaret as David got out of the car.

"No, I am not okay Emma. I've been my brain on how I was going to do this and nothing felt right until now." He began as Emma looked at him confused. "I was surviving but I wasn't living up until the moment I saw you walking towards me. I started to come to life and feel for the first time in a very long time. I wasn't able to figure it out until the moment I stopped you here two months ago. The idea of you not being in Storybrooke or in my life scared me. I still couldn't admit to myself that I was falling for you but know I realize it was the first time I gave into the feelings of falling in love with you. You woke me up and gave me life again." He told her falling to one knee pulling a velvet box out of his pocket. "Will you marry me, Emma Swan?" He asked her opening the box. Emma stared down at him fighting back tears that formed in her eyes looking down at the man she loved and the most beautiful ring that she ever laid eyes on.

"Yes." She replied as her voice cracked with emotion. Graham slid the ring on her finger before standing up pulling her into his arms kissing her.

Mary Margaret wiped away the tears that fell down her cheeks watching her roommates getting engaged. She looked over at David standing next to her smiling at her taking his hand in hers.

Emma pulled away from the kiss smiling at him, "It was bold of you to use a siren and ask me to marry you in public. I almost thought you were arresting me again." She teased him holding him tightly.

"Well, it's so hard to get you attention." He told her with a smug smile. "I had a feeling that you would say yes." He added before kissing passionately her again. The sound of clapping and cheering pulled them away from their kiss. They looked over at Mary Margaret and David laughing.

"Congratulations." Mary Margaret exclaimed rushing over to hug Graham then Emma.

"Congratulations." David told Graham shaking his hand grinning at him. "See I told you that you would know."

"Thank you." Graham said to him then turned back to his fiancée and his future mother in law. "I am officially off the clock so I plan on taking my fiancée home to celebrate." He grinned at Emma then looked over at Mary Margaret as he picked Emma off the ground bridal style. "I wouldn't come home for a few hours." He told her now not caring that he was talking to Emma's mother too excited and happy that he was marrying Emma. He and Emma walked off towards the apartment in his arms grinning at him.

"Are you hungry?" David asked her gaining her attention.

"I could eat." She answered falling him over to the sheriff's cruiser. David opened the passenger seat door for her then walking around the car to get into the driver's seat. "It should probably be a very long dinner just to be safe." She told him as he nodded at her in agreement.

Sydney Glass watched from a corner across the street frowning. He knew that Regina would want to know the Sheriff and Emma were now engaged but he didn't want tell her. The messenger always took the brunt of her anger. But she found out that he knew and didn't tell her then he would be in more trouble. Regina was already very angry about the custody battle for Henry and Julian running her anger. He worried that this would push her over the edge. He took a deep breath before pulling out his cell phone to call her.

"Hello Sydney. Please tell me that you have uncovered some skeletons in Julian's closet." Regina answered her phone anxious to bury Julian in a hole so deep that he could never crawl out.

"No, but I do have some new that you will not like. Sheriff Graham and Deputy Swan got engaged." He informed her getting silence on the other end. He knew that she had heard him so he sat there waiting for her response.

Regina gritted her teeth as rage and jealousy ran through her body at hearing the news, "When did this happen?" She asked him trying to keep it together.

"He proposed a few minutes ago on the sidewalk across the street from me." Sydney let her know.

"Did he have a ring?" She questioned leaning forward in her chair.

"Yes, I couldn't really see it from where I was standing. Miss Blanchard and Deputy Nolan were there when he proposed to her." He gave her more information.

"Thank you, Sydney." She added before hanging up the phone. Regina stood up smoothing out her suit jacket walking over the bookcase placing her hands on it then pushed everything off the top of it letting loose a scream as the items crashed to the floor. Her receptionist ran into her office after hearing the glass shattering. "Janet, please clean this mess up." She ordered her storming out of her office not bothering to look back.

**Granny's café**

"I'm glad that you came to dinner with me." David smiled at Mary Margaret from across the table before taking a bite of his chicken.

"Me too. Would you want to go for a walk after dinner? Something tells me that I shouldn't go home until late tonight." Mary Margaret asked smiling back at him.

"Why didn't you come over to see my new place instead? We could watch a movie or play some games. I have your favorite Trivial Pursuit." He said to her.

"Prepare to lose, Nolan. I am the Storybrooke Trivial Pursuit Champion. No one in town has ever won playing me." Mary Margaret bragged to him then took a drink of the water in front of her. David began to laugh. "Are you laughing at me?" She asked him.

"I just never knew that you were so competitive. It's cute." He told her getting a playfully glare from her. "But I still plan on becoming the new Trivial Pursuit Champion."

"Sorry but you are going down." He taunted her grinning. The front door bell jingled when Regina walked into the restaurant up to the counter ordering a scotch neat. She downed her drink then ordering another.

"It looks like she found out about Graham and Emma." She whispered to David wanting to feel sorry for her but she couldn't. "We should get out of here before she takes out her anger on us." David nodded in agreement. They hurried up paying their bill sneaking out before Regina acknowledged them passing Michael who walked in past them.

Michael saw behind the counter while Regina sat at the bar drinking. He felt the urge to turn and leave the bar before either one of them noticed him but that was too late. Ruby grinned at him waving him over to the counter causing Regina to turn around to see him. He knew that he was official screwed because Ruby was going to find out about him and Regina. He forced himself to walk over to the bar and sit down next to Regina. "Hello Ruby. Hello Regina." He greeted them smiling.

"Hey Michael, what can I get you?" She asked him leaning over the counter.

"I'll have a gin and tonic." He said to her before she walked off to make his drink. "Are you okay, Regina?" He asked her already knowing that she wasn't.

"No, I had a really bad day. You?" She asked him downing the rest of her drink.

"My day was good. Do you want to talk about it?" He asked Regina while Ruby sat his drink in front of him.

"Sure. You already know that your boss is trying to take my job and my son away from me. But I found out Emma and Graham got engaged today." She shared with him signaling Ruby to refill her drink. She couldn't miss the smile that was on Ruby's face.

"Is there anything that I can do?" He asked her getting a smile from her as she ran her finger down her arm.

"You can drive me home and have a night-cap with me. I'm in no condition to drive." She replied pulling out her purse throwing cash down on the bar. "This is for the both of our tabs." She smirked at Ruby standing up. Michael stood up following Regina out of the bar not able to look back at Ruby scared of the look that would be on her face.

**Emma's room**

Emma called out Graham's loudly name as she dug her short nails into his back as they both reached their climax together. She smiled down at him as she sat on top of him breathing hard while Graham leaned in kissing her lips softly.

"God, I love you." Graham told her kissing his way down her chin to her neck rolling her below him.

"Hmm mm" She moaned out with a blissful smile on her lips while Graham continued kissing her neck softly but it soon turned passionate. "Whoa there, you need to feed your pregnant fiancée before the next round." She told him getting his attention immediately with him look at her with worry.

"Sorry! What would you like to eat? I could make something or heat up the left over Thai food" He apologized to her moving off of her to lie next to her.

"Thai food sounds delicious." Emma grinned at him looking more alert hearing food being mentioned.

"Yes, princess." He grinned back at her kissing her one more time before leaving the bedroom grabbing a pair of pajama pants just encase Mary Margaret came home.

"Did I ever tell you that you have an amazing butt?" Emma asked him staring at his naked butt as he pulled on the pair of pants.

"Yes, but I do love hearing it. I do recall my butt not being my favorite part of me." He winked at her with a smirk before heading to the kitchen.

Emma looked down at the beautiful ring on her hand smiling. She loved the ring but she was more excited about what the ring stood for not the worth of it. Emma would be Graham's wife soon and the mother of his child and that what really mattered. She was sure that Regina and Julian would both lose it when they found out about the engagement but she wasn't going to worry about that now.

A few minutes later Graham came back with a tray with their take out cartons on it and two waters, "Are you sure this is enough and what you really want?" He asked concerned sitting the tray in front of her.

"It's exactly what I want." She replied kissing him before digging into one take out cartons taking a big bite. "It's good." She told him with a mouth full making him laugh. He found it adorable that she was talking with her mouth full.

"It's not polite to talk with your mouth full. You should know better after all you are a princess." He replied before taking a bite of food.

"Well I am not a proper princess I guess because if this was really my kingdom then you and I would ever wear any clothes when we are alone." She told him leaning in closer to him giving him a lustful look.

"Did I ever tell you that I think being proper is rubbish?" He asked her before kissing her then feed her a bite of Pad Thai making her laugh before she began to chew the food. "I really love the way your mind works."

"Really? Are you going freak out if I carry anything tomorrow?" She asked him raising a brow at him.

"No way are you carrying anything!" He exclaimed getting a frown from her. "Come on Emma, please humor me. David and Mary Margaret are helping and we don't have much to move."

She stared at him for few minutes before replying, "Okay, you have a deal on one condition." She began to say but he interrupted her.

"I am not taking you off desk duty." He told her firmly shaking his head.

"As I was saying" She started to explain again giving him a shut up look. "The one condition of me not helping is that you make me too exhausted to help tomorrow." She said to him as he moved the tray off the bed.

"As you wish." He whispered to her before pulling her into a passionate kiss.

**Later that night in front of Granny's **

Ruby locked up the front door turning around to see Julian walking up to her, "We're closed. Good night." She said to him starting to walk away but he grabbed her arm pulling her to him.

"It's almost cute how you think that you can be mean to me." Julian smiled at her with a menacing look in his eyes. "Since I know that you have never been blackmailed before I will cut you a break this one last time. See what an understanding and forgiving guy I am?" He asked her as she glared at him with disgust.

"What do you want?" She asked him trying to break free of his grip but couldn't.

"You are almost on strike three." He warned her shaking his head at her frowning.

"Hey Ruby, I am so sorry that I am late." They heard a voice call out turning to see August walking up to them but set his gaze on Julian. "Let go my date." He said forcefully staring down Julian putting his hand on Ruby's shoulder.

"Of course, I will see you later Ruby." Julian said giving them a charming smile before walking off down the street.

"Are you okay?" August asked Ruby looking at her with concern in her eyes getting a smile from her.

"I am now. Thanks for stopping." Ruby told him starting to walk away but he walked beside her.

"There is no way I am leaving you out here with that creep around. I could give you a ride home on my bike." He offered her noticing how her eyes lit up at the idea. "We could actually take a quick ride around town. It might be a little cold."

"I would love too." Ruby smiled at him walking back towards his bike. She felt terrified before August showed up that Julian would hurt her but she wasn't going to think about that now.

"You have to wear a helmet." He smiled at her holding out a black helmet. She took it from him smiling as she put it on. "There aren't many people who can make a helmet look good but you are one of them."

"You don't look too bad yourself." Ruby flirted back with him climbing on the bike behind him wrapping her arms around him. He took off on the bike with the freezing cold air hit her as they drove through the night but Ruby didn't mind. She watched the town pass by them as they drove unable to keep the smile off her face.

"Tell me if you get too cold and want to turn around." August called out to her. She leaned in by his ear to answer him.

"Don't even think about it." She replied making him laugh as they drove off into the night.

**Mary Margaret's loft**

Mary Margaret glanced at her watch as her and David approached her front door noticing it was almost 3 am, "I hope that they aren't still up." Mary Margaret said to him.

"They started celebrating before five so they are probably sleeping." David whispered to her while she opened the front door slowly. He watched as she took a tentative step inside the apartment stopping to listen for any noises in the apartment.

Mary Margaret smiled at the silence and order of the apartment happy that they just celebrated in Emma's bedroom. "I think it's safe to say that they are sleeping." She said turning around to face him. "I am sorry that I feel asleep during the movie but I am not sorry about kicking your butt at Trivial Pursuit." She gloated at beating him.

"There will be a rematch and I will win." He retorted smiling at her before leaning down kissing her softly. "See you at eight." He told her before walking back to the front door leaving but not before turning to smile at her one more time first.

She walked back to her bedroom unable to stop smiling even when she was lying in bed trying to fall asleep.

**AN: I tried to post a link to the ring that I had in mind a few chapters ago but it didn't work****. If you want to see it message me and I will sent you the link. Graham finally proposed to Emma so I bet you are all happy. I didn't want his proposal seem over the top. I got my inspiration for the clip of where he offered Emma a job. You could tell how badly he wanted her to stay in town. Anyway I hope that you liked this chapter. Please let me know what you think !**

**Emma's ring:  
><strong>


	26. Chances are

**Chapter 26: Chances are**

**AN: Thank you so much to everyone who is reviewing! I love all of you so much. You keep me inspired and writing. This **

**The next morning**

Graham was lying on his side staring at his sleeping fiancée wondering how he had become lucky enough to have a woman like Emma Swan love him. His blue eyes traveled down her body to flat bare stomach where their child was growing. He found himself looking forward to stomach growing large with this child as he run his fingertips over her abdomen softly.

"Good morning." He heard Emma sleep filled voice call out causing him to look up at her.

"Good morning. How are you feeling?" He asked her worried that she might have morning sickness again.

She smiled at with her eyes fluttering open and shut, "Good, but I can't keep my eyes open so you win." She mumbled earning a light chuckle from Graham then he leaned in kissing her on the forehead.

"I am pretty sure we both won." He corrected her smiling down at her as she nodded slightly before falling back asleep. Graham got out of bed getting putting on a pair of pants before grabbing clean clothes out the dresser quietly so he could shower. He snuck out the room shutting the door behind him then took a quick shower. He walked out of the bathroom into the kitchen to see Mary Margaret cooking scrambled eggs and bacon, "Good morning." Graham said to her getting her attention.

"Good morning Graham. Are you and Emma hungry?" She asked looking at him. She had never seen him smile so big or had seen so much happiness in his eyes.

"Emma woke up for a minute but fell right back asleep. I am starving." He grinned at her walking over to the coffee pot grabbing his coffee cup. "How was your night?" He asked her pouring a cup of coffee.

"It was great. David and I had dinner then we played Trivial Pursuit." She smiled at him when he turned to face her taking a drink of his coffee. He cringed when he heard the word Trivial Pursuit. "Oh, don't tell me that you are still bitter about me creaming you and Emma the last time we played?"

"You have the part about it being the last time that we play with you." He corrected her getting a frown from her. "Okay, if you can get Emma to play again then I will too." He added not able to stand the disappointment on his future mother in-laws face.

"Congratulations again on getting engaged. I am so happy for you and Emma. Have you talked about when you want to get married?" She asked changing the subject.

"I would marry Emma tomorrow if I had my way but we haven't talked about it yet." He told her while she made a plate of food handing it to him. "Thank you. What time is David coming by?" He asked her.

"He will be here around eight." She told him sitting down at the table with him. They sat in silence for a few minutes before she spoke again. "Regina was downing drinks last night at Granny's." She hesitated on telling him but she thought it was better for him to be prepared. "I think that she found out about you and Emma."

"This might sound cruel to you but I don't care. Regina only cares about Regina. She never cared about me just the idea of controlling me. There was never anything real between us ever. You know how she feels about losing and losing to Emma. Regina is going to have to get over it because I am going to marry and spend the rest of my life with Emma." Graham told her hoping that she wouldn't think badly of him but he needed to say it.

"It doesn't sound cruel at all. People in this town think I'm naïve but I promise you that I see way more than they think." Mary Margaret shared with him before taking a bite of her food.

"Most of the people in the town live in a haze not able to tell what's real so I won't care what they think." He replied getting a look of amusement from her. "What?" He asked her.

"It's weird that I have known you for years but have never really known you until Emma came into our lives. When Emma first came into town I thought she ended up here so we could help her but now I think it's the other way round." Mary Margaret confessed to Graham then took a bite of her eggs.

"You are right. My fiancée is an amazing person. I am a very lucky man." Graham grinned at her.

**Later that morning**

Emma forced her eyes open rolling over to look at the alarm clock though she felt like she could sleep for hours more. Once her eyes focused on the clock she muttered, "Damn it." She cursed the clock that read 10am. The plan was for everyone to meet and start loading up their boxes around eight this morning. She yawned climbing out of bed going to the dresser putting on her pajama. Emma walked out of the bedroom to the living room to find Mary Margaret sitting alone reading the paper on the couch. "Where is everyone?" Emma asked her getting her attention.

"We loaded Graham's jeep up and David followed him over in my car. They insisted I stay her so you knew what was going on when you woke up." She explained to a frowning Emma. "Graham peeked in on you were out cold so he didn't want to wake you up. I can make you breakfast if you hungry." She offered Emma.

"I will just eat a bowl of cereal. A bowl of Coco Puffs sounds surprisingly good now." Emma told her craving chocolate cereal. She knew that Graham would be unhappy that was all she wanted now but he was going to have to deal with it. Emma went into the kitchen making a bowl of cereal then sat down the table to eat. Mary Margaret followed her sitting around across the table from her when Graham and David walked in the front door. Graham grinned when he saw Emma eating cereal at the table walking over to her. "Hey." She greeted him as he leaned down kissing her on the lips softly.

"Hey, everything is over at our house." He told her getting a smile when she heard the words our house. "We will just have some unpacking to do later tonight."

"I like the sound of that." She kissed him one more time before taking a bite of her cereal. He looked down at her cereal raising an eyebrow at her. "Cocoa Puffs, mmm." She told him with a mouth full.

"Emma, it's not polite to talk with your mouth full. You will need to set a good example for Henry." Mary Margaret called out to her making Graham and Emma both laugh. "I'm serious you two you need to set a good example for Henry. He really looks up to the both of you."

"Mary Margaret, I'm sure that Emma and Graham both know that." David said giving Graham and Emma a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry. It's the school teacher in me." Mary told them feeling back that she just scolded her friends.

"It's fine. We understand." Graham shrugged at her sitting down in the chair next to Emma. "I can make you some toast or waffles if you want more than cereal."

"Actually waffles sound amazing." She looked up him hopefully now craving his waffles. "I can help if you want." She offered him wanting to learn how to cook. Emma knew how to make basic things but nothing fancy. Her diet before her life in Storybrooke was mostly take-out food and frozen meals. Not only did she have Henry to consider but her baby too.

"I would love that." He told her then they got up walking into the kitchen. Mary Margaret glanced over a few times to see them laughing as they pulled out ingredients from the refrigerator and cabinets while she and David worked on a crossword puzzle. Graham pulled Emma to him leaning into her ear whispering something to her as his hand brushed over her stomach lightly.

Emma giggled then pushed him away, "Sheriff let's get back to work. I want waffles." She ordered him handing him the waffle maker. Emma looked over at her mother and father working on the crossword together sitting close together then back at Graham who was cracking an egg. A big smile crossed her lips as happiness rushed over as she fought back tears. Graham looked back at her to see that she was getting ready to cry but could tell they were happy tears. He stopped what he was doing pulling her to him once again so he could whisper to her.

"If you start crying then they are going to figure that you are pregnant." He whispered to her not caring if they found out but knew Emma wanted to wait.

"Sorry but I just got a little bit overwhelmed if Henry was here I wouldn't be able to hold it in." Emma whispered to him wishing that he was here with them.

"I would love it if Henry was here with us too. Maybe we can make dinner together when he comes over to our house this week?" He suggested to her wiping a tear that fell down her cheek.

"Emma, are you okay?" Mary Margaret called out to them with a worried look on her face.

"I just had an eyelash in my eye that was making my eye water but Graham got it out." Emma lied to her smiling at her.

**Granny's diner- the front entrance**

Michael walked up to the diner feeling nervous that Ruby would be mad at him or ignore him when she walked inside. He walked inside looking to see Ruby behind the counter laughing as she leaned over the counter looking at a dark haired man wearing a black motorcycle jacket. Jealous washed over him at seeing Ruby flirting with another guy but he knew that he didn't have any right to be. Michael sat down two bar stools down from the guy Ruby was talking to getting her attention. "Hello Ruby." He smiled at her.

"Hold that thought." Ruby told the man she was talking to before turning to Michael. "Hi, what can I get you?" She asked him with a friendly smile but it didn't reach her eyes.

"A coffee would be great." He said to her as she got him a cup sitting it in front of him. "What time do you get off work? I think that we need to talk."

"I have plans after work with August. Sorry." She told him heading over to August. "So now where did you say that we were going again?" She asked him making him laugh.

"I told you that it's a surprise but I think that you will like it. So stop trying to get it out of me." He shook his head at her.

"Where is the fun in that?" She asked him taking a piece of the doughnut in front him then put it in her mouth. Ruby heard the bell at the door jingle looking up to see Julian walking in ruining her good mood. August followed her eyes then glared at Julian when he walked over to the counter sitting next to Michael.

"Good morning Ruby, can I get a coffee and a menu?" He asked her with a smile. Ruby walked away to get him a cup of coffee.

"I think you might be more comfortable at a booth or table." August suggested to him turning towards him and Michael on his bar stool.

"Do you two know each other?" Michael asked them confused looking back and forth between them feeling the tension between them.

"We met last night when" August began to answer but Julian cut him off.

"Yes, we ran into each other outside when he was meeting Ruby for a date. Let's give him and Ruby some alone time by sitting in a booth." Julian suggested standing up while Ruby putting a cup of coffee and two menus in front of him. Michael got up following him sliding into the booth across from Julian looking at him waiting for him to explain. "I was going to tell you about Ruby's date today but I hated to because I know you like the girl." He said to him not looking sorry about it. "What are you going to order?" He asked him changing the subject.

**Graham and Emma's house-master bathroom**

"Mm, I love our house and this bathtub." Emma moaned out as Graham massaged her shoulder's as he sat behind her in the big crawl foot style bathtub. She was having trouble again keeping her eyes open. She had Graham christened almost every room in the house behinds the Henry and the baby's.

"What about me?" He asked leaning in kissing the back of her neck while continuing to massage her shoulders.

"You are alright. I guess." She joked causing him to stop rubbing her shoulder. Emma looked back at Graham, who had an adorable pout on his lips making her smile. "Don't you remember me crying it out earlier in the kitchen?" She asked him getting a grin.

"I do remember that. I know that we just got engaged but we should take about when we are going to get married." He told her kissing her.

"I was hoping that we could get married before I start showing. A very simple and small wedding would make me happy." Emma told him making him beam at her happy that she wanted the same things that he did.

"We could get married at our spot in the woods." Graham suggest as Emma nodded at him smiling. "Tomorrow?" He asked her making her laugh.

"How about next weekend?" She countered him. Graham answered her with a passionate kiss but his phone began to ring. He groaned reaching for it on the cabinet next to tub. "This is Sheriff Graham." He answered his phone annoyed but he had to because they were on call.

"I am sorry to disturb you on a Saturday Sheriff but I think that we need to talk. Could you and Miss Swan come over later this evening? Belle wanted you to join us for dinner too." Mr. Gold said to him.

Graham looked at Emma nodding at him that she wanted to go, "What time should we be there?" He asked him. Graham had really wanted to spend the whole night alone with Emma in their new house but they needed to meet with Mr. Gold.

"We will see you two at six tonight." He replied before hanging up without a goodbye on Graham.

"Are you sure that you want to go?" Graham asked her putting his cell back on the stand as Emma turned around in the tub to face him with knees up to her chest.

"I would rather spend the night alone in bed with you but we need to break this curse." Emma said to him but he noticed a worry in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked putting his hand on her cheek running his thumb along her cheek bone.

"It just things will change once we break the curse and I can't help but be said about it. I am really happy for the first time in my life so the ideas of things changing scares. I know it's selfish because almost everyone in town besides me, you, Mary Margaret, David and Henry everyone else is miserable." Emma shared with him feeling guilty for not wanting things to change.

"It's not selfish at all, Emma. I part of me is nervous that I won't fit into your royal life once we are back home. But I won't let anything or anyone take you away and my family away from me." Graham confided in Emma. She moved her legs to go around Graham putting her arms around his neck resting her forehead against his. "We have to break the curse for all the people who can't remember who they are. I know how it feels to be lost."

"I won't fit into royal life either. We will figure out it out together." Emma replied before giving him a seductive smile. "We still have a few hours to ourselves today. Let's make the best of it." He ran his hands through her long blonde then pulled her into a kiss.

**Mary Margaret's loft**

She opened the door of her loft to find Kathryn standing there making her stomach drop, "Hi Kathryn. What brings you by?" She asked David's estranged wife.

"I was hoping that we could talk. Can I come inside?" Kathryn's face was neutral with no emotion.

"I'm not sure if that is a good idea." Mary Margaret replied feeling awkward about being alone with her.

"Mary Margaret, I promise that I didn't come here to yell at you or fight with you." Kathryn said to her making Mary Margaret change her mind opening the door wider for her to enter.

"Can I get you something to drink?" She asked Kathryn as she sat down the couch.

"No, thank you. I know that this is a very awkward situation but I need to get this off of my chest." Kathryn began to explain to her. "I am not angry at you or David anymore. Don't get me wrong I was very angry at first but then I realized that I wasn't happy with David. I love him but I'm not sure that I was ever in love with him. This is going to sound strange but after watching Graham and Emma together the other day when he proposed made me see it. I want someone to look at me the way he looks at her and the way that David looks at you."

Mary Margaret stared at her stunned for a few moments before finding her voice, "I'm not sure that Graham and Emma saw themselves falling in love and getting married but now it's the only thing that makes sense to them. Love has a way of making the impossible seem possible." She said to her not comfortable talking about David with his soon to be ex-wife.

"I will let you get back to whatever you were doing. Have a good night, Mary Margaret." Kathryn said to her before letting herself out of the apartment.

Once she was gone Mary Margaret called Emma, "Hello" Emma answered her cell phone after the fifth ring sounding slightly out of breath.

"I'm not interrupting you am I?" She asked not wanting to bother the newly engaged couple but need to talk to her friend.

"No, what's wrong?" Emma asked able to hear the uneasiness in her voice.

"Kathryn stopped by the loft to talk. She told me that she figured out that she never really was in love with David after seeing you and Graham together yesterday. She said that she wanted someone to look at her that way or the way David looks at me. It sounded like she was giving us her blessing but I feel guilty." Mary Margaret confessed to Emma. She was head over heels in love with David but the fact he was someone else's husband was hard for her.

"Hey, this is a good thing. Trust me when I say not to over think things and follow your heart. Do you want me to come over?" She asked her.

"No, I'm fine. You and Graham should spend the night alone in your new house." She replied wanting Emma and Graham to enjoy their first night there.

"I wish that we could. Mr. Gold invited us to a dinner party at his house with him and his girlfriend." Emma said to her.

"Mr. Gold has a girlfriend?" She asked disbelieving.

"Yes, it's kind of a long story but I will tell you later. Maybe we can have lunch together this week just the two of us?" Emma asked her.

"I would love that. Have a good night, Emma." She said to her.

"You too." Emma replied then they hung up the phone. Emma placed her phone on the dresser next to the bed rolling over to face Graham. "Kathryn stopped by the loft to see Mary Margaret. It sounds like that she is okay with how things turned out but I can't help but be skeptical. People lie all of the time."

"You're right about that but I think she means it." Graham replied running his fingers down her shoulder down her arm. "We should start getting ready." He sighed not wanting to get out of bed.

"You are right." She agreed not happy about the idea of getting dressed and leaving their new house. "We should probably shower together to conserve water." She suggested to him as he nodded at her smiling.

**AN: Sorry to cut this chapter short but I leave for vacation tomorrow for six days. It may take me a week or two to update but I will update as soon as I can. Please review!**


	27. Living in the moment

**Chapter 27: Living in the moment**

**AN: I am so sorry for the delay on updating but I was on vacation for six days enjoying the beautiful weather in California. I love it there ! The chapter living in the moment is named after the Jason Mraz's song. I saw him in concert this week and he was amazing! Thank you so much to everyone who review, I love you!**

"How come I feel like we are walking into a lion's den?" Emma asked Graham while Graham parked his jeep in front of Mr. Gold's house.

"Mr. Gold is definitely against Regina but I'm not sure that we can completely trust him. We should watch what we share with him." Graham replied to her as they climbed out of the jeep walking up the house holding hands.

The door opened before they reached it to see a grinning Belle, "Hi, I am so glad that you two you could come over for dinner!" She exclaimed grinning with excitement in her blue eyes. "It's so good to see the both of you. Please come inside." She said hugging Emma then Graham before they entered the house.

"It's good to see you too. How are you doing?" Graham asked Belle smiling at the first friend that he ever had wishing that she could remember who she really was.

"I am good thanks to the two of you. Mr. Gold is taking good care of me. He gave me a job working with him at the store." She smiled at them happy to see the two who saved her from a life in a dungeon.

"Ah, I see our company has arrived. Hello Graham and Emma. Why don't we go to the dining room? Belle has dinner waiting for us." He said to them leading them into the dining room. The four of them sat down at the table together in silence for a moment. "So I see that congratulations are in order." Mr. Gold's eyes were on Emma's left hand.

"Wow, congratulations! Have you set a date?" Belle asked smiling at the newly engaged couple.

"We are getting married next weekend." Graham answered beaming with excitement then glanced over at Emma.

"We are having a small ceremony. We would like it if the two of you were there." Emma invited them. She wanted Belle there but she knew that if she invited Belle then it would mean Mr. Gold would be there with her.

"We will be there." Belle accepted the invitation turning to look at Mr. Gold. "I don't have anything to wear." She said to him with a smile frown.

"We will get you dress, dearie." Mr. Gold smiled at her leaning in closer to her putting his hand over hers.

Emma looked over at Graham surprised to see a caring sensitive side to Mr. Gold, "We want to keep it quiet because Regina would love to ruin our wedding day." She said to them.

"I can guarantee you that Regina not hear anything from us." Mr. Gold told her with anger in his dark eyes when he said the mayors name. "I heard a rumor that Mr. Thomas was running against Miss Mills for mayor. The town needs an honest, loyal and trustworthy mayor running this town. Neither candidate is either of those things. We need to find a candidate that has all of those qualities to run for office. The right person in power in this town could make a real difference and bring BIG changes to Storybrooke." He said to them smiling.

"Who are you suggesting should run against them?" Graham asked Mr. Gold trying to figure out what he meant by a big change.

Mr. Gold grinned at him, "Why you of course? Everyone in this town has always liked you and looked at you as the protector of this town. But now that you are with Miss Swan they see a whole other side of you, Sheriff."

"I can't this town needs me as Sheriff." Graham said to him firmly even though he felt like Mr. Gold had a good point.

"Graham, that's a great idea. People in this town know that you are a good man and trust you. This could be what we need to change this town back into what it once was." Emma smiled at Graham placing her hand on his leg. "Mayor Graham Dornan." She added trying to tempt him. "Come on at least just think about it."

"Fine, I will consider it but I'm not so sure it's such a great idea. I think that David Nolan would be a better candidate then I would be." Graham replied to her not able to refuse much when it came to Emma.

"Good, I …" Emma began to say but she felt a wave of nausea hit her. "Bathroom?" Emma managed to get out looking at Belle and Mr. Gold.

"It's the second door down the hall on the left." Belle answered as Emma jumped running out of her chair running down the hall to the bathroom. "Is she okay?" She asked worried.

"A stomach bug going around town. I just think Emma caught it." Graham explained to them wanting to get up and go check on Emma. He saw the look in Mr. Gold's eyes knowing that he wasn't buying it. "I should go check on her." Graham got up from the table making his way to the bathroom. "Emma, are you okay?" He asked knocking on the door to hearing the toilet flush then the sink running. The door opened a few seconds later to see Emma looking very pale.

"I think that we need to go home." She told her holding her stomach. Graham nodded at her in agreement putting his arm around Emma. They walked back to the dining room.

"Emma's not feeling very well so we better go home. But I hope that we can have dinner another night." Graham said smiling at Belle at the last part.

"I just hope that you feel better, Emma. You have a wedding this weekend. If you need anything just call us." Belle said worried about Emma.

"Thank you." Emma whispered to them as they turned to walk to the front door.

"Please let me walk you out." Mr. Gold called out following after them. He opened the front door for them as they started to the steps. "I understand why now you do not want to run for Mayor with Emma expecting." He said to them causing them to turn around quickly. "There is no need to worry. Your secret is safe with me." He smiled at them glancing down at her flat stomach.

"It's just a stomach bug." Emma lied to him not looking very good holding her fiancée.

"I didn't expect you to admit it to me but I know that look. You are right Sheriff that Mr. Nolan would be a better candidate with Emma's condition. This child will be VERY special. You must protect it." He said in a low voice. "I hope to see you two again soon." He said to them before heading back into the house.

Emma let out a loud sigh, "Damn now I have to tell Mary Margaret because if she is last to find out then she is going to hurt." They walked to Graham's jeep slowly as Emma pulled out her phone texting Mary Margaret. "I am just going to tell her and David tonight. Are you okay with that?" She asked Graham.

"I want everyone to know." He smiled at her opening the jeep door for her helping her inside before walking around the driver's side getting in. "You know I'm glad that they don't know that they are your parents yet." He confessed still looking a little nervous starting the car. Graham wanted to talk to Mr. Gold about what he said about their child but he let it go for the moment.

**Later- Exterior of Graham and Emma's house**

Mary Margaret and David smiled at Graham when he opened the door, "Please come inside." He said letting them into the house.

"Oh, this house is just so cute!" Mary Margaret exclaimed looking around the living room when Emma walked in from the hallway wearing a pair of Graham's red flannel pajama bottoms and a black t-shirt. "I hope that we aren't early." She added looking at her watch confused.

"No, you are on time. Can we get you something to drink? We have wine, beer, cranberry juice or water." He offered them.

"A beer would be great." David replied taking at seat on the couch next to Mary Margaret, who nodded in agreement. "Are you sick, Emma? You are looking a little pale." He asked her worried when Graham walked into the room handing David and Mary Margaret both a beer. "Thank you."

"I've felt better. "Emma replied to them as Graham joined her on the love seat taking her hand in his. "That's why I asked you over." Mary Margaret looked panicked for a minute but then remembered the look Graham had on face the past few days and how tired Emma had been. "Emma, are you.." She began to ask with her blue eyes lighting up with happiness.

"Yup, I am pregnant." Emma finished smiling when Graham put his hand on Emma's abdomen beaming.

"Oh my god, I am so happy for you two!" Mary Margaret yelled out jumping off the couch running over to hug Emma with tears in her eye. "Congratulations!" She added moving over to hug Graham.

"We were going to wait to tell everyone but my morning sickness is going to give me away to everyone." Emma said to her mother smiling back at her.

"I wanted to tell everyone the moment I found out." Graham smiled proudly at Mary Margaret rubbing Emma's stomach lovely.

"You will be getting married soon, right?" David asked them causing everyone's eyes to fall on him.

"David?!" Mary Margaret exclaimed shocked by his comment and the angry look on his face as he glared at Graham. "This is great news so congratulate them." She added giving him a stern look.

"I'm sorry!" David apologized to the three of them shaking his head. "I didn't mean that. It's the strangest thing that I felt angry as soon as you told me. I am very happy for you two." He got up walking over to the couch hugging Emma then shaking Graham hand firmly.

"We are actually getting married this weekend. I was hoping that you would be my Maid of Honor." Emma said to Mary Margaret seeing her mother's eyes tearing up.

"Yes!" She exclaimed crying pulling Emma into another hug. "The wedding's this weekend. How you will have time to put it together?" She asked wiping away her tears walking back to the couch to take a seat along with David.

"We are having a very small and simple wedding where we had our first date in the woods. The lights are still up so we just need chairs." Emma replied to leaning her head on Graham's shoulder. He looked down at her then leaned down kissing her softly.

"I have a few ideas for decorations if you are okay with me helping. But I promise to keep it beautiful and simple." She promised the couple wanting desperately to help with the wedding.

"We would love it." Graham replied then looked over at David. "I asked Henry to be my best man. I hope that you understand." He said to his friend hoping that he wouldn't be hurt or offended since they had become good friends since David began working at the station. Emma and Mary Margaret's eyes grew large at hearing Graham already asked Henry to be his best man. Graham gaze went to Emma's whose green eyes were filled surprise, "I asked Henry permission to marry you since he is the most important person in your life."

Emma grabbed him kissing him passionately forgetting that Mary Margaret and David were still there until David coughed reminding her causing her to pull away from him, "Graham" She started to say with tears forming in her eyes. "Damn" She muttered taking a deep breath making Graham chuckle.

"We will need waterproof mascara for the wedding." Mary Margaret smiled at the couple as David put his arm around her. "Are you going to tell Henry that he will be a big brother soon?"

"We were planning on waiting ten weeks. Unfortunately my running to the bathroom to throw up during dinner at Mr. Gold's gave me away to him. I wanted to tell you first." Emma said to Mary Margaret putting her head on Graham's shoulder as her eyes dropped and she yawned. "I am so sorry. It's the lack of caffeine not the company."

"Ashley told me that she felt exhausted at the beginning of her pregnancy. She said that it passed after a few weeks. Did you feel this way when you were pregnant with Henry?" Mary Margaret said smiling sympathetically.

"Yes but it was much worse actually." Emma told her picking up the bottled water from the coffee table then took a drink.

"Who is going to marry you?" David asked them leaning forward on the couch making Emma frown.

"I hadn't thought about that. Regina isn't going to let the any priest, reverend or preachers in Storybrooke marry us. You know she won't let the court give us a marriage license." She realized with disappointment and sadness in her eyes looking at Graham.

"I borrowed your license and filed the a few days ago and they approved it. Regina is off her game with Julian filing the custody suit so I knew she would be distracted." Graham replied flinching scared that she would be angry since he filed before she said yes.

"You are lucky that I am too happy to get mad at you." Emma warned him sternly but ended up smiling at the last part. "But who is going to marry us?"

"Granny is an ordained minister." Mary Margaret called out getting the couples attention. "I have a feeling that she would marry you since she rented you this house."

"I call her tomorrow morning to see if she can meet with us." Graham offered excited that he would be married to Emma in a week.

"We could have the reception here or at the loft. I can bake a cake and make food." Mary Margaret volunteered grinning. "What kind do you want?" She asked them.

"A red velvet cake would be amazing." Emma replied surprising everyone including Graham do to her love of chocolate. "I notice how much you loved that red velvet cake on our picnic and I have craved it lately." She told him leaning in kissing him.

"I can't wait until you are my wife." Graham whispered to her staring into her green eyes. He had never imagined that he would ever say those words in his life. In his life in his home world before he had his heart ripped out, he did not have human contact nor did he want it. Now he could imagine a life without his human family Emma, Mary Margaret, David and Henry. Graham looked back over at David and Mary Margaret. "I'm sure that you know Julian is running for mayor of Storybrooke against Regina. Mr. Gold suggest that I run for office but I don't think that I would be a good fit nor is it a good time for me to leave Emma there without me. I suggested that you would be a better fit." He said to him.

"I have no experience in politics or running a city. Besides I am going through a divorce that wouldn't work in my favor either." David shook his head at Graham.

"A divorce is way better than the skeletons in Julian's closet and Regina's. Something tells me that you would be great at it." Emma added to David with a smile. She had a feeling the switching of power could break the curse and Regina's hold on the city if put in the right hands.

"You should just consider it, David." Mary Margaret agreed with Graham and Emma.

"Okay, I will think about it." He agreed before taking a drink of his beer.

**The next morning**

Graham stood in the kitchen only wearing a pair of green boxer shorts pouring a cup of coffee talking on his cell phone when Emma walked into the kitchen wearing one his black undershirts yawning.

"Great, thank you so much! We will see you Friday around 5." He said into the phone before hanging it up then turned around to see Emma. "I didn't wake you did I?" He asked her walking over to her.

"No, my morning sickness did but I feel better now. I brushed my teeth." She told him before standing up on her tip toes to kiss him. "Who were you talking to?" She asked him before heading to the refrigerator getting out the orange juice.

"It was Granny. She agreed to marry us on Saturday." He said to her as she put down the juice. He walked over to her. "I would tell you if you want to back out the time is now but I'm not letting you get away from me." Graham teased her smiling pulling her into his arms.

"It's not very smart to run away from a Huntsman so I guess that I will show up." Emma retorted to him as he leaned in kissing her neck. "But I might reconsider unless come back to bed with me."

He kissed up her neck to her ear, "I can't have that. But I don't think I can make it that far." He told her as his hands pulled his shirt she was wearing up over her head throwing it on the kitchen floor. His blue eyes filled with love and lust traveled down her body then back up to meet her green ones. Emma's hands went to the waist band of his boxers pushing them down his hips then they feel to the ground. Graham stepped out of them when Emma grabbed him kissing him passionately walking them to the island on the kitchen.

**The Inn-one of the rooms**

Ruby felt someone kissing her back making her smile, "August, I'm still tired give me another hour." She said to him rolling over opening her eyes but her blood ran cold at seeing Julian in bed with her. "What the hell are you doing in here?" She asked moving away from him pressing the sheet up against her naked body.

"Oh Ruby, you know what we were doing all night long last night or do you need a refresher?" He asked smiling at her.

"I was with August not you. Where is he?" She asked getting out of the bed with the sheet around her while Julian laughed. "Get out now!" She yelled at him. Julian got out of the bed naked walking over to her backing her into the corner.

"You never get rid of me, Ruby. I'm inside you." He whispered to her. "Well a part of me is." He added reaching down to touch her stomach.

"No, no, no!" Ruby screamed out crying with fear as she heard her name being called out.

**End of dream**

"Ruby, wake up you are okay." August said in a soothing voice to Ruby who was whimpering and shaking with fear as she dreamed. "Ruby." He shook her softly as he lay in bed next to her.

"No!" She cried out opening her eyes filled with tears as she scrambled out of the bed into the corner of the room wearing August's shirt.

"Hey, I'm here and you are okay." He told her getting out of bed walking over to her slowly in the corner as she looked up at him with tears running down her cheeks. Her blue eyes filled with relief at seeing August not Julian and she launched herself in his arms holding him tightly. "It was just a dream. I have you." He said rubbing her back soothingly holding her.

Ruby held into him relaxing slightly but not completely. She felt scared her dream had been partly right that part of Julian as inside her. Her night with Julian had been the biggest mistake of her life and might end up costing her life if she was carrying his child. "Please don't let me go." She whispered to him.

"I won't." He promised her holding her in his arms.

**AN: Okay, please don't be too angry at me Ruby/Michael shippers! Ruby and Michael are both lost now so they will make a few mistakes along the way. Although, if you guys could let me know who you prefer Ruby with that would be great! Please review! **


	28. In this life

**Chapter 28: In this life**

**AN: This chapter is named after The Beatles song in this life. Thank you to everyone who had added Just a kiss to their story alert or favorite list. A special thank you all of my loyal reviews, whose reviews make my day after I post a new chapter….I love you!**

Graham sat on the recliner in the living room reading the Sunday newspaper. He looked over at the couch to see Emma sound asleep on the couch making him smile. Her morning sickness was really bad earlier but she managed to eventually keep down some crackers and ginger ale. Graham hoped the morning sickness would pass soon because he hated to see Emma feeling so sick. His cell phone began to vibrate on the table, "Hello." He answered it quickly getting up out of the chair walking to their bedroom so he won't wake up Emma.

"Hello Graham. Have you missed me? I have missed you." Regina purred into the phone making Graham's stomach roll in disgust.

"I would be happy if I would never see you ever again or hear your voice. If you don't have any town business then I am hanging up the phone." Graham said firmly going for the end button on his phone.

"Fine, have it your way. I promised Emma that I would let Henry spend two days at with her this week. She said that she wanted him on Tuesday night and Saturday. I was calling to let her know that is fine." She told him shortly. "I don't suppose that you would want to give them some alone time and come over my place." She said to him in a seductive tone but it had the opposite effect on Graham.

"I will let Emma know that we need to pick up Henry on those days." Graham said to her ignoring her attempt to seduce him then hung up the phone on her.

"Who was on the phone?" She asked him in a sleep filled voice for the doorway of the bedroom.

"Sleeping beauty is awake. How are you feeling?" He smiled at her with concern in his eyes walking to her.

"I am feeling better." She returned his smile leaning in kissing him softly. "Hopefully our son will not make me sick during the wedding."

"Our son?" He asked her smiling at her.

"I have a feeling that it's a boy. I want him to have your eyes, smile and curly hair." Emma told him looking at him. "Every girl in the kingdom will be swooning over our son just like his father."

Graham laughed loudly, "I am so glad that you find me irresistible but I can assure you the women of the kingdom didn't notice the huntsman. Nor do the women of Storybrooke notice me. But I have what I want the attention and affection of the most beautiful princess in all the lands."

"This princess wants you to take her back to bed but there are no clothes allowed." Emma said to him as he picked her up carrying her over to the bed.

**The streets of Storybrooke**

Ruby walked down the street to see Julian walking towards her so she turned the opposite way bumping into Doctor Hopper, "Oh my god, I am so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." She apologized to him.

"It's fine but are you okay?" He asked her looking at her concerned about her. Usually Ruby was always looked so carefree and happy but lately she seemed like something was bothering her.

"I'm fine really." Ruby reassured him as Julian passed them smiling at her. "I am really sorry." She repeated staring to walk off but Dr. Hopper stopped her.

"Ruby, you can trust me. When you are ready to talk I will be here." He told her handing her his card then walking off.

Ruby looked back to see Julian still walking away breathing a sigh of relief before turning back around to see Michael looking at her. She went to take a step to walk around her but he blocked her path.

"Julian asked me to come here to distract her because she was trying to seduce him. I couldn't say no because he has something on me." Michael began to explain to her as Ruby looked at her annoyed trying to get away but he blocked her again. "I couldn't tell you because I can barely understand how I could do something like that so how could you understand." He added hoping that she would listen to him. "Are you with that guy?" He asked her.

"His name is August and yes we are together." Ruby answered him starting to walk off but stopped turning back around to face him. "I would have understood if you would have told me but you lied to me. You didn't feel like you could trust me and that hurts worse than you being with her." She told him before walking towards Granny's.

**Mary Margaret's loft**

"Have you thought anymore about running for mayor?" Mary Margaret asked him before taking a bite of her sandwich.

"I still think that it's a crazy idea. Graham would be the perfect candidate if it wasn't for Emma being pregnant. What is your honest opinion? Do you think Regina will continue to cause problems for Graham and Emma once Julian is gone?" He asked her.

"Normally I always believe the best in people but Regina and Julian are the exception. Regina will go back to making Emma and Graham's life miserable once Julian is out of the picture or when she finds out about the baby. She will use her position of mayor to do it. Julian will do the same thing." Mary Margaret said frowning at David, who sat across the table from her.

David ran his hand through his blonde hair, "You are right. I can't see either of them leaving them alone until they have broken them up. Do you think people will laugh when they find out I am running for mayor?" He asked her as she squealed got out of her seat running over to him jumping in his lap hugging him tightly making him laugh.

"No, people will be excited." Mary Margaret pulled away putting her hands on his cheeks looking down into his blue eyes. "They will be happy there is an honest, loyal, trustworthy, fair and brave man who is running this town." David grinned at her before he kissed her softly.

"I'm glad that you believe in me." He whispered staring at her in awe. David wondered how he had become so lucky to have Mary Margaret love him.

"I will always believe in you." She replied then kissed him but let out another squeal of surprise against his lips when he stood up carrying her back to her bedroom. "What are you doing?" She asked him smiling knowing good and well what he was up to.

"We finally have this place to ourselves so we should take advantage of it." David smiled at her carrying her into the bedroom.

**Mayor Mills's mansion**

Regina walked into Henry's room to find him hard at work drawing a picture at his desk, "Are you working on homework, Henry?" She asked him walking over to him.

"No, I am drawing a picture for Graham and Emma." He smiled up at her from his picture. "It's for their refrigerator at their new house." He added before he went back to work on his drawing. Regina looked down to see that he had drawn a picture of their new house with him, Graham, Emma and a dog in the front lawn.

"Did they buy a dog for you?" Regina questioned angry that they would get him a pet. He had asked her for one for years but she didn't want one in the house.

"No, but I am hoping that they will. " Henry lied to her not wanting her to know about Ulric. He knew that she wouldn't like the fact he was around a wolf.

"A pet is a huge responsibility. They need walked, feed and taken care of all the time." Regina said to him kneeling down. "I would get you a pet but it wouldn't be fair to the animal. You will be splitting time between here and Emma's house and I am too busy to take care of a pet."

"I understand." He replied turning to her giving her a soft smile. "When will get to go over to Graham and Emma's house?"

"Emma will pick you up on Tuesday night then you will come back Wednesday after school. You will be there Friday night and all day Saturday but I would like you home on Saturday night." She answered watching Henry's face light up with happiness. "Do you have all of your homework done?" She asked him.

"I have ten math problems that I need to finish so I will do it now." Henry said to her putting the drawing away grabbing his math book.

"Good boy." Regina said patting him on the arm before getting up to leave the room. She stopped at the doorway looking at her son for a few seconds before heading to her office.

**Tuesday night-Graham and Emma's house**

Emma was trying to so hard not to laugh as she looked across the table at her son eating spaghetti and meatballs with sauce on his face and blue shirt. He was so excited when he heard they were having spaghetti because Regina wouldn't let him have it because it was too messy. She could see why Regina felt that way but the mess was a small price to pay for Henry's happiness.

"Sorry, I am making a mess. This is why my mom won't let me have spaghetti." He said to her then realized he called Regina mom in front of Emma. "Sorry I meant Regina or the evil queen." He corrected himself.

"It's okay if you call her mom." Emma told him honestly because Regina had raised him. "You are not making that big of a mess besides it's easy to clean up." Henry grinned at then continued to eat his dinner. "Can you keep a secret, Henry?" She asked him.

"Of course I can keep a secret." He told her after swallowing his food with excitement in his green eyes.

"Graham and I are getting married." Emma said to him smiling at her son as Graham put his hand on hers on the table.

"I saw that you finally asked her. What took you so long?" Henry asked Graham making him and Emma laugh.

"I was nervous but I worked up the courage." He told Henry with a wink. "We are getting married on Saturday. Are you ready to be my best man?" He asked him.

Henry jumped out of the chair running over hugging Graham getting spaghetti sauce all of his white t-shirt but Graham didn't mind one bit. "This is so cool. You will be my dad." Henry grinned pulling away to look at him then Emma. "Would it be okay if I called you mom and Dad when I am here at your house?" He asked them looking a little nervous.

"We would love that Henry." Emma managed to say to him fighting back tears in eyes. She got up out of her chair walking over to him kneeling down next to him and Graham. She reached out to hug him but he stopped her.

"I will get sauce all over you." He warned her then looked at Graham. "Sorry I got sauce on you, Dad." He said to him trying out his new name.

Graham smiled at Henry, "It's just a shirt, son." He said making Henry grin at him then he looked at Emma seeing tears building in her eyes. "I think your mom is too clean."

Henry threw himself in Emma's arms hugging her tightly getting sauce all over Emma. Emma smiled at Graham as she hugged Henry. "I don't want to leave you out, Mom."

"Do you want to build a snow man and have a snowball fight after dinner?" Emma asked him after they hugged.

"You really want to play in the snow me? And on a school night?" He questioned looking surprised that they wanted to actually go outside do something with him instead of watching like Regina.

Emma heart sank hearing that Regina didn't take the time to do things with Henry but she wasn't that surprised by it. Regina was not the type of woman who had time nor cared enough to play ball with her child. "Yes, we can clean up and clean the table after we come back inside. Are you full?"

"Yes!" Henry exclaimed to them. The three of them bundled up going outside in the snow then began to build a snow man. "Are you getting married at the church?" He asked them packing the bottom of the snowman.

"We are getting married in the woods. Ulric will be there." Graham told Henry who looked at them surprised

"Aren't you going to cold in your wedding dress?" He asked Emma as she raised an eyebrow at him. "You can't wear jeans and boots to your wedding, Mom." He told her shaking his head. "Do you have a dress?" He asked concerned.

"Do you?" Graham echoed the question half expecting Emma to show up in her skinny jeans, t-shirt with her red leather coat. He didn't care what Emma was wearing as long as she became his wife. Of course he thought she looked beautiful in everything that she wore so it didn't really matter to him as long as she was happy.

"Hey now, you two worry about your own clothes. I got mine taken care off." Emma replied shaking her head making a mental note to call Mary Margaret tomorrow about a dress. She wondered how she could have over looked such a big detail.

**Later that night- Henry's bedroom**

Henry yawned getting into his bed while Emma stood in the doorway smiling at him, "Is there anything you need, kid?" She asked him walking into the bedroom.

"I had a really good time tonight. I wish that I could live here with you and dad." Henry said to her as Graham happened to walk by the bedroom door hearing Henry's words making him happy that Henry accepted him but sad that Henry was unhappy with Regina.

"Me too." Emma said sitting on the edge of his bed giving him a small smile. "Graham and I are working on it. But you will be here Friday night and all day Saturday so let's concentrate on that."

"You're right. I love you, Mom." Henry grinned at her hugging her.

"I love you too, Henry." Emma told him closing her eyes as she held her son. She had never dreamed that she would be in her son's life but now she couldn't imagine her life without him. "If you need anything, our door is open at the end of the hall." Emma told him letting go of him getting up from the bed.

"Okay, good night." He smiled at her laying down pulling the covers over him.

"Good night, Henry." She smiled back at him before turning off the light then walked down the hall to her and Graham's bedroom. He sat on the edge of the bed staring into space with a look of wonderment. "Graham, you are okay?" She asked him gaining his attention but he just stared at her in silence. Emma kneeled down in front of him on the bed looking up at her fiancé then she saw his eyes beginning to water.

"Henry called me, dad." Graham voice wavered with strong emotion in an uneven tone with small smile of complete happiness and disbelief in his blue eyes. "I built a snow man and had a snow ball fight after dinner with my soon to be wife, who is carrying our child and my son…my family."

Emma felt her eyes tearing up at Graham's love for her and Henry, "It was a pretty amazing night." She replied to him smiling. "I thought about telling Henry about the baby tonight but I want us to get married first." She told him wanting to set a good example for Henry.

"I agree." Graham replied gaining control of his emotions got the best of him for a few minutes. He had never experienced any happiness in his long life until Emma and Henry became his family so he wasn't sure how to keep his composure. If Henry came into the room needing something he didn't want him to find him crying and worry him. "Let's get ready for bed." He added when Emma yawned. Once they were all ready for bed they just laid in each other's arms. "I love you." He whispered placing a kiss on her temple.

"I love you." She echoed placing a kiss over his beating heart before sleep over took her quickly. Graham laid awake listening to Emma's soft breathing as she slept soundly. He noticed Henry at the door a few minutes later.

"Dad, I had a bad dream. Maybe I could sleep in here with you and Mom? It would be just this once." Henry asked hopefully still frightened of his dream of Regina locking up Graham and Emma keeping them away from him and each other. Regina never let him sleep with her saying that big boys slept in their own beds.

"Come here, Henry." He said patting the other side of the bed next to him. Henry grinned at him walking into the room getting in bed net to him quietly. "Would you like me to tell you a story about me and my brother Ulric?" He asked a nodding Henry. Graham told Henry stories of him and his wolf brother's adventures watching as Henry's eyelids began to droop with sleepiness.

"Can Ulric stay with us in the house sometimes?" He mumbled out looking up at Graham with his eyes barely open.

"Ulric is family so like you, he is always welcome but I will let him know you wish for him to stay her with us at times." Graham answered getting a lazy smile from Henry before he drifted off to sleep. He looked Henry for a few moments before turning to look at Emma wondering what he did to deserve such happiness. Graham didn't have any answers but he knew that he would love and protect them for the rest of his life.

**The next morning –Mary Margaret's loft**

Emma burst into the apartment walking into the kitchen starting Mary Margaret by abrupt entrance as she stood in the kitchen wearing her pink robe, "Emma, you almost scared me to death are you okay?!" She asked worried holding her hand over her racing chest.

"Sorry, but I am freaking out. I forgot a wedding dress. How could I forget that huge detail?! Where am I going to get wedding dress on such short notice?" Emma asked her pacing the kitchen with panic written all over her face.

"Mary Margaret, have you seen my jacket?" David asked her walking into the room buttoning up his white dress shirt not looking when he entered the room. He looked up at her to see Emma standing there with his girlfriend. "Good morning Emma." An awkward smile was on his lips feeling uncomfortable about Emma knowing that he spent the night with Mary Margaret. He was friends with Emma but he didn't feel comfortable with her knowing the intimate details of his personal life. It just felt strange to him and he wasn't sure why.

"Oh my god, I can't believe how rude I am being. I will go." Emma said blushing walking towards the door.

"No Emma, please stay. I need to get into the station anyway. See you at work." David replied calming her a little. "I will see you later tonight. Have a good day." He said to Mary Margaret giving her a quick kiss.

"You, too. Your coat is hanging up in the closet." Mary Margaret smiled at him. David got his jacket then left the apartment leaving them alone.

"Mary Margaret, I.." Emma began to apologize once more.

"It's fine, Emma but you might want to knock in the future." She said to Emma, who nodded at her freaked out by the idea of walking in on her parents having sex. Mary Margaret walked over to her coat closet pulling out a garment bag. "It's funny that you mentioned a dress. It's the strangest thing that Mr. Gold called me to tell me that his girlfriend wanted to help me make a wedding cloak for you. If you don't like it then you don't have to wear it." She told her turning around to see Emma's green eyes filling with tears.

"You….You made something for me." Emma voice choked out overcome with happiness and touched at her mother's touching gesture. "I want to wear it." She added quickly making Mary Margaret tear but laugh at the same time.

"Wait until you see it first before you decide." She explained unzipping the bag pulling out a beautiful white velvet cloak cape with faux white fur around the hood and a silver ribbon tying it together first.

"It's so beautiful." Emma whispered taking the cape from her mom unable to take it eyes off of it. "Now I just need a dress." She smiled down at the cape.

"No, actually Belle brought over a dress that Mr. Gold thought you might like. I think it's would be perfect on you but if you don't like it remember you don't have to wear it." Mary Margaret said taking a garment bag out of the closet. She removed the dress from the bag and Emma's mouth fell open in an O. It was the dress that she remembered seeing her mother wearing in Henry's storybook. Emma Swan was going to wear her mother's wedding dress.

"Can I try it on?" Emma asked her not bothering to wipe the tears that rolled down her cheeks away.

"Let me help you." She answered crying along with her. Mary Margaret helped Emma get into the wedding gown buttoning up the back of the dress. "There all finished." She told her as Emma turned around to face her. "Oh Emma, you look so beautiful." She smiled at her crying with happiness all over her beautiful face.

"Really?" Emma asked crying once again unable to stop her tears. "Sorry, my hormones make me cry so easy." She added shaking her head.

"It's okay to cry. Trust me I should know." Mary Margaret said to her then paused smiling at her once more. "You look like a beautiful princess." She told her making Emma bit her lip fighting back more tears.

**AN: The wedding will be the next chapter! I originally planned on Emma wearing a simple white wedding dress but couldn't resist having her wear her mother's dress. They are both small and around the same height so the dress would fit. **

** Please review!**


	29. Always Be

**Chapter 29: Always be**

**AN: I can't believe it chapter 29 and time for Emma and Graham's wedding! I just hope that I can give Graham and Emma the wedding they deserve. This chapter is name after a song sang by Holly Maher called always be. It was actually written by my friend of mine's nephew. It is a beautiful song that more and more people are using for wedding videos. Check it out on youtube or Itunes if you get a chance!**

**Friday afternoon The Sheriff's station**

Graham stared at the police report in front of him unable to focus on it finding his eyes constantly going back to Emma, who sat at her desk writing something then crossing it out. He knew that she was writing her wedding vows instead of working. They had decided to write their own vows instead of having the traditional wedding vowels because they felt like there was nothing traditional about either one of them. In fact the fact she wasn't like any other woman or person that he had ever met made him fall madly in love with her. He had finished his vows yesterday but wasn't sure if he would stick to them when it the moment came. The front door chimed alerting them to someone entering the station to see Mary Margaret, David and Henry walk in together.

"Hey, I didn't expect you here this early but I'm glad you're here, Henry." Emma told her son standing up as he walked over to her. Henry hugged Emma tightly for a few moment while everyone watched them smiling.

"Mary Margaret offered to drop me off here because she said that she was picking you up for your girl party tonight. I am going to hang out with Dad and David tonight. Is that okay?" He asked her not wanting to hurt her feelings. Mary Margaret and David looked over at Graham seeing him stand up and walk out of his office when Henry called him Dad. Graham and Emma had told them he was calling them Mom and Dad now but hearing it for the first time made them ecstatic for their friends.

"Of course, it's okay." She smiled at him then looked at Mary Margaret. "I didn't know that you were throwing me a bachelorette party."

"It's more of a slumber party/ movie night at the loft with Ashley, Ruby, Belle and me. But there will be great snacks and movie and did I mention rocky road ice cream." She sang the last part out with a smile.

"I was sold when I heard great snacks." Emma told her looking over at Graham, who was now next to her. "What trouble are you three getting into tonight?" She asked him.

"I was thinking dinner, darts and root beer floats at Granny's then going back to the house to watch hockey." Graham said to her getting smiles from David and Henry. "You two go ahead and go. The three of us will finish the day here." Henry beamed with excitement at the idea of working with his dad and grandpa.

"Okay, I will see you tomorrow." Emma said to him leaning in kissing him for a quick kiss. When she pulled away Graham pressed his forehead against hers smiling at her.

"I can't wait to make you my wife, Emma Swan." He whispered to her before kissing her one more time. "See you tomorrow my Princess." He added pulling away kissing her hand as she shook her head at him.

"See you tomorrow." She replied then added. "My huntsman." She whispered so softly only he could hear it. Emma and Mary Margaret left the station as Graham watched them walk out the door and Emma turned around smiling at him before walking out the door.

"God, I love her." Graham said watching her disappear with her mother then turned around to look at David and Henry.

"Will show me how to fingerprint someone?" Henry asked him holding up an ink pad.

**Mary Margaret's loft**

Mary Margaret opened the door for Ashley, Belle and Ruby letting them in the loft then frowned when she saw the bottle of wine in Ashley's hand and of vodka in Ruby's, "I told you not to bring any alcohol just sweets."

"We brought those too!" Ruby smiled holding up a grocery bag. "Come on what's a bachelorette party without a drink or two. You know Graham and David are going to have some beers."

"No, the only beer Graham is drinking is root beer because Henry is with them." Emma said to Ruby frowning.

"What's wrong with you? I have seen you throw back plenty of drinks with Graham, Emma. Not to mention Mary Margaret, you have been wasted a few times at Granny's." Ruby said to them pouring a drink of vodka and cranberry.

"Give Emma a break, Ruby. She is getting married tomorrow so she doesn't want to have a hangover. I brought virgin pina colada mix just in case." Ashley had a feeling that Emma might not want to drink the night before her wedding.

"Fine, but I am still drinking." Ruby shrugged taking a drink while Ashley poured herself a glass of red wine.

"I brought rocky road ice cream." Belle said holding up a carton of ice cream.

"I'll take a virgin Pina Colada and bowl of rocky road." Emma said grabbing the carton of ice cream. "So Ruby how is Michael?" She asked scooping a large amount of ice cream in her bow.

"How would I know? We haven't really been spending any time together. I started seeing August." Ruby said to her smiling.

"You are dating the stranger?" Ashley asked her surprised. "When did this happen?" She thought Ruby would have told her the last time they talked.

"We started seeing each other last week. He is a pretty great guy and sexy too. I love a guy on a motorcycle." Ruby grinned at them taking the carton of ice cream from Emma. "How are things with you and Sean?"

"Things are going much better for us. He is still working a lot but we try to have date night once a week. We are going to get married in the summer." She smiled at them.

"If you need a babysitter, Graham and I will watch the baby for you." Emma said to Ashley wanting to get experience with a baby before hers was born. She has only able to hold Henry for a few seconds before he being torn out of her arms.

"Me too!" Mary Margaret called out to her friend making a virgin pina colada for her and Emma.

"Thanks, I might take you two up on your offer. I wouldn't ask you right away Emma since you are getting married tomorrow. Are you going away for your honeymoon?" She asked her leaning over the island taking a drink of her wine.

"No, we are just going to take a week off and spend it alone in our new house." Emma said to her wanting to add that they couldn't even if the wanted to because the town of the curse.

"Uh oh, I bet you will end up with knocked up this time next week." Ruby teased her before taking a big drink. "Oh, I forget to ask if I can bring August as my date tomorrow. I didn't tell him yet but I would like to bring him." Emma nodded at her.

"Does Julian know that you and Graham got engaged?" Mary Margaret asked Emma was surprised that news spread of Emma's engagement and Julian hadn't been seen in town.

"No, but Henry said that he had to go to LA last week for a while to help out on case. He will be gone until the middle of next week." Emma smiled knowing the Julian hadn't found out or he would have showed up at station when he found out. He wouldn't be in town to crash their wedding so that just left Regina to ruin her wedding. "How are you doing Belle?" Emma asked her smiling at her before taking a bite of her ice cream.

"I have a job organizing the inventory at the store and helping with the books. Robert had a mess in his back room but I have most of it organized." Belle told them taking a drink of wine.

"I didn't know Mr. Gold's name was Robert." Mary Margaret said smiling at the brunette. "We are really glad that you could make it tonight." She told her then the girls went into the living room.

**LA-Julian's condo**

Julian sat holding a glass of scotch in one had a picture of him and Emma together from ten years ago in his other hand. When he heard the news that Graham and Emma were engaged, he felt like he was going to explode if he didn't get out-of-town quickly. He knew that if he saw Graham then he would have lost to and would have beaten him until the Sheriff wasn't breathing. Julian couldn't let that happen because he wouldn't lose everything by killing him no matter how much he wanted to do it.

His brother needed help with a case in LA so Julian jumped at the chance to get away from Storybrooke to cool off. There was nothing like destroying a man's life to him when he was getting paid good money to do it.

A knock on his door pulled him out of his thoughts as he got up then opened his door. His green eyes lit up with interest looking at the petite blonde with green eyes wearing a red dress that looked very much like Emma. "Your brother Charles said that you could use some company." She smiled at him moving in to run her hand down his chest.

"Please come inside. Would you like a drink?" He asked her smiling as she walked inside his apartment.

**Granny's **

"Wow, you are awesome at darts!" Henry exclaimed watching Graham hit the bull's-eye four times in a row.

"It's just practice that's all. Show you how to do it come here." Graham said to him then began to show him how when Regina walked into dinner looking over but they didn't see her. "Okay, now concentrate on your target and follow through." He instructed him as Henry released the dart throwing it hitting the board right below the bull's-eye. "Great job!" He exclaimed grinning at Henry, who hugged him.

"I want to try again!" Henry said taking another dart taking aim as Graham watched but he felt someone staring at him. A scowl crossed over his face at seeing Regina as she motioned for him to come over to her but he ignored her giving Henry his undivided attention. Henry threw the dart and hit the bull's-eye. "I did it!" He yelled out jumping up and down getting high-five from David and Graham.

"Now, you can beat Emma. She hates to lose so take it easy on her, okay." Graham told him then his phone rang pulling it out of his pocket. "It's Emma." He said taking a few steps away from them leaving Henry with his grandfather. "I'm so glad you called because I miss you already." Graham said into the phone not even saying hello.

"Mm, me too. I know it going to sound lame but I just needed to hear your voice." Emma sighed into the phone sitting on her bed in her old room. "Are you having fun?

"I am teaching Henry how to play darts. He is getting really good. What are you girls up too?" He asked her leaning against at booth.

"We are just watching a movie. You'll never guess what movies Ruby and Ashley brought over. They brought Red Riding Hood and Snow White and the Huntsman." Emma told him making Graham chuckle. "Ruby was trying to get us all to drink but I managed to avoid it without everyone finding out I can't drink."

"How are you feeling?" He asked her worried about her.

"I'm feeling good." Emma reassured him. "I'll let you get back to your party. I love you." She said to her.

"I love you." He told her then hung up the phone to see Henry in front of him.

"Are you ready to go home?" He asked him smiling. Graham looked up to see the Regina had left the diner.

"Let's go home." Graham answered putting his hand on Henry's shoulder. The three of them left the diner.

**Mary Margaret's loft**

Emma scoffed loudly rolling her eyes as the movie ended getting everyone's attention in the room, "I'm sorry that was absolute crap!" Emma said shaking her head at him. "What it is!"

"Nothing that stars Chris Hemsworth could be called crap." Ruby defended the movie and her favorite actor. "Take that back right now!"

"I didn't say that Chris Hemsworth was crap just the premise of the movie. He is the second hottest guy in the world after Graham." Emma added making everyone in the room smile. "Everyone knows that Snow White is meant to be with Prince Charming. The Huntsman is supposed to marry their daughter."

"Wow, you are crazy in love with Graham. He is handsome and hot but he is no Chris Hemsworth." Ruby said to her. "Okay, where did you get the huntsman marries Snow White's daughter?"

"You are talking crazy." Emma said shaking her head at her not answering her question.

"Ruby, you just can't relate to being head over heels in love." Ashley agreed with Emma getting a nod from Mary Margaret.

"Not yet but it's in my future." Ruby smiled at them before taking a drink then looked at Emma. "When did you know Graham was the man for you?" She asked Emma curiously really wanting to know.

"I remember seeing Graham for the first time at Regina's house but the first time I remember him really getting to me was the next day when he arrested me. I realized that I really had feelings for him was the first time that he hurt me when I found out he was seeing someone. He wasn't doing anything wrong because we weren't together. The idea of him being with anyone hurt me even thought I still tried to deny it." Emma shared with them.

"So he hurt you and you still forgave him?" Ashley asked her able to relate to loving someone who made the wrong choice at one time.

"He didn't owe me anything but I was really hurt and angry." Emma began to explain but Ruby cut her off.

"Oh my god, you were the reason Graham was getting drunk that night. I had never seen him looking so upset. You showed up and were really pissed off at him then he threw that dart at you." Ruby realized for the first time. "The both of you were fighting your feelings."

"He showed up at loft that night. If he hadn't then I'm not sure what would have happened." Emma smiled at them. "But I can't imagine my life if he hadn't come after me and I don't want to."

The girls hung out for a few hours but Emma found herself unable to keep her eyes open any longer so they sent her to her old room. Mary Margaret had followed her to the bedroom room smiling at her.

"I get to marry Graham tomorrow." Emma yawning as she said it making Mary Margaret laugh.

"Yes, you are. Do you need anything?" She asked her turning off the light for her.

"No, I set my alarm so I am good. Good night." Emma replied to her mother lying down on the pillow closing her eyes.

"Good night, Emma." Mary Margaret told her before sitting the door.

**The next morning-Emma and Graham's house**

Henry opened his eyes looking around on to see Graham making breakfast for them in the kitchen from his sleeping bag on the floor. They had decided last night to camp out on the living room floor and Graham told him stories about his world before the curse. Henry got out of his sleeping bag making his way over to his father at the stove.

"What's for breakfast?" Henry asked him as Graham turned around smiling at him.

"Eggs, bacon and pancakes." He told him handing him a plate of pancakes. "How did you sleep?"

"Good. Are you excited about marrying my mom today?" He asked him walking over to the table with his plate.

"Yes, I only have five hours left." Graham replied making Henry laugh at him. "What's so funny?"

"You sound like all the kids in my class counting down until the last day of school for the summer. I like school so the last day always makes me feel sad." Henry shared with him when Graham came over to the table with another plate for Henry and one for himself.

"Maybe we can try to see if you can spend most of the summer with me and your mom this year?" He asked him causing Henry's whole face to light up.

"That would be SO awesome!" Henry exclaimed grinning at him then took a bite of his pancakes. Graham wasn't sure that Regina would agree to it but he would fight like hell for it and he knew Emma would too.

**Emma and Graham's spot in the woods**

Graham and Henry walked through a dark purple curtain in the woods to see eight wooden chairs with dark purple and dark grey cushions on them with a dark purple runner in between them leading down to a tree in the middle that had matching ribbons weaved all around the base with white lights around it as well. There were matching white lights hanging on the lower branches.

"Whoa! This palace looks awesome." Henry exclaimed to Graham looking around smiling. They heard voices approaching then turned around to see Granny wearing a black cloak with Ruby wearing a red dress with a long black jacket and August wearing a pair of black dress slacks and a grey button up shirt with matching black jacket.

"Wow, this place is amazing." Ruby breathed out in wonder looking around the forest before looking at Graham and Henry, who both wore dark grey suits with dark purple ties. "You two look very handsome." She told them smiling at them as she and August went to find a chair. August just nodded at Graham before they walked off.

"I can't thank you enough for marrying Emma and I today." Graham smiled at Granny when Mr. Gold and Belle walked in.

"Oh my goodness, it is so beautiful." Belle gasped out looking around the woods with a huge grin on her face. She walked up to Graham hugging him. "Hello Graham, I can't thank you enough for inviting us."

"Emma and I wanted all of our friends here today. We are so glad that you could make it." Graham smiled at them. "We hope that you will be able to come to our reception at Mary Margaret's loft."

"We wouldn't miss it, Sheriff." Mr. Gold smiled at him then they walked off to their seats.

**Mary Margaret's loft**

"Okay, look in the mirror and tell me if you like it. If you don't' then I have enough time to redo your hair and your makeup." Mary Margaret told Emma, who sat at a chair at the dining room table as she handed her a mirror.

Emma took the mirror from her looking at her reflection, "I love it." Emma smiled into the mirror to see her long blonde hair was curled and hanging loose. Her make up looked very natural but she did use different shades of purple eye shadows on her. "Thank you." Emma smiled at her putting down the mirror then looked panicked. "Oh my god! How I going to sneak out-of-town in a wedding dress without anyone noticing me?" Emma asked her beginning to freak out.

"I already have that covered. Ashley let me borrow her minivan for the day. We can get you changed in the back. I locked your dress and cape in the van before the sun rose this morning." Mary Margaret reassured her.

"Sorry, but I am just nervous about Regina crashing and ruining my wedding." Emma apologized to her trying to calm herself but image of Regina causing a scene at her and Graham's wedding kept rushing over her.

"I promise you that I will NOT let her ruin your wedding." Mary Margaret told Emma kneeling down next to her putting her hands on hers. "Your wedding will be perfect."

"You are right. We should leave soon." Emma said taking a deep breath looking at the clock on the wall to see that it was almost twelve thirty and she was getting married at 1pm.

"Just let me grab my dress then I will be ready to go." She told her before heading to her room.

Emma's cell phone beeped so she went over to grab it. A huge smile crossed her lips when she saw Graham's text message that saying 'I can't wait to marry you in an hour. I love you, Emma.' She quickly wrote back that she loved him and couldn't wait either.

**The exterior of Ashley's blue minivan at the park quarter till one**

David knocked on the tinted window on the back of the minivan wearing a black pea coat with a black suit with a red tie underneath it. "Are you two ready? It's almost time for you to get married, Emma." He said to them through the door. David filled with a mixture of happiness and sorrow. He wasn't sure why he felt sad because he knew that this was a happy occasion yet he felt like he was losing something. He pushed those feelings back as Mary Margaret opened the door smiling at him taking his breath away. "You look amazing." He breathed out with a smile at her. She was wearing a dark purple dress with lace on the top of it that had three-quarter length sleeves and a grey velvet cape over it.

"Thank you, David. You look very handsome." She smiled at him leaning in to kiss him softly. David helped her out of the van. "Emma, are you ready?" She called out to her in the back of the van.

"Yes." Emma answered appearing at the open door softly smiling at Mary Margaret and David. David's eyes filled with tears at seeing Emma in her dress and velvet cape. He walked up to her unable to take his eyes off of her reaching out to take her gloved hand to help her out of the car.

"You look so beautiful like a princess." He whispered to her completely overcome by emotions that he didn't understand making Emma's eyes water.

"Thank you." She managed to get out taking his hand as he helped her out of the car. "I was hoping that you wouldn't mind walking me down the aisle." She said to him fighting back tears.

"I would be honored." David replied as Henry ran up to them from the woods. They all turned to look at Henry who stopped staring at his mother with wide eyes.

"Wow mom, you look so beautiful." Henry gushed then ran up hugging her tightly.

"You look pretty good yourself, kid." Emma said to him smiling down at him. "Is Graham nervous?" She asked him.

"He said that he isn't but he looks really nervous." Henry told her then looked at woods then to her. "You are going to get your dress dirty walking back to in the woods."

"No, she won't." David said to him picking up Emma in his arms startling her for a second. "We can't have you beautiful dress getting dirty." He carried her through the woods with Mary Margaret and Henry behind them holding hands.

Emma fought back tears as her father carried her through the woods towards her huntsman. The soft sound of music could now be heard the closer they got to their location. David let Mary Margaret and Henry pass them so they could walk down the aisle first. Emma noticed a line of dark purple curtains tied to the trees blocking them off from being seen making her smile. Mary Margaret had told her that she added just a few things for the wedding to their spot but Emma hadn't seen them trusting her choices.

Henry stuck his head through the middle of the curtain, "We are ready." He announced loudly as laugher filled the air then the classical music switched to the song Always be. He pulled his bed out of the curtain turning to smile at Emma before offering his arm to Mary Margaret. She took his arms smiling and they walked through the curtain leaving Emma and David by themselves as he put her down on the ground. They walked to the curtain then it opened with Nicholas and Ava smiling each holding a curtain as Emma stepped through with David's arm linked with hers. Emma looked down out at the lighted woods but her green eyes landed on Graham unable to take them off him. Graham's blue eyes were wide filled with love, wonder, happiness and awe as Emma looked at him the same way. It seemed like her was moving in slow motion as she walked towards him but she finally was standing next to him. Graham managed to pull his eyes away from Emma to look at her father.

"I promise that I will love, honor, respect and protect her for the rest of my life." He said softly to him so only the four of them standing there could hear them. David gave Emma's hand to her then took a seat next to Matt Tillman.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the love between Emma Swan and Graham Dornan. I think that all of in town all knew that Emma and Graham would end up together before they did. When these two were in the diner pretending to ignore each other, we all noticed them sneaking glances at each other but too stubborn to admit that they like each other. We have all watched them seeing their love growing stronger every day. Now we stand here today to witness them becoming man and wife. They have decided to write their own vows today. Emma" Granny said looking to Emma at the end.

Emma took a deep breath, "Graham. I didn't know who I really was or know where I came from before I came to Storybrooke. I couldn't or wouldn't let anyone into my heart so people couldn't hurt me but the moment I met you at all changed. You could see through my walls and began to tear them down with your corny but adorable attempts to make a joke." She paused at hearing the soft laughter in the air as he smiled at her. "I never had anyone in my life look at me the way you did, the way you are looking at me now. You fought for me and that's something that nobody has ever done for me. You were the patient with me. And you love me like I know that no one on this earth or anywhere ever could. You always tell me that I gave your heart back but you are the one who brought me back to life. You made me believe in true love, fairy tales and happily ever after. I promise that I never take our love, happiness or life for granted. I will spend of the rest of my life showing you just how much I love you." Graham smiled at Emma still almost unable to believe that this moment was really happening.

"Emma Swan, my whole life I have spent alone and content with it but then I met you. I realized that I wasn't content just surviving. You enchant me like nothing or no one I thought ever could. I was empty inside until you came along." Graham paused watching a tear fall down Emma's cheek and he wiped it away. "You fill my heart and life with a happiness that I never that I would have. I honestly don't think that are any words that even comes close to describing how I feel about you. I promise that I will devote my whole life to showing you just how much I cherish, adore, love you and all of our children."

Margaret looked over at David smiling at him when Graham spoke about their children while David returned her smile.

Henry handed Graham and Emma the rings in his pocket grinning at them. Emma smiled at Graham putting the ring on his finger "Graham, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love for you. Let it be a reminder that I am always by your side and that I will always be a faithful partner to you."

A tear fell down Graham's cheek as he took her left hand in his, "Emma, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love for you. Let it be a reminder that I am always by your side and that I will always be a faithful partner to you."

"With power vested in me and the state of Maine, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss…" Granny began to say but Graham pulled Emma to him kissing her before she could finish while the guest clapped, laughed and cheered loudly. "the bride." She finished her sentence smiling.

Graham pulled away from the kiss so he could look at Emma, "You're my wife." He whispered in awe then a sexy smirk crossed his lips.

"You're my husband." Emma replied returning the smirk before kissing him once again quickly.

"I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Dornan." Granny announced to the cheering guests as Emma and Graham walked down the aisle as I can't help falling in love with you by Ingrid Michaelson played in the back ground.

Graham picked up carrying her bridal style once they reached the end of the dark purple runner, "Do you think we could skip the reception? Do you think that they would notice?" He whispered to her carrying her through the woods.

**AN: I hope that you liked this chapter! I was a little nervous writing the wedding. Please let me know what you think****!**

.


	30. When you love someone

**Chapter 30: When you love someone**

**AN: I am sorry that this chapter took me awhile. This chapter is named after the Bryan Adams song 'When you love someone'. I hope that you like it! **

**Graham & Emma's wedding reception**

Emma took Graham's hand in hers leading him over to a table where Mr. Gold sat with Belle. "Mr. Gold, I can't thank you enough for letting us your banquet hall." She told him then looked at Belle. "I can't believe that you did all of this in a day. Thank you." The banquet hall tables had dark purple table clothes with tall glass vases filled with purple marbles and white lilies.

"It's the least that I could do. If it wasn't for you two then I would still be locked up in that cell." Belle shuttered remembering all the years that she had spent there.

"Darling, Regina will pay for those years that she stole for you and everyone else in town." He said kissing her hand. Mr. Gold's dark eyes went to Emma. "Belle is right that is the least we could do for you and the Sheriff. Please call me Robert." He said to her giving her a true smile that reached his eyes stunning Emma and Graham.

"Emma, it's time for you first dance." Mary Margaret rushed over to them pulling them away from the couple pushing them towards the dance floor. "Can I have everyone's attention? It's time for Graham and Emma's first dance as husband and wife." She yelled out getting a round of applause as Henry changed the music from the soft instrumental music to when you love someone by Bryan Adams.

Graham took Emma his arms pulling her close to him staring down into her green eyes that were looking up at him with such love and devotion his breath caught in his chest. Emma smiled at him, "I have never been so happy in my life." She whispered to him then kissed him softly.

"Me neither." Graham replied filled feeling overcome by the intense happiness and love that he was feeling at the moment. He much like Emma never expected to ever fall in love, have a family or feel such happiness. "I love you, Emma Dornan." He pulled her closer to him so he could rest his forehead against hers.

"I love you, Graham Dornan." She whispered to him while his hands went to her cheeks to brush her tears away with his thumbs. He leaned in kissing her on the forehead then down the bridge of her nose to her lips. He pulled away to stare at her making her feeling like she was floating. "Okay, do you think that anyone would if we snuck out early?" She whispered to him earning a chuckle from him.

"No, I think that no one would notice at all." He replied before kissing her softly.

Henry sat at a table with his grandparents watching his mother and father dancing together with a huge smile on his face. He felt a hand on his shoulder causing him to look away from his parents at his grandmother. "This is the best day ever." He told her smiling. "I've never seen my mom or dad so happy before."

"I haven't either." Mary Margaret said to him glancing back over at the happy couple.

"Do you think that I will ever be a big brother? I have always wanted a brother or a sister." Henry said to her getting big smiles from Mary Margaret and David.

"Anything is possible, Henry." David said to him when Nicholas and Ava approached the table.

"Hey Henry, do you want to hang out with us?" Nicholas asked him as Henry looked over at Mary Margaret and David.

"Go hang out with your friends." Mary Margaret replied then the three children run off laughing. "I'm relieved that Henry wants a brother or sister. Some kids don't like sharing their parents especially in a situation like Henry's."

"Henry is a special kid." David said to her putting his arm around her looking at her. "I agree with him that this day is pretty amazing." He added before kissing her. "If I tell you something weird do you promise not to judge me?" He asked her.

"Of course, you can tell me anything." She answered honestly meaning it. David looked out to Emma and Graham dancing close as they were kissing tenderly.

"Ever since I started working with Emma at the station, we have good friends. But the thing is that I feel really protective towards her like a father would. It's the strangest thing but when I found out that Emma was pregnant I wanted to strangle Graham." David confessed to Mary Margaret, who chuckled at him.

"It was obvious that you wanted to strangle him to all of us in the room." She smiled at him kissing him. "Since we are admitting strange things…I feel like a mother would towards Emma. Don't get me wrong she's my best friend but there is just this strong instinct telling me that she needs me to protect, take care of her and look after her."

"I guess our weirdness makes us perfect for each other." He teased her putting his arm around her.

**Later**

Graham and Emma cut the wedding cake with their friends and family standing around them taking pictures. Graham picked the piece of cake then reached out to feed the cake to Emma who gave him a look of warning glance making him chuckle. He put the piece of cake up to her lips feeding her a bite only getting a small amount of white icing on the corner of her mouth. Graham leaned in kissing away the icing before handing her the piece of cake. "Remember that I didn't smash it in your face. I don't want to spend the rest of the reception getting cake out of my beard." He reminded her smiling at her.

"It wouldn't be hard to wash it all out." She countered then a feed him a bite of the cake managing not to get any in his beard but then smeared it all over his lips. He pulled her to him making her laugh then crushed his lips to hers.

"Ew, gross." Henry, Ava and Nicholas all said together as the adults all laughed.

Everyone sat down at the tables to eat their cake. Just as everyone finished eating their cake David walked up to Graham and Emma's table at the front of the hall. "Would you mind if I danced with bride?" He asked Graham who shook his head as you are so beautiful to me by Joe Cocker played. Emma stood up walking out on the dance floor with her father. "Emma, I want to thank you." He said to her as they danced.

"What are you thanking me for?" She asked him confused not sure of what she had done for him.

"There are a few reasons. You made me see what was really important that I should follow my heart. Mary Margaret makes me happier than I ever been. The last one is asking me to walk you down the aisle. It means more to me than you know." David said to Emma smiling at her.

"It means just as much to me." Emma told him feeling herself get choked up at her father's words. She saw Graham dancing with Mary Margaret making their way towards them.

"Can I cut in?" Graham asked David, who nodded at him letting go Emma. Graham pulled Emma to him as she laid her head out against his chest dancing with him.

David looked down at Mary Margaret in his arms, "Was it your idea or Graham's to cut in?" He asked her getting a huge smile.

"We both wanted to but it was Graham's. He couldn't take his eyes of Emma they whole time we were dancing and taking. It's really adorable." Mary Margaret said to him.

"I know how he feels because I have barely been able to keep from staring at you all night. You are the most beautiful woman who I have or will ever see." David said in a soft voice before he leaned in kissing her softly but the kiss turned more passionate.

"Emma, your parents are making out." Graham whispered to Emma causing her to open her eyes and see them.

"I really didn't need to know that, Graham." She replied hitting him lightly on the chest looking away from her parents at her husband.

"How about I distract you?" He offered then pulled her into a kiss.

**The exterior of Granny's **

Regina and Michael walked up towards the diner to see all the lights off and a closed sign on the door. She frowned staring at the closed diner that had never been closed on a Saturday afternoon. Just then she had a feeling that something was going on that she wouldn't like one bit.

"Where else could we go to eat?" Michael asked her turning away from the diner to see the scowl on her face. "What's wrong?"

"Granny never closes the diner during the day. There is something going on." Regina said to him not looking very happy. "I bet you that Miss Swan has something to do with it. Maybe I should call her." She added reaching for her phone in her coat pocket but Michael stopped her.

"I have a better idea. We should get Chinese take-out and eat it in bed. We only have a few hours since you picking Henry up at seven." Michael smiled at her seductively as Regina's scowl disappeared.

"I like your idea." She purred at him taking his hand in hers leading him away from the diner. Regina glanced back at the diner thinking that she would find out why Granny closed the diner today.

**Graham & Emma's wedding reception**

Graham couldn't keep the smile off his face watching Emma and Henry dancing together to Chris Brown song forever with Nicholas and Ava dancing next to them.

"Graham" he heard his name being called out then saw Mary Margaret walking up to him. She glanced over at Henry and Emma dancing together. "That is the cutest thing I have ever seen .I have never seen either one of them so happy before. Actually I have never seen everyone so happy before."

"It's about time that the people in this town find happiness." Graham said to her but not taking his gaze from Emma. "My wife is responsible for all of it. She is the most amazing woman." He said pausing then looked at Mary Margaret. "I love saying that…my wife." He grinned at her.

"It looks like your wife is trying to get your attention." Mary Margaret told him pointing out to the dance floor where Emma was waving at Graham for him to come join her.

"I believe that you are right. My wife is waiting." He replied walking over to Emma and Henry. Mary Margaret smiled watching Graham dance with his wife and son when she felt David wrap his arms around her waist.

"Dance with me?" He asked her before leading her out on the dance floor.

Emma looked over at to see her parents joining them as the dance floor as Henry and Graham danced in front of her. She finally had found the family and happiness that she never thought she would find.

The rest of the wedding reception seemed to fly by very quickly. Henry frowned looking at the clock to see that it was almost time to go back to Regina's house. "What's wrong, Henry?" He heard Graham ask sitting next to him in the chair.

"It's almost time to go back to Regina's." He answered him looking up at his father.

"We don't want to take you there but we don't have a choice. Emma and I will do everything possible to have you live with us. We are family." Graham told him putting his hand on Henry's shoulder.

"I know." Henry smiled at him knowing it was the truth. "Do you think that our family will get bigger? Maybe I will get a brother or sister." He asked him as Emma approached them hearing the question

"You want a brother or sister?" Graham asked Henry hiding the goofy grin that Emma called his "I knocked up a princess" look while getting an enthusiastic nod from him. "How are four or five brothers or sisters?" He asked him.

"Awesome!" Henry said to him seeing Emma standing behind Graham with wide eyes. "What do you think Mom?" He asked her causing Graham's head to whip around.

"Oh just four or five, I thought you wanted a baseball team." Emma sarcastically answered him sitting down next to him. "Sorry, Henry but it's time to take you home." She said to him.

"Mary Margaret said that she would take me home." Henry told him standing up then hugged Graham.

"I hoped that Graham and I could take you home." Emma said to a surprised Henry. "Graham and I need to talk alone but we are taking you home." She let him know then he walked over to his grandparents. Emma saw the look in Graham's eyes knowing that he was going to object.

"She is going to freak when she sees in your wedding dress. You should stay in the car. My suit is less obvious." Graham said worried to her taking her hand it his.

"It's will be obvious when she sees our wedding rings. Do plan on not wearing yours?" She asked him looking upset touching his wedding ring. Graham pulled her into a slowly languid kiss needing to show her just how much he loved her. Emma was breathing fast after he pulled away staring into her eyes.

"This ring will be on my finger for the rest of my life." He said to her then paused. "You're right that we should just not try to hide it because I want everyone to know that you are my wife." He smiled at her.

**Later that night- Front of the Mayor's mansion**

Graham walked up to the front door holding Henry's hand while Emma stood on the other side holding his other hand still wearing their clothes from the wedding. They knew that Regina would find out soon than later about the wedding so they decide not to hide it. Graham rang the doorbell once they reached the front door step. Regina opened the door wearing a cream sweater with black slacks and Michael stood behind her in jeans and a white button up shirt holding his grey coat in his hands. The Evil Queens brown eyes grew large with surprise taking in Emma wearing a wedding dress and the suits Graham and Emma were wearing.

"It looks like that you three have been at a wedding." Regina forced the words out of her mouth. It took everything in her to hide the fury that flowed through her.

"Emma and I got married tonight." Graham grinned at her. His anger for her since he regained his memories had overwhelmed him. It hit him that he needed to let go of that anger and look forward to his future if he held onto his anger then he was letting Regina win. Today was his and Emma's day and she wasn't going to get to him.

"Congratulations." Michael said to the couple smiling at them now standing next to Regina.

"Thank you!" Emma smiled at him then knelled down next to her son. "Henry, I will see you next week." She hugged him tightly to her. "I love you, Henry."

"I love you." He told her pulling away to smile at her then turned to hug Graham. "I love you too." He told him hugging his father.

"I love you, Henry." He replied smiling at him. Henry walked over to Regina and inside the house.

"Your dress is very beautiful. Where did you find it?" She asked her putting on a fake smile.

"Robert found it for me." Emma replied making Regina raise an eyebrow. "Mr. Gold." She clarified smiling once more.

"Henry, please go to your room." Regina ordered a frowning Henry but he went after waving to Graham and Emma. "Did you ever hear that wearing a used wedding dress could be bad luck if that wedding or marriage didn't go so well?"

"It's a good thing that this dress was worn by someone who had a very happy marriage." Emma said to her while Graham took her hand in his.

"I'm surprised that you find someone who agreed to marry the two of you. And that you didn't try to hide it from me." Regina said crossing her arms over her chest.

"We found someone who was VERY happy to marry us. As for hiding it from you, we saw no reason to do that. I think that the look on faces and rings would have given us away quickly. But honestly we want everyone in town to know that we are happily married, Regina." Graham said to her looking her straight in the eye. It was the first time that he really made eye contact since he first time he had flashes of his old life and kissed Emma. He wasn't going to let Regina anger or intimidate him anymore.

"Good luck with that Sheriff. Miss Swan tends to run away from all commitments so enjoy it while it lasts." Regina smirked at him and Emma.

Emma took a step forward but kept a hold of Graham's hand, "First of all Madam Mayor, love changes people but you would know nothing about that. Secondly my name is Mrs. Emma Dornan or you can call me Deputy Dornan. Excuse us but we have a honeymoon to enjoy." Emma smirked back at her turning to walk down the steps and to Graham's Jeep holding her husband's hand.

"Regina, you need to let it go. I know how it feels to have someone who you care about leave you for someone else." Michael said putting his arm around her waist as they stood there with the door open as Graham's jeep pulled away. Regina turned around in his arms kissing him passionately shutting the door behind them.

**Graham and Emma's house**

Graham carried Emma in his arms through the front door of their house shutting the door with his foot. Emma laughed as he carried her through the house, "Graham, tradition says that you supposed to carry me across the threshold not through the whole house."

"But does that apply to a princess?" He countered making her laugh once more. Graham laid her down on their bed staring at her with love and lust. "Have I ever told you how much I love your laugh? Actually I love everything about you, Mrs. Dornan."

"It's a good thing that you love everything about me because you're stuck with me, husband." Emma replied pulling his down by his tie kissing him softly. "Undress me." She whispered to him pulling away from the kiss.

Graham smiled at her helping her up of the bed untying the cape that she was wearing throwing it on the dresser behind him. Emma pushed his jacket off of his shoulders while he stared at her intently making her heart race. Once his jacket hit the floor he pulled her to him kissing her lovingly as she untied his tie throwing it on the ground with his shirt going next. He pulled away from the kiss, "Turn around." He whispered to her as she turned around for him. His lips began kissing the exposed skin on her back while unbuttoning her dress slowly.

Emma closed her eyes fighting back tears of happiness as she felt Graham's worshiping kissing on her back. He pushed the dress down her right shoulder kissing it before moving to the other shoulder then the dress fell to her feet. She turned around to face Graham to see that he had a tear falling down his cheek. Emma leaned in kissing away his tear, "I love you." She told him unbuttoning his pants while he stepped out of his shoes.

"I love you, Emma." He smiled at her as she pushed his pants down his legs and he stepped out of his pants. She smiled at him before he kissed her laying her on back the bed.

**Two days later**

Julian walked into Michael's room without knocking to find him and Regina lying in bed together, "Sorry I thought Michael would be alone working at noon." He said smirking at them.

"You are in a good mood for someone whose ex has married someone else." Regina replied smirking but at him watching all the color drain out of his face.

"They are just engaged." He argued making Regina laugh and notice the look on Michael's face. "How could they get married in a few days?" He asked.

"They had friend who is ordained by the state of Maine. Graham and Emma got married and spending their honeymoon in their new house." "Regina said able to smile for the first time in days enjoying his anger.

"Emma wouldn't marry anyone that quickly." Julian argued not wanting to believe that she was married to Graham.

"No offense, but have you seen Emma look at Graham there is nothing quick or last minute about her marrying him." Michael said unable to keep quiet anymore. The way that he looked at Emma and Graham looked at each other gave him hope that he would find love like theirs in his life.

Julian took a deep breath trying to calm his anger and hurt at hearing Emma had married to someone else. He didn't care even if it was short-term but he knew Emma wouldn't marry anyone that she didn't see herself with for the rest of her. A rage like her never experience filled his body as he left Michael's room walking into his. He locked his grabbing a bottle of whiskey drinking straight from the bottle feeling tears filling his eyes for the second time that he was an adult.

**Emma and Graham's bedroom**

Emma was unable keep the smile of her face laying up against Graham's fast beating heart grinning, "If we could leave this town, we would be wasting our money by going anywhere for our honeymoon because we would never leave our room." Emma told him looking up at him with sweat beading on her forehead.

"I would have taken you to beach if I could." Graham said to her to wiping the sweat from her brow as she raised it at him. "Okay, we wouldn't have made it to the beach but I would have taken you anywhere you wanted. It's pretty great not getting dressed for two days. Boxers shorts just to cook do not count." Graham said to her.

"I agree." She said kissing him while his hand trailed down her stomach. "It seems like baby Dornan is on good behavior not making me sick." Graham gave her that goofy grin that she loved so much.

"Well I talked to him while you were sleeping last night. I asked him to give his mother a break this week. It's seems that he listens to his father." Graham shared with her getting a goofy grin in return from her. "He needed to know mommy and daddy need some quality time together."

"You talked to our baby last night?" She asked him with watering eyes.

"I have talked to our baby every night ever I since I found out you were pregnant." He confessed to her wiping away that tears that fell down hers cheeks.

"Graham." Emma said smiling at him moving over top of him leaning in to kiss him.

"If weren't pregnant already then you definitely would be after this week." He teased her but she responded crushing her lips up against his.

**The Police Station**

David sat in the Police Station alone staring at his computer screen. The station seems so quite without Emma and Graham bantering back and forth. He found that he missed having the having the both of them there with him. Graham had sent him a text message yesterday that he had someone coming in to help him today but not who it was. The front door jingled then the echo of boot steps on the floor filled the station.

"Hello Deputy Nolan." August greeted him round the corner surprising David that Graham would choose him. But then again most people in town are scared of Regina or under her thumb and August was neither of those. "I know that I'm not the most obvious choice to help you but I can promise you that I will have your back." He said to him. August knew that he owed James, Snow, Emma and his father so much more after letting them down in the past but this was a start.

"I'm glad to have you aboard." David replied standing up walking over shaking his hand. "We usually don't get many big calls but there are plenty of little things to keep busy like paperwork." He said motioning to the stack of files on Emma's desk.

"Sounds like fun." August smiled following him over to the desk. The front door bell jingled then David and August saw Ruby walking in wearing black skinny jeans with a black leather jacket with a red beret holding a bag from Granny's. August smiled at her walking over to greet her with a quick kiss. "Hey, I'm surprised to see you here."

"I want to bring my man lunch on his first day. It's your favorite the Storybrooke burger and fries." Ruby said handing him the bag smiling at him. "Hi David, how are you?"

"I'm great. How are you?" David smiled at her picking up a few files.

"Good. Granny's has been a little slow lately with my two best customers off practicing baby making." Ruby replied noticing David's flinch with awkwardness but made August chuckle. "What?! We are all adults and know that's what they are doing. I would be surprised if Graham doesn't knock her up by the end of this week."

"Just because we know something that doesn't mean that we need to talk about it." David explained to her very comfortable thinking about his two friends in bed together. He knew that no one in town would be surprised when they found Emma was pregnant.

"I'll let you to get to work." Ruby said to them kissing August once more before leaving the station.

"Sorry if Ruby made you feel uncomfortable. She tends to talk first and think later." August apologized for his girlfriend. He could tell that David had fatherly feeling for Emma despite knowing that he was her father.

**Julian's room**

Michael opened Julian's door after knocking repeatedly on his door for over a minute to see him passed out cold on the bed with an empty bottle of whiskey next to him. He sighed walking over to take the bottle of the bed so it wouldn't fall off and break. When he picked up the bottle, he glanced over at his boss's face shocked to see his eyes puffy from crying. Michael almost dropped the bottle in his hands when he realized Julian actually cried. He wanted to feel bad for him but Julian had made his bed by living his life the way he did. Also he couldn't after seeing how happy Emma and Graham seemed after their wedding. He threw that bottle then left Julian's room and the inn making his way to the Police station.

**The Police Station**

Michael walked into the station surprised to see August sitting at a desk next to David Nolan looking up at him. He didn't like him at all because he was with Ruby but he knew it was his own fault Ruby turned to someone else.

"Can we help you, Michael?" David asked him walking over to him while August stared at him with distrust in his eyes.

"Do you have a moment for a private talk?" He asked him not wanting to talk in front of August.

"Sure. We can use Graham's office." David replied walking him into Graham's office shutting the door behind him. David took a seat in Graham's chair and Michael sat on the other side of the desk.

"I know that you are a good friend of Graham and Emma's so I thought I would come to you. Regina isn't taking the news of Graham and Emma's wedding very well at all to say the least. Julian just found out today so I'm not sure where his mind is but I'm sure that it's not good either. I will keep a close eye on both of them. Honestly it's only a matter of time before one of them cracks." Michael said to him not wanting Emma or Graham hurt.

David ran his hands through his hair, "I had a feeling that they wouldn't take it well. Please let me know any sign no matter how small that they might lose it."He said to Michael beyond worried that one of them would hurt Graham or Emma. When the baby became public knowledge, he knew it would definitely happen. "Call or text me no matter what time of day or night." He told him writing his cell phone number on the back of Graham's business card handing it to him.

"I promise you that I will. I've tried to spending my time with either Regina or Julian to make sure." Michael said to him putting the card in his coat pocket standing up.

"Thank you." David told him reaching out to shake his hand.

"I will be in touch." Michael replied after shaking his hand then opened the door to Graham's office leaving the station without saying goodbye to August.

David put his head in hands with his rubbing his eyes when he heard August voice "Is everything okay?" August asked him concerned.

"No, I'm going to need your help." David said looking up at him with a determined look on his face.

**Please review!**


	31. Making Memories of us

**Chapter 31 Making memories of us**

**AN: I am SO sorry that it took me so long to update. This chapter is named after Keith Urban's song "Making memories of us". I think that it's the perfect song to describe Graham and Emma new life together. Thank you to all of my readers and reviewers! Please review!**

Graham watched Emma sleeping next to him with a happy satisfied grin on his face. He ducked under the bed covers moving in to talk to his unborn child with one hand on her flat stomach, "Hello son, it's your father but I 'm sure that you already know the sound of my voice. So I told you the story of the first time I met your mother. Where did I leave off?" He asked then remembered. "Dr. Hopper said that Emma had a disagreement with him then broken into his office and stole your big brother file but I can reassure that is not true before I continue any further. I was forced to arrest her for the second time..." He stopped as he saw the covers pulled down revealing Emma looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you seriously telling our baby about arresting me?" She asked him shaking her head at him.

"It's part of our story so why wouldn't I." Graham shrugged at her then placed a kiss on her bare stomach before moving up the bed to kiss her on the lips. "There are a few parts that I will leave out because they are inappropriate for young ears." He said winking at her.

"I'm pretty sure I recall you saying racy things not too long ago." Emma teased him as he rested his chin on her shoulder getting seductive smile from him.

"It was for my wife's ears only." He said leaning in closer to her but he was interrupted by the sound of her stomach growling. The lust in Graham's eyes turned into concern and worry. "Emma, how long have you been hungry?"

"It hasn't been that long but I would love a grilled cheese." She said smiling at him.

**Storybrooke Elementary school playground**

Henry stood on the playground with Grace, Eva and Nicholas talking near the bench. "My dad showed me how to finger print someone. He is the coolest!"

"Your mom is pretty cool too! Both of your parents are cops." Eva agreed with him while Nicholas and Grace nodded in agreement.

"I saw your real dad the other day in town. He seems kind of scary." Grace said to him in a soft voice.

"The mayor scares me." Nicholas piped in as everyone shook their head in agreement.

"I hoping that she lets me spend the summer with my dad and real mom." Henry shared with his friends but he knew there was little hope that she would agree.

**The Mayor's office**

"Come in, please have a seat." Regina said looking up to see Granny in the doorway with a hesitant look on her face.

"You wanted to see me." Granny replied walking in sitting down in the chair across from her. Regina called her two hours ago demanding that she come to meet her.

"Can I offer you a drink?" The Mayor offered her leaning over the desk.

"I have a diner to run so let's just cut the crap and get down to business. Mayor Mills, I know why you asked me here." Granny answered her wanting to leave Regina's office as soon as possible.

"Fine" Regina replied curtly with anger filling up her dark brown eyes. "You dare to cross me! I can take your diner from you so fast that your head will be spinning. If you don't find a way to discredit the marriage then you loan at the Storybrooke Bank's interest will go up by 20%." She threatened smirking at her.

Granny stared at her for a few minutes before a smirk crossed her lips, "Actually I paid off my loan in full last week. It turns out that I didn't owe that much. Graham paid the remaining balance off for my services at the wedding. Is there anything else that we need to talk about?" A long silence filled the room giving Granny her answer so Granny stood up walking to the door. "Have a good day, Mayor Mills." She called back to her walking out of the office passing Sydney Glass, who walked into Regina's office.

"What?!" Regina asked Sydney annoyed and angry. She could tell by the look on his face that he had bad news for her.

"It turns out there is another person running for mayor. David Nolan officially filed the paperwork today." Sydney informed a stunned Regina.

**The Sheriff's Station**

"Are you sure that it's not completely crazy the idea of me running for Mayor of Storybrooke?" David asked Mary Margaret and Henry, who had stopped into the station after class.

"It's awesome!" Henry exclaimed grinning at his grandfather. "You are meant to be a leader." He added wanting to say King but Emma and Graham told him not to talk about it with other people.

"Thanks, Henry." David smiled ruffling Henry's hair while Mary Margaret watched them smiling. "Have you talked to your mom or dad since the wedding?" He asked him.

"They called me last night when Regina was in a meeting. I'm going to stay all night on Monday night with them. We are making tacos for dinner then playing board games." He beamed excited about staying with them. Henry had started referring to his adopted mother as Regina more since the wedding. "I'll be back." He told them then ran off to the restroom.

The front door bell rang alerting them to a visitor. They heard high heels on the tiles of the station knowing that it had to have been the mayor. Regina turned the corner glaring at the couple, "Wow Deputy Nolan, It's shocking that you think that this town would appoint a man like you as mayor of this town. You are a married man having an affair."

"No, I'm in the process of getting a divorce." He responded to her not letting her shake him. "I care about this town and the people in it. They deserve someone in office that has their best interests in mind."

"I have to admit when I heard someone else was running I thought it would have been your boss. But I guess he is too busy playing house so he is using you as his puppet." Regina sneered at him. "I really don't see what you all see in Miss Swan. She is a classless piece of trash that is only good at spreading her legs."

"Don't talk about my mom like that!" Henry yelled out from the bathroom. He didn't fully understanding what she meant but the part he did made him very angry.

"Henry? What are doing here?" She asked him walking over to touch him but he pulled back from her touch.

"I wanted to see David and Mary Margaret before I went home." He said to her staring up at her angry and hurt she would call Emma trash.

"What did I tell you about coming straight home from school?" She asked him trying to change the subject away from Emma.

"Fine" He replied knowing that he was fighting a losing battle. Henry hugged David then Mary Margaret before turning back to her. "Are we going home now?" He asked her.

"Yes." She answered leading him to the door but turned around glaring at the couple before she and Henry left the station.

**Graham and Emma's backyard**

"Are you sure that you aren't freezing?" Graham asked her snuggling with her underneath a thick blanket on a lounge chair in the back yard near a bonfire.

"No, the fire feels great." Emma replied smiling up at him before looking back up at the sky to watch the sun setting. "It's so beautiful out here. I always thought that I was city girl but now I'm not so sure."

"I never thought that I belonged anywhere until now. Home is where ever you are Emma." Graham told her placing a kiss on the top of her head. "When do you think that we should tell Henry about the baby?" He asked her.

"I want to tell him next week when he comes over to stay all night. He should find out before everyone else in town does." Emma said to him. She worried that Julian and Regina's anger when they found out she was pregnant with Graham's child.

"I know that you aren't worried about Henry finding out about the baby but I can tell that you are." He told her feeling the tenseness in her body. "You worry that Regina and Julian." Truthfully Graham felt worried about them finding out as well. He would put it past Regina to try to hurt Emma and the baby.

Emma looked up at him touching his face, "Julian wouldn't hurt me but I feel scared that he will come after you. Well Regina would do just about anything to tear us apart."

"There is nothing that could tear us apart." He told her kissing her softly.

"Do you miss living in the woods?" Emma asked him not wanting to talk about Regina or Julian anymore.

"I did when Regina was holding me prisoner in her castle but I haven't since then. The woods were my home but now I have a new home close to my old home and my wolf brother." Graham shared with her then grinned at her. "My brother's ears must be ringing." He added looking away from her to the woods. Emma's eyes followed his to see Ulrich trotting out of the woods. "Hello brother."

The wolf howled in response making his way over to them laying his head on Emma's stomach covered by the blanket. Emma reached down stroking his fur softly getting a sigh from the wolf as he closed his eyes.

"I didn't see Ulrich at our wedding." Emma said continuing to pet the wolf whose eyes remained closed and she swore that he was smiling.

"He was nearby the woods watching. My brother didn't want to scare anyone at the wedding." Graham replied to her. Ulrich let out a serious of soft howls and whines opening his eyes to look at Graham. "Ulrich is happy that you are giving him another family member." He told her surprising Emma. "Wolves have an amazing sense of smell. You smell different to him. He is very excited and happy for us."

"Ulrich, Henry will be coming over next week to visit us. I hope that you will sleep inside his room with him then." Emma said to the wolf smiling at him. A part of her could help but feel strange talking to a wolf but hell her whole life was strange. She wouldn't have traded her strange life for a normal one if she could.

"Do you want to go inside?" Graham asked her worried about her and the baby.

"Let's stay out here for a little while longer with Ulrich." Emma said closing her eyes placing her head on her husband's chest while petting Ulrich.

**The next morning**

Graham dialed David's number walking out into the living room while Emma slept soundly in the bedroom.

"Graham, I'm surprised to hear from you." David greeted him answering his phone. "Is everything okay? Is something wrong with Emma and the baby?" He questioned him now sounding panicked.

"Emma and the baby are fine. She is still sleeping. How are things were going at work with August?" Graham replied calming David.

"August is a writer so he great at the paperwork but I'm sure he that he is bored out of his mind. I know that you didn't just call about August because we had a long talk about August being the best man for the job." David said knowing that Graham was calling for another reason.

"You caught me. I know that Julian and Regina are not very happy about Emma and me getting married. Has anything happened that I should know about?" Graham asked him. Every second of his honeymoon with Emma was amazing but he could help but worry about trouble brewing.

"Regina paid me a visit when she found out about me running for mayor but it was the usual scare tactics." David explained to him pausing trying to decide whether he should tell him about what Michael said. "Michael stopped in worried about Julian or Regina cracking over the new of your and Emma's wedding. He said that he is trying to spend all of his time with them to keep them in check. I think that Julian and Regina would know better than to do anything rash with Henry's custody case open." He reassured him not wanting to ruin his honeymoon but believed his words as well.

Graham sighed into the phone, "I think you're right but call me if something happens." David promised him then they hung up from the call. Graham realized that Michael was man who Regina had in her bed now. He couldn't help but feel sorry for him. It had been obvious to him that Michael had feelings for Ruby so there must be a reason why he was sleeping with Regina and he was willing to bet Julian was the reason. Graham jumped when he felt arms around his shoulders startling him out of his thoughts and heard Emma's laughter.

"Somebody is jumpy this morning." Emma teased him as he craned his neck up to look at his wife smiling at her. "I was disappointed that you weren't in bed with me when I woke up." She told him before kissing him on the lips. "You are wearing clothes." Emma said looking down at him wearing a t-shirt and pajama pants with a frown on her lips.

Graham pulled away from her to turn around to look at her noticing that she wasn't wearing any clothes, "I was cold when I got up for coffee. You aren't wearing any clothes." Graham observed grinned at her standing up to pull her to him.

"We have a no clothes rule this week in the Dornan kingdom, remember?" She asked him raising an eyebrow.

"I do remember. I apologize, Princess Emma. How can I make it up to you?" Graham asked leaning in close to her lips.

"You can start by taking off your clothes." Emma replied untying his pajama pants leaning pulling him into a kiss.

**Julian's room**

Michael walks into his room to find the blinds and curtains drawn with Julian sitting at his table with a drink in hand. "You have the day off today." Julian called out to him not looking over at him.

"You sitting around in your room in the dark drinking all day will solve anything." Michael replied shutting the door behind him walking over to the blinds to open them.

"Shut up and leave." Julian said putting on a pair of sunglasses on the table continuing to drink.

"No" Michael replied looking down at Julian who raised an eyebrow at him from behind his sunglasses. "There isn't a reason that I should give a damn about you because you have been a complete asshole to me since we met. But I'm not the kind of person that can just look the other way while someone destroys their lives so here I am." He said sitting down at the table across from him. "I know how it feels to lose the girl that you love. There is no sugar-coating that it's the worst but you can't let it ruin you. You have an amazing kid that you the chance to a part of his life and give him what you NEVER had. So you can sit in this room and drink yourself into an early grave proving your father right or you can choose to be the man that he never could be."

"What do you know about love? You claim to love this girlfriend of yours but sleep with the mayor and fell for Ruby." Julian asked him trying to discount his advice.

"I don't know if I ever told you but I was adopted. The family that took me in loved me liked one of their own and I had a brother Paul that I become very close to the moment they took me in. Paul and I both fell in love with the same beautiful amazing girl." Michael looked away at the table smiling when he talked about his lost love. "We both loved her and she loved both of us but she chose my brother. It hurt like hell but I let her go because I loved her and it's what she wanted. I made some wrong decisions and she chose my brother. I miss her every day."

"Is she still with your brother?" Julian asked surprising him because he had expected him to kick him out of the room already.

Michael closed his eyes for a moment before opening them, "She died in a car accident a year after choosing Paul but I wish that she was alive and happy even if it's not with me."

"I always thought my father was harder on me because they had adopted me. Now looking back I know that it was just because he didn't have a soul." Julian confided in him sitting down his glass on table. Michael was stunned to see a tear roll down his cheek from behind the sunglasses. "I don't want Henry to grow up thinking that I am a heartless bastard like my father." His voice wobbled fighting back a sob that wanted to leave him. Weakness was always frowned upon his house growing up.

Michael put his hand over his feeling compassion for a man who he never thought he could. A man that had blackmailed him and forced him to do things that he promised himself he would never do. But now he understood way Julian was the way he was. "I promise as your friend that I won't let you end up like him. Dr. Hopper could help you if you are willing." Michael couldn't believe that he really meant his words after what he did to Ruby but he did.

"Do you have his number?" Julian asked him taking off his sunglasses as Michael nodded at him.

**The exterior of Dr. Hopper's office **

"You don't have to wait for me." Julian said to Michael opening the door of the office.

"I know but I want to and honestly I have nothing better to do." Michael smiled at him getting a half-smile from Julian before he walked inside. Michael couldn't help but relate better to Julian knowing that he was adopted like he had been and lost the only woman that he felt like he could truly love. He sat down on the bench outside of the office as August started to walk by him. "August, can I talk to you?" He asked standing up.

"Sure, how can I help you?" August asked him unsure of if he should trust him or not but it was his job as a deputy to listen.

"Ruby is an amazing girl and deserves to be happy. You seem like a good man. Promise me that you will treat her right." Michael said to him extending his hand to him

"She is amazing." August smiled at him then paused. "Ruby makes me a good man the type of guy that I have always wanted to be. I promise I will treat her right." He shook his hand before walking back towards the sheriff's station.

**Dr. Hopper's office  
><strong>

"I feel like that I have ruined everything that I ever wanted in my life. I don't want to let my son down but it hurts like hell that I lost Emma." Julian confided in his therapist lying on the couch staring up at the ceiling.

"When you think that you lost Emma?" Dr. Hopper asked him taking notes on his notepad.

"I would like to say when she came to Storybrooke and met Graham but honestly it long before that. If I would have just told her that I forced to get married and told her the truth I think that we could have worked and been a better man." Julian admitted knowing it was the truth. "If I could go back and change it I would but I can't."

"All of us have things that we wish we could go back and change but all we can change is the future. You have to choose if you want to live in the past or move on. You could have a relationship with your son or lose your son by not letting go of the past." Dr. Hopper said to him hoping that he made the right decision.

"My father told me so many times growing up that I could have everything in life that I want but I just had to have the balls to take it. God, he was such a bastard!" Julian exclaimed shaking his head. "I know that I won't ever love another woman like Emma but I love my son just as much. That is going to have to be enough." He said to him looking at Dr. Hopper.

"You are right about not loving two people the same way but that doesn't mean you won't love again or more. Love makes the impossible possible." Dr. Hopper said to him making Julian chuckle.

"It was a good thing that I was a little drunk my first session or I would have walked out before we started." Julian laughed causing Dr. Hopper to raise an eyebrow.

**Graham and Emma's bedroom**

Emma touched her husband's bearded cheek lovingly as he slept soundly next to her. She felt proud that she had been the one to wear him out considering how tired she had been after last night. A honeymoon had been something that she never thought she would ever experience in her life and it was more amazing then she ever imagined. A loud growl came from her stomach causing her to get of bed grabbing Graham's white tank top undershirt putting it on before heading to the kitchen. She made a peanut butter and jelly sandwich that she had craved then sat down at the table to eat. "Mm" Emma moaned after taking a bite. Emma's cell phone that was lying on the coffee table and she ran into the living room. "Hello." She answered it quickly in a low voice not wanting to wake Graham.

"Emma, Did I wake you? Is this a good time?" She heard Mary Margaret's worried voice ask her.

"No, I am just eating a snack. What's up?" Emma smiled into the phone glad to hear from her.

"Nothing, I just wanted to check into see how you were feeling?" Mary Margaret questioned back concerned about Emma.

"I have felt pretty good lately. Graham had a little chat with our baby telling him that mommy and daddy need quality time together to take it easy on me for the week." Emma said then took a bite of her sandwich.

"That is so adorable!" She gushed over Graham's behavior but then paused. "Isn't it too early to know the sex of the baby?" Mary Margaret asked her.

"Yes but Graham convinced that we are having a boy. I will be happy with either but I am hoping for a boy that looks just like Graham." Emma confessed to her.

"Whenever I picture being a mother, I always see myself raising a little girl." Mary Margaret told Emma causing her eyes to water.

"You would be an amazing mother. Any kid would be lucky to be raised by you." Emma said as tears ran down her cheeks. She wiped them away to see Graham walking into the room from the hallway wearing only a pair of blue boxer shorts. "Graham is awake. I will talk to you later, Mary Margaret."

"Enjoy your honeymoon. Let's meet up for lunch next week." Mary Margaret said to her before telling her goodbye.

Graham knelt putting his hands on Emma's cheeks looking up at her, "What's wrong? Is Mary Margaret okay?" He asked with his blue eyes staring into her worried by the tears in her eyes.

"Mary Margaret is fine." Emma replied to him while more tears fell down her cheeks but he wiped him away tenderly. "She wanted to check on me to make sure I was feeling alright. I told her that you thought we were having a boy. She told me that when she pictured herself as a mother then it was always a little girl that she imagined." Emma explained to him.

"She will know soon that her dream has come true when we break the curse. Snow will have two grandsons too." Graham leaned in kissing her on the lips then sniffed the air. "Is that a peanut butter and jelly sandwich I smell?" He asked her.

"Maybe, I could be persuaded to share it." Emma laughed at him feeling her sorrow melt away. She wasn't going to dwell on the fact that she lost on being raised by parents. If she had then she wouldn't be here and married to Graham with his baby growing inside her nor would she have Henry.

"What are you terms?" He asked her with a very serious look on his face. Graham felt relieved that she was no longer crying or upset.

"That you make me an ice cream sundae." Emma answered with a hopeful look on her face.

"I have a counter offer, Mrs. Dornan." Graham paused before adding. "How about I eat the rest of your sandwich but make you another one and an ice cream sundae?" He countered putting his hand on her abdomen smiling. "I'll tell you a secret. I plan on spoiling you. You will get whatever you want unless it involves putting you or our child in danger." Graham gave her the goofy proud grin that he always had when he talked about her being pregnant with his child.

Emma wanted to feel annoyed and anger at him but she found that he was just damn adorable, "I accept with one small addition. You take me back to bed first." She said leaning in kissing him unable to control her hormones or need for him. If anyone had told her that she would find it adorable to have someone hovering over her protectively twenty-four seven then she would have called them crazy but now it didn't see so crazy.


	32. Criminal

**Chapter 32: Criminal **

**AN: So I am a hardcore Graham/Emma shipper but if Graham can't be brought back then I want her with Captain Hook. How hot is Colin Donoghue? He is no Jamie Dornan but he will have to due I guess. Although I still refuse to stop dreaming that Graham isn't really dead. Sorry for the delay on the update! This song is named after Ringside's song Criminal.**

Emma walked up the sidewalk to the Sheriff's station holding her husband's hand. It was their first day back after their honeymoon. The last week had flown by so fast that she wished that they could have another week off but she felt excited about Henry's overnight visit tonight.

"Are you feeling okay?" Graham asked her concerned noticing Emma slowed down her pace as they walked together.

"Graham, we talked about you hovering over me constantly." Emma warned him as he opened the door for her then they entered the station. "I might use the stun gun on you if you push me." She teased him not really meaning it making Graham chuckle but he felt nervous she might just do it.

"Welcome back!" They heard voices calling out as they turned the corner to see David, Mary Margaret and Henry there standing under a banner that Henry made that said 'We missed you' in big letters. Henry ran over to them putting an arm around each one of them hugging them at the same time.

"We miss you too, Henry." Emma told her son putting her arm around him smiling. Mary Margaret and David came over to hug Graham and Emma as well.

She looked over at Graham raising a brow and Graham knew that she was asking if they should tell Henry now. She got a nod from her husband. "Henry, we need to talk." She began to explain while Henry pulled away from the hug with a frown on his face.

"We are just going to go get coco from Granny's." Mary Margaret said before her and David slipped out to leave them alone to talk to Henry.

"You don't want me to come over and stay anymore, do you? Regina said that you two would want me over anymore now that you're married." Henry said to them with worry and sadness in his green eyes causing Graham and Emma to both kneel in front of him.

"You are our son, Henry. We would want you there every night if it was possible." Graham said to sooth him wanting to strangle Regina for telling Henry lies and hurting him.

"We love you and nothing can change that ever." Emma added hiding his anger towards Regina.

"Graham and I wanted to tell you some good news. We hope that you think it is at least." Emma paused worried that he might be upset. "You are going to be a big brother." Emma smiled at Henry hoping that he would be happy.

Henry's eyes grew large as a huge grin crossed his lips, "AWESOME! I can't wait to meet my little brother or sister." He exclaimed hugging Emma tightly while grinning at Graham.

"We were hoping that you would help us pick out a name when we find out if we are having a boy or girl." Graham told his son than Henry hugged him ecstatic.

"This is best day EVER!" Henry said pulling away from his father grinning.

"We wanted to tell you but we aren't really telling anyone for a while. I hope you can keep a secret." Graham said to Henry getting his attention.

"I understand. I didn't think that my other mom and dad will be very happy about it." Henry nodded knowing that Julian seemed to still love Emma. He also knew that Regina hated seeing anyone happy especially Graham and Emma. "Can I help decorate the baby's room?" He asked them smiling.

**Granny's Inn**

Julian walked down the steps at the inn to see Ruby behind the desk looking away from him to a logbook in front of her as soon as their eyes met. He walked over to the desk but she refused to look up at him even when he cleared his throat.

"I owe you an apology…actually a few of them." Julian said in a quiet voice gaining Ruby's attention as her blue eyes looked up at him stunned. "I know that there is nothing that I can say or do to erase the hurt that I caused you but I am VERY sorry." He stressed to her taking a deep breath.

"Why should I believe you?! You blackmailed me and threatened to kill me!" Ruby replied shaking her head in disbelief.

"I want to be a good person for my son. Dr. Hopper is helping me work through my issues and I know that it won't happen overnight. I might have lost Emma but I won't lose Henry. I'm sorry for all the pain that I caused you. I'm checking out later today to move in to the house I rented. Have a good day." Julian said to her walking out of the inn leaving a Ruby unsure of what just happened.

Ruby got up grabbing a key running up the steps to August room bumping into Michael in the hallway, "Sorry." Ruby said to him blushing looking down at the ground starting to walk away.

"I don't think that you will need to worry about Julian anymore." He called out to her causing her to pause then turn around to face him. "Julian seems to want to change for Henry." He said to her.

"Didn't you tell me that Julian is a wonderful liar and manipulator?" She asked him crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes, but I've never seen him like this before. Julian has never shown remorse for anything before last week. I think that he wants to change but I can't promise he will be able to do it. The fact he wants to change is huge." Michael said to her before walking off down the stairs.

Ruby knocked on August door until he opened it, "Are you okay?" He asked her pulling her into his hotel room closing the door behind them.

"Julian just apologized to me for everything. I don't believe it! He threatened to kill me if I didn't do whatever he asked me to do! Now he wants me to have faith in his word that he is sorry! He is a monster!" She exclaimed while tears filled her eyes and August pulled her into his arms.

"You don't have believe anything that he tells you, Ruby." August told her kissing the top of her head. "I can promise you that I will protect you." He leaned in whispering in her ear as she clung to him crying.

**Sheriff's station**

Emma walked over to the filing cabinet to get a file but there was a small box in the way so she bent over to pick it up when she heard Graham and David yelling "No!" as they ran towards her but she picked up the box anyway. She turned around scowling at her husband and father, who were looking at her with worry and disapproval.

"That's it. Sit!" Emma yelled at them pointing to the chair fed up with the way both of them had watched her all day like she was deathly ill. Graham sat down knowing that if he didn't he might be sleeping on the floor or bathtub tonight. "Sit!" She exclaimed to David causing him to listen the second time. "I am only six weeks pregnant and you two are acting like I could give birth any minute! There are a few ground rules for the next upcoming months that we need to set up now. You two will not stare or hover over me when I am just completing paperwork or moving a small box that weighs less than five pounds! I promise to be a good girl and only be on desk duty. I'm I clear?" She asked them putting her hands on her hips.

"Yes, dear." Graham smiled at her earning an eye roll from Emma before she turned her attention to David.

"Yes." David replied simply not wanting to anger Emma more than she was.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Emma said scrunching up her nose. "Could you two stop wearing cologne? It makes it smell like you a cologne factory in here." She added heading back to her chair but stopped. "Damn it! I have to pee again." She grumbled stomping off to the bathroom. David looked over at Graham confused.

"Women have an increased sense of smell during pregnancy." He informed him proud that took the time to read all the articles on pregnancy that he could. "I'll be back." Graham told David getting out of the chair grabbing his jacket off the coat rack.

"Wait! Where do you think you are going?" David exclaimed panicked about being alone with an angry and upset Emma.

Graham turned around smiling at him, "I am going to get Emma cup of hot coco with cinnamon and a piece of her favorite pie from Granny's. I don't want to sleep outside or the floor tonight. Cover for me?" Graham asked running out of the station.

"Graham, you can't just leave me…" David called out to his boss but sighed when Graham exited the station. "Great." David muttered wanting to strangle his friend and boss for leaving him with his angry and hormonal coworker.

"Where's Graham?" Emma asked David walking back into the room to see her husband was gone.

"He just wanted to do a quick patrol of town. You know how he is?" David said to her with a small smile on his face. "I'm sorry if I've made you uncomfortable or angry today. It's just that I know how excited you and your family are about this baby. I promise that I will try not to annoy you." David told Emma causing all of her frustration to leave her.

"It's okay." Emma replied sitting down at her desk. He was right about her having a family now and how important this baby was to all of them. Emma had grown so accustom to having to look after herself that she wasn't use to other people putting her first. "Graham won't even let me carry the laundry basket at home. He treats me like I am some helpless being when I can kick the ass of most men in this town."

"I'm sure that you could." David smiled at her getting a smile in return. "But you have to cut the guy some lack, Emma." He added causing her to raise an eyebrow at him. "Graham spent his whole life alone until you. You gave him a family now you are carrying his child. Graham has never had so much to lose. The guy is going to be protective."

Emma thought about what David was saying realizing that he was right. She was going to try to be more understanding of Graham's protective nature but knew that her hormones and independent nature would be able to handle it all of the time. A few minutes later Graham walked into the station carrying a beverage holder with a large bag from Granny's smiling at his wife walking towards her.

"I thought that you might want some hot chocolate and a slice of Boston Crème pie." Graham said holding out the bag to Emma. She took the bag from him sitting it down on the desk smiling at him as she stood up. A look of confusion crossed over his features before Emma pulled him into a kiss wrapping her arms around him. Graham kissed her back sitting the drink carrier on the desk so he could put his arms around her. Emma pulled away from his lips opening her eyes to see Graham looking down at her with such love and owe it took her.

"I love you." Emma told him then corrected herself. "We love you." She added putting his hand on her stomach. Graham felt tears welling up in his eyes at trying to fight them back overwhelmed by the happiness that he felt.

"You just love me be because I bring you pie." He replied smiling at her as Emma shook her head at him still smiling at him.

"It's one of the reason's that I love you. In fact we are willing to share the pie with you." Emma told him picking up the bag and taking his hand in the other leading him to his office. Graham pulled one of the drinks out of the beverage container placing on the desk taking the beverage holder with him.

"I brought you a coffee." Graham called out to David as Emma pulled him into his office shutting the door behind them and pulling the blinds in the office.

"I'm going to patrol town." David yelled out grabbing the coffee and leaving the station quickly. He saw August walking to the station towards him. "You shouldn't go in there. What do you say that we take a long patrol around town?" He asked him.

"Whatever you say your highness and future mayor." August bowed to him not amusing him walking to the patrol car with him.

**Regina's bedroom**

Regina smiled lying on Michael's chest listening to his heart beat feeling happy and content for the first time that she could remember in such a long time. "I should feel guilty calling in sick but I don't." She told him looking up into his blue eyes.

"Good, I don't feel guilty either. Do you have plans this evening?" He asked her as she shook her head no. "I was thinking that we could make dinner and spend the night here just the two of us." Michael said to her getting a smile that reached her brown eyes. Michael had never really seen Regina smile since the moment that he met her and had a feeling that it had been a very long time since she had really smiled. "You are beautiful when you smile." He told her pulling her into a kiss.

Regina felt stunned by his words and the urge to run away from him hit her hard but she fought against it. She was so tired of being unhappy and scared that she gave into the emotions that were rushing over her.

**Graham's office**

Emma had a sleepy smile on her face resting her head on Graham's chest lying with him naked under the blanket on the floor of Graham's office, "We should probably get dressed before David gets back or August comes in." She said to him not wanting to get up but knew that they should. Emma would have felt embarrassed that her father knew what they went in Graham's office to do but the hormones in her body kept her from it. She had always been very attracted to Graham but now at times she found it impossible to keep from ripping his clothes off.

"I doubt they will be back for a while." Graham replied kissing the top of her head. "Maybe the next time we should use the cot in the cell?" He suggested to her causing her to look up at him raising an eyebrow. "I remember that when I saw you locked up in the cell with Leroy couldn't help but be jealous it wasn't me locked up with you." He admitted to his wife.

"Oh, well I guess our night shift we will have to christen the cot in the cell." Emma smiled up at him hearing the doorbell ring alerting them to a visitor.

"I will take care of them." Graham told her getting up off the ground quickly throwing on his boxers, jeans, button up blue shirt with his vest and boots in record time. He slipped out of his office shutting the door behind him to see Ruby grinning at him. "Ruby, how can I help you?" He asked her.

"You missed a few buttons." Ruby replied pointing at his shirt making Graham's cheeks flush and he quickly buttoned his shirt correctly. "I was hoping to talk to you and Emma for a few minutes but if it's not a good time then I can come back."

"No, it's fine." Emma's voice called out as she opened the door of Graham's office smoothing her long wavy blonde hair.

"We should sit down." Ruby said to them causing Graham and Emma to frown. "Don't worry it's not bad news. It's just weird news." She tried reassuring them with a small smile on her lips. She sat on in a chair at one end of the desk as Graham rolled a chair over than sat down next to the one Emma sat in. "This morning Julian tried apologizing to me for everything. He says that he is seeing Dr. Hopper and he wants to change." She explained to them seeing the looks of disbelief on her friend's faces. "I know I didn't buy it either but Michael seems to think that he means it."

Graham looked over at Emma to see the expression on her face able to see that she had the same one as him, "Did he say what prompted this need to change?" He asked Ruby.

"He said that he lost you but refused to lose Henry so he wanted to change." Ruby answered him looking over at Emma curious to reaction but it's was blank as she stood up.

"I'm going to see Dr. Hopper." Emma said wanting to find out what was really going on walking towards the door.

"You're not going without me." Graham called out to her causing her to turn around to face him. "Remember I had to arrest you after you last visit with Dr. Hopper. I didn't think we want to repeat that, Emma." He added walking over to her as August and David walked into the station.

"Welcome back Sheriff and Deputy Dornan." August smiled at them walking over to his girlfriend with a hobble now with concern on his face. "Are you okay?" He asked worried about her.

"I'm fine. You are hobbling. Are you okay?" Ruby asked him worried with a frown looking down at his leg. "Is your leg still bothering you? You should be off your feet."

"It's just a leg cramp. You don't need to worry about me." August lied to her not able to tell her the truth. Graham and Emma looked at each other knowing that their trip to Dr. Hopper had to wait. "Go on back to work. I will see you for dinner, right?" August asked her.

"See you around 6:30." Ruby smiled kissing him before leaving the station.

"Are you two leaving?" David asked Emma and Graham walking over to his desk.

"We were but it can wait. Why don't we go in my office and talk?" Graham said to August motioning him towards his office. August walked to Graham's office with him and Emma following him inside shutting the door. David looked at the three of them talking in Graham's office before going back to work.

"Is it getting worse?" Graham asked August with concern on his face sitting down in his chair as Emma sat on the arm of his chair.

"My whole left leg is wood. It's spreading quickly." August sighed showing his worry about his body completely turning back into wood. "I have maybe two week tops." He added looking down at the ground.

"I believe now! How come the curse isn't lifted?" Emma exclaimed frustrated that they were no closer to breaking the curse. She knew that August's life was hanging in the balance and she was the only one who could save him. "I don't get it. I believe in the curse and in love! I thought love and true love could do the impossible." She shook her head frustrated.

"Emma, you need to calm down it. It can't be good for you or the baby." Graham said to her pulling her into his lap.

"Baby?" August asked smiling with wide eyes getting Graham and Emma's attention. "Congratulations!" He exclaimed temporary forgetting about his impending fate happy for his two friends.

"Thank you! We weren't planning on telling everyone yet but yes we are having a baby." Emma said smiling at August then looking at Graham, who looked up at her with a sorry expression. She patted him on the hand giving him a small smile letting him know that she wasn't angry.

"It's amazing. Isn't it?" Graham beamed touching Emma's abdomen with a huge grin looking at his friend.

"I'm so happy for the two of you. You deserve to be happy. A baby is a blessing. They are like magic." August said to them smiling at them as Emma's eyes grew large.

"Regina isn't the only person in this town who had magically powers. We need to see Rumplestilkin. If there is any magic left in this town then he will know where to find it." Emma said standing up pulling Graham up with her then rushed out of the office holding Graham's hand. "We'll be back later." Emma yelled out to David and August as she and Graham left the station.

**The mayor's kitchen**

Regina stood at the counter wearing just a short black satin robe making sandwiches as Michael leaned up against the counter only wearing his jeans watching her, "Are you sure you don't need any help?" He asked smiling at her.

"I've got it. Don't let the power suits and my position as mayor fool you. I can cook must less make sandwiches." Regina told him smiling back at him. She couldn't believe that how right it felt being with Michael. He had just been a gorgeous and warm body to fill her bed until she got her Huntsman back. But now she found herself preferring Michael's company to Graham's. She had always known that Graham was forced to be her lover but she had never minded that fact. It was easier being with someone that you knew that couldn't break your heart because you could never lose something that you never had.

"Did I ever tell you that I was adopted?" He asked her as Regina looked over at him surprised. "I was about ten when my parents adopted me. They are pretty amazing people to take me in." He shared with her not sure why he felt like he could talk to her about it. He guessed it was because she had adopted Henry.

"It's sounds like they are great parents. A child whether it's yours or not is a blessing. It sounds like they knew that." Regina said to him putting the top piece of bread on the turkey sandwich handing it to him.

"They took me despite the fact that I was seeing a therapist for delusions." He said to her pausing as she turned to look at him surprised. "I don't remember the first ten years of my life. I had this delusion that I was from another land but was sent here. They said I must have had some horrible trauma that caused me to come up with it. You think I'm crazy now right?" He asked her as she walked over to him.

"I don't think you are crazy. What do you remember about where you came from?" Regina asked him with wide eyes realizing that he could be from her land.

"It can't be true. It took me a few years of therapy but eventually I stopped believing it. I can't remember much about the place I made up except it looked like something out of a fairytale." He told her before taking a bite of the sandwich.

**AN: Who could Michael be? Hmm….Hope that you like this chapter. Please review!**


	33. It's the end of the world as we know it

**Chapter 33: It's the end of the world as we know it**

**AN: This chapter is named after the song by REM-It's the end the world as we know it. I was going to wait to post this but it is killing me sitting on it. Hope you enjoy!**

Emma kept looking over at Graham as he drove to MR. Gold's pawn shop for answers, "What?" He asked her smiling at her parking the car in front of the shop leaning in closer to her. Emma sometimes was a hard person to read and this was one of those times Graham couldn't figure out her mood. He knew that she felt worried about August fate as well as and all of the others in town depending upon her. His wife had been angry that he was hovering earlier so he was going to try to give Emma the space that she needed.

"Sometimes it's all just seems too good to be true coming to Storybrooke getting my son back meeting, marrying and having a baby with you. Everyone but us is a victim of a curse while we already have our happily ever after." Emma whispered while Graham put his hands on her cheeks. "God, I love you but you are making me soft." She shook her as tears built up in her eyes.

"We will give them there happily ever after. You deserve happiness, Emma. I will dedicate the rest of my life doing that for you and our children." Graham reassured her kissing her lovingly. "Let's go break this curse." He added kissing her once more before they got out of the car then making their way into the pawn shop.

"Hello Sheriff and Deputy Dornan, what brings you by my shop?" Mr. Gold greeted them standing behind the counter with Belle grinning at them next to his side.

"Okay, I know that you are holding out on us, Mr. Gold. Everyone is this town is lost and depending upon me to help them remember who they are, their happiness and some of their lives depend on it. We need your help to rescue them. Please." Emma implored him taking another tactic to getting the help of the man nicknamed 'The Dark One'. The irony wasn't above her asking for the Rumplestilskin for help on renewing the balance of the world that she was born into.

"What is going on?" Belle asked with a furrowed brow looking back and forth from her new friends to the man who she was starting to care for very much.

Silence filled the air in the pawn shop for a few long moments before Mr. Gold spoke, "Say that I help you with your problem? Are you willing to give up the only world that you have known for a land that you know nothing about? You will live in a land where you will have great responsibilities and pressure living under the scrutiny of kingdom."

"I'm not going lie. The idea of the leaving everything I know and being the daughter of Snow and Charming scares the hell out of me but this isn't about me. This is about of the lost souls that need found and their happiness." Emma confessed to him looking over at a confused Belle. Mr. Gold's brown eyes moved from Emma to the woman he loved more than he thought was possible.

"There is a bit of magic left that could break the curse but to reach it you must put yourself in danger. It would put your life and your unborn child's live in danger." He revealed to her.

"I will be the one to go after it NOT Emma." Graham said before Emma could reply. "What do I need to do?" He asked him moving in front of his wife.

"Only Emma will be able to attain it." Mr. Gold let him know as Graham shook his hand at him. "Sorry Sheriff but it's the truth."

"I have to do this Graham. August's life and everyone in town's happiness depends upon it." Emma firm voice called out from behind him making him turn around. "I know that I promised you that I would sit on the bench but I can't keep that promise now."

"NO!" Graham yelled out firmly pulling her to him by her shoulders looking down at her. "I can't let you do this, Emma. I WON'T LET YOU PUT YOUR AND OUR BABY'S LIFE IN DANGER. I WON'T LOSE YOU!" Graham cried out as his eyes watered looking down at the woman who he loved more than anything in the world.

"Graham" Emma said softly putting her hands on his cheeks looking into his eyes loving but with a determination.

"What's going on, Robert?" Belle asked looking at him but his gaze set on the couple in front of him.

"You know what I might have a safer alternative." Mr. Gold said to them getting their attention. "It seems that I have under estimated the love between the two of you. It seems just as strong if not stronger than the one between Emma's parents."

"What's the alternative?" Graham asked him not letting go of Emma. He felt his patience wearing thin of the games Rumplestiltskin was playing with them.

"I'm not sure that it will work but we can try." Mr. Gold started to explain taking what looked like a vase out of the glass cabinet under his hands. "I just need a strand of hair from you Mr. and Mrs. Doran." He said to them smiling.

"Seriously?!" Emma exclaimed frustrated but pulled at strand of her long blonde hair from her head handing it to him. She looked up at her husband as he plucked a piece of hair from his head then handed it to Mr. Gold.

Mr. Gold dropped Emma long blonde hair in the vase first then and it stood on it stood on the tip surprising Emma, Graham and Belle. He smiled dropping Graham's hair in the vase. When the two strands of her touched a purple glow formed around them shimmering as Mr. Gold grinned staring down at the magic in the vase. "It seems that I was correct." He added staring at the vase in awe.

"How do we use it to break the curse?" Emma asked him touching her abdomen wondering if their child would have some sort of magical powers. If the combining of a single strand of their hair created this glow then she wondered what the combination of their DNA create would create what their child would be like.

"There is a well just outside of town that can return what is lost. The two of you will just need to drop this in the well together. It should return all that is lost and magic to our world." He explained to him.

"You will take us to this well." Graham told him firmly getting a smile from Rumplestiltskin.

"Let's go." Mr. Gold replied turning to look at Belle. "I promise I will explain everything once we get to the well." He said to Belle taking her hand putting it up to his lips kissing it.

Graham parked the sheriff's cruiser in along the country road then got out of the car along with Emma, Mr. Gold and Belle. They followed Mr. Gold through the woods towards the well. Graham felt Emma take his hand in hers as they walked and he looked over at her. She carried the vase in her free hand holding it tightly to her body.

"I'm sorry that I yelled at you earlier, Emma. It's just I can't lose you." Graham said to her in a low voice rubbing her hand with his thumb as they followed Mr. Gold and Belle.

"I would I done the same thing if you were the one wanting to put your life on the line. But I hope you understand that if this doesn't work..."Emma began to explain but he cut her off.

"It has to work." Graham told her firmly seeing the wishing well in a clearing in front of them. This had to work because if it didn't he knew that Emma be willing to put her life in danger to break the curse and he wouldn't let her.

"So I just drop this in the well and presto the curse is broken?" Emma asked Mr. Gold when they reached the well all standing around it.

"What are you waiting for?" Mr. Gold asked her motioning to the well.

Emma stared at the glowing vase in her hands praying that this would work. Her hand shook moving it towards the center of the well then she felt Graham's hand cover hers. Emma looked over at her husband giving him a small smile that he returned. They held the vase over the well staring at it for a moment before looking at each other.

"I love you Emma." Graham said to her leaning in kissing her forehead then rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you, Graham." She replied then closed her eyes as she kissed him. The vase grew brighter as they kissed while Belle watched in awe of the magic as Rumplestilskin grinned in delight. Emma and Graham's finger let go of the vase as they continued to kiss each other kissing each other like it could there last because if this didn't work then it could be the last time. They vase let their hands falling down the hole of the well shining a purple light into the air as it fell down to the water as they continued to kiss now embracing each other tightly. Graham's right was on her waist holding her to him as the other tangled in her hair while Emma's hands were around the nape of his neck running her running through his curly hair. A strong burst of air shot out from around Emma and Graham with a simmering rainbow rushing through Mr. Gold and Belle quickly rushing all through the town of Storybrooke.

Belle's blue eyes grew wide as her memories rushed over watching the purple light shining out of the well as Mr. Gold put his arm around her with wide eyes filled with excitement. A few seconds later the vase hit the water below then a purple fog filled the air bellowing from the well rushing through the air all the town. "Rumplestiltskin, I remember. I love you." Belle said in soft voice while she looked up at him smiling.

"I love you too." He told her as pulling her into his arms holding her kissing the top of her head. Rumplestilskin looked over to see Emma and Graham pulling away from their kiss. "Congratulations you broke the curse." He said with his eyes set on Emma and Graham, who both looked confused that they were still in Storybrooke.

"If the curse is broken then why aren't we back in our world?" Graham asked him looking around confused but when he looked at his old friend seeing the recognition in her eyes knowing that she remembered.

"I'm not sure of why the world didn't shift but the curse is broken." Mr. Gold said although he had a good idea of why they were still there but he kept quiet. "We should get back into town." He told them leading Belle back to the car.

"You did it." Graham said to his wife looking at her in awe kissing her relived that the curse has broken without Emma and their baby being put in danger.

"We did it." Emma corrected him with tears in her eyes.

**Storybrooke Elementary- a few minutes ago when the spell broke**

"Turn to page 10 in your work books." Mary Margaret said leaning against her desk to the class when a burst of air from the curse lifting blew through the class room lifting the curse. Her blue eyes grew large as Snow remembered everything then locked her eyes on Henry walking over to his desk.

"Grandma." Henry said getting up making his way to her as Snow let out a giggle smiling pulling him into her arms after she bent down in front of him. "She did it. Emma broke the curse." He exclaimed hugging his Grandmother.

"She is a hero. Let's go find my daughter and Charming." Snow exclaimed as the kids ran out the classroom to find their loved ones. She took her grandson hand in hers unable to believe that she was a grandmother because it just seemed like yesterday that she had Emma. Snow tried not to think about the lonely life that her daughter grew up in but instead at the fact she now had a husband that loved her and their children. Graham/The huntsman had spared her life years ago and now he was the man who saved Emma from a life of loneliness.

They walked out of the school to see Charming running towards the school, "Snow!" He yelled out running to her with love, happiness and awe in his eyes.

"Charming." She said running to meet him with Henry still holding her hand. She reached him putting her hand on his chest as his hand on her shoulders. She let out a sigh of joy and contentment when she finally was in his arms. "You found me."

"Do you ever doubt I would?" He asked her before she pulled him into a kiss. Henry watched his grandparents kissing with a smile on his face seeing people walking down the street in search of their friends and family.

"Grandpa" Henry called out causing the couple to pull apart laughing.

"Yeah kid, I suppose so." Charming said pulling Henry to him hugging him as Snow joined in.

"We need to find our daughter." Snow told her husband watching so many emotions rush over his face. She knew that he was mourning the loss of raising their daughter and watching her grow up while trying to reconcile the fact that she grew up all alone and she was now their age.

"I sent her a text." Henry said to his grandparents as his phone chirped alerting him that he had a new message. "My mom and Dad said to meet them by the clock tower." Henry grinned at them.

**Meanwhile **

Regina stood in front of window in her bed room stunned at having felt the curse break and feeling the magic filling the air in town as the purple fog rolled by outside. "I spent so long trying to block out all of those memories but now I remember them all." Michael's voice rang out from behind her as he stood there only wearing his black dress slacks. "My father wouldn't come with me to this world because his power and magic were too important to him." He added as Regina's brown eyes grew large realizing that Michael was really Rumplestilskins son Baelfire.

"Emma broke the curse so everyone remembers now." Regina told him putting on her black robe tying it around her. "Soon they will all be coming after me angry for cursing them but they will be sorry I have magic on my side." She added smirking at the last part. Michael walked over to her putting his hands on her shoulders staring into her eyes.

"Hasn't everyone suffered enough? Why can't all of us just move and be happy? I don't want to forgive my father but I will forgive him for me so I can move on with my life. You need to do the same. We can do it together." He said to her putting a hand on her cheek gently.

"I thought you were just being forced to sleep in my bed." Regina said to him seeing the surprise in his eyes. "The evil queen can tell when someone is being forced to do something or if it's their free will. I have ordered many people to do things they do not want to do. Julian wanted you to seduce me and you obeyed him. You surprised me when you decided to continue to share a bed with me once you no longer had to."

"There is a goodness buried inside you that I can see. I knew it was there because if it wasn't then you would care so much about Henry." Michael told her watching her eyes fill with tears.

"I can't lose Henry. He is my son. I love him." She said to Michael then he pulled her into her arms holding her tightly

**The town square**

Snow, Charming and Henry reached the town square first standing on the street waiting for Emma and Graham. "Your highness." They heard from behind them to see the seven dwarfs, who bowed at Snow. She walked over to them smiling as they all embraced in a group hug.

"The curse is broken." Grumpy said to her. "What do we do now?" He asked her.

"We wait for my daughter." Snow replied to him holding Grumpy's hand with Charming and Henry next to her.

"She's right here." Emma voice called out from behind them as Snow, Charming and Henry turned to face her. Emma stood there holding Graham's hand in hers with a small smile on her lips unsure of what to do. She had known that Mary Margaret was her mother for a while but now Mary Margaret knew it too so it was different.

Snow stared at her daughter in wonder walking towards her pulling her into her arms hugging her as she began to cry. Graham let go of Emma's hand so she could reunite with her parents. He saw that Snow began to cry silent as Emma put her arms around her tentatively and Charming walked up putting his hand on the back of Emma's head joining in on the hug.

"Hey dad, she did it. Mom saved all of us." Henry said to Graham who pulled him into a hug.

"Your mom is pretty amazing." Graham told his son smiling down at him. He glanced over to see Emma being embraced by her parents but he saw Charming staring at him with an intensity that made him very nervous. He had every reason to feel nervous not only had he gotten their daughter pregnant but it was before they got married. He watched as Charming moved away from his wife and daughter walking towards him. Graham felt the urge to run from the Prince but held his ground refusing to leave his son and wife. "Your highness." Graham greeted him slightly bowing to him unsure of what to say or do. He had never really had any contact with royals expect when he posed a knight to kill Snow or helped Charming escape from Regina's castle. "I was going to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage but you didn't know you were her father at that time so I..." He began to say but got cut off by Charming.

"You remembered before the curse broke?" Charming asked his son-in-law, who wanted to strangle for getting his daughter pregnant. Graham had not only saved his wife life but his own as well and had become a good friend to him lately.

"I remembered when Emma kissed me. She helped me get my heart back. Your daughter saved my life." Graham replied to the Prince when Emma walked over standing next to him putting her arm around him.

"Only true love could do that." Snow piped taking her husband's hand in hers smiling at her daughter and son-in-law. "It's good to see you, Graham. I owe you so much for saving my life, helping Charming escape from the evil queen's castle and now for giving my daughter love and a family."

"I'm the one who should thank you. Your daughter brought me to life." Graham told her not feeling as though he did anything brave or worthy of Emma.

Charming took a step closer to Graham extending his hand, "I am proud to not only call you my friend but son-in-law. Welcome to the family." He said to him as Graham took his hand shaking it smiling.

"Can someone explain to me what is going on?" They heard Julian's voice say from behind them as they all turned to look at him. Charming's blue eyes narrowed with anger looking at the older man who married when he took advantage of his daughter getting her pregnant as he charged towards him grabbing him by the collar of his shirt then punched him.

"Grandpa, NO!" Henry called out watching his grandfather punch his father running over to them stepping in between his father and grandfather.

"I'm sorry Henry but he deserved it." Charming said to his grandson not sorry for punching Henry's biological father but just the fact that Henry was there to see it.

"He is still my dad no matter what he has done just like Regina." Henry explained to him before looking back at Julian to see him wiping the blood away from his lips. "Are you okay dad?" He asked him making Julian's heart fill with a joy that he never experienced before. The only thing that came close was when Emma had told him that she loved him for the first time.

"I'm okay, son." Julian said to him kneeling down next to him smiling at Henry then hugged him. He saw Graham, Snow and Charming glaring at him as he hugged his son but he ignored it. Julian looked over at Emma to see her the neutral expression on his face giving him hope that he could earn back her trust and respect. Dr. Hopper had helped him reach the conclusion that he could never get her back but he hoped that he could earn back her trust, respect and friendship.

"Emma broke the curse and saved everyone." Henry said to his father getting a look of confusion from him. "It's kind of a long story but basically everyone is town is a fairytale character sent her when the evil queen cursed them not remembering who they are. Emma was sent here as a baby by her parents Prince Charming and Snow White so she would be save from the curse. She was the only one that could break the curse." He said motioning to Mary Margaret and David Nolan when he mentioned Emma's parents. Julian looked from Mary Margaret and David to Emma in disbelief of the story but he couldn't help but see a mixture of their features when he looked at Emma.

"I know it sounds crazy and looks impossible but it's true." Emma told Julian leaning against Graham looking tired. "Can I explain it to you another time? It's been a really long day." She asked Julian.

"It will have to wait." Graham answered for Julian not giving him the chance to say any different. "I was hoping that we could all spend the evening together at our house as a family." He said looking at Snow and Charming getting huge smiles from them.

"Not to interrupt your family reunion but the evil queen needs to pay for what she did to us!" Grumpy exclaimed interrupting their family moment. "I'm sure that everyone else feels the same way." He added as the other dwarfs called out in agreement.

"If magic is back then confronting Regina is very dangerous." Charming said putting his arm around Snow. "We will all meet tomorrow at Graham and Emma's around noon to come up with a plan and figure out what is going on. Spend the word to everyone."

**The Inn**

Ruby ran into August room looking for him after she and Granny reunited after the curse had broken. After she found August then she was going to find Snow and Charming but now she had to find her boyfriend. She opened the door of his room to see him sitting putting on his leather jacket. "August" She cried out getting his attention running over to him throwing herself in his arms hugging him.

"Everything will be okay. Emma broke the curse." He told her soothingly as he held her tight. "Will you come with me to help me find my father Gepetto?" He asked her pulling back to smile at her.

"You are Pinocchio!" Ruby exclaimed to him smiling at him before she kissed him. "I'm..." She began to say but he cut her off.

"You're Red Riding Hood. I figured that out as soon as I met you." He winked at her making her laugh.

"Let's go find your father." She told him taking his hand leading him out of the room. Ruby hadn't been sure that she would ever been close to a man ever again after Peter but found her walls were coming down. She cared about August but she still had feelings for Michael to she didn't want to have.

**Graham & Emma's kitchen **

The Charming family sat around the kitchen table eating lunch together in silence when Snow couldn't take it anymore, "I know all of this is hard for you to take in, Emma. We didn't want to put you in the wardrobe alone but we didn't have a choice. The wardrobe only could send one person. I was going to go alone without Charming to look after you but I went into labor early. It was the hardest thing that we ever had to do putting you in there alone." Snow said with her voice wavering with tears welling up in her eyes.

"I know. I'm not going to lie it sucked growing up the way that I did." Emma said pausing as she swallowed hard pushing back the urge to cry. She felt Graham's hand cover hers on her leg under the table in support. "I understand why you had to do it. I wouldn't have Henry or Graham if you didn't. I couldn't imagine my life without either of them." She gave her parents a small smile then looked over at Henry and Graham.

"Do you have any questions for us?" David asked her wanting to make sure that his daughter was okay. All of this was so much to take in even for him and Snow so he couldn't imagine how it was for Emma.

"I read the book so I know what happened. Graham and I were wondering why when the curse broke that we weren't sent back to fairytale land." Emma replied more curious about why they were in Storybrooke.

"I don't know but we will find out why. How did you break the curse?" David asked her trying to piece everything together.

"We went to Rumplestiltskin to see if he knew a way to break the curse. He told us there was a way going after the bit of magic that was left in this world but it would be put my life in danger." Emma began to explain seeing the look of disapproval and worry from both of her parents. "Graham lost it when it was mentioned so Mr. Gold offered another possible way. He asked her a strand of mine and Graham's hair then he put them in this vase then a purple light filled the vase with magic." Snow raised a brow looking at Charming when she heard that Rumplestilskin wanted their hair. "He said that all we had to do was drop the vase into a wishing well that would return all that is lost and magic breaking the curse."

"What happened at the well?" Charming asked them looking over at his grandson who sat on the edge of his seat with his leaning forward in his chair leaning his elbows on the table.

"We went out to the well with Belle and Mr. Gold. Graham and I dropped the vase filled with magic into the well. I kissed him hoping that I wouldn't have to put my child's life on the online to save everyone. I would have done it to but I finally had a family that I couldn't bear losing. It almost it would be the last time I would kiss Graham." Emma shared with her parents and son.

"We would have had a real problem." Graham said turning Emma's chin to look at him. "I would have arrested you to keep you from putting your and our baby's life on the line. I know that you would have been really angry with me." He added able to tell by the look in Emma's eyes that he was right.

"Emma, don't think that it was the magic that you gave to Rumplestilskin that broke the curse." Snow said to Emma with a small frown. "I'm pretty sure that it was the kiss that broke the curse and you dropping the vase in the well just brought magic back."

**The end…well actually to be continued…..**

**AN: I hadn't planned on breaking the curse just yet but it just ended up feeling right as I wrote this chapter. Please don't worry there is a sequel to this story picking up where this chapter left off. I thought that Just a kiss should end with the curse breaking since the curse all started to unravel with Graham kissing Emma and Emma kissing Graham broke the curse. I can't thank all of the people who read this story and a special thank you to all of those who reviewed. I really hope that you read the sequel When you believe.**


	34. AN

Okay, I have the first chapter the sequel to Just a kiss called When you believe posted! I hope that you like it!


End file.
